


Im Namen des Herrn

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death Threats, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Monastery, Self-Discovery, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, monk!Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan hat John Watson es geschafft, wieder ins Berufsleben zurückzukehren - doch irgendetwas fehlt. Seine Sinnsuche führt ihn eine Zeitlang ins Kloster, wo er schon bald Bekanntschaft mit einem außergewöhnlichen Ordensbruder schließt, in dem weitaus mehr steckt, als er auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In The Name of The Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167813) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper), [Philomena85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85)



Es war nur ein kurzer Satz gewesen, nahezu beiläufig, und doch mit einem Ernst gesprochen, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass es sich nicht um einen bloßen Vorschlag handelte, sondern um eine Anweisung, der ich Folge zu leisten hatte, wollte ich nicht riskieren, über kurz oder lang meinen Job zu verlieren.

„Sie sollten sich eine Auszeit nehmen, Dr. Watson.“

Ich konnte mir ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als ich die Tür meines Spindes schloss, meine Jacke überzog und nach meinem Rucksack griff. Dr. Burke hatte recht. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit immer häufiger Fehler gemacht, war unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte sogar eine Patientin in Lebensgefahr gebracht, weil es mir schlichtweg entgangen war, dass sie deutliche Symptome eines Schlaganfalls aufwies.

Ich liebte meinen Job, er war das Einzige gewesen, was mir noch geblieben war, seit ich aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt war. Vielleicht hatte ich zu früh wieder angefangen zu arbeiten, aber die mickrige Pension, die die Army mir zahlte, reichte einfach nicht aus, um das kleine Appartement in London bezahlen zu können, das ich nach meiner Rückkehr bezogen hatte. Der Vermieter hatte mir bereits mit Kündigung gedroht und so war es mir wie ein Fingerzeig des Himmels erschienen, als ich eines Morgens meinem ehemaligen Kommilitonen Mike Stamford begegnet war. Er lud mich auf einen Kaffee ein und erzählte von seinem Job am Bart's, wo er bereits während unserer Ausbildung tätig gewesen war. Als er von meinen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten erfuhr, bot er mir an, sich ein wenig umzuhören und gegebenenfalls ein gutes Wort für mich einzulegen, sollte ihm zu Ohren kommen, dass in der Klinik noch offene Stellen zu besetzen waren. Nur eine Woche später rief er mich an und vermittelte mir eine Anstellung in der Notaufnahme, für die ich aufgrund meines militärischen Hintergrundes und der damit einhergehenden Stressresistenz geradezu prädestiniert schien.

Ich wurde freundlich aufgenommen und schloss schon bald erste Freundschaften, meine Vorgesetzten lobten meine Arbeit und meine Fähigkeit, selbst in schwierigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Alles hätte perfekt sein können, aber schon nach wenigen Monaten überfiel mich eine seltsame Traurigkeit, für die ich keine Erklärung finden konnte. Dass es aber soweit kommen würde, dass meine wirren Emotionen meine Arbeit beeinträchtigten, damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet. Ich beschloss, mich wieder an Ella zu wenden, meine Therapeutin, die man mir nach dem unerwarteten Ende meines Kampfeinsatzes an die Seite gestellt hatte. Sie hatte damals eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung diagnostiziert und mir empfohlen, einen Blog zu schreiben, in dem ich auf alles einging, was in meinem Leben geschah – nur leider war das zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht sonderlich viel, sodass ich diesen Versuch bald aufgab.

Nachdem ich die Stelle im Bart's angetreten hatte, war ich nicht mehr zu unseren wöchentlichen Gesprächen erschienen. Anfangs hatte ich noch angerufen und ihrer Sekretärin gegenüber immer neue Ausreden erfunden, um die Termine mit ihr zu verschieben, doch irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben, mich überhaupt noch zu melden. Ich brauchte ihre Hilfe nicht mehr, immerhin war es mir inzwischen gelungen, wieder ein normales Leben als Zivilist zu führen.

Nun saß ich zum ersten Mal seit fünf Monaten wieder in ihrem Behandlungszimmer und fühlte mich ebenso exponiert wie eine Laborratte auf einem Seziertisch.

„John, warum jetzt?“

Ich sah auf, von ihren Worten so überrumpelt, als habe sich mich aus einem tiefen Schlaf erweckt.

„Wie bitte?“

„Warum kommen Sie jetzt zu mir? Nachdem Sie sich monatelang nicht gemeldet haben? Was ist passiert?“

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen von einer leichten Röte überzogen wurden. Erwischt. Unangenehm berührt schüttelte ich den Kopf, als könnte ich damit die unangenehmen Gedanken vertreiben, die mich wieder heimzusuchen begannen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen, denn eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht so recht, was genau mich umtrieb und mir langsam nicht nur den Schlaf, sondern auch die Lebensfreude raubte.

„Ich fühle mich so leer...“, murmelte ich und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als ich sah, wie Ella etwas auf ihrem Block notierte.

„Können Sie sich einen Grund vorstellen, warum Sie sich so fühlen?“

Zuerst wollte ich ausweichen. Eine ruppige Antwort geben. Irgendetwas in der Richtung von 'Wenn ich wüsste, was mein Problem ist, wäre ich nicht hier' erwidern. Doch ich überlegte es mir anders. Hatte ich wirklich jemals bewusst darüber nachgedacht, warum ich mich so fühlte?

„Ich weiß es nicht genau...“, setzte ich zaghaft an, „Ich habe einen Job der mir Freude bereitet, nette Kollegen, mit denen ich hin und wieder etwas trinken gehe...“ Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich an Sarah dachte, eine äußerst sympathische junge Ärztin, die wie ich in der Notaufnahme arbeitete und immer einen Ausdruck heiterer Gelassenheit zur Schau trug, selbst wenn um sie herum das Chaos ausbrach.

„Ich habe auch hin und wieder ein Date.“

Ella erwiderte mein Lächeln, doch zu meinem Erstauen notierte sie dieses Mal nichts.

„Das klingt sehr gut, John. Wie steht es mit Ihrer Familie? Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu Ihrer Schwester?“

„Hin und wieder, aber ich denke, der Abstand tut uns beiden ganz gut.“

Noch immer blickte mich Ella an, als warte sie darauf, dass ich das entscheidende Detail zur Sprache brachte. Den Auslöser für meine Trübsinnigkeit. Als ich nicht reagierte, versuchte sie es erneut mit Fragen.

„Was war anders, als Sie noch in Afghanistan waren?“

„Ich hatte eine Aufgabe“, platzte es aus mir heraus, und dann, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte, fügte ich hinzu, was mir vorher noch nie so klar gewesen war: „Es war wichtig, dass ich da war. Meine Kameraden haben mir vertraut, wir waren wie eine Familie, konnten uns immer aufeinander verlassen – jeder hatte seine Aufgabe, seinen Platz, seine Daseinsberechtigung. Man war nicht so einfach austauschbar.“

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt so? Austauschbar?“

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich.“

„John, warum fällt es Ihnen so schwer, anderen zu vertrauen?“

Das leidige Thema, das auch schon unsere früheren Sitzungen geprägt hatte. Mein fehlendes Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen. Ich seufzte und stützte die Hände auf die Lehnen des weichen Ledersessels, gerade im Begriff, mich aufzurichten und die Praxis zu verlassen, doch mein Gegenüber rief mich zurück.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal den Vorschlag gemacht, sich eine Zeitlang aus dem Alltagsleben zurückzuziehen und sich darüber klar zu werden, was Ihnen Ihre Lebensfreude zurückgeben kann - und da Sie sich jetzt ohnehin eine Auszeit nehmen wollen wäre es doch vielleicht eine Chance für Sie, mit sich selbst wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Diese Gemeinschaft, die Ihnen zu fehlen scheint, gibt es doch nicht bloß in der Armee – denken Sie doch nur an Sportvereine, religiöse Gemeinschaften,...“

„Ja, ja, das Thema hatten wir schon einmal...“

„Und Sie wollten darüber nachdenken.“

„Ja.“

„Ich kann nur versuchen, Ihnen den richtigen Weg zu weisen – es liegt an Ihnen, ob Sie ihn auch beschreiten werden.“

„Ja, danke Ms. Thompson.“

Ich war froh, als ich die Tür der Praxis hinter mir ins Schloss zog.


	2. Kapitel 1

Ich stand vor dem hohen hölzernen Eingangstor, das sich auf angenehm harmonische Art und Weise in die Mauer aus hellem Sandstein einfügte – und dennoch zögerte ich, meinen Finger auf den Klingelknopf aus blankpoliertem Messing zu legen und ihn in die dafür vorgesehene Vertiefung zu drücken. Hatte ich mir das wirklich gut überlegt?

Vor zwei Wochen, als mir die Idee das erste Mal ohne jede Vorwarnung durch den Kopf geschossen war, hatte ich sie im wahrsten Sinne für einen Fingerzeig des Himmels gehalten und sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich war nie sonderlich religiös gewesen, aber gerade das, die Aussicht, etwas Neues, mir völlig Unbekanntes kennenzulernen, reizte mich ungemein. Vielleicht würde mir diese Erfahrung tatsächlich helfen, wieder zu mir selbst zu finden. Was konnte schon schiefgehen? Es wären nur vier Wochen – und ich könnte schließlich jederzeit wieder gehen, wenn ich merkte, dass es nicht mein Fall war. Warum also zögerte ich? Himmel nochmal, ich war in Afghanistan einmarschiert – und jetzt hatte ich Angst vor ein paar Mönchen?

Gerade, als ich all meinen Mut zusammennehmen und die Türglocke läuten wollte, wurde mir bereits geöffnet und ein grauhaariger Mann im schwarzen Habit und mit einer unauffälligen Nickelbrille auf der Nase erschien vor mir.

„Sie müssen Dr. Watson sein“, begrüßte er mich und hielt mir freundlich lächelnd die Hand hin, „Pater Lambert, ich leite diesen Konvent.“

„Sehr erfreut“, erwiderte ich und folgte ihm ins Innere des Klosters.

„Ihr Mobiltelefon, Ihren Laptop und ähnliches haben Sie zu Hause gelassen?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“

„Gut.“ Der Prior lächelte entschuldigend. „Manche Leute kommen hierher und wissen überhaupt nicht, worauf sie sich einlassen, was der Sinn einer solchen kontemplativen Auszeit ist, deswegen stelle ich solche Dinge lieber gleich von Anfang an klar.“

„Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen.“

„Sie werden in den kommenden Wochen so leben, wie es auch unsere Ordensbrüder tun. Für Sie bedeutet das vor allem, dass Sie aktiv am religiösen Leben hier teilnehmen, mit uns die Messe feiern und dem Stundengebet beiwohnen. Uns ist natürlich klar, dass das für Sie eine große Umstellung sein wird, insbesondere, was die Gebetszeiten angeht, daher sind Sie von der Teilnahme an der Vigil, die zur Nachtzeit stattfindet, entbunden. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir uns nicht freuen würden, wenn Sie dennoch teilnehmen.“

Ich murmelte meine Zustimmung und begann mich zu fragen, worauf ich mich hier bloß eingelassen hatte. Soviel zum Thema beschauliches Klosterleben.

Der Prior führte mich zu dem Zimmer, das mich in den nächsten Wochen beherbergen würde. Es war hell und freundlich, zugleich aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten mit einem schmalen Bett und einer kleinen Kommode sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Über der Kopfseite des Bettes hing ein hölzernes Kruzifix, ansonsten waren die Wände kahl.

„Möchten Sie sich erst häuslich einrichten oder soll ich Sie schon einmal ein wenig herumführen?“

„Ich habe nicht viel Gepäck bei mir, wir können also gleich losgehen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist“, erwiderte ich und schob meine Reisetasche unter das Bett.

„Sehr schön, dann folgen Sie mir bitte.“

Pater Lambert führte mich durch unzählige Gänge, Treppen hinauf und wieder hinunter, bis ich nachhaltig verwirrt war und zugleich davon überzeugt, den Weg zu meinem Zimmer niemals alleine wiederfinden zu können.

„Das ist das Refektorium, hier nehmen wir unsere Mahlzeiten ein. Schweigend.“

Ich musste zugeben, dass mir die Aussicht auf eine Nahrungsaufnahme in völliger Stille ungemein behagte – wie lange war mir das schon nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen? Bei der Armee, im Krankenhaus...schon immer war ich während des Essens einem hohen Geräuschpegel ausgesetzt gewesen, was ich seit jeher als ungemein störend empfunden hatte.

„Gibt es eine feste Sitzordnung?“

„Ja, Sie werden dort drüben bei den Novizen sitzen. Die Verteilung der Plätze richtet sich nach der Dauer der Ordenszugehörigkeit. Ich möchte Sie daher bitten, neben Bruder Francis Platz zu nehmen, das ist der junge Mann dort drüben, der gerade die Tische eindeckt. Womit wir auch gleich beim nächsten Thema wären: Dort drüben befindet sich ein Plan, auf dem eingetragen ist, wer wann welche Arbeiten auszuführen hat, vom Küchen- bis zum Putzdienst. Das betrifft selbstverständlich auch Sie, sodass ich Sie bitten möchte, die Ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben zum Wohle der Gemeinschaft gewissenhaft auszuführen.“

„Selbstverständlich, Pater.“

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie noch nicht allzu sehr verschreckt?“, fragte er und klopfte mir lächelnd auf die Schulter. Dieser Mann hatte eine unglaublich sympathische Art und auch, wenn ich mir meine Auszeit etwas entspannter vorgestellt hatte, war ich noch immer fest davon überzeugt, hier wertvolle Erfahrungen sammeln zu können.

Alsbald verließen wir das Refektorium und begaben uns erneut auf einen schier unendlichen Weg durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge, bis der Prior vor einer hohen Flügeltür stehen blieb, die wirkte, als würde sie bei der geringsten Berührung ein lautes Knarzen von sich geben, die sich zu meinem Erstaunen dann jedoch ohne den geringsten Laut öffnen ließ.

„Das hier ist unsere Bibliothek. Sie können sich in Ihrer freien Zeit gerne hierher zurückziehen und sich dem Studium des geschriebenen Wortes widmen.“

Voller Faszination betrat ich den weitläufigen Raum, dessen Regelwände bis unter die hohe Decke reichten. Ja, hier würde ich mich nur zu gerne längere Zeit aufhalten, auch wenn ich nach der üblichen Trivialliteratur sicherlich vergeblich suchen würde. Während ich meinen Blick schweifen ließ, bemerkte ich einen augenscheinlich noch recht jungen Mönch, der in einer der Fensternischen stand, aufmerksam in einem offenbar sehr alten Buch las und sich dabei immer wieder Notizen in einem kleinen blauen Büchlein machte. Neben ihm auf der Fensterbank lagen auf einem Holztablett fein säuberlich aufgereiht verschiedene Pflanzen. Obwohl er nicht weit von uns entfernt stand und unser Eintreten sicherlich vernommen haben musste, drehte er sich nicht um, sondern fuhr wie in Trance mit einem seiner langen, schlanken Finger über die eng beschriebenen Seiten, während er mit der anderen Hand schrieb. Was an ihm besonders ins Auge fiel waren seine vollen, dunklen Locken, die in ihrer Unordnung so gar nicht zu seinem makellosen schwarzen Habit passen wollten und seine in Anbetracht seiner Körpergröße äußerst schlanke Gestalt.

„Das ist Bruder William, er forscht derzeit auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterheilkunde, ist also quasi ein Kollege von Ihnen“, stellte Pater Lambert ihn mir vor, woraufhin er sich endlich umdrehte. Seine strahlenden blauen Augen verschlugen mir augenblicklich die Sprache.

„Bruder, das ist John Watson, er wird in den nächsten vier Wochen unser Gast sein.“

Der junge Geistliche schenkte mir ein schüchternes Lächeln und nickte mir zaghaft zu.

Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, fügte der Prior hinzu: „Bruder William hat ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, bitte respektieren Sie das.“

„Natürlich“, flüsterte ich und schluckte schwer in dem Versuch, die Kontrolle über meine eigene Stimme wiederzuerlangen.

Noch nie zuvor war mir ein solcher Mann begegnet – hätte jener sich nicht entschlossen, sein Leben Gott zu weihen und alles andere hinter sich zu lassen, wären ihm die Frauenherzen sicherlich nur so zugeflogen. Und die vieler Männer ebenfalls, ergänzte der Teil meines Unterbewusstseins, den ich lange zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass jemand wie er aus freiem Willen der Welt entsagte, um stattdessen hinter hohen Klostermauern eingesperrt zu sein, jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken – auch wenn er es sicherlich nicht als Eingesperrtsein empfand. Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, sich selbst eine solche Bürde aufzuerlegen? Hatte er einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erlitten? Oder etwas getan, wofür er nun Abbitte leisten wollte? So sehr ich mir selbst von meinem Aufenthalt in diesem Konvent erhoffte, wieder Zuversicht und Kraft zu schöpfen, so befremdlich erschien mir zugleich die Vorstellung, mein ganzes Leben hier zu verbringen, tagein, tagaus dem immer gleichen Rhythmus aus Arbeit und Gebet folgend. Und dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – bewunderte ich den Lockenkopf für seine Entscheidung.

„Kommen Sie“, unterbrach Pater Lambert meine Gedankengänge und schob mich sachte zur Tür hinaus.

Es gab allerdings noch etwas, das ich zu gerne wissen wollte: „Aus welchem Grund entschließt sich ein Ordensbruder ein Schweigegelübde abzulegen? Oder entscheidet er sich nicht selbst dafür?“

„In den meisten Fällen geschieht es durchaus freiwillig, um seinen Geist von äußeren Störungen freizuhalten und sich dadurch ganz der Stimme Gottes öffnen und nach seinem Willen handeln zu können. Allerdings gibt es auch Fälle, in denen das Schweigen als eine zumeist zeitlich begrenzte Form der Buße verhängt wird, wenn gegen die Ordensregel verstoßen wurde.“

Mein Blick huschte zur Tür der Bibliothek zurück, was dem Prior nicht entgangen war.

„Bruder William hat sich aus freiem Willen für ein Leben in Stille entschieden und obwohl er noch so jung ist kenne ich nur wenige Menschen, deren Spiritualität eine solche Tiefe besitzt wie die Seine. Er hat ein enormes Potential.“

Ich nickte anerkennend, doch tief in meinem Inneren empfand ich eine unsägliche Trauer darüber, dass ich niemals die Stimme dieses bemerkenswerten Mannes würde hören dürfen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Prior Lambert bei unserem weiteren Rundgang durch die weitläufige Klosteranlage nur noch mit halbem Ohr zuhörte; zu sehr war ich mit meinen Gedanken noch bei dem geheimnisvollen Mönch mit den dunklen Locken. Ich schalt mich selbst einen Narren, führte ich mich doch gerade auf wie ein von seinen Hormonen fremdgesteuerter Teenager, der nicht sein Hirn zum denken nutzte, sondern...andere Körperteile. Es war lange her, dass ich mich körperlich zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt hatte und damals war diese Tatsache auch eher dem Umstand geschuldet gewesen, dass es in meiner Einheit bei den 5th Northumberland Fusiliers keine weiblichen Soldaten gab und man sich somit eben sehen musste, wo man blieb. 

„Dr. Watson?“

Prior Lambert sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an und ich fühlte mich umgehend ertappt.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie“, murmelte ich und räusperte mich.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sich das mit dem Aufenthalt bei uns gut überlegt haben?“

Seinem Blick entnahm ich, dass mir der Rauswurf drohte, noch bevor ich meine Sachen ausgepackt hatte und so rief ich mich selbst umgehend zur Vernunft. 

„Ja Herr Prior, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich einen anderen Eindruck vermittelt habe, ich bin nur gerade etwas überwältigt von all den neuen Eindrücken.“

Der Grauhaarige nickte und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er mir meine schwache Ausrede nicht abnahm, zeigte sich ein wohlwollendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich Sie jetzt wieder zu Ihrem Zimmer begleite, dort können Sie sich ausruhen und vielleicht versuchen, sich schon mal ein wenig einzuleben. Um 17:30 Uhr läutet die Glocke zur Vesper, danach finden wir uns im Refektorium zum Abendessen ein. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werde ich einen der Novizen schicken, damit er Sie hier rechtzeitig abholt – ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es anfangs nicht ganz einfach ist, sich hier zurechtzufinden.“

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. „Da haben Sie allerdings recht. Vielen Dank, Herr Prior.“

Der Geistliche nickte mir noch einmal zu, dann ließ er mich vor der Tür meines Zimmers zurück und ging wieder seines Weges. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr ergab, dass mir noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde blieb, bis ich zum ersten Mal am Stundengebet der Ordensgemeinschaft teilnehmen würde. Noch immer fühlte sich alles äußerst fremd an und ich begann zu verstehen, dass zwischen den sonntäglichen Gottesdienstbesuchen meiner Kindheit und einem vierwöchigen Aufenthalt in einem Kloster Welten lagen.

Ich ließ mich auf dem Bett nieder und zog meine Reisetasche hervor, räumte meine Kleidung in die Kommode auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und legte zuletzt ein kleines, blau-weiß gemustertes Notizbuch auf den Nachttisch – Ellas Worte, ich möge alles aufschreiben, was in meinem Leben geschah, waren mir beim Packen noch einmal durch den Kopf gegangen und ich hatte beschlossen, es dieses Mal wirklich zu versuchen. Ja, ich würde über all die Dinge schreiben, die ich hier erlebte, würde meine sich hoffentlich vollziehende geistliche Entwicklung zu Papier bringen und von den Menschen berichten, die mir begegneten. Ich würde über all das schreiben, was meinem Leben Sinn geben könnte und in ein paar Jahren würde ich vielleicht in diesen Notizen blättern und mit einem milden Lächeln auf meinen Lippen an diese Zeit zurückdenken. Schon jetzt hatte ich so viele neue Eindrücke gesammelt, dass ich sofort zu Zettel und Stift hätte greifen können. Ich könnte über die Architektur des Gebäudes schreiben, über den kunstvollen Kreuzgang, die mit viel Liebe zum Detail angelegten Kräutergärten, über Prior Lambert, der geduldig alle meine Fragen beantwortet hatte und sichtlich darum bemüht war, dass ich mich in seinem Konvent wohlfühlte, ich könnte über meine seltsame Begegnung mit Bruder William schreiben...Mein Blick huschte zu dem Büchlein hinüber. Wenn ich das täte, dann würde mein kleines Din-A-5-Büchlein sicherlich nicht ausreichen, das war mir bereits jetzt klar. Ich musste mich ablenken. Suchend blickte ich mich in meinem Zimmer um und war geradezu erleichtert, als ich eine in Leder gebundene Mappe entdeckte, wie es sie auch in vielen Hotels gab. Sie enthielt allerhand nützliche Hinweise das Leben im Kloster betreffend, die Ordensregel, die Gebets- und Essenszeiten, einen Grundriss der Klosteranlage sowie eine Liste mit Ansprechpartnern, an die ich mich wenden konnte, sollte ich Fragen haben oder seelischen Beistand benötigen. Es war keine Überraschung, dass ein gewisser mir bereits bekannter Bruder nicht auf dieser Liste stand. Aber, so sagte ich mir immer wieder, ich war schließlich nicht hierher gekommen, um mit jemandem anzubändeln, sondern um endlich wieder zu mir selbst zu finden. Nun, zumindest was meine sexuelle Orientierung betraf schien mein Aufenthalt bereits jetzt mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen als zu beantworten...

Etwa eine Stunde später klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür meines Zimmers. Einen kurzen Moment wartete ich ab, ob mein Gast einfach eintreten würde, doch als dies nicht geschah, rief ich ein halblautes 'Herein!' in die Richtung, aus der das Klopfen gekommen war. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und ein junger Mönch mit kurzem blonden Haar und einem modischen, schwarzen Brillengestell auf der Spitze seiner Stupsnase schob seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Watson, ich bin Bruder Jonah, Prior Lambert schickt mich, um Sie zur Vesper abzuholen.“

Ich sprang hastig auf und riss dabei die Mappe, in der ich bis eben geblättert hatte und beinahe auch meine Schreibutensilien vom Tisch. Zu meinem Erstaunen lächelte der Blonde nachsichtig und eilte herbei, um die Unordnung zu beseitigen, die ich verursacht hatte.

„Keine Eile, Doktor. Sie sind doch hier, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, nicht um in Hektik zu verfallen.“

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte ich nur und spürte, dass ich schon wieder errötete. „Ich möchte nicht gleich zu Beginn alles falsch machen.“

„Gehen Sie nicht mit einer solchen Erwartungshaltung an die Sache heran. Natürlich werden Sie Fehler machen - Sie sind nicht an das Leben im Kloster gewöhnt, wie sollten Sie da alle Abläufe im Detail kennen? Ich bin seit zehn Monaten Novize und dennoch passiert mir hin und wieder der eine oder andere Patzer. Na und? Leben bedeutet Lernen, wenn wir von Anfang an alles wüssten und könnten, was für einen Sinn hätte unser Dasein denn dann?“

Nachdenklich rieb ich mir über die Nasenwurzel. Ich war erst seit ein paar Stunden hier und dennoch erschien mir jedes Gespräch, das ich heute geführt hatte, wie eine kleine Offenbarung. War ich denn so blind gewesen für die einfachen Dinge des Lebens? War das vielleicht mein Problem? Dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken um Nichtigkeiten machte?

Ein Räuspern. „Wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Weg machen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.“

„Oh ja, natürlich. Entschuldigung.“

Ich musste dringend aufhören, ständig mit meinen Gedanken abzuschweifen. Und – wie mir der strenge Blick des Novizen deutlich machte, auch damit, mich immer wieder zu entschuldigen.

Bruder Jonah führte mich in den den Gästen vorbehaltenen Teil der Klosterkirche und verabschiedete sich dann von mir, um sich zu seinen Mitbrüdern ins Chorgestühl zu setzen, das durch ein kunstvoll geschnitztes Holzgitter vom öffentlichen Teil des Gotteshauses abgetrennt war. Fasziniert ließ ich meinen Blick über die Schar der schwarzgewandeten Ordensleute schweifen, die dort in Reih und Glied saßen und den Eröffnungsgesang anstimmten. Ein kleines bisschen erinnerte mich das alles an meine Ausbildung beim Militär – jeder kannte seinen Platz und erfüllte seine Pflicht zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit; eine verschworene Gemeinschaft, die auf Außenstehende gleichsam Ehrfurcht gebietend und bewundernswert wirken mochte. Nun, jedenfalls war das der Eindruck, den ich selbst beim Anblick der im Einklang singenden Mönche bekam.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Gebetstexte des Stundenbuches und gab mein Bestes, an den richtigen Stellen einzusetzen; dennoch konnte ich nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Blicke immer wieder im Raum umherwanderten und nach dem einen bekannten Gesicht suchten, das mir schon jetzt so vertraut war, als handle es sich um das Gesicht eines alten Freundes. Ich meinte, in einer der hinteren Reihen einen dunklen Lockenkopf ausfindig gemacht zu haben, doch konnte ich aufgrund des gedimmten Lichts nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es sich um den von mir Gesuchten handelte.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ehe ich mich versah, hatten sich die Männer schon wieder erhoben und strebten gemessenen Schrittes dem Ausgang zu. Bruder Jonah tauchte erneut an meiner Seite auf.

„Na, hat es Ihnen gefallen, Doktor?“

„Ja, sehr!“, erwiderte ich und stellte erstaunt fest, dass dies absolut der Wahrheit entsprach. Diese fast schon meditative Ruhe, die während des gemeinsamen Gebets geherrscht hatte, hatte mich wider Erwarten zutiefst berührt. Es fühlte sich an, als komme man nach einer langen Reise endlich nach Hause. Noch ganz beseelt von den ungewohnten Eindrücken folgte ich dem Blondschopf ins Refektorium und an den Tisch der Novizen, wo mir Bruder Francis mit einem freundlichen Nicken den Sitz zu seiner Rechten anwies. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Raum blieb ich wie alle anderen stehen, bis das Tischgebet gesprochen war und die Brüder ihre Plätze einnahmen. Zunächst empfand ich das Schweigen bei Tisch als äußerst ungewohnt, da hierdurch die Möglichkeit wegfiel, den Sitznachbarn um Butter oder Aufschnitt für das herumgereichte Brot zu bitten. Schon sehr bald merkte ich jedoch, dass solche Aufforderungen gar nicht nötig waren – die Brüder, die es gewohnt waren, während des Essens nicht mit Worten zu kommunizieren, verständigten sich mit Blicken und Gesten, man ging viel achtsamer miteinander um, als es außerhalb des Klosters der Fall war und niemand musste befürchten, zu kurz zu kommen. Selig lächelnd lehnte ich mich zurück und genoss das würzige Aroma des Kräutertees, der in großen Thermoskannen auf den Tischen bereitgestellt war. Das Leben konnte so schön sein, wenn man sich einmal bewusst von den Dingen lossagte, die einem sonst als selbstverständlich erschienen...

Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Ordensmänner bis zur Komplet, dem letzten Gebet des Tages, zur Rekreation zurück, der gemeinsamen Freizeitgestaltung. Ich blieb ein wenig ratlos im Gang stehen und zog damit sogleich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

„Wollen Sie uns nicht begleiten?“, sprach mich ein älterer Geistlicher an, dessen schütteres, ergrautes Haar im starken Gegensatz zu seinen buschigen, tiefschwarzen Augenbrauen stand.

„Ich ähm...ich bin hier doch nur zu Gast, ich möchte Sie in Ihrer freien Zeit nicht belästigen...“

„Ach, so ein Unsinn! Kommen Sie!“

Er legte mir eine Hand in den Rücken und schob mich in einen nahegelegenen Raum, der mit mehreren runden Tischen und gemütlichen Sesseln ausgestattet war. In einem kleinen Kamin brannte ein Feuer, auf dem Kaminsims lagen einige aktuelle Tageszeitungen – wenn auch nicht die reißerischen Klatschblätter, die es im Aufenthaltsraum des St. Barts immer gegeben hatte –, in offenen Schränkchen standen diverse Brettspiele und auch ein Bücherregal war vorhanden. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen, als ich die Buchrücken in Augenschein nahm: Die Auswahl reichte von Agatha Christie über französische Gedichtbände bis hin zu Stephen King. Mein Bild vom todernsten Mönch, der nichts anderes tat, als zu beten und in der Bibel zu lesen, war endgültig zerstört. Um mich herum setzte ein fröhliches Schwatzen ein, man tauschte sich aus oder spielte eine Partie Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht, saß am Kamin und genoss die wohlige Wärme oder – man musizierte. Aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes wehte der Klang einer Violine zu mir herüber und ich drehte mich ruckartig um, um sehen zu können, wer diesem Instrument solch zauberhafte Töne entlocken konnte; ich selbst hatte es in der Schule nicht einmal geschafft, den Klarinettenunterricht länger als zwei Jahre durchzuhalten und seitdem immer eine große Bewunderung für Menschen empfunden, die das Spiel auf einem Instrument bis zur Perfektion beherrschten – und genau solch ein Mensch stand nun in Gestalt von Bruder William vor mir.

„So geht es jedem, der ihn zum ersten Mal spielen hört“, raunte mir der ältere Mönch zu, der mich mit hierher genommen hatte, „Unser Bruder William ist ein wahrer Wunderknabe.“

„Ja, das ist er...“, murmelte ich ehrfürchtig und starrte den Lockenkopf mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ den Bogen mit einer Sanftheit über die Saiten der Violine gleiten, als liebkose er ein geliebtes Wesen – was vielleicht tatsächlich der Fall war, vielleicht war die Musik für ihn eine Art Ersatz für die Beziehung, die er niemals würde haben können. Das Stück war für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell beendet, wurde aber von den Anwesenden mit lautem Applaus gewürdigt. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte zum Zeichen des Dankes und zog sich dann mit einer der ausliegenden Zeitungen zurück. Ich selbst verbrachte den Rest der freien Zeit damit, mit den übrigen Brüdern ins Gespräch zu kommen, die neugierig darauf waren, was ausgerechnet einen ehemaligen Militärarzt dazu verleitet hatte, sich für einen Monat hinter Klostermauern zu begeben. Komisch, wie schnell sich meine berufliche Laufbahn herumgesprochen hatte – da behaupte noch einer, die Frauen wären diejenigen, die den meisten Klatsch und Tratsch verbreiteten! Bereits jetzt, so kurz nach meiner Ankunft, fühlte ich mich ganz wunderbar aufgenommen und man schien aufrichtig bemüht, mir meinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen; ich schloss schnell neue Freundschaften, was mir zwar schon immer leicht gefallen war, in einer unbekannten Umgebung wie dieser hier aber geradezu lebensnotwendig erschien – schließlich konnte ich nicht jedes Mal den Prior um Rat bitten, wenn ich eine Frage hatte! Gerne hätte ich mich noch länger mit den anderen Männern unterhalten, doch die Glocke läutete bereits zum Nachtgebet und so begaben wir uns wieder in die Kirche.

Als ich um halb neun in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, merkte ich zum ersten Mal, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Ich würde mich einfach noch ein wenig ausruhen, bis ich durch das kaum zu überhörende Glockengeläut geweckt werden würde. Nur ein klein wenig dösen, ein winziges Nickerchen...


	4. Kapitel 3

Obwohl ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, auch an der nächtlichen Vigil teilzunehmen, wachte ich erst bei Sonnenaufgang auf, als die Glocken zur Frühmesse läuteten; ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hatte und sprang nun beschwingt aus meinem Bett, zog mich hastig an und eilte in die Kirche; der Weg war mir jetzt schon um einiges vertrauter.

Mit der Ruhe kehrte die Müdigkeit zurück. Immer wieder begann ich zu gähnen, was ich jedoch so gut es ging unter dem Deckmantel des Gesangs zu verbergen versuchte; allerdings fiel mir auf, dass es beileibe nicht nur mir so ging, sondern auch einigen Ordensbrüdern. Während ich meinen Blick über die im Chorgestühl versammelten Männer schweifen ließ fiel mir zum ersten Mal bewusst auf, dass viele von ihnen noch recht jung zu sein schienen, vielleicht in meinem Alter, manche aber auch deutlich jünger. Diese Tatsache erstaunte mich, war es doch heutzutage kein gängiger Lebensentwurf mehr, eine Laufbahn als Geistlicher, speziell als Mönch, einzuschlagen. Ich beschloss, mich im Lauf des Tages ein wenig umzuhören, was sie wohl zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen haben mochte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung musste allerdings auch ich mir eine solche Frage gefallen lassen – ich hatte mein Medizinstudium als einer der Besten meines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen, doch anstatt eine Anstellung in einer noblen Privatklinik anzunehmen und ein weitgehend sorgenfreies Leben zu führen hatte ich beschlossen, nach Afghanistan zu gehen, wohl wissend, dass ich möglicherweise nicht zurückkehren würde.

Ich hatte lange gezögert, doch als ich mich dann für eine Ausbildung beim Royal Army Medical Corps entschieden hatte, stand für mich bereits fest, dass dies der Weg war, den ich gehen wollte. Ich wollte den Menschen helfen, die wirklich auf meine Hilfe angewiesen waren. Die Ärzte ohne Grenzen wären eine Alternative gewesen, aber aus einem Grund, den ich bis heute nicht bis ins letzte Detail hatte ergründen können, hatte mich der militärische Aspekt gereizt. Ich würde nicht bloß die Scherben aufkehren, indem ich den Verwundeten half, sondern ich würde auch aktiv daran mitwirken, die Wurzel des Problems zu bekämpfen. Ich wäre Arzt – aber auch Soldat. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte ich meine Entscheidung bereut – bis mich ein Projektil in die Schulter traf und mich von einer Sekunde auf die andere dienstunfähig werden ließ.

Es kam Bewegung in die versammelte Menge, als die Eucharistiefeier den Wortgottesdienst ablöste und Prior Lambert die mir noch aus meiner Kindheit bekannten Worte der Wandlung sprach; es war fast schon ein Automatismus, der mich wie alle anderen niederknien ließ. All das war mir seltsam vertraut. Als Kind war ich gerne mit meiner Mutter zum Gottesdienst gegangen, doch wie es so oft der Fall ist, hatte sich diese Gewohnheit im Verlauf der Pubertät verlaufen und mit der Zeit war die Hemmschwelle, wieder eine Sonntagsmesse zu besuchen, immer höher geworden, sodass ich irgendwann nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Dabei hatte mir mein Glaube oft geholfen, gerade in Afghanistan...wenn um dich herum die Schüsse krachten und Bomben in nächster Nähe detonierten, konnte es ungemein tröstlich sein, darauf zu hoffen, dass irgendwo jemand seine schützende Hand über dich hielt und über dich wachte. Als ich dort im glühenden Wüstensand lag und spürte, wie das Leben mit jedem Blutstropfen weiter aus meinem Körper wich, hatte ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder bewusst gebetet. Hatte den Gott, den ich so lange ignoriert hatte, darum angefleht, mich leben zu lassen und mich nicht mitten im Nirgendwo ohne eine Menschenseele an meiner Seite zugrunde gehen zu lassen. Und er hatte mich erhört. Meine Kameraden hatten mich rechtzeitig gefunden und in die relative Sicherheit des Lazaretts gebracht, ich wurde operiert und mit Antibiotika vollgepumpt, um der einsetzenden Sepsis entgegenzuwirken und nach zwei Wochen zurück in die Heimat geflogen. Die Wunde an sich war nicht lebensgefährlich gewesen, doch der massive Blutverlust hatte meinem Körper schwer zugesetzt. Die zwei Wochen nach meiner Verwundung sind bis heute nur noch schemenhaft in meinem Gedächtnis verankert, mein Wissen über diese Zeit bezog ich hauptsächlich aus den Berichten anderer Soldaten und der behandelnden Ärzte. Mir war bewusst, dass mein Leben nie wieder so sein würde wie früher; dennoch war ich dankbar, ohne bleibende Schäden davongekommen zu sein.

Einen Moment lang herrschte eine leichte Unruhe in der Kirche, als die Brüder sich erhoben und zum Kommunionempfang der Reihe nach in den Altarraum traten. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, mich ihnen anzuschließen, entschied mich dann aber doch dagegen – zu viele Altlasten beschwerten mein Gewissen und hielten mich davon ab. Als Letzter in der Reihe trat Bruder William nach vorne, kniete auf der untersten Altarstufe nieder und ließ sich von Prior Lambert die Hostie auf die Zungenspitze legen. Mir wurde bei diesem Anblick zugleich heiß und kalt; mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht so anstarren durfte, schon gar nicht in einem für einen Gläubigen so intimen Moment – und dennoch konnte ich den Blick nicht von seiner schlanken Gestalt, den dunklen Locken, die sein blasses Gesicht zärtlich umspielten und seinen sinnlichen Lippen abwenden. Ganz und gar unpassende Dinge schossen mir dabei durch den Kopf und ich wandte mich beschämt ab, die Hände krampfhaft in den Schoß gepresst. Reiß dich zusammen, John Watson! Dies ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort für solche Gedanken – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sich bei dem Mann, dem meine Tagträume galten, um einen Mönch handelte, der meine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde.

Fast schon fluchtartig hatte ich nach dem Dankgebet die Kirche verlassen und mich an den Frühstückstisch begeben. Ich musste unbedingt aufhören, meine Gedanken ständig zu Bruder William abschweifen zu lassen, sonst konnte ich auch gleich meine Sachen packen und gehen, denn dann hatte das alles hier keinen Sinn – schließlich war ich gekommen, um mein Leben neu zu ordnen, nicht, um mir neue Probleme zu schaffen, indem ich mich in Schwärmereien für einen Mann erging, der dem Zölibat unterlag. Ich würde mich ablenken. Egal wie.

Nach dem Essen kam Prior Lambert auf mich zu.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Watson – na, haben Sie sich schon ein wenig bei uns eingelebt?“

„Guten Morgen. Ja, vielen Dank, ich wurde von allen äußerst herzlich aufgenommen. Was steht heute an?“

Mein Tatendrang schien ihn zu erfreuen, denn er lächelte und führte mich einen Gang entlang, dessen eine Seite eine Reihe von Büros zu beherbergen schien, während auf der anderen Seite eine Treppe hinunter in den Innenhof mit seinen prächtigen Gartenanlagen führte, die trotz der vorgerückten Jahreszeit noch eine beeindruckende Blütenpracht zur Schau stellten.

„Sie haben die Wahl“, eröffnete er mir, „Entweder schließen Sie sich unseren Novizen an, deren Lehrplan heute unter anderem eine vertiefende Einführung in unsere Ordensregel vorsieht, oder Sie beteiligen sich an der Apfelernte – wobei ich an Ihrer Stelle der erstgenannten Alternative den Vorzug geben würde, Äpfel pflücken können Sie sicherlich auch außerhalb des Konvents“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Damit stand die Entscheidung auch für mich fest. Es konnte immerhin nicht schaden, etwas mehr über die Gemeinschaft zu erfahren. Dass ich somit auch einem zufälligen Zusammentreffen mit Bruder William entging, war bei meinen Überlegungen selbstverständlich nur zweitrangig. Im Seminarraum traf ich erneut auf Bruder Jonah, der mich schon freudig zu sich herüberwinkte; bereits jetzt war ich überzeugt, in dem jungen Mann einen wertvollen Begleiter auf dem Weg meiner Selbsterkenntnis gefunden zu haben. Zu Anfang kam ich mir als einziger in ziviler Kleidung erschienener Teilnehmer zwischen all den Ordensbrüdern im Habit noch ein wenig deplatziert vor, doch meine Zurückhaltung hielt nicht lange vor – der Lehrmeister, Pater Andrew, konnte selbst kaum älter sein als ich und hatte wahrlich den Schalk im Nacken. Er verstand es, ein an sich doch recht trockenes Thema mit erfrischender Leichtigkeit zu vermitteln, brachte seine Schüler immer wieder zum Lachen und sorgte dafür, dass die Stunden wie im Fluge vergingen.

Als der Tag sich jedoch dem Ende zuneigte, wurde ich nervös. Ich hatte beim Mittagessen festgestellt, dass Bruder Jonah und ich am heutigen Abend für den Küchendienst eingeteilt waren – zusammen mit Bruder William. Als wir in die Küche kamen, stand der Lockenkopf bereits an einer der Arbeitsplatten und schnitt Brot für das Abendessen in Scheiben, während auf dem Herd Wasser in großen Teekesseln kochte. Er begrüßte uns mit einem kurzen Nicken und gab dem Novizen mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass wir schon einmal das Geschirr aus den Schränken holen und die Tische eindecken sollten. Ich war darüber mehr als froh, denn das hieß, dass wir den Raum, in dem er mit der Zubereitung der Speisen beschäftigt war, bald wieder verlassen konnten, sodass ich nicht mehr meine ganze Energie darauf verschwenden musste, ihn unablässig anzustarren.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, platzte ich dann doch heraus, als ich die Teller auf den Tischen verteilte, während Jonah, der mir zwischenzeitlich das „Du“ angeboten hatte, mir mit den Tassen folgte.

„Klar, worum geht es?“

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele hier...nun ja, sehr jung sind. Es würde mich einfach interessieren, was einen jungen Menschen heutzutage dazu bewegt, sein Leben im Kloster zu verbringen. Ich meine – versteh' mich nicht falsch, mir gefällt es sehr gut hier, dieser Zusammenhalt ist wirklich beeindruckend und man spürt bei jedem einzelnen von euch, wie tief euer Glaube in euch verwurzelt ist...aber hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, ein...“

Ich stockte, wusste nicht, wie ich meine Gedanken ausdrücken sollte, ohne meinen Gesprächspartner vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Ein normales, bodenständiges Leben zu führen, mir einen anständigen Job und eine hübsche Frau zu suchen?“, lachte der Blonde und sah mich vergnügt an.

Ich errötete ein wenig, hatte er mit seiner Antwort doch den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art...“

Er wirkte etwas nachdenklich, als er seine Antwort formulierte.

„Ich habe ein Informatik-Studium begonnen, aber kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen wurde meine Mutter bei einer Schießerei getötet. Sie war Sozialarbeiterin und hatte versucht, zwischen zwei verfeindeten Straßengangs zu vermitteln und ist dabei zwischen die Fronten geraten. Mein Vater hat ihren Tod nie verwunden und sich ein halbes Jahr später auf dem Dachboden erhängt.“

Ich starrte den Novizen an, vor Entsetzen wie erstarrt.

„Das...tut mir furchtbar leid“, nuschelte ich in dem vergeblichen Versuch, mein Mitleid in Worte zu fassen.

„Das muss es nicht“, antwortete er und setzte sofort wieder sein vertrautes Lächeln auf. „Wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre, dann hätte ich niemals erfahren, wie sehr die Liebe Gottes einen Menschen verändern kann, wenn man bereit ist, sich ihm mit ganzem Herzen hinzugeben. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und habe so viel gewonnen...“

Er wirkte, als würde er jedes einzelne Wort genauso meinen, wie er es sagte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als diesen jungen Mann zutiefst zu bewundern.

„Und was ist mir dir?“, fragte er, für mich in diesem Moment völlig unerwartet, obwohl ich noch am Morgen damit gerechnet hatte, dass diese Frage irgendwann aufkommen würde. „Was führt einen gestandenen Mann – noch dazu einen Arzt – ins Kloster? Stress bei der Arbeit? Oder bist du mit dir selbst nicht mehr im Reinen? Ich will dir nichts unterstellen, aber du wirkst manchmal ein wenig verloren, wenn ich das so offen sagen darf...“

Wieder ein Volltreffer. Die Männer hier schienen samt und sonders eine außergewöhnliche Auffassungsgabe zu besitzen. Und so erzählte auch ich meine Geschichte, offen und ehrlich, wie es auch Bruder Jonah mir gegenüber gewesen war. Als ich geendet hatte, schüttelte er sachte den Kopf.

„Das muss schlimm sein“, murmelte er, „Also – einen Menschen zu töten, nur weil er als 'Feind' gilt...“

„Es ist schlimm“, bestätigte ich, „Aber noch viel schlimmer ist es, wenn es einem irgendwann nichts mehr ausmacht. Wenn man so sehr abstumpft, dass man den Wert eines Menschenlebens nicht mehr zu schätzen weiß.“

„Gott hat versprochen, auf unseren Wegen bei uns zu sein – aber es war nie die Rede davon, dass es leicht werden würde.“

Ich nickte zustimmend. Leicht war das Leben wirklich in den seltensten Fällen. Aber Menschen wie Bruder Jonah machten es erträglicher.

Nach der Komplet hatte ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu lesen – ich hatte mir nach dem Essen ein Buch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mitgenommen, die „Geistlichen Übungen“ von Ignatius von Loyola. Nicht gerade leichte Kost für einen blutigen Anfänger wie mich, aber die Rückbesinnung auf meine Beziehung zu Gott war für mich in den letzten Stunden immer weiter in den Fokus gerückt. Und es gab hier schließlich eine Vielzahl kompetenter Personen, die mir gegebenenfalls mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen konnten, sollte ich auf dem Weg meiner Selbstfindung straucheln. Beschwingt und frohen Mutes ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, schob mir das Kopfkissen in den Rücken, sodass ich es bequem hatte und die Nachttischlampe ihr Licht in einem äußerst günstigen Winkel auf die Seiten des Buches fallen ließ, ohne dass ich mich verrenken musste. Dieses Mal würde ich nicht wieder vor dem nächtlichen Gebet einschlafen. Es war an der Zeit, mit dem nötigen Ernst an die Sache heranzugehen, wollte ich aus meinem Aufenthalt hier einen Vorteil ziehen. Und ich war überzeugt, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war.

*

„Hallo John.“

Die unerwartete Ansprache ließ mich zusammenzucken, denn ich hatte weder gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet worden war, noch hatte ich Schritte vernommen. Ich blickte auf und sah vor mir den hochgewachsenen Mönch mit den glänzenden schwarzen Locken stehen, der Tags zuvor noch ganz in seine naturwissenschaftlichen Studien versunken gewesen war, der seitdem aber kaum Notiz von mir genommen hatte – und der mit seinem Gruß gerade sein Schweigegelübde gebrochen hatte. Sein warmer Bariton brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Hallo, ähm...“ Ich räusperte mich unsicher. „Bruder William, richtig?“

Schon im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich am liebsten für meine dumme Frage geohrfeigt; mein Gegenüber nahm meine offensichtliche Verlegenheit jedoch mit Humor.

„Nun ja“, schmunzelte er, „William ist mein Ordensname, das ist richtig – getauft wurde ich allerdings auf den Namen Sherlock.“

Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen ungewöhnlichen Menschen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wie er da stand in seinem schwarzen Habit, die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen, die schlanken, blassen Finger über der Taille ineinander verschränkt und mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen musterte...

„Ich überlasse es ganz Ihnen, wie Sie mich nennen möchten.“

Wieder schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken, zu ungewohnt war es für mich, diesen Mann sprechen zu hören. Er bemerkte es und begann leise zu kichern, ein Geräusch, das bei ihm eher wie ein beruhigendes Brummen klang. 

„Warum erröten Sie denn, Doktor?“

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich Arzt bin?“, fragte ich mit heiserer Stimme zurück, bevor ich mich erneut räusperte. Warum brachte mich dieser Mann so aus der Fassung?

„Als Prior Lambert mich Ihnen vorstellte, sagte er zu Ihnen, wir seien quasi Kollegen – und da ich, wie Sie ja bereits wissen, auf dem Gebiet der Naturwissenschaft und der Kräuterheilkunde arbeite, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass Sie einem medizinischen Beruf nachgehen. Sie sind hier, um Abstand von Ihrem Alltagsleben zu gewinnen, Sie suchen bewusst die Ruhe und die Abgeschiedenheit eines Klosters auf, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie einen Beruf ausüben, der Sie fordert, der mit großem Stress verbunden ist – der Gedanke, dass Sie als Arzt in einer größeren Klinik arbeiten, drängt sich geradezu auf. Allerdings lässt Ihr Körperbau nicht auf den typischen Klinikarzt schließen, der zu wenig Schlaf bekommt und sich ungesund ernährt – Sie sind trotz Ihrer geringen Größe sehr kräftig und durchtrainiert, allerdings scheinen Sie das Training in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt, wenn nicht gar aufgegeben zu haben. Ich führe das auf Ihr leichtes Hinken zurück, das manchmal auftritt. Psychosomatisch, fürchte ich. Aber das wird Ihnen Ihre Therapeutin vermutlich bereits gesagt zu haben.“

„Woher wissen Sie von meiner Therapeutin?“

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Ihre Haut weist eine leichte Bräunung auf, allerdings nur im Gesicht und an den Händen. Da es äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Sie beim Sonnenbaden Ihre Kleidung anbehalten haben, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie sich beruflich viel im Freien aufgehalten haben, in einer Gegend, in der Sie starker Sonneneinstrahlung ausgesetzt waren. England scheidet damit aus. Wo also könnten Sie einen medizinischen Beruf ausüben und gleichzeitig körperlich stark gefordert werden, während die Sonne erbarmungslos auf Sie herabbrennt? Nun, da fällt mir spontan nur der Royal Army Medical Corps ein. Sie wurden verwundet, weshalb Sie nach England zurückkehrten und hier, nach Ihrer körperlichen Genesung, eine Therapeutin aufsuchten, um auch Ihre psychischen Probleme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was Ihnen offenbar aber bisher nicht recht gelungen ist, sonst wären Sie jetzt wohl nicht hier, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob Sie in Afghanistan oder im Irak stationiert waren, nicht wahr?“

„Afghanistan...“, erwiderte ich fassungslos und starrte den Mönch mit offenem Mund an, „Aber das können Sie unmöglich alles gesehen haben. Prior Lambert muss es Ihnen erzählt haben...“

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen, ich habe es deduziert. Und warum denken Sie, dass ich Prior Lambert gegenüber mein Schweigegelübde brechen würde, nur um etwas über Sie zu erfahren?“

„Sie brechen es in diesem Moment mir gegenüber.“

„In diesem speziellen Fall halte ich es ausnahmsweise für angebracht. Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt.“

„Und deshalb gilt Ihr Gelübde mir gegenüber nicht?“, fragte ich provokativ.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Sie werden mich doch nicht verraten?“

Ich bemerkte, wie der junge Mann seine rechte Hand – unbewusst, wie mir schien – über die weiße Kordel gleiten ließ, die um seine Hüfte geschlungen war.

„Was bedeuten die Knoten?“

„Sie stehen für die drei Ordensgelübde – Armut, Keuschheit und Gehorsam.“

„Fällt es Ihnen nicht schwer, sich daran zu halten?“

Er zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Mit dem Gehorsam ist das natürlich so eine Sache, wenn man mitbekommt, dass die Ordensoberen offenkundige Fehler machen...“

Ich konnte mir ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich hatte eher an eines der anderen Gelübde gedacht...Aber vielleicht halten Sie es mit der Keuschheit ähnlich wie mit dem Schweigen?“

Offenbar hatte ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn mein Gegenüber wandte sich abrupt um.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich Sie wieder Ihren Studien überlasse. Gute Nacht.“

Die Tür wurde mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss gezogen und mein Besucher war verschwunden. Ich konnte mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ich gerade alles ruiniert hatte, noch bevor es begonnen hatte und ich schämte mich schon jetzt, diesen eigensinnigen und unglaublich faszinierenden jungen Geistlichen mit meiner unbedachten Äußerung in Verlegenheit gebracht oder gar verärgert zu haben. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen die Gelegenheit haben würde, meinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen.


	5. Kapitel 4

Die Glocke läutete zum morgendlichen Gebet und erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen sein musste, nachdem Bruder William das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sein nächtlicher Besuch erschien mir im kalten Licht der Morgendämmerung merkwürdig surreal – war er überhaupt hier in meinem Zimmer gewesen? Oder spielte mir mein durch den ungewohnten Schlafrhythmus geplagter Verstand einen Streich? Ich sah mich um und suchte nach einem Hinweis dafür, dass ich mir seine Anwesenheit nicht eingebildet hatte, doch natürlich fand ich nichts. Dennoch war ich überzeugt, dass diese Begegnung tatsächlich stattgefunden haben musste. Ich konnte mich immerhin genau an seine Stimme erinnern! Nun...zumindest glaubte ich das...Aber wie sollte ich herausfinden, ob ich mich nicht doch täuschte? Konnte ich es wagen, einfach auf ihn zuzugehen und ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen? Er hatte mir seinen Taufnamen genannt, vielleicht sollte ich ihn damit ansprechen? Immerhin hatte er mir die Wahl gelassen...

Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Wecker und stellte fest, dass ich mich beeilen musste, wollte ich nicht zu spät zum Morgenlob eintreffen und dadurch unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Eigentlich war ich doch hierher gekommen, um meinem stressigen Alltag eine Zeitlang zu entfliehen – und jetzt war genau das Gegenteil der Fall, ich fühlte mich gestresster als je zuvor, sowohl auf körperlicher, als auch auf geistiger Ebene, seit meine Gedanken nur noch um Bruder William zu kreisen schienen. Ich wusste, dass das dringend aufhören musste – aber seit dieser nächtlichen Begegnung war ich verwirrter denn je. Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen, wenn wir uns regelmäßig über den Weg liefen? Vorausgesetzt, dass er mich nicht bewusst mied, nachdem ich ihn auf solch anmaßende Weise erzürnt hatte. Jetzt, wo ich allein war und mein Verstand wieder halbwegs zu funktionieren schien, schämte ich mich aus tiefster Seele für meine törichte Unterstellung. Dass ich es nicht böse gemeint hatte und ihn nur necken wollte machte die Sache nicht besser. Noch während ich den Gang hinunter in Richtung Kirche lief, fasste ich einen Entschluss: Ich würde mich bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit bei Bruder William entschuldigen. Ob er bereit war, mir zu vergeben, musste er selbst entscheiden...

Nach den Erfahrungen, die ich während der gestrigen Messe beim Anblick des Lockenkopfes gemacht hatte, bemühte ich mich nun schon beinahe krampfhaft, ihn nicht anzusehen; weder, als er zusammen mit den anderen Brüdern in die nur spärlich beleuchtete Kirche einzog, noch, als er sich auf seinem Platz niederließ, die schlanken Finger in dem kleinen Gebetsbuch umherblätterten und...verdammt. Warum musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren? So sehr ich es auch versuchte, als er wie am Tag zuvor vor dem Abt niederkniete und die geweihte Hostie entgegennahm, sich dann in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung erhob und sich zum stillen Gebet ins Chorgestühl zurückzog, hielt ich unwillkürlich den Atem an und konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinem schlanken Körper lösen. Die Frage, ob es sich bei meinen gelegentlichen Abenteuern in Afghanistan nur um 'eine Phase' gehandelt hatte, wie Ella behauptet hatte, stellte sich mir inzwischen nicht mehr – so, wie für diesen jungen Mönch hatte ich zuvor noch für keine Frau empfunden, das musste doch etwas zu bedeuten haben!

Mir kam ein Gespräch mit meiner Schwester Harriet in den Sinn, das wir kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Clara geführt hatten; eigentlich hatte es ganz entspannt begonnen, mit ihrer von einem verschmitzten Grinsen begleiteten Frage, ob ich nicht langsam auch Lust bekäme, den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen. Ich hatte mit den Worten, dass ich dafür nicht der Typ sei, lachend abgelehnt, was sie aber nur noch mehr aufzustacheln schien. Auf einmal war sie wie besessen von der Idee, mich zu verkuppeln und sie schmiedete bereits eifrige Pläne, als es mir letztendlich zu viel wurde. Ich hatte den leichten Geruch nach Gin schon wahrgenommen, als sie mich zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte und machte mir ihren Schwachpunkt zunutze, um sie auszubremsen, wohl wissend, dass es falsch war, schäbig geradezu.

„Schlaf erstmal deinen Rausch aus, bevor du anderen Menschen kluge Ratschläge gibst.“

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, als hätte ich sie nicht nur mit Worten, sondern körperlich angegriffen. Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos, bewegte stumm die Lippen wie ein Fisch außerhalb seiner natürlichen Umgebung, doch dann holte sie aus und ließ ihre Faust auf meine Nase krachen. Noch während ich den Blutfluss zu stoppen versuchte, brach sie in Tränen aus, das Gesicht vor Aufregung und Wut ganz rot.

„Ausgerechnet du wagst es, mich zu kritisieren? Ausgerechnet du? Der Mann, der an meiner ganzen Misere schuld ist? Ich war damals immer für dich da und was hast du gemacht? Als ich Mom und Dad gebeichtet habe, dass ich lesbisch bin? Hast dich einfach in deinem Zimmer verkrochen, als sie mich vor die Tür gesetzt haben. Ein feiner großer Bruder bist du gewesen, John. Und trotzdem hab ich immer zu dir gehalten, hab dir Geld geliehen, damit du deine Studiengebühren bezahlen konntest, hab dich bei mir wohnen lassen, als sie dich auch rausgeschmissen haben – und wie dankst du es mir? Hm? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich glücklich und jetzt willst du mir das auch noch ruinieren, nur weil du selbst nicht in der Lage bist, eine normale Beziehung zu führen, dir geht es doch nur um deinen Spaß, ein kleiner Fick zwischendurch und das war's – bloß keine emotionalen Verstrickungen, Gott bewahre! Du bist so lächerlich, John...“

Ihre Worte hallten noch immer in mir nach. Sie war ungerecht gewesen mit ihren Vorwürfen, damit, dass ich zu einer langfristigen Partnerschaft nicht fähig sei – aber mit allem anderen hatte sie recht gehabt. An ihrer Hochzeit nahm ich nicht teil – hätte sie mich nicht postwendend wieder ausgeladen, hätte ich mich geweigert zu kommen. Erst Jahre später, nachdem sie einen Entzug hinter sich gebracht hatte und mein Einsatz in Afghanistan unmittelbar bevorstand, sahen wir uns wieder. Ich hatte mich von ihr verabschieden wollen, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Per SMS schlug ich ein Café als Treffpunkt vor und bereits in dem Moment, als ich die Nachricht abschickte, befürchtete ich, dass sie es als Affront deuten könnte, als unterschwellige Unterstellung, dass ein Pub eine zu große Versuchung für sie darstellen würde. Sie hatte mit einem einfachen 'okay' geantwortet und war pünktlich erschienen, ordentlich gekleidet, die Haare in einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt. Das Gespräch verlief ruhig und ohne Anfeindungen, aber uns beiden war klar, dass es zwischen uns nie wieder so werden würde wie früher. Wenn sie wüsste, was jetzt gerade in mir vorging...sie würde sich vermutlich nur in ihrer Meinung bestätigt fühlen, dass ich nach wie vor beziehungsunfähig sei und mich daher nach einem Mann verzehrte, den ich niemals haben könnte.

Auch während des Frühstücks ging mir dieses Gespräch nicht aus dem Kopf; noch nie zuvor war ich so froh über das allgegenwärtige Schweigen gewesen wie in diesem Moment, denn kaum fiel mein Blick auf Bruder William, der das Essen auf seinem Teller kaum anrührte und sich heute fast ausschließlich von Tee zu ernähren schien, wurde mir zugleich heiß und kalt. In der kommenden Stunde würde ich ihm nicht so einfach ausweichen können, denn wir würden heute erneut zusammen mit Bruder Jonah den Küchendienst versehen. Fast wünschte ich mir, der Orden hätte einen Teil seiner finanziellen Mittel in die Anschaffung einer Spülmaschine investiert. Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, fand ich mich kurz darauf zwischen den beiden jungen Männern in der Küche stehend wieder, nachdem wir zusammen die Tische abgeräumt hatten. Die Aufgaben waren klar verteilt – William spülte, ich trocknete ab und Jonah räumte das Geschirr in die Schränke.

Ich seufzte leise und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit Bruder Jonahs auf mich, der mich fragend ansah und die Teller sinken ließ, die er in den Händen hielt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ja, ich...hab nur gerade an meine Schwester gedacht. Unser Verhältnis ist nicht das Beste...“

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Ich zögerte. Wollte ich?

„Du musst es natürlich nicht, war nur ein Angebot.“

„Nein, schon okay.“ Ich räusperte mich. Auf keinen Fall durfte ich den Eindruck erwecken, dass es derzeit jemanden gab, dem mein Interesse galt – Bruder William hätte sofort deduziert, wie er es genannt hatte, dass er selbst dieser jemand war. So begann ich von den Streitigkeiten in unserer Jugend zu erzählen, die uns letztlich entzweit hatten und davon, dass das Verhältnis zwischen uns auch heute noch getrübt war.

„Das ist ganz normal“, meinte Bruder Jonah irgendwann, „Geschwister sind doch dazu da, dass man sich mit ihnen streitet, das geht jedem so.“ Er warf einen wissenden Blick zu Bruder William hinüber, der die Lippen zu einem wissenden Grinsen verzog und in sich hinein zu lachen schien. Fast war ich ein wenig eifersüchtig darauf, dass die beiden ein Geheimnis zu teilen schienen, an dem ich nicht teilhaben durfte.

„Warum belastet dich der Streit mit deiner Schwester immer noch? Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch versöhnt“, griff Jonah das Thema erneut auf, nun wieder so ernst und fürsorglich wie zuvor.

„Weil ich fürchte, dass sie recht haben könnte. Vielleicht bin ich ja tatsächlich nicht in der Lage, mich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen.“

Neben mir erklang ein verächtliches Schnauben und veranlasste mich dazu, mich erstaunt zu Bruder William umzudrehen, der nun aber wieder genauso vertieft in seine Arbeit wirkte wie zuvor.

„Ich erwarte von einem Mönch nicht, dass er solche Dinge versteht“, schoss ich giftig in seine Richtung, plötzlich wütend darüber, dass er über meine Gefühle zu urteilen schien.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, doch ich konnte in seinen blau-grauen Augen nicht ablesen, was er gerade dachte, so wie es mir bei meinen Patienten meist gelungen war. Sekundenbruchteile später nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und beförderte den Teller, den er gerade abgewaschen hatte, mit einem offenbar absichtlich lauten Klappern in das Abtropfgestell. Jonah, der das Ganze beobachtet hatte, schüttelte nur verhalten mit dem Kopf und verließ den Raum, um die Tische abzuwischen. Jetzt war ich also mit ihm allein.

Ein Teller nach dem anderen fand seinen Weg in die Halterung, sodass ich mit dem Abtrocknen kaum hinterher kam. Ich bemühte mich redlich, mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten, doch je mehr ich mich anstrengte, desto fahriger wurde ich, griff nach den Tellern, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen – und spürte auf einmal nicht mehr das nasse Porzellan an meinen Fingern, sondern warme, von Wasser und Spülmittel leicht aufgeweichte Haut. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück und stieß dabei den Teller zu Boden, nach dem ich hatte greifen wollen. Er zerbarst in zwei Hälften, ein sauberer Sprung, der direkt durch die Mitte führte und keinerlei Absplitterungen hinterließ.

„Es tut mir leid“, stammelte ich, ging in die Hocke und beeilte mich, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Bruder William hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Stelle bewegt, doch jetzt hielt er mir seine Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen. Nur sehr zögernd ergriff ich sie, spürte, wie das Wasser über unsere Hände rann und langsam den schmalen Ärmel seines Habits durchnässte.

„Vielen Dank“, hauchte ich, meine Stimme so rau, dass ich sie selbst kaum vernehmen konnte.

Natürlich antwortete er nicht, doch er sah mir noch immer in die Augen, als suche er darin nach einer Antwort auf eine Frage, die nur er kannte. Und er hielt meine Hand ein klein wenig zu lang.


	6. Kapitel 5

„Ich habe irgendwas verpasst, oder?“

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, viel zu schnell, als hätte Bruder Jonah mich bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt – und genauso reagierte er auch, lässig im Türrahmen lehnend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tadelnd den Kopf schüttelnd.

„John, was sollen wir bloß mit dir machen...“

Bevor ich antworten konnte stand er neben mir, nahm mir die Bruchstücke des zerschlagenen Tellers aus der Hand, warf sie in den Abfalleimer, griff nach dem Geschirrtuch und machte sich nun selbst daran, weiter abzutrocknen.

„Lass doch, ich...“

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube, du stehst gerade ein wenig neben dir – und wir brauchen unser Geschirr noch.“

Aufmunternd klopfte er mir auf die Schulter, schob mich dann aber doch mit Nachdruck aus der Küche. „Ich hole dich rechtzeitig zum Unterricht ab.“

Hätte ich mich nicht in genau diesem Moment umgedreht, mir wäre der Blick, den die beiden Männer austauschten, wohl entgangen.

*

Die Hände in den Taschen meiner Jeans vergraben zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, zutiefst verunsichert nach der Erfahrung, die ich gerade gemacht hatte, denn nun gab es bereits zwei Dinge, die mich beschäftigten: Die Art, wie Bruder William mich angesehen hatte – und sein Verhältnis zu Jonah. Die beiden Männer schienen sich erstaunlich gut zu kennen, denn anders konnte ich mir das wissende Lächeln, das die beiden beim Thema Geschwisterrivalitäten ausgetauscht hatten, nicht erklären. Für einen kurzen Moment kam mir der Gedanke, ob es sein könnte, dass die beiden nicht bloß Brüder im Sinne ihrer Ordenszugehörigkeit waren, sondern vielleicht tatsächlich Blutsverwandte – was ich allerdings schnell wieder ausschloss, denn dafür gab es schon rein äußerlich nicht die geringsten Anhaltspunkte.

Jonah war Novize, konnte also noch kein Jahr in diesem Konvent leben, da er sonst bereits seine Profess abgelegt hätte – so viel hatte ich immerhin im Rahmen des Novizenunterrichts gelernt. Hatte Bruder William sich erst vor kurzer Zeit entschieden, ein Schweigegelübde abzulegen? Hatten sie sich vielleicht vorher besser kennengelernt? Oder war ich vielleicht nicht der Einzige, dem gegenüber er seine Verpflichtungen nicht ernst nahm? Mir schwirrte der Kopf – ich verstand einfach nicht, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte. Das Bild, das er nach außen hin vermittelte und das mit den Äußerungen seiner Mitbrüder über ihn konform ging, wollte einfach nicht zu den persönlichen Erfahrungen passen, die ich selbst mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er war zweifellos ein überaus intelligenter Mann, der viele Talente besaß und diese wohl auch nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zum Wohle des Ordens einsetzte – doch an seiner von Prior Lambert gepriesenen tiefen Spiritualität begannen sich in meinem Innern leise Zweifel zu regen. Wenn es ihm mit seinem Glauben und insbesondere mit dem Ordensleben so ernst war – warum hatte er dann mir gegenüber sein Gelübde gebrochen? Aus 'Interesse', wie er so unumwunden behauptet hatte? Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, der nächtliche Besuch, den er mir abgestattet hatte, wollte einfach nicht ins Bild passen. Und tatsächlich beschlich mit langsam immer stärker der Verdacht, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hatte – verwundern würde es mich derzeit nicht, wurde das chemische Gleichgewicht meines Körpers doch jedes Mal von neuem durcheinandergewirbelt, sobald ich dem Lockenkopf begegnete. Es war an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken und mir einzugestehen, was sich nicht mehr leugnen ließ: Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Sehr sogar. Auf geradezu primitive Weise begehrte ich ihn und konnte den Blick nicht von seinem wohlgeformten Körper abwenden, konnte mein Gehirn nicht davon abhalten, Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge entstehen zu lassen, die Hände, die sich in dunkle Locken gruben und makellose blasse Haut unter einem zu Boden gleitenden schwarzen Habit beinhalteten. Allein der Gedanke löste Schuldgefühle in mir aus, die mich sogleich erröten und unruhig auf und ab laufen ließen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sie ein ungesundes Knirschen erklingen ließen. Ich hatte nur eine Wahl, wenn es darum ging, das Richtige zu tun.

*

„John, was ist passiert?“

Bruder Jonah stand in der Tür und blickte mir fassungslos dabei zu, wie ich meine Kleidung und mein Notizbuch in der Reisetasche verstaute.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen.“

„Ja, aber warum denn das?“

Er kam zu mir, ergriff mich am Arm und drehte mich zu sich um.

„John, so rede doch wenigstens mit mir – was ist passiert? Warum willst du uns so plötzlich verlassen? Wenn ich irgendetwas getan habe, womit ich dich verärgert habe, dann...“

Er hob hilflos die Hände und starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was? Verärgert? Ich...nein, Jonah, versteh' das bitte nicht falsch, es hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun. Es liegt einzig und allein an mir. Mir ist etwas bewusst geworden, das es mir unmöglich macht, länger bei euch zu bleiben. Ich möchte euch keine...Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.“

Zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, wirkte er traurig. 

„Das ist schade. Aber es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung und wenn du gehen willst, werde ich dir selbstverständlich nicht im Wege stehen.“

Der Anblick, den er bot, als er mit hängendem Kopf zur Tür hinausging, war nur schwer zu ertragen.

„Jonah!“

Ich stürzte zu ihm hinüber, griff nach seinem Arm und bekam ihn gerade noch am Ärmel zu fassen.

„Jonah, bitte – ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen, erst recht nicht nach allem, was du für mich getan hast. Es liegt wirklich nicht an dir, sondern...“

Ich stockte. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass...

„Sondern?“

„An Bruder William“, antwortete ich, wohl wissend, dass er sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde.

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist es, weil er vorhin ein wenig...abweisend war? Du wirktest eigentlich ganz gelassen, als ich wieder in die Küche gekommen bin, oder habe ich mich da getäuscht?“

„So gelassen, wie man in seiner Gegenwart eben sein kann...“, murmelte ich und hoffte im selben Moment, dass er mich nicht gehört hatte.

Als er gleich darauf zu lächeln begann wurde mir bewusst, dass sein Gehör offenbar einwandfrei funktionierte. 

„Er wirkt manchmal etwas eigentümlich auf Außenstehende, die ihn nicht kennen und es ist sicherlich gewöhnungsbedürftig, mit einem Menschen Kontakt zu haben, der sich zu einem Leben in Stille verpflichtet hat, aber...“

„Und es sind keine Ausnahmefälle denkbar, in denen er von seinem Gelübde Abstand nehmen würde?“

„Abgesehen von der Beichte – nein.“

Er musste mir angesehen haben, dass ich aus einem bestimmten Grund fragte, denn sein Blick wirkte ein wenig alarmiert.

„Ist zwischen euch irgendetwas vorgefallen?“

Wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte, würde ich Sher...- Bruder William, korrigierte ich mich hastig in Gedanken – vermutlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen und so wich ich ihm mit einem schlichten 'Nein' aus.

„John, ich glaube ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst...“

Resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, das verstehe ich gerade selbst nicht mehr...“

„Komm, setz dich mal.“

Wir gingen ins Zimmer zurück und nahmen nebeneinander auf der Bettkante Platz.

„Du weißt doch, dass du dich jederzeit an mich wenden kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, oder?“

Ich nickte unsicher, zugleich gespannt, ob er noch etwas sagen würde.

„Meine unqualifizierte Meinung ist, dass bei dir etwas in Gang gesetzt wurde, seit du hierher gekommen bist – du denkst zum Beispiel über dein Verhältnis zu deiner Schwester nach und über die Frage, ob du bereit für eine Beziehung bist, ob du dich überhaupt auf einen anderen Menschen einlassen willst - ich schätze, dafür hat dir früher einfach die Zeit gefehlt, nicht wahr?“

Wieder nickte ich, wollte ihn einfach reden lassen.

„Und nun willst du gehen, weil diese Gedanken und Gefühle dich verwirren, weil du sie als so verstörend empfindest, dass du denkst, du seist nicht in der Lage, dich ihnen zu stellen. Glaub mir, ich habe dafür vollstes Verständnis, mir ging es am Anfang nicht anders, ich stand selbst nach zwei Tagen mit gepackten Koffern vor dem Büro des Priors und habe ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung erklärt, dass das Klosterleben nichts für mich ist und ich wieder nach Hause gehe.“

Fasziniert starrte ich ihn an.

„Aber du bist geblieben.“

„Ja, ich bin geblieben.“

„Warum?“

„Weil er mir eine Frage gestellt hat, die meinen Ehrgeiz geweckt hat.“

„Was war das für eine Frage?“

„Er hat mich gefragt, was ich für klüger halte – sich Herausforderungen zu stellen oder vor ihnen wegzulaufen.“

„Klingt für mich stark nach einer rhetorischen Frage.“

„Exakt. Und ich bin nicht der Typ, der vor etwas wegläuft. Genauso wenig wie du, würde ich meinen. Deshalb richte ich jetzt dieselbe Frage an dich: Willst du versuchen, dich der Herausforderung zu stellen und den Dämonen deiner Vergangenheit die Stirn zu bieten oder willst du an diesem Punkt einen Schlussstrich ziehen?“

Er hob die Hand, als ich gerade antworten wollte.

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Vor allem will ich dich nicht in eine bestimmte Richtung drängen, das ist eine Entscheidung, die nur du ganz allein treffen kannst. Ich persönlich denke, dass du nur davon profitieren kannst, wenn du noch ein wenig bleibst und dich dem öffnest, was da gerade auf dich einstürmt. Vielleicht sprichst du einfach mal mit einem der älteren Brüder oder mit dem Novizenmeister, für den ist das alles nichts Neues.“

„Für dich offenbar auch nicht. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du eigentlich Informatiker bist, hätte dich jetzt eher in die sozio-psychologische Richtung eingeordnet...“

„Ist dasselbe“, schmunzelte der Novize.

„Ach ja?“

„Ich habe mein Studium durch einen Aushilfsjob bei der Microsoft-Service-Hotline finanziert – du hast ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie viel Feingefühl du bei diesem Job an den Tag legen musst. Der Satz 'Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts mehr für Ihren PC tun, Sie können jetzt nur noch die Festplatte formatieren und das Betriebssystem neu installieren' hat auf manche Menschen eine ähnliche Wirkung wie ein totes Haustier.“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als über seinen Vergleich zu lachen.

„Danke, Jonah.“

Er winkte ab. 

„Schon gut. Möchtest du jetzt eigentlich mit zum Unterricht kommen oder willst du heute lieber für dich sein?“

„Ich komme mit.“

„Na, dann beeil dich!“


	7. Kapitel 6

Das Thema des Novizenunterrichts hätte nicht passender sein können – Pater Andrew referierte über Barmherzigkeit und Vergebung und wurde nicht müde zu bekräftigen, dass sie als unabdingbarer Bestandteil der Nächstenliebe jedem einzelnen von uns ein Anliegen sein sollten, wenn wir jemandem zürnten.

„Im Büro findest du übrigens ein Telefon“, raunte Jonah mir mit einem Augenzwinkern zu, „Falls du dich mit Harriet aussprechen möchtest.“

„Danke, aber das möchte ich lieber nicht am Telefon erledigen, sondern persönlich“, erwiderte ich. 

Zunächst hatte ich ohnehin innerhalb des Klosters einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, den man ebenfalls unter das Thema 'Nächstenliebe' einordnen konnte.

Ich wanderte in den altehrwürdigen Gängen des Klosters umher, warf einen Blick in die Küche, schaute vom Kreuzgang aus in den weitläufigen Garten mit seinem Meer aus Blumen, reiche Frucht tragenden Apfelbäumen und einem kleinen Brunnen in der Mitte; am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Gartens erblickte ich sogar einige Bienenstöcke. Meine Suche führte mich schlussendlich in die Bibliothek, wo ich Bruder William wie vermutet entdeckte, zurückgezogen an einem langen Holztisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sitzend, eine unauffällige Nickelbrille auf der Nasenspitze und in ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch vertieft. Es lag mir fern, ihn in seinen Studien zu unterbrechen, doch es war mir ein solch dringendes Bedürfnis, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dass ich dieses eine Mal darüber hinweg sehen würde.

Kaum dass ich mich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, spürte ich auch wieder den altbekannten Kloß im Hals. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dieses Stadium endlich hinter mir gelassen zu haben.

Ich räusperte mich, als ich vor seinem Tisch zum Stehen kam, was allerdings nicht viel half; noch immer klang meine Stimme heiser und rau wie nach einer langen Erkältung.

„Bruder William, ich möchte...hören Sie mir nur einen Moment zu, ja?“

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, um nicht den Mut zu verlieren – sofern ich das nicht bereits hatte. Bruder William setzte die Brille ab, richtete den Oberkörper auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Wusste er bereits, worüber ich mit ihm sprechen wollte? Sein Blick war unergründlich, er konnte sowohl Neugierde als auch Spott und Geringschätzung ausdrücken – ich vermochte es nicht einzuordnen. Wieder räusperte ich mich.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Was ich Ihnen unterstellt habe, war...“

Just in diesem Moment schlug die Glocke und rief zum Mittagsgebet, mich mitten im Satz unterbrechend. Anstatt nun aber wenigstens noch diesen einen winzigen Moment abzuwarten und mich ausreden zu lassen, war der Ordensbruder aufgesprungen, hatte das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, schwungvoll zugeschlagen und war mit wehendem Habit in Richtung Kapelle entschwunden.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Aber so einfach würde er sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen können; mein Ehrgeiz war geweckt und der Tag noch lang. Ich war hierher gekommen, um meinem Leben eine neue Richtung zu geben und ich würde direkt damit beginnen, den Ratschlag, den Bruder Jonah mir gegeben hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich würde mich den Herausforderungen meines Lebens stellen. Weglaufen war etwas für Feiglinge. Und weiß Gott, wenn ich eines nicht war, dann ein Feigling. Gefühle hin oder her, ich hatte etwas klarzustellen und selbst wenn Bruder William mir tatsächlich gerade bewusst auswich - was ich nicht glaubte, denn dazu hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund – ich würde nicht aufgeben, bis ich gesagt hatte, was zu sagen war.

So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon...

Als ich in die Kirchenbank rutschte und das Gebetsbuch aufschlug, fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag gestärkt, bereit für das, was kommen mochte. Voller Inbrunst stimmte ich in den Choral der Brüder ein und spürte endlich dieses starke Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Zuversicht, nach dem ich nun schon so lange gesucht hatte; erfreut bemerkte ich zudem, dass mein Geist nicht mehr von den ständig wiederkehrenden verwirrenden Gedanken an Bruder William benebelt war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen; ich war bereit, mich neuen Erfahrungen zu öffnen und in den vor mir liegenden Wochen ein Teil der Gemeinschaft zu werden. Dazu gehörte für mich allerdings auch, bestehende Differenzen beizulegen, selbst wenn diese tatsächlich nur von mir ausgingen. Tatsächlich hatte Bruder William sich mir gegenüber nicht anders verhalten als bei unserem kurzen Kennenlernen, er war so freundlich – und so schweigsam – wie eh und je. Dennoch merkte ich inzwischen selbst, wie sehr ich jede seiner Gesten auf die Goldwaage zu legen begann – selbst sein, wie ich meinte, abfälliges Schnauben während des Küchendienstes hatte mich aus der Haut fahren lassen, während ich vermutlich nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte, wenn beispielsweise Bruder Jonah so reagiert hätte. Dass er – bewusst oder unbewusst, das sei einmal dahingestellt – meine Gefühle so sehr manipulierte ärgerte mich über alle Maßen. Und war ich nicht gekommen, um Ruhe und Frieden zu finden? Hätte ich mich nach Chaos und Streit gesehnt, ich wäre einfach in der Notaufnahme geblieben, um unter dem Druck der Zeit und kreischender Angehöriger lebenswichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nein, jetzt würde ich mich endlich um die Person kümmern, die ich in der Vergangenheit so oft vernachlässigt hatte: Mich selbst.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte ich mich erneut auf die Suche nach meinem geheimnisvollen Mönch machen, wurde aber unterwegs von Pater Andrew abgefangen.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass es etwas gibt, das Sie belastet – falls Sie darüber reden möchten, stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung.“

„Jemand?“, fragte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches prompt erwidert wurde.

„Sehen Sie es Bruder Jonah nach, er sorgt sich immer sehr um andere. Manchmal vielleicht zu sehr.“

„Nein, kein Problem. Er hat ja wahrscheinlich recht damit, dass ich nicht vor meinen Problemen weglaufen kann. Es ist halt nur...manchmal nicht so leicht.“

Er nickte verständnisvoll und deutete einladend in die Richtung seines Büros; dankbar für die Unterstützung folgte ich ihm.

Ein wenig erinnerte mich das Gespräch, das wir daraufhin führten, an meine Therapiesitzungen mit Ella – allerdings mit dem gravierenden Unterschied, dass Pater Andrew mir aufmerksam zuhörte, anstatt sich Notizen zu machen. Außerdem schaute er – ebenfalls im deutlichen Gegensatz zu Ella – nicht nach einer gewissen Zeit immer wieder betont unauffällig auf die Uhr, sondern ließ mich einfach reden. Wenn ich Fragen stellte, konterte er nicht mit Gegenfragen, sondern gab mir schlicht und ergreifend eine Antwort. Vielleicht war es das, was mir bei der Ärztin immer gefehlt hatte: Pater Andrew behandelte mich wie einen Menschen, nicht wie einen Störfaktor, den man nur ertrug, weil er den Lebensunterhalt sicherte.

Geradezu beschwingt verließ ich knapp zwei Stunden später sein Büro. Auch das war etwas, das ich von meinen Therapiesitzungen nicht kannte: Ich fühlte mich weder verunsichert noch unter Druck gesetzt, hatte keine Aufgaben mit auf den Weg bekommen, die ich bis zum nächsten Termin in zwei Wochen zu erledigen hatte. Die einzige Aufgabe, die momentan vor mir lag, hatte ich mir selbst gestellt – ich würde mich auf die Suche nach Bruder William machen. 

Es dauerte mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bis ich ihn im Garten ausfindig machen konnte – ohne die Hilfe eines älteren Bruders hätte ich ihn allerdings nie erkannt, denn sein Gesicht wurde vollständig von einem Imkerhut verdeckt, während er sich an den Bienenstöcken zu schaffen machte. Weißer Rauch stieg aus der Imkerpfeife, die zwischen seinen Lippen klemmte und hüllte ihn ein wie eine Wolke.

„Ich dachte, nur Nonnen tragen Schleier“, witzelte ich, als ich auf ihn zukam.

Durch das dünne Gewebe konnte ich sehen, wie er die Augen verdrehte, aber zugleich lächelte. Ich wollte nähertreten, um ihm bei seiner Arbeit zuzusehen, doch er gebot mir mit erhobener Hand stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Bienenvolk aus der Nähe gesehen“, erklärte ich ehrfürchtig und versuchte, trotz der Entfernung etwas zu erkennen.

Er musste meine Faszination bemerkt haben, denn nun erhob er einen Finger um mir zu bedeuten, ich möge warten und verschwand kurz in einem nahegelegenen Schuppen, aus dem er nur wenig später mit einem zweiten Imkerhut und langen, gepolsterten Handschuhen zurückkehrte, die er mir reichte. Er wartete, bis ich die Schutzausrüstung angelegt hatte, dann fasste er mich am Ellbogen und zog mich ganz langsam zu den Bienenstöcken hinüber. Erneut nahm er die Pfeife in den Mund und blies eine kräftige Rauchwolke in die Richtung der Körbe. 

„Beeindruckend“, flüsterte ich, als er eine der Zargen herausnahm und mir die darin befindlichen Waben zeigte, auf denen um die zwanzig Bienen hastig herumkrabbelten. Ich hätte ihm noch stundenlang bei seiner Arbeit zusehen können; noch lieber wäre es mir allerdings gewesen, von ihm etwas über diese faszinierenden Tiere zu erfahren. Gerade schob er eine flache Schale mit einer dickflüssigen Lösung in den hinteren Bereich des Bienenkorbes.

„Ist das so eine Art Nährlösung für die Bienen, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr so viel Futter finden?“

Er nickte anerkennend und ich freute mich, in seiner Gegenwart auch endlich einmal etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Leider war seine Arbeit damit auch schon beendet. Er schloss die Klappe des Bienenkorbes, entledigte sich der Handschuhe und des Imkerhutes und nahm auch die Schutzkleidung, die er mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, wieder an sich, um sie im Schuppen zu verstauen.

Gerade als ich ihm voran in Richtung Kreuzgang schritt, griff er energisch nach meinem Arm und zwang mich so zum Stehenbleiben. Fragend sah ich ihn an, bis ich merkte, dass sein Blick auf meinen linken Oberarm gerichtet war, auf dem gerade eine Biene entlangkrabbelte. Langsam schob er einen Finger über den Stoff meines Wollpullovers, wartete, bis das kleine Tierchen hinübergeklettert war und setzte es dann vorsichtig am Einflugloch des Bienenkorbes ab. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kehrte er zurück, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und begleitete mich zurück ins Innere des Klosters. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm entgangen war, wie angespannt ich durch seine kurzen Berührungen gewesen war. Doch andererseits – was entging diesem Mann schon?


	8. Kapitel 7

Unsere Wege trennten sich kurz darauf, da Vesper und Abendessen anstanden, sodass wir uns erst im Aufenthaltsraum wiedertrafen. Bruder William kam etwas später als die anderen Männer, steuerte aber sogleich zielstrebig auf einen Teetisch am Fenster zu, auf dem Bruder Jonah bereits die Figuren eines Schachspiels aufgestellt hatte. Als wäre er es nicht anders gewohnt, hatte er seinem Mitspieler die weißen Figuren zugedacht, der schon den ersten Zug ausführte, kaum dass er seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Jonah konnte mit diesem Tempo äußerst gut mithalten und ehe ich mich versah, hatte William Jonahs König mit einem lauten Klappern vom Brett gestoßen und sich selbstgefällig grinsend zurückgelehnt.

Nun war die Kampfeslust des Blonden geweckt: „Nochmal.“

In rasender Geschwindigkeit fanden die Figuren wieder ihren Weg auf ihre Ausgangspositionen und William eröffnete die Partie mit einem Zug seines Königsbauern. Jonah konterte ohne jedes Zögern und hätte das Spiel wohl auch in diesem Tempo fortgesetzt, wenn ihm nicht gerade ein älterer Bruder auf die Schulter getippt hätte.

„Du hast Post, liegt schon seit zwei Tagen beim Pförtner – kein Interesse?“

Verwundert drehte er sich um. „Wer sollte mir denn schon schreiben?“

Sein Mitbruder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber es steht nun einmal eindeutig dein Name drauf.“

Er reichte den schlichten weißen Umschlag an ihn weiter, auf dem mit einer Schreibmaschine 'Bruder Jonah' als Adressat vermerkt war; das n war etwas verblasst, offenbar hatte die entsprechende Maschinentaste nicht mehr richtig funktioniert.

Der Blonde warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und legte den Brief dann betont unbeteiligt beiseite.

„Ich habe keine Verwandten, meine Freunde würden ihre Post nicht an 'Bruder Jonah' adressieren und mein Geburtstag ist auch erst nächste Woche. Ich schau ihn mir später an, jetzt muss ich erstmal den großen Meister hier im Schach schlagen.“

Kampfeslustig blickte er Bruder William an und stieß mit seinem Springer dessen letzten verbliebenen Läufer vom Brett. Dennoch hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er den Rest des Abends merkwürdig still war.

Auch Williams Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Er beobachtete ihn mit ernstem, besorgtem Blick und widmete sich nur noch halbherzig dem Spiel. Die letzte Partie schien er absichtlich zu verlieren, um seinem Gegenüber eine Freude zu machen, doch direkt im Anschluss zogen sich beide Männer zurück, wobei selbst Jonah nur kurz zum Abschied nickte.

Ich begann, mich um den stets so hilfsbereiten Novizen zu sorgen; was mochte in dem Brief stehen und warum hatte ihn dieser so aus der Bahn geworfen? Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Umschlag eingesteckt hatte, aber auf dem Tisch lag er ebenfalls nicht mehr.

Bruder Francis, der bei Tisch immer neben mir saß, schien meine Sorge zu teilen.

„So kenne ich ihn gar nicht“, murmelte er und sah Jonah nach, der gerade die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

„Sollte nicht vielleicht jemand nach ihm sehen?“, fragte ich verdutzt, denn es erstaunte mich, dass die anderen Brüder seinen Stimmungswandel mitbekommen hatten, aber offenbar nicht gewillt waren, sich um ihn zu kümmern, obwohl das vielleicht gerade jetzt nötig gewesen wäre.

Pater Andrew, der zwar erst später dazugekommen war, aber als Novizenmeister die ihm anvertrauten Brüder besser kannte als manch anderer, schüttelte voller Überzeugung den Kopf. 

„Lassen Sie ihn einige Zeit für sich sein, ich denke, dass er das jetzt am allernötigsten braucht. Bruder William wird sich um ihn kümmern.“

Diese Aussage machte mich stutzig.

„Warum ausgerechnet er? Ich meine...mit seinem Schweigegelübde, das ist doch...ich weiß auch nicht, ich stelle mir das schwierig vor.“

„Bruder William ist Bruder Jonahs Mentor. Sie sind sich in gewisser Weise sehr ähnlich, auch wenn sie sich charakterlich stark unterscheiden. Bruder William ist sehr in sich gekehrt, er kann sich stundenlang in eine bestimmte Arbeit vertiefen und vergisst dabei völlig die Welt um sich herum. Das ist seine Stärke, dass er sich einer Aufgabe mit ganzem Herzen widmen kann. Bruder Jonah hingegen ist unglaublich wandlungsfähig und kann sich ganz kurzfristig auf neue Situationen einstellen, er hat vielfältige Talente, ist dabei aber sehr sprunghaft – was grundsätzlich nichts Schlechtes ist, aber Prior Lambert und ich waren der Meinung, dass er mit Unterstützung von Bruder William zu einem noch tieferen Glauben finden könnte, dass die Ruhe, die Bruder Williams Wesen ausmacht, einen guten Einfluss auf Bruder Jonah haben könnte. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass Ruhe und Stille genau das sind, was er jetzt dringend braucht. Er ist innerlich aufgewühlt und kann damit nicht umgehen. Jedes Gespräch wäre jetzt fehl am Platz. Es ehrt Sie, dass Sie sich um ihn sorgen, aber geben Sie ihm Zeit bis morgen, vielleicht haben sich die dunklen Wolken bis dahin schon verzogen – und wenn nicht, dann können Sie ihm ja immer noch Ihre Unterstützung anbieten, so Sie das denn möchten.“

„Das klingt gut. Nachdem er so viel für mich getan hat würde ich einfach gerne ein bisschen was zurückgeben. Aber das gilt für so viele Menschen hier – auch für Sie, Pater.“

Er winkte lächelnd ab. „Sie sollen hier ja gerade etwas mitnehmen, das Ihnen im Alltag hilft. Wenn das funktioniert – umso besser! Apropos: Ich habe Sie vorhin zusammen mit Bruder William bei den Bienenstöcken gesehen. Haben Sie Freude an der Imkerei?“

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nie einen Bienenschwarm aus der Nähe gesehen und war neugierig, Bruder William war so nett, mir alles zu zeigen. Ich fand es unglaublich faszinierend.“

„Er könnte Ihnen einiges zeigen, wenn Sie ihm öfter dabei zur Hand gehen möchten.“

„Das würde ich schon gerne, aber ich möchte ihn nicht belästigen – ich kann bei ihm schlecht einschätzen, wann es ihm zu viel wird.“

„Er ist eben sehr schweigsam.“

Ich musste auf diesen Kommentar hin ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Pater Andrew brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gut, das war vermutlich keine sehr intelligente Äußerung angesichts seines Gelübdes, aber ich habe ihn bereits als einen sehr ruhigen und in sich gekehrten Menschen kennengelernt, als er vor einem knappen Jahr zu uns gekommen ist. Er hat sich dann auch sehr schnell für ein Gelübde entschieden, weil er sich voll und ganz auf seine Beziehung zu Gott konzentrieren wollte – und das können manche Menschen eben am besten, wenn sie nicht durch Gespräche abgelenkt werden.“

„Das macht Sinn...Moment, sagten Sie, er sei erst vor einem knappen Jahr hierher gekommen?“

„Ja, warum?“

„Aber dann müsste er doch ebenfalls noch Novize sein, oder habe ich Sie da im Unterricht falsch verstanden?“

„Keineswegs, das Noviziat dauert mindestens ein Jahr und zuvor muss noch das Postulat durchlaufen werden. Aber Bruder William hat bereits vor zwei Jahren seine feierliche Profess abgelegt – er ist aus einem Konvent in der Bretagne zu uns gekommen, als dieser sich aufgelöst hat.“

„Ist er denn Franzose?“

„Nein, er ist Engländer, aber er hat einen Großteil seiner Kindheit in Nordfrankreich bei seinen Großeltern verbracht, weil seine Eltern beruflich viel unterwegs waren. Und irgendwann hat es ihn dann offenbar wieder dorthin gezogen, wo er aufgewachsen ist.“

Der Pater lächelte mich verschmitzt an.

„Sie beide verstehen sich ziemlich gut, kann das sein?“

War es so offensichtlich? Oder war seine Frage einfach nur in einem freundschaftlichen Sinne gemeint? Ich hoffte auf Letzteres und antwortete auch entsprechend.

„Es fasziniert mich, dass er so viel über die Natur weiß, Kräuterheilkunde, Bienenzucht – das sind nicht gerade Themen, mit denen man sich als Ordensbruder normalerweise beschäftigt, oder?“

„Jeder soll die Talente einbringen, die ihm vom Herrn gegeben sind, zum Nutzen der Gemeinschaft – und sowohl Heilkräuter als auch Honig sind uns allen des Öfteren von großem Nutzen. Und wie ich schon sagte: Wenn Sie Bruder William gelegentlich zur Hand gehen möchten, hätte er sicherlich nichts dagegen.“

„Das würde ich sehr gerne.“

„Dann werde ich ihn sobald wie möglich darüber informieren und das bei der Aufgabenverteilung berücksichtigen.“

„Vielen Dank.“

Ich strahlte innerlich. Ich konnte in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit Bruder William verbringen...Jetzt, nachdem unser gemeinsamer Nachmittag so entspannt verlaufen war, freute ich mich regelrecht darauf. Ich müsste natürlich zusehen, dass mir meine Gefühle nicht wieder in die Quere kamen, aber in dieser Hinsicht war ich mittlerweile recht hoffnungsvoll.

Bis zur Komplet blieb mir noch etwas Zeit, sodass ich mich für ein paar ruhige Minuten in mein Zimmer zurückziehen konnte. Kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffnet, sah ich auch schon das Buch, das mitten auf meinem Bett lag. Grundlagen der Bienenzucht.

Vielleicht war ihm meine Anwesenheit ja tatsächlich willkommen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Der nächste Morgen begann für mich mit einer genauen Beobachtung während des Frühstücks – Bruder Jonahs Reaktion auf den Brief wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Meine Versuche, während der Komplet oder der Frühmesse einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen waren aufgrund der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse innerhalb des Kirchengebäudes kläglich gescheitert. Auch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass Bruder William an diesem Morgen Dienst am Altar tat und die Art und Weise, wie er dem Prior mit den ihm eigenen fließenden Bewegungen Brot und Wein reichte, mich nicht möglicherweise doch ein kleines bisschen ablenkten. 

Aber nun saß er mir schräg gegenüber, nur wenige Plätze von mir entfernt und rührte gedankenverloren in seiner Teetasse; der Zucker, den er vor über fünf Minuten hineingeschüttet hatte, musste sich längst zersetzt und in der Flüssigkeit verteilt haben. Als habe er meine Blicke bemerkt, sah er urplötzlich zu mir auf. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein winziges bisschen an, aber das, was er zur Schau trug, war meilenweit entfernt von seinem sonst üblichen und mir schon so vertraut gewordenen Lachen. Wie um zu bekunden, dass es ihm gut ging, trank er einen großen Schluck und zog den Brotkorb zu sich hinüber, um nun doch noch etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte – seine fahrigen Bewegungen verrieten ihn.

Kaum dass der Prior sich erhoben hatte und damit das Frühstück für beendet erklärt hatte, sprang auch Jonah auf und strebte dem Ausgang zu. Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn fragte, ob es ihm nicht gut gehe.

„Doch, doch...“, stammelte er verlegen und versuchte erneut, die Unsicherheit mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles.“

„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann...“

„Nein John, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur müde, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Ich mache mir aber ehrlich gesagt schon seit gestern Abend ziemliche Sorgen um dich.“

Ernst blickte ich ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, wollte aber nichts weiter sagen. Ihm musste klar sein, worauf ich hinaus wollte, aber wir kannten uns nicht gut genug, als dass es mir zugestanden hätte, ihn noch weiter zu bedrängen. Dennoch wünschte ich, ich könnte etwas für ihn tun, wo ihn doch ganz offensichtlich etwas bedrückte.

Der junge Mann atmete tief ein und straffte die Schultern. Ich kannte diese Geste von mir selbst und wusste nur zu gut, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Er rang mit sich, focht einen inneren Kampf aus, den er zu verlieren drohte. Jetzt galt es nur noch, so weit wie möglich Haltung zu bewahren.

„Du hast recht“, räumte er ein, „Es gab ein kleines Problem, um das sich aber mittlerweile gekümmert wird. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für schlimme Befürchtungen.“

In diesem Moment musste er jemanden entdeckt haben, denn er begann nun wieder regelrecht zu strahlen und winkte einer Person, die sich hinter meinem Rücken zu befinden schien, eifrig zu.

„John, ich glaube, du wirst erwartet“, verkündete er mir und nickte in die Richtung, in die er gerade geblickt hatte – Bruder William stand dort und schien auf mich zu warten.

„Habt einen schönen Tag!“ rief Jonah noch, bevor er sich den anderen Novizen anschloss und zu seinem Unterricht ging, während ich gemächlich zu dem schlanken Lockenkopf hinüberging.

Erst als ich direkt vor ihm stand, wurde mir bewusst, wie ungerecht die Natur die Körpergröße auf uns verteilt hatte – er überragte mich um mehr als einen Kopf, sodass ich mir, wie ich so vor ihm stand, wie ein ängstlicher kleiner Schuljunge vorkam, der zum Rektor gerufen wurde. Er jedoch erwiderte meinen fast schon zaghaften Gruß mit einem freundlichen Nicken und ging mir voran in den Garten.

Ich hatte noch am gestrigen Abend begonnen, in dem Buch zu lesen, dass man mir aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Nun...nicht man. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es Bruder William selbst gewesen war, der mir diese Lektüre hatte zukommen lassen.

„Sie haben mir das Buch gebracht, oder?“, fragte ich dennoch, um mir sicher sein zu können. 

Ein sanftes Nicken, gepaart mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe schon ein wenig darin gelesen, allerdings bisher wirklich nur die Grundlagen über die Haltung, die Honigernte und die Einfütterung.“

Dieses Wissen, da war ich mir sicher, würde niemals seinen hohen Ansprüchen genügen, die er an sich und seine Arbeit stellte, wenn ich den Worten seiner Mitbrüder Glauben schenken konnte – und warum sollten sie mich anlügen? Ich hatte mich jener Aura von Perfektion, die ihn zu umgeben schien, ja selbst nicht entziehen können. Wie sollte also das, was ich tat, jemals genug sein, um noch einmal diesen winzigen Funken von Anerkennung in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, mit dem er mich am gestrigen Nachmittag bedacht hatte? Dabei hatte ich in dem Buch gelesen, bis mir die Augen zugefallen waren...Zu meinem Erstaunen warf er mir tatsächlich bereits jetzt einen wohlwollenden Blick zu und band mich, kaum dass ich die Schutzkleidung angelegt hatte, sofort in seine Arbeit ein. Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich vor dem Bienenkorb und Bruder William bedeutete mir, den Deckel zu öffnen und einen der Rahmen herauszunehmen. Vorsichtig, um keinen Fehler zu machen, folgte ich den Anweisungen, die er mir durch wenige knappe, aber dennoch verständliche Handzeichen gab. Er selbst hatte wieder zur Imkerpfeife gegriffen und blies weißen Rauch in Richtung des Bienenvolkes. Emsig krabbelten die winzigen Tiere an den Waben entlang und ich merkte in meiner Faszination gar nicht, wie seine Hand plötzlich neben der meinen auftauchte und auf eine Biene deutete, die größer war als die anderen. 

„Die Königin!“, flüsterte ich voller Begeisterung, schaute ihr noch einen Moment zu, wie sie da über die Waben krabbelte und steckte den Rahmen dann auf Geheiß des Bruders wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Nachdem ich auf diese Weise alle fünf vorhandenen Bienenstöcke kontrolliert hatte, legte der Dunkelhaarige selbst Hand an und entnahm einen der Rahmen, dessen Waben fast alle verschlossen waren. Er hängte ihn in einen Behälter aus Edelstahl ein und bedeutete mir, ihm zurück ins Innere des Klosters zu führen.

Wir betraten einen kleinen Raum neben der Küche, der früher eine Vorratskammer gewesen sein mochte, heute aber vor allem zwei Dinge beherbergte: Getrocknete Kräuter, die in kleinen Sträußchen von der Decke hingen – und ein fassähnliches, hölzernes Gerät, das in einer Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden stand und dessen Deckel Bruder William nun aufklappte.

„Eine Schleuder“, stellte ich unnötigerweise fest und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er zunächst das Wachs von den Waben kratzte und dann den Rahmen mit den gefüllten Waben in das von innen mit Edelstahl ausgekleidete Gerät einsetzte. Er schloss den Deckel wieder, trat beiseite und winkte mich heran. An der Seite der Schleuder befand sich eine kleine Kurbel, mit der sich das Gerät in Gang setzen ließ. Er selbst stellte ein kleines Gefäß unter die Öffnung am unteren Rand und ich begann zu drehen. Es war, obwohl sich nur ein Rahmen im Inneren befand, sehr viel schwergängiger als ich vermutet hatte – wie mochte er es nur fertigbringen, die Schleuder zu bedienen, wenn sie komplett gefüllt war? Sie bot Platz für vier Rahmen, was mit einem entsprechenden Gewicht einhergehen musste; offenbar hatte ich mich von seinem schlaksigen Körperbau täuschen lassen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment unterbrach er mich, indem er mir seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ich hielt inne, sah ihn fragend an und beobachtete ihn dann dabei, wie er den Rahmen vorsichtig aus der Schleuder herausnahm, ihn wendete und den Deckel wieder schloss. Ich konnte meine Arbeit fortsetzen, bis sich diese Handlung nach einigen Minuten noch einmal wiederholte.

Dann war es endlich geschafft. Bruder William hob das Gefäß vom Boden auf und stellte es auf eine Anrichte zu seiner Rechten, wo ein Sieb und ein dünnes Tuch sowie mehrere Krüge bereit standen. Wieder bedeutete er mir mit Handzeichen, was ich zu tun hatte und wir siebten zunächst die gröberen Rückstände wie Wachsreste aus der hellgelben Flüssigkeit, bevor sie noch einmal durch das Tuch gefiltert wurde.

Fasziniert betrachtete ich die goldene Flüssigkeit, die sich jetzt in einem kleinen Tongefäß befand. Ein paar Tropfen waren daneben gegangen und rannen ganz langsam am Rand des Kruges hinab. Er reagierte blitzschnell, nahm sie mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf und hielt ihn mir auffordernd vor die Lippen. Mir wurde zugleich heiß und kalt, Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem Rücken aus und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders, als mich vorzubeugen und seinen Finger mit meinen Lippen zu umschließen, jeden noch so kleinen Rest Honig in meinen Mund aufsaugend. Seine Haut war so warm, die Flüssigkeit darauf so süß – und seine Augen so unergründlich, dass ich glaubte, darin ertrinken zu müssen.

Ich blickte ihn an und mir wurde eines bewusst: Es war noch lange nicht vorbei.


	10. Kapitel 9

Atemlos starrte ich Bruder William an; hätte es in dem Raum einen Spiegel gegeben, so hätte ich darin vermutlich einen Mann mit geröteter Haut, erweiterten Pupillen und zitternden Lippen gesehen. Mir war schwindlig und ich musste mich an dem Schrank hinter mir anlehnen, um mich wieder zu fangen – und das möglichst unauffällig. Der Ordensbruder schien allerdings noch lange nicht mit mir fertig zu sein. Er hatte sich ebenfalls an eine Anrichte in seinem Rücken gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte mich herausfordernd an, die Lippen in einem schelmischen Lächeln ganz leicht nach oben gezogen. Er hob die Augenbrauen und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick, neigte ganz leicht den Kopf, als erwarte er eine Stellungnahme von mir. Mir brach der Schweiß aus und ich wischte mir unruhig mit einer Hand über die Stirn und durch die Haare. Räusperte mich. Wandte den Blick ab und zupfte nicht vorhandene Fusseln von meinem Pullover. Noch immer starrte der Mönch mich an, ließ mich noch eine Weile schmoren – es kam mir vor wie Stunden - und wandte sich dann endlich ab. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was er gerade tat, konnte es mir aber denken, als er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte: In seinen Händen hielt er das Tongefäß, in das wir zuvor den Honig gefüllt hatten und reichte es mir wie einen kostbaren Schatz.

„Das ist doch nicht...“ Ich schluckte. „Vielen Dank.“

Er nickte gönnerhaft und schritt dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes an mir vorbei, meinen Arm wie zufällig mit dem seinen streifend. Ich folgte ihm langsam auf den Flur hinaus, getraute mich kaum, ihm zu folgen, doch da blieb er auf einmal stehen. Wieder zog er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, geradezu tadelnd diesmal, doch ich verstand nicht, was er meinte, bis er auf die Uhr zeigte, die über dem Eingang des Refektoriums an der Wand angebracht war – zehn vor zwölf, Zeit für das mittägliche Gebet. Nun, dann blieb mir wohl doch nichts anderes übrig, als ihm weiterhin zu folgen – allerdings in gebührendem Abstand.

Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Leichter gesagt als getan nach allem, was sich noch vor wenigen Minuten zwischen mir und diesem Mann, der mir mit jeder seiner Gesten und Blicke weniger greifbar erschien, abgespielt hatte. Mir wollte sich einfach nicht erschließen, warum er sich so verhielt, wie er es gerade tat. Jedem anderen Menschen hätte ich bei dem, was eben geschehen war, einen mehr oder minder unverschämten Annäherungsversuch unterstellt, aber....er war doch immer noch ein Mönch. Ich traute es ihm schlichtweg nicht zu, mich verführen zu wollen, obgleich sein Verhalten mehr als eindeutig gewesen war. Mochten seine Mitbrüder noch so sehr seine spirituelle Integrität preisen – so verhielt man sich nicht unter Erwachsenen, wenn man nicht eindeutige Absichten verfolgte. Schon gar nicht unter erwachsenen Männern.

Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt. 

Viel war es nicht gewesen, was er bei seinem nächtlichen Besuch zu mir gesagt hatte, doch diese Worte waren seitdem fest in meinem Gedächtnis verankert. Ich brannte noch immer darauf, das Gespräch fortzusetzen, insbesondere, da ich nun nicht mehr befürchten musste, dass er mir meinen Kommentar übel nahm – im Gegenteil, er hatte meiner Unterstellung gerade eben nur noch mehr Zündstoff gegeben.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen angestammten Platz in einer der vorderen Kirchenbänke und beobachtete wieder einmal gebannt den Einzug der Mönche in den Chor. Die Ruhe und der Frieden, die von diesem Bild ausgingen, brachten auch meinen eigenen aufgescheuchten Geist dazu, sich einmal mehr auf das Wesentliche zu besinnen. Selbst Bruder William wirkte jetzt wieder vollkommen ernst und in sich gekehrt, konzentriert auf das, weswegen er hier war – um Gott zu dienen.

So sehr ich es auch versuchte, es gelang mir nicht, diese beiden Bilder in meinem Kopf zusammenzubringen. Es waren nicht die berühmten zwei Seiten einer Medaille, die der Lockenkopf mir hier offenbarte, sondern ich hatte den Eindruck, zwei völlig unterschiedliche Menschen kennengelernt zu haben: Einen ernsten, tiefsinnigen Mann, dem seine Spiritualität über alles ging und der es offenbar binnen kürzester Zeit zu großem Ansehen innerhalb des Konvents gebracht hatte – und jemanden, der den Schalk im Nacken hatte, der mit seinem inneren Kind auf Du und Du stand und nichts lieber tat, als seine Grenzen auszutesten, indem er seine Mitmenschen an die ihren trieb. Oder sie, wie in meinem Fall, überschritt. Ich war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen - und zugleich absolut sicher, dass ihm das nicht entgangen sein konnte.

Erneut war ich während des anschließenden Mittagessens mehr als froh, nicht reden zu müssen. Mir gingen viel zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf, als dass ich mich auf ein normales Gespräch hätte konzentrieren können. Umso eiliger hatte ich es dann auch, mich anschließend auf mein Zimmer zurückzuziehen; ich wurde erst am Nachmittag zum Unterricht erwartet und wollte bis dahin versuchen, wieder zu mir zu kommen. Mein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Bruder William mir hatte zukommen lassen; kurz dachte ich darüber nach, meine Lektüre darin fortzusetzen, verwarf die Idee jedoch schnell wieder, da allein der Gedanke daran die Bilder des heutigen Vormittags wieder aufleben ließ. Von seinem Finger zwischen meinen Lippen. Wie ich daran gesaugt hatte und mit den Schneidezähnen ganz leicht an der dünnen Haut entlanggefahren war...Er hatte mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung nur kurz angesehen und so viele Dinge über mich gewusst – was musste er dann jetzt von mir denken? Selbst im Geiste schämte ich mich, es zuzugeben, aber vermutlich zog er genau die richtigen Schlüsse...

Als ich zwei Stunden später den Seminarraum im Dachgeschoss betrat, waren die Novizen bereits vollständig anwesend. Auch Jonah, den ich über den Tag hinweg fast vergessen hatte, saß auf seinem Platz und malte gedankenverloren mit einem Kugelschreiber auf dem Rand seines Schreibblockes herum; ich konnte geometrische Formen, Kringel und Wellenlinien erkennen, die in einem wirren Muster ineinander über gingen, ohne jedoch ein klar erkennbares Bild zu ergeben.

„Hey.“

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.

„Hallo, John.“

Als er aufblickte, erschrak ich unwillkürlich. Sein Gesicht war furchtbar blass und – hatte er heute morgen auch schon solche Augenringe gehabt?

„Jonah!“

Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, wollte ihn dazu bewegen, sich mir zuzuwenden, damit ich einen genaueren Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er zitterte. Bruder Francis gesellte sich zu uns und sah seinen Mitbruder nicht weniger besorgt an.

„Jonah, leg dich hin, du siehst den ganzen Morgen schon so kränklich aus...- John, Sie sind doch Arzt, können Sie ihm nicht mal ins Gewissen reden?“

„Lasst mich, mir geht es gut“, murrte der sonst immer so gut gelaunte Blonde und wollte sich demonstrativ erheben, musste sich aber sofort wieder setzen und hielt sich den Kopf.

Alarmiert griff ich nach seinem Arm, schob den Ärmel seines Gewandes nach oben und nahm seinen Puls, während ich ihm gleichzeitig eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. Die Haut war warm, aber nicht heiß, der Puls leicht erhöht und er hielt sich noch immer den Kopf.

„Ist dir schwindlig?“

„Nein. - Doch, ein wenig.“

„Du hast Kopfschmerzen?“

„Migräne“, murmelte er, setzte seine Brille ab, blinzelte, setzte sie wieder auf und rieb sich über die linke Schläfe.

„Wie lange schon?“

„Drei, vielleicht vier Stunden.“

„Bekannte Auslöser?“

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, was er allerdings sofort zu bereuen schien. Ich merkte, wenn mich jemand anlog, aber wenn er es mir nicht sagen wollte, insbesondere vor anderen Leuten, dann war das natürlich in Ordnung. Ich war Arzt, persönliche Befindlichkeiten brachten mich in meinem Beruf nicht weiter.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich zu wenig geschlafen. Los, ab ins Bett mit dir.“

Ich stand auf und wollte ihn mit hoch zu ziehen, doch er wehrte sich, wenn auch nur schwach. Als in diesem Moment Pater Andrew den Raum betrat schien dieser die Situation sogleich zu erfassen.

„Jonah, Sie gehören ins Bett.“

„Aber...“

„Keine Widerrede, für heute sind Sie entlassen, schlafen Sie sich aus und wenn es Ihnen morgen besser geht sehe ich Sie zum Morgenlob. - John, darf ich die Tatsache, dass Sie Arzt sind, dieses eine Mal ausnutzen und Sie bitten, Bruder Jonah zu seinem Zimmer zu begleiten?“

„Selbstverständlich, Pater.“

Er nickte zufrieden und begann ohne weitere Verzögerung seinen Unterricht, während ich mir Jonahs Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn hinaus begleitete.

„Du musst das nicht tun“, nuschelte er beschämt, ließ sich aber dennoch von mir die Treppen hinunterführen, womit er sich sichtlich schwertat.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss. Ich möchte es aber.“

An der Tür angekommen, hinter der die Schlafräume der Ordensbrüder lagen, blieb ich stehen, wohl wissend, dass ich zu diesem Bereich des Klosters keinen Zutritt hatte.

„Danke für's Begleiten.“

Der junge Mann versuchte zu lächeln und löste sich von mir, doch kaum dass er die Türklinke berührt hatte, begann er zu taumeln, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und hielt sich erneut den Kopf.

„Verdammte...“, fluchte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und sah mich an. „Könntest du mich vielleicht doch noch ein Stück weit begleiten?“

„Klar.“

Wieder legte ich mir seinen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn den Gang hinunter. Unauffällig sah ich mich um. Alles hier wirkte äußerst schlicht, weiße Wände, an denen hier und da Ikonen oder Darstellungen von Szenen aus der Bibel hingen und dazwischen die dunklen Holztüren, die für die meisten Flure des Klosters typisch waren. Kleine Schilder waren auf Augenhöhe angebracht und benannten den Ordensbruder, der das jeweilige Zimmer bewohnte: Bruder Thomas, Bruder Elijah, Bruder Patrick – und dem Zimmer, das wir jetzt ansteuerten, schräg gegenüber - Bruder William. Die Tür war ein Stück weit geöffnet, aber so gerne ich auch meine Neugierde befriedigt hätte, so stand für mich fest, dass Jonahs Versorgung im Moment absolute Priorität hatte. Ich brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, sah mich kurz um und goss ihm ein Glas Wasser ein, nachdem ich eine Flasche am Rand des Schreibtisches entdeckt hatte.

„Danke.“

Er stürzte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter und ließ sich gleich darauf auf sein Bett niedersinken.

„Hast du...das öfter?“

„In letzter Zeit nicht mehr.“

„Was heißt 'in letzter Zeit'?“

„Seit dem Studium ist es nicht mehr aufgetreten.“

„Hast du Medikamente, die du dagegen nehmen kannst?“

„Ich sollte lieber nichts einnehmen“, murmelte er.

„Warum?“

„Tut mir nicht gut.“

Ich merkte, dass es besser war, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Außerdem sollte er sich ausruhen, da war ein längeres Gespräch sicherlich das Letzte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Nachdem ich ihm noch ein Glas Wasser eingegossen und es auf seinem Nachttisch platziert hatte wünschte ich ihm eine schnelle Genesung und bot ihm noch einmal an, mich jederzeit zu rufen, sollte es ihm schlechter gehen. Er nickte und bedankte sich ein letztes Mal, woraufhin ich das Zimmer verließ und die Tür leise hinter mir schloss.

Gerade wollte ich wieder zum Unterricht zurückkehren, als mein Blick auf das Zimmer Bruder Williams fiel. Noch immer stand die Tür zur Hälfte offen, sodass man vom Gang aus problemlos hineinsehen konnte, sobald man sich in der Nähe des Eingangs befand. Es waren nur ein paar Meter von dem Punkt aus, an dem ich mich gerade befand, ich könnte...

Ein Räuspern aus dem Zimmer signalisierte mir, dass meine Füße schneller gewesen waren als mein Hirn – ich stand bereits vor der Tür und sah Bruder William an, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich mit einer Lupe und einer Pinzette über einen flachen weißen Gegenstand beugte. Die Erkenntnis, um was es sich dabei handelte, ließ mich mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

„Das...das ist der Brief, Bruder Jonahs Brief! Ich habe ihn erst gestern damit im Aufenthaltsraum gesehen! Was hat es damit auf sich und warum haben Sie...“

Mit ungekannter Heftigkeit warf Bruder William die Lupe beiseite und gab dem Umschlag einen Schubs, der ihn ans andere Ende des Tisches beförderte, wobei sich allerdings das, was darin enthalten war, auf der Tischplatte verteilte.

Ich trat in das geradezu steril wirkende Zimmer ein und näherte mich ihm; im Vorbeigehen fiel mir auf, dass der Raum im Gegensatz zu Bruder Jonahs Zimmer, dessen Wände in leuchtenden Farben gemalte Landschaften und zwei Topfpflanzen auf der Fensterbank zierten, kaum persönliche Gegenstände enthielt; abgesehen von einem Kissen mit dem Union Jack darauf, welches am Kopfende seines Bettes lag – und einem Totenschädel, der auf dem Bücherregal thronte und von dort eine perfekte Aussicht über das ganze Zimmer hatte.

„Ist der echt?“, fragte ich schockiert. Mehr als einmal hatte ich menschliche Schädel gesehen – und der hier sah verdammt echt aus.

Bruder William, der mein Entsetzen bemerkt haben musste, grinste breit, was mir als Antwort mehr als genügte. Ich beschloss, mich noch einmal dem seltsamen Brief zuzuwenden beziehungsweise dem, was gerade aus dem Umschlag gefallen war.

„Sind das...Kerne? Orangenkerne oder etwas in der Art?“

Fasziniert von dem ungewöhnlichen Inhalt trat ich näher und versuchte danach zu greifen, wurde jedoch mit Nachdruck daran gehindert. Demonstrativ schob der Mönch die Kerne zusammen und in seine leicht gewölbte Handinnenfläche, schüttete sie zurück in den Umschlag und verschloss diesen sorgsam in einer Schublade.

Offenbar war ich zu weit gegangen, was Bruder William mir durch einen ärgerlichen Blick klar zu verstehen gab.

„Ich...geh' dann mal...“, murmelte ich, zog den Kopf ein und huschte schnell auf den Gang hinaus. Auch wenn es mich tatsächlich nichts anging – meine Neugier war geweckt und ich brannte darauf zu erfahren, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte...


	11. Kapitel 10

Ich hatte den Rest des Tages nicht mehr viel von Bruder William oder gar Bruder Jonah gesehen – während Letzterer vermutlich so vernünftig gewesen war im Bett zu bleiben und sich auszukurieren, erschien der Erstgenannte zwar wie üblich zu den Gebetszeiten in der Kirche und auch zum Abendessen, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht mehr blicken, insbesondere nicht im Aufenthaltsraum. Es war fast so, als würde er mir seit meinem unerwünschten Besuch aus dem Weg gehen. 

Nach dem Abschluss der Komplet begann die Zeit, in der sich die Mönche für gewöhnlich zur Nachtruhe zurückzogen, bis die Glocke zur Vigil läutete und sie wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Auch ich war in mein Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte mich ausruhen wollen, doch wie schon in den vergangenen Tagen fand ich so früh am Abend keinen Schlaf. Normalerweise hätte ich in solchen Momenten zu einem guten Buch gegriffen und gelesen, bis mir die Augen zufielen, doch das einzige Buch, das sich derzeit griffbereit auf dem Tisch neben meinem Bett befand, war jenes über die Grundlagen der Bienenzucht, das mich sofort wieder an ihn denken ließ – und an die Frage, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber in Zukunft verhalten sollte. Für ein alltägliches Miteinander fehlten uns schlichtweg die Berührungspunkte; da bei den Bienenvölkern im Moment nicht mehr viel zu tun war, schwanden meine Hoffnungen, in diesem Rahmen Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Auch bei seinen Studien konnte ich ihm wohl kaum behilflich sein. Obgleich die Naturheilkunde zur alternativen Medizin zählte und somit gewisse Überschneidungen in unser beider Tätigkeit bestanden, so hatte ich mich doch nie eingehender mit diesem Thema beschäftigt – ich hatte den größten Teil meiner Berufslaufbahn in der Chirurgie und der Notfallmedizin gearbeitet, Bereichen, in denen der Einsatz von pflanzlichen Heilmitteln nicht unbedingt angeraten oder überhaupt gewünscht war.

Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich jetzt tun sollte – in den vergangenen Tagen waren sowohl er als auch Bruder Jonah zu festen Konstanten in meinem Leben innerhalb der Klostermauern geworden und jetzt, wo ich weder den einen noch den anderen um mich hatte, fühlte ich mich seltsam verlassen. Ich blickte mich um, noch immer auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, obwohl ich mir nicht einmal sicher war, die Frage zu kennen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Bibel, die – von mir bisher unangetastet – auf dem Stapel mit Infomaterial lag. War das nicht einer der Gründe gewesen, warum ich hierher gekommen war? Die Suche nach dem Glauben, der mir in jungen Jahren so viel gegeben hatte? Und nun saß ich hier, bewunderte an so vielen anderen Menschen, wie sie daraus Kraft schöpften und offenbar ein erfülltes Leben führten, und beschäftigte mich doch vornehmlich mit den Dingen, die gerade nicht Teil des klösterlichen Lebens waren, seien es nun die Lebensgeschichten der Brüder nebst ihrer Beweggründe, dem Alltag den Rücken zu kehren und diesem Konvent beizutreten, meine fehlgeleiteten Gefühle für Bruder William oder aktuell die Frage nach der Bedeutung des Briefes, der Bruder Jonah so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Gerade in diesem Moment, der bestimmt war von einem Gefühl innerer Leere, zog es mich in die dunkle Kirche, in der ich in den letzten Tagen schon so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, ohne dass meine dortige Anwesenheit etwas Nennenswertes in mir ausgelöst hätte. Nun jedoch war es, als würde ich von unsichtbaren Fäden dorthin geleitet, unsicher, was mich dort erwarten würde – ob mich überhaupt etwas erwarten würde! - aber nicht in der Lage, mich diesem Drang zu widersetzen. 

Die hohe, hölzerne Doppeltür des Westportals war geschlossen, aber, wie ich nach einem leichten Druck auf die Messingklinke feststellte, nicht abgesperrt. Ich schob sie einen Spaltbreit auf, gerade so weit, dass ich hindurchschlüpfen und sie geräuschlos wieder hinter mir schließen konnte. Ich fand mich unterhalb der Orgelempore wieder, in einem kleinen Eingangsbereich, der auch jetzt am Abend von vier Deckenlampen schwach beleuchtet wurde und an dessen linker Seite sich ein kleines Weihwasserbecken befand, während rechts ein hölzernes Regal Gesangbücher für Gäste bereithielt; tatsächlich war mir aufgefallen, dass zur Frühmesse hin und wieder einige Menschen aus dem nahegelegenen Ort erschienen, meist alte, alleinstehende Frauen. Allerdings brachten jene ihre Gesangbücher in aller Regel selbst mit, soviel hatte ich bereits beobachten können. Es war fast schon ein Automatismus, der mich zwei Finger in das Weihwasser tauchen und sie anschließend zum Kreuzeszeichen über meine Stirn und meinen Oberkörper fahren ließ. 

Im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. Amen.

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich diese Worte zum letzten Mal so bewusst ausgesprochen hatte. Erfüllt von dem Gefühl, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, wohin auch immer der mich führen mochte. Immer weiter schritt ich in die dunkle Kirche hinein, die um diese Stunde nur von den Lampen im Eingangsbereich, dem Ewigen Licht vor dem Tabernakel und zwei großen Kerzen auf dem Altar erleuchtet wurde, die dort in unauffälligen Glasgefäßen vor sich hin flackerten. 

Ich ließ mich in einer der vorderen Bänke nieder und starrte wie gebannt auf die Kerze, die geschützt von blutrotem Glas in einer kunstvollen Goldfassung von der Decke herabhing und das Lamm Gottes-Relief auf der Vorderseite des Tabernakels in einen sanften Schein tauchte. Das Ewige Licht. Zeichen der immerwährenden Gegenwart Gottes. Symbol des Allerheiligsten, das sich hinter dem verschlossenen Türchen verbarg. 

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden, fast war mir, als würde mich eine Stimme aus meiner Vergangenheit rufen, die mich daran erinnerte, wie gerne ich früher die Sonntagsmesse besucht hatte, dachte zurück an den Tag, als ich zum ersten Mal die Heilige Kommunion empfangen hatte.

Ebenso erinnerte mich aber auch noch zu gut an dieses schreckliche Gefühl, das von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, als ich als Kind zum ersten Mal zur Beichte gegangen war. Ich hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, nicht gewusst, was ich sagen sollte und angefangen zu stottern. Der Priester jedoch, offenbar gewöhnt an solche Situationen, hatte mir gut zugeredet und mich durch behutsames Fragen dazu gebracht, dass ich mir schlussendlich doch von der Seele reden konnte, was mich bedrückte. Noch heute konnte ich mich an mein Geständnis erinnern, meiner Mutter einige Münzen aus der Geldbörse entwendet zu haben. Ich hatte mit meinen Freunden ins Kino gehen wollen und sie um Geld gebeten, doch meine Mutter hatte erwidert, das wir uns das nicht leisten könnten. Ich war wütend gewesen und hatte mich an ihrer Handtasche zu schaffen gemacht, als sie in der Küche stand und das Abendessen zubereitete – wie erwartet war ich dort fündig geworden und hatte ein paar Pfund eingesteckt. Wenn sie mich anlog, nur weil sie mir diese kleine Freude nicht gönnte, dann würde ich mir eben nehmen, was ich brauchte. Als ich am nächsten Tag von der Schule heimkehrte, war meine Mutter merkwürdig still.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts Besseres bieten kann, aber mein Geld hat nur für das hier gereicht“, erklärte sie kleinlaut, als sie Harry und mir zum Mittagessen lediglich einen kleinen Topf Gemüsesuppe vorsetzen konnte.

„Morgen bekomme ich meinen Lohn, dann mach ich's wieder gut.“

Sie wandte sich ab und verließ das Zimmer; dass sie weinte war weder mir noch meiner Schwester verborgen geblieben. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so schuldig gefühlt. Von diesem Erlebnis erzählte ich nun dem Priester und rechnete bereits mit einer Standpauke – die jedoch wider Erwarten ausblieb. Stattdessen gab er mir auf, das gestohlene Geld von meinem Taschengeld zurückzuzahlen und mich bei meiner Mutter zu entschuldigen, was ich natürlich umgehend tat.

Seitdem hatte sich mein Verhältnis zur Beichte geändert. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das mich im Moment der Lossprechung erfasste, war mir nachdrücklich in Erinnerung geblieben. Wann immer ich nun etwas auf dem Herzen gehabt hatte, worüber ich mit sonst niemandem reden konnte, wusste ich, wohin ich mich wenden konnte. Eigentlich war es nichts anderes als meine Sitzungen bei Ella – wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass Ella für ihre Dienste horrende Rechnungen ausstellen, mich aber nicht von meinen Sünden lossprechen konnte. Insofern bot die Kirche hier eindeutig die kostengünstigere Lösung an. Dennoch war ich lange nicht mehr zur Beichte gegangen, zuletzt vor meinem Abflug nach Afghanistan, konnte ich doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen, ob ich lebend zurückkehren würde. Möglicherweise war es an der Zeit, diese alte Gewohnheit noch einmal in Angriff zu nehmen. Insbesondere zu Pater Andrew hatte ich mittlerweile ein so gutes Verhältnis aufgebaut, dass ich ihn mir nur zu gut als Beichtvater vorstellen konnte.

Vorsichtig tastete ich mich in der dunklen Kirche an den Beichtstuhl heran, der sich etwas versteckt im Seitengang befand. Ich schob den schweren Samtvorhang beiseite und schlüpfte hinein, nur um festzustellen, dass alles genau so war, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte – selbst der Geruch nach altem Holz und Schweiß war ähnlich. Gerade als ich den Vorhang wieder zurückschieben und in den Seitengang hinausgehen wollte, vernahm ich ein leises Knarzen, gefolgt von hektischen Schritten in genau dem Gang, in dem ich mich gerade befand. Hastig zog ich mich wieder ins Innere des Beichtstuhls zurück und lauschte gespannt – ich wollte nicht, dass man mich hier spät abends entdeckte, aber genauso begierig war ich darauf, zu erfahren, wer sich hier außer mir selbst noch herumtrieb. 

„Shhhhh, sei still, oder willst du, dass man uns hört?“ - Eine tiefe Stimme, betont leise und doch drängend.

„Du hast versprochen, dass du mir helfen würdest!“

Diese Stimme kam mir definitiv bekannt vor, nur klang die Person seltsam panisch, die Stimme mindestens eine Oktave höher als gewohnt.

„Ich werde dir auch helfen. Aber dazu musst du mir alles erzählen, was du weißt.“

„Ich habe dir doch schon alles erzählt!“

„Du hast gesagt, niemand wüsste, dass du hier bist.“

„Der Meinung war ich ja auch...bis gestern.“

„Und dennoch wirst du bedroht.“

„Wir wissen doch überhaupt nicht, was diese Kerne...“

„Doch. Ich weiß es. Ich habe recherchiert. Und seitdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Es gibt einen Drogenhändlerring, der gewöhnlich von Nordirland aus agiert und im gesamten Königreich seine Finger in allerlei schmutzigen Geschäften hat. Diese Leute sind dafür bekannt, Personen, die gegen ihre Bande aussagen könnten, zunächst durch das Versenden von Orangenkernen zu bedrohen und sie dann aus dem Weg zu räumen. Also – gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen willst?“

Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt – ich hatte Bruder Jonah bereits an der Stimme erkannt, doch inzwischen war mir auch klar, wer die Person sein musste, mit der er sprach. Atemlos krallte ich meine Finger in das Holz des Beichtstuhls und schob meinen Kopf durch den Vorhang so weit es mir möglich war, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ich lauschte angestrengt in die Stille, doch das Gespräch schien ins Stocken geraten zu sein. Waren die beiden Männer überhaupt noch anwesend? Vorsichtig wagte ich mich noch ein Stück weiter vor, setzte meinen Fuß auf eine schmale Stufe direkt vor mir – und erschrak im nächsten Moment über das laute Knarren, das mein unbedachter Schritt hervorgerufen hatte.

„Was war das?“

Wieder war es Bruder Jonahs Stimme und er klang zu Tode erschrocken. Der andere Mann blieb zwar ruhig, hatte es auf einmal jedoch sehr eilig, wie man bereits am plötzlichen Rascheln von Gewändern hörte.

„Komm, wir müssen hier weg.“

Nur Sekunden später wurde die Seitentür, die in den Privatbereich der Mönche führte, leise aber bestimmt ins Schloss gezogen.


	12. Kapitel 11

Ich verharrte in meinem Versteck, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass die beiden Männer sich entfernt hatten; erst, als der Spalt unter der Tür, durch die sie entschwunden waren, wieder in vollkommener Schwärze dalag, konnte ich sicher sein, dass sie auch den angrenzenden Flur verlassen hatten und huschte möglichst unauffällig zum Westportal hinüber, durch das ich die Kirche zuvor betreten hatte. Obwohl die Gästezimmer sich an der entgegengesetzten Seite des Gebäudekomplexes befanden, hatte ich doch immer noch arge Bedenken, auf dem Flur einer anderen Person zu begegnen. Nicht ich war derjenige gewesen, der sich mitten in der Nacht zu einem heimlichen Treffen in der Kirche eingefunden hatte; dennoch fühlte ich mich schuldig. Andere Menschen heimlich belauschen, so etwas machte man einfach nicht, das lernte man doch bereits als Kind!

Nachdenklich zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte mich von innen dagegen. Ich wollte heute niemanden mehr hören oder sehen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Zwanzig nach neun, es waren noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Vigil – aber wollte ich tatsächlich daran teilnehmen? Ich war mehr als unschlüssig, ob ich Jonah und William – denn ich war mir sicher, dass jener der zweite Gesprächspartner gewesen war – im Moment unter die Augen treten konnte. Einerseits war mir nach wie vor nicht wohl dabei, die beiden belauscht zu haben, andererseits fühlte ich mich hintergangen. Hintergangen von den zwei Männern, mit denen ich in den letzten Tagen etwas aufgebaut hatte, das einer Freundschaft doch schon sehr nahe kam. Oder, was Bruder William anging, vielleicht sogar mehr...Mir liefen noch immer Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich an seinen honigbenetzten Finger zwischen meinen Lippen dachte. Dabei brauchte ich mir nichts vorzumachen – was auch immer ich in ihm gesehen haben mochte, war vermutlich nie mehr als ein perfides Spiel gewesen, um herauszufinden, wie ich auf solche Reize reagieren würde. 

Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt.

Ich schnaubte. Dass ich nicht lache...Und ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich ihn mit meinen Anspielungen verletzt hätte! Dabei war letzten Endes er derjenige, der herumlief und die Menschen manipulierte. Mein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das noch immer auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Wir hatten so schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht...und nun zweifelte ich an, dass das alles echt gewesen war. Absolut zu Recht, wie ich fand! Zum wievielten Male hatte er jetzt gegen sein Gelübde verstoßen? So etwas tat doch niemand, dem es mit seiner Sache ernst war! Ich ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Ich würde die Vigil heute ausfallen lassen.

*

Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht musste ich eingeschlafen sein und war nun umso erschrockener, als mich das Läuten der Glocken aus dem Tiefschlaf riss. Geradezu routinemäßig stand ich auf, zog mich an und begab mich in die Kirche. Meine Gefühle der letzten Nacht waren einer seltsamen Leere gewichen; mein Verstand schien akzeptiert zu haben, dass es falsch war, sich in die privaten Angelegenheiten fremder Menschen einzumischen, so sehr ich auch das Bedürfnis verspürte, zu helfen, wo es möglich war. Aber man musste es eben auch akzeptieren, wenn diese Hilfe nicht gewünscht war. Und vergessen, was man unfreiwillig mitgehört hatte, auch wenn es noch so besorgniserregend war.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Mönche, die paarweise in einer Reihe in die Kirche einzogen. Die Novizen gingen direkt hinter dem Abt, dahinter die einfachen Brüder, den Schluss bildeten jene Mönche, welche die Priesterweihe empfangen hatten. Ich entdeckte Jonah, direkt gefolgt von William. Der Blonde wirkte noch immer blass und übernächtigt, während sein Mentor zwar mit durchgestrecktem Rücken und festen Schritten folgte, aber ansonsten geradezu auf der Hut zu sein schien. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und seine Augen huschten immer wieder unauffällig hin und her, als würden sie den Raum absuchen. Kurz begegneten sich unsere Blicke. Wusste er, dass ich es war, der ihn belauscht hatte? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu lesen und er schien mich auch nicht weiter zu beachten. Jonah hingegen...Der arme Junge wirkte furchtbar nervös, blickte immer wieder von seinem Gebetsbuch auf und sah sich, ebenso wie William, unablässig im Raum um – allerdings gab er sich dabei keinerlei Mühe, seine Panik zu verbergen. Der Kopf ruckte nach links und nach rechts, die Augen huschten hektisch umher, blieben kurz auf mich gerichtet und gingen dann weiter die anwesenden Personen durch. Eine Person im hinteren Bereich der Kirche schien seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln, nur konnte er denjenigen offenbar auch mit Brille nicht richtig erkennen. Er blinzelte, setzte die Sehhilfe ab, reinigte das Glas unauffällig am Ärmel seines Habits und probierte es dann erneut. Unauffällig versuchte ich mich umzuschauen, sah jedoch nicht viel, da mir ein älterer Herr von kräftiger Statur zwei Reihen hinter mir die Sicht versperrte.

Als sich die Männer und Frauen zur Kommunion nach vorne begaben, beschloss ich, einen genaueren Blick auf die übrigen Gottesdienstbesucher zu werfen, ohne dabei jedoch Bruder Jonah aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn es hier wirklich jemanden gab, dessen Anwesenheit ihn beunruhigte, dann würde er jetzt ganz sicher nicht ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Bereits als er vom Altar ins Chorgestühl zurückkehrte, warf er einen ängstlichen Blick auf die versammelte Gemeinde, bevor er sich zum stillen Gebet auf die Knie sinken ließ. Sofort fiel mir auf, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitbrüdern nicht die Augen schloss, sondern nach wie vor den Blick über all jene schweifen ließ, die vor den Altarstufen eine Reihe vor den beiden Patres bildeten, welche die geweihten Hostien austeilten. Zu meinem Erstaunen veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht mehr. Hatte die Person, die er zuvor erblickt hatte, die Kirche bereits verlassen? Mit äußerst schwerfälligen Bewegungen ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurücksinken, vergrub die Hände in seinem Schoß und schloss die Augen; er wirkte furchtbar erschöpft.

Auf dem Weg ins Refektorium fiel mein Blick auf den Plan, dem ich entnehmen konnte, dass ich heute zusammen mit Jonah und Bruder Elijah, den ich bisher noch nicht kennengelernt hatte, für das Mittagessen zuständig sein würde. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass man nicht von mir erwartete, zu kochen...es hatte schon seine Gründe, dass sich in meiner Wohnung die Flyer diverser Take Away-Restaurants stapelten. Dennoch war ich durchaus gewillt, die Gelegenheit für ein kurzes Gespräch zu nutzen – sofern Jonah es denn zuließ. So verängstigt, wie er seit gestern gewirkt hatte, lag es ebenso im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er sich jetzt von allem abschottete.

Ich hatte ihn den ganzen Vormittag über nicht gesehen und auch als ich gegen elf Uhr vor der Tür zum Küchenbereich eintraf, erblickte ich nicht die geringste Spur von meinem Mitstreiter. Stattdessen erwartete mich dort ein älterer Bruder mit schütterem Haar, der mir vage bekannt vorkam und sich als Bruder Elijah vorstellte.

„Sie sind also Doktor Watson“, begrüßte er mich und reichte mir die Hand, „Ich glaube, wir hatten bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen miteinander. Ich bin hier der Koch.“

„Oh, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, wem ich für das vorzügliche Essen danken kann.“

Er schmunzelte. „Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir einschmeicheln, mir genügt es, wenn Sie selbst gleich mal zeigen, was Sie können.“

Ich räusperte mich und blickte unsicher im Raum umher. „Ehrlich gesagt...bin ich nicht sonderlich gut, was das Kochen angeht...“

„Das macht nichts. Ich benötige vornehmlich jemanden, der Kartoffeln schälen und Zwiebeln schneiden kann. Schätze mal, dass Sie das hinbekommen werden, zumindest besser als unser lieber Jonah – der hätte sich bei seinem letzten Versuch fast den Daumen abgeschnitten. Apropos – wo ist er überhaupt?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich im Raum um, als könnte er sich irgendwo versteckt haben.

„Vielleicht ist er noch nicht wieder gesund?“, schlug ich vor.

Bruder Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich würde eher darauf tippen, dass er einfach vergessen hat, dass er heute Küchendienst hat. Steht in letzter Zeit etwas neben sich, der Junge, Gott weiß warum...Egal. Tun Sie mir doch bitte einen Gefallen, Doktor Watson. Ich brauche für das Essen noch einige frische Kräuter. Würden Sie bitte in den Garten gehen und welche besorgen? Ich habe Ihnen schon mal eine Liste gemacht...“

Stirnrunzelnd ging ich den Zettel durch, den Bruder Elijah mir in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Kerbel...?“

„Sieht so ähnlich aus wie Petersilie. Die kennen Sie doch, oder?“

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Ordensbruder sich über mich lustig machen wollte oder ob er mir tatsächlich nur helfen wollte.

„Ja, die kenne ich. Ich, ähm...mache mich dann mal auf die Suche.“

„Und bringen Sie Jonah mit, wenn Sie ihm über den Weg laufen!“

Ich salutierte scherzhaft. 

„Wird gemacht!“

Auf meinem Weg in den Klostergarten kam ich an einer Kellertreppe vorbei, die mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war – vermutlich, weil die Tür zuvor noch nie so sperrangelweit aufgestanden hatte, wie sie es jetzt gerade tat. Kurz wollte ich einen Blick hinein werfen, doch dann wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass ich nicht meine Zeit vertrödeln durfte, sollte das Essen rechtzeitig fertig werden. Ich wandte mich gerade wieder meinem Ziel zu, als ich ein lautes Klirren aus der Tiefe vernahm, als sei Glas zersprungen. Nun siegte doch die Neugierde und ich schlich mich vorsichtig die Steinstufen hinunter. Am unteren Ende der Treppe befand sich ein Torbogen, der so niedrig war, dass selbst ich mit meiner geringen Körpergröße den Kopf einziehen musste. Direkt dahinter erstreckte sich ein Kellergewölbe aus unbehauenem Stein, an dessen Seitenwänden große Eichenholzfässer gelagert wurden. Offenbar wurde in diesem Kloster auch Wein hergestellt. Aber wo mochte das Geräusch hergekommen sein, das mich zum Abstieg in diesen Raum bewegt hatte? Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, außer Reihen von Fässern – und einem Paar schwarzer Schuhe, die hinter einem dieser Fässer hervorlugten.

Schnellen Schrittes begab ich mich an das Ende des Raumes um nachzusehen, was es damit auf sich hatte – und erschrak. Vor mir lag Bruder Jonah, neben ihm eine zerbrochene Flasche, das blonde Haar am Hinterkopf blutverschmiert.


	13. Kapitel 12

Hastig stürzte ich zu ihm hinüber, hockte mich neben ihn und tastete nach seinem Puls – schwach, aber vorhanden. Mit dem Ärmel meines Pullovers schob ich die Scherben der zersprungenen Flasche beiseite, um näher an ihn heranrücken zu können und hob seinen Oberkörper an, damit ich einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunde an seinem Kopf werfen konnte. Erleichtert stieß ich meinen angehaltenen Atem aus. Nur eine Platzwunde. Aber noch war er nicht bei Bewusstsein und das machte mir Sorgen. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, ihn hier liegen zu lassen, hinaufzulaufen und einen Notarzt zu verständigen, doch schnell wurde mir bewusst, wie unsinnig ein solches Verhalten wäre, schließlich hatte ich selbst entsprechende Kenntnisse, was die Behandlung von Notfallpatienten anging - es fehlte mir nur gerade am passenden Equipment. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf den bewegungslosen Körper des jungen Mönchs und schätzte sein Gewicht auf circa 70 kg. Ihn die steile Treppe hinaufzutragen würde schwierig werden, aber unmöglich war es nicht. Dennoch würde es die Sache erheblich vereinfachen, wenn er zumindest bei Bewusstsein wäre, denn die dann wieder vorhandene Körperspannung würde mir seinen Transport erleichtern. Einen Arm noch immer um seinen Rücken gelegt, klopfte ich ihm mit der freien Hand immer wieder gegen die Wangen.

„Jonah, wach auf, hey, mach die Augen auf, alles wird gut.“

Wer mochte ihm das angetan haben? Auch wenn ich von den Drohungen gegen ihn erfahren hatte, so hätte ich doch nie gedacht, dass es tatsächlich jemandem gelingen könnte, ihn anzugreifen, vor allem nicht hier, innerhalb des Klosters. Hier konnte doch auch nicht jeder ein- und ausgehen, wie es ihm gerade beliebte! Ich rief mir den Grundriss des Gebäudekomplexes ins Gedächtnis. Wollte man sich Zutritt verschaffen, so konnte man dies als Außenstehender nur durch das südliche Portal der Klosterkirche, welches die Gottesdienstbesucher aus den umliegenden Orten immer nutzten und welches außerhalb der Messfeier verschlossen war, oder durch die Pforte an der südwestlichen Seite des Klosters, an der ich bei meiner Ankunft geklingelt hatte. Auch dort tat jeder zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ein Ordensbruder Dienst, damit niemand ungesehen hineingelangen konnte; allein die alten Bücher in der Bibliothek hatten einen unschätzbaren Wert, von den in der Kirche befindlichen Reliquien und Kunstgegenständen ganz zu schweigen. Hätte sich jemand nach dem Gottesdienst verstecken und sich dann – so wie ich am Tag zuvor – durch das Westportal hinausschleichen können? Ich hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, da nach der Messe immer einer Brüder durch die Kirche ging, die Kerzen löschte und nachsah, ob alles in Ordnung war, ob vielleicht jemand seinen Regenschirm in der Bank vergessen oder sein Gesangbuch nicht an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz zurückgestellt hatte.

Wenn es jedoch kein Außenstehender gewesen war, der Jonah niedergeschlagen hatte – wer dann? Außer mir selbst waren derzeit keine Gäste im Kloster untergebracht. Allein diesem Umstand hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich viel intensiver in das Leben der Mönche eingebunden wurde als es ansonsten üblich war, das hatte mir Prior Lambert kurz nach meiner Ankunft in einem Ton mitgeteilt, der deutlich machte, dass ich für eine solche Ehre durchaus dankbar sein konnte. Was ich selbstverständlich auch war, bedeutete es doch, dass ich im Normalfall zum Beispiel niemals mit in den Aufenthaltsraum der Brüder gelassen worden wäre und mir so das wundervolle Geigenspiel Bruder Williams entgangen wäre. Nun, und Bruder Jonahs Reaktion auf den Brief und all die dramatischen Entwicklungen, die darauf folgten. Diese Ehre hatte somit nicht nur Positives mit sich gebracht, denn jetzt lag Bruder Jonah bewusstlos vor mir und ich machte mir bereits jetzt Gedanken, ob ich mich durch meine Anwesenheit in diesem Kellergewölbe nicht vielleicht sogar verdächtig machte. Doch dies alles waren Dinge, mit denen ich mich später befassen konnte – jetzt galt es, den jungen Mann wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, wie auch immer ich das anstellen sollte.

Ich näherte mich seinem Gesicht, um die Atmung zu überprüfen. Hatte es hier schon die ganze Zeit so stark nach Alkohol gerochen? Natürlich, das hier war ein Weinkeller, aber es war nicht der Geruch von Wein, der mir in die Nase stieg, sondern von etwas wesentlich Stärkerem. Und er ging ganz eindeutig von Bruder Jonah aus. Was in aller Welt war hier geschehen?

Erneut klopfte ich ihm auf die Wangen und rüttelte ganz sachte an seiner Schulter – es stand zu vermuten, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte, ich musste also aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu forsch vorging. Endlich schienen meine Bemühungen Wirkung zu zeigen; die Lider des Blonden begannen zu zittern und unglaublich langsam öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte und schloss sie anschließend sofort wieder.

„Hey, hey, hey, nicht wieder einschlafen“, mahnte ich und versuchte ihn in eine aufrechte Haltung zu bringen, „Bleib bei mir, Jonah. Komm schon, Augen auf, du kannst hier nicht liegenblieben. Jonah, sieh mich an. Alles wird gut, aber du musst wach bleiben.“

Wieder versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und ließ es zu, dass ich ihn weiter hochzog und seinen Oberkörper gegen eines der Fässer lehnte. Mein Blick glitt über die nähere Umgebung, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, mich abzustützen, um Jonah auf die Füße zu ziehen. Erst jetzt sah ich das Blut, das am Rand des Fasses klebte, vor dem der junge Ordensbruder gelegen hatte. Mir kam ein völlig neuer Gedanke und ich langte nach der zerbrochenen Flasche, die seitlich des Jungen lag. Kein Blut. Nicht das winzigste Tröpfchen. Prüfend hielt ich mir den unteren Teil der Flasche unter die Nase und verzog das Gesicht – Gin, ganz eindeutig. Bis auf einen kleinen Schluck war sie vollständig geleert worden. Die Frage, von wem stellte sich mir inzwischen nicht mehr. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, warum es so war, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich betrunken hatte und dann offenbar unglücklich gestürzt war, machte mich unglaublich wütend. Ja, er machte im Moment einiges durch, aber das war doch auch keine Lösung.

„Komm schon“, grummelte ich, trat die Reste der Flasche beiseite, legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern und umfasste mit meinem anderen Arm seine Taille, um ihn hochzuziehen, was er ohne Gegenwehr geschehen ließ.

„Mach die Augen auf“, forderte ich erneut, „Meinst du, du kannst gehen, wenn ich dich stütze?“

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, das alles oder nichts bedeuten konnte, entrang sich seiner Kehle, aber immerhin klammerte er sich jetzt an mir fest, anstatt sich wieder zu Boden sinken zu lassen, obwohl er bedrohlich schwankte. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne.

„Geht es? Jonah, meinst du, du kannst die Treppe hochgehen? Sonst muss ich jemanden dazu holen, nach oben tragen kann ich dich nicht.“

Wieder blinzelte er mit den Augen und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Suchend sah ich mich um und entdeckte die Sehhilfe bald darauf auf dem Boden unter einem Regal – nur wie sollte ich sie erreichen, solange sich der junge Mönch an mir festklammerte? Ich stöhnte auf; das hier war schwerer als gedacht. War das Regal stabil genug, um das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Mannes einen Moment lang zu halten? Ich konnte es nur hoffen.

„Jonah, kannst du dich mit deiner rechten Hand am Regal festhalten? Es ist alles gut, ich muss mich nur kurz bücken und ich will nicht, dass du hinfällst. Schaffst du das?“

Er griff nach dem obersten Regalbrett, nickte – und erbrach sich nur Sekunden später. Wäre er nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte ich die Diagnose 'Gehirnerschütterung' jetzt als gesichert betrachten können. So hingegen galt es abzuwarten und gegebenenfalls einen Neurologen hinzuzuziehen – wenn ich Jonah denn erstmal aus diesem Keller herausgebracht hätte! Ich beugte mich vor, griff nach der Brille, drückte sie ihm auf die Nase und umfasste ihn mit starkem Griff. Der Junge gehörte schnellstmöglich ins Bett.

Nachdem er zumindest einen Teil des Alkohols wieder losgeworden war fiel es dem Blonden etwas leichter, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, sodass wir es mit vereinten Kräften sogar die Treppe hinauf schafften. Wieder im Hauptgebäude angekommen, öffnete sich gerade die Küchentür und Bruder Elijah trat auf den Gang, offenbar etwas ungehalten, weil ich mich nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Als er uns entdeckte, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung, wurde blass und bekreuzigte sich. 

„Großer Gott, was ist passiert?“

„Könnten Sie bitte einen Arzt rufen? Bruder Jonah hat sich verletzt, offene Wunde am Hinterkopf, Verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma – gibt es hier ein Krankenzimmer und eine Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung?“

„Ja, den Gang dort hinunter, hinter den Büros der Verwaltung. Ich hole einen Schlüssel.“

Ich setzte mich mit Bruder Jonah wieder in Bewegung und war froh, als ich vor dem Büro Prior Lamberts einen Stuhl stehen sah, auf dem ich den jungen Mann kurzzeitig absetzen konnte, bis Bruder Elijah mit dem Schlüssel zurückkehrte. Gerade in diesem Moment wurde eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs geöffnet und Bruder William trat hinaus. Ein kurzer Blick auf den blutverschmierten Schopf seines Mitbruders schien ihm als Rechtfertigung zu genügen, um mich bei den Schultern zu packen und mich gegen die nahegelegene Wand zu stoßen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, zischte er hasserfüllt und stieß mich erneut gegen die Wand, als ich nicht sofort antwortete.

„Sherrr-looock...“, ertönte es da langgezogen hinter mir und ich sah, wie Jonah versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Sofort ließ der Lockenkopf von mir ab und stürmte zu dem Blonden hinüber, blieb vor ihm stehen, sog einmal kurz die Luft ein und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Es schien, als wolle er ihn auf die Beine ziehen und mitnehmen, sodass ich mich gezwungen sah, erneut einzugreifen.

„Nicht, er hat wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

Unschlüssig trat der hagere Mann einen Schritt zurück, blickte erst auf seinen Mitbruder, dann auf mich und ging anschließend mit einem wütenden Schnauben von dannen.


	14. Kapitel 13

Bald darauf kehrte Bruder Elijah mit dem gesuchten Schlüssel zurück und öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges, hinter der sich ein großer, heller Raum mit zwei durch einen Vorhang abgetrennten Krankenbetten erstreckte. Die gesamte Türseite wurde von Schränken mit Milchglastüren eingenommen, wie ich sie auch aus dem Krankenhaus kannte. Das darin enthaltene Material war zwar nicht das, was ich aus meinem Berufsalltag gewöhnt war, aber für die notfallmäßige Erstversorgung genügte es allemal.

Der Koch half mir, den verletzten Novizen zum hinteren Bett hinüberzuführen, wo er sich endlich hinlegen konnte.

„Nicht“, hielt ich ihn auf, als er gerade seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen ablegen wollte, „Dreh dich auf die Seite, ich muss die Wunde reinigen. Vorsichtig, beweg dich nicht zu hastig.“

Er tat wie geheißen und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster, während Bruder Elijah ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte; ich machte mich währenddessen auf die Suche nach Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandsmaterial, wurde schnell fündig und begann meine Arbeit. Kaum hatte ich mit dem getränkten Wattebausch die aufgerissene Kopfhaut des Blonden berührt, schrie er herzzerreißend auf und hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf.

Mir war bewusst, dass das Mittel in der offenen Wunde brannte, aber so kam ich nicht weiter.

„Jonah, bitte – das muss behandelt werden.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog ich seine Arme beiseite und setzte meine Arbeit fort, während er sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Bruder Elijah erschien mit einer Nachttischlampe neben mir und richtete den Lichtstrahl auf die Wunde, sodass ich überprüfen konnte, ob sich noch Holzsplitter darin befanden – was glücklicherweise nicht der Fall war. Dennoch war die Gefahr noch lange nicht gebannt – der Aufprall auf der Kante des Weinfasses hatte einen tiefen Riss in der Kopfhaut des Mann hinterlassen, der genäht werden musste; nur leider fehlte mir hierzu das erforderliche Material. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der herbeigerufene Notarzt hereingeführt wurde, der in weiser Voraussicht alles Notwendige mit sich führte. Die Wunde wurde genäht und verbunden und anschließend überprüfte er Jonahs Reflexe und seine Pupillenreaktion.

„Ich würde gerne eine Computertomographie durchführen lassen, um eine Hirnblutung ausschließen zu können“, erklärte er, nachdem er die Untersuchung beendet hatte.

Jonah wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser.

„Nein! Ich geh' in kein Krankenhaus! Ich will nicht!“

Die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion erschreckte mich und so beschloss ich, ihm gut zuzureden.

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm, nur eine kurze Untersuchung, du musst nicht einmal dort bleiben.“

„ICH WILL NICHT!“

Der Arzt sah mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann niemanden dazu zwingen, sich untersuchen zu lassen.“

„Jonah, wärst du wenigstens damit einverstanden, wenn ich mich in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig um dich kümmere und die eine oder andere neurologische Untersuchung durchführe? Wenn sich dann Auffälligkeiten ergeben, kannst du dich immer noch in stationäre Behandlung begeben.“

„Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus...“

Sein Widerstand war schon deutlich schwächer geworden.

„Solange sich dein Zustand nicht verschlechtert musst du das auch nicht. Aber du musst dich schonen und das Bett hüten.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Das ist alles.“

„Gut.“

Der herbeigerufene Arzt und ich tauschten noch einen Blick aus, dann dankte ich ihm und begleitete ihn bis zur Tür.

Der junge Mönch schien überrascht, dass ich im Gegensatz zu allen anderen im Raum geblieben war. Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich neben sein Bett. Er wirkte auf einmal viel jünger, nachdem Bruder Elijah ihm behilflich gewesen war, das schwarze Obergewand abzulegen und er nur noch die weiße Tunika trugt. Er blickte mich fragend aus müden Augen an.

„Warum hast du das getan?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen und bemühte mich um einen ruhigen Tonfall.

„Was?“

Seine Stimme war immer noch leicht verwaschen; ich kannte diesen Tonfall nur zu gut.

„Warum hast du dich besinnungslos getrunken?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hat mir geholfen.“

„Und wobei?“

„Zu vergessen.“

„Nichts kann so schlimm sein, dass man sich betrinken müsste, um nicht mehr damit konfrontiert zu werden. Alkohol ist keine Lösung. Nie.“

„Du has' ja keine Ahnung...“, nuschelte der Blonde und wandte sich von mir ab.

„Stimmt, ich habe keine Ahnung, was dich bedrückt, aber ich weiß, wohin diese Sauferei führen kann. Man schadet sich selbst in einem Ausmaß, das man überhaupt nicht abschätzen kann. Und im schlimmsten Fall schadet man auch anderen.“

„Woher wills' 'u das wissen?“

Ich rückte näher an sein Bett heran und strich meinen Haaransatz ein wenig zurück, sodass er die darunterliegende weiße Narbe erkennen konnte.

„Das ist die Stelle, an der mich die abgebrochene Whiskeyflasche erwischt hat, mit der mein Vater nach mir geschlagen hat. Ich kann froh sein, dass er mein Auge um Haaresbreite verfehlt hat, sonst wäre ich jetzt auf diesem Auge blind“, antworte ich und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stellen, die damals tatsächlich verletzt worden waren. Ich redete nie über ihn. Schon gar nicht bezeichnete ich ihn als 'meinen Vater', aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich Jonah sonst klarmachen sollte, was Alkohol anrichten konnte.

„Immerhin lebst du“, murrte er.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?“

„Dass ich sterben werde. Die haben mich gefunden. Und jetzt werden sie mich töten. Da kann ich ihnen auch die Arbeit abnehmen und es selbst erledigen.“

Voller Entsetzen starrte ich ihn an; auch wenn ich wusste, dass man ihn bedrohte – diese Worte so völlig emotionslos aus seinem Mund zu hören war ein erneuter Schock für mich. Aber vielleicht war es auch meine einzige Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es zu den Drohungen gegen diesen so freundlichen und lebensfrohen jungen Mann gekommen war. Irgendetwas musste in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen sein, das ihn jetzt wieder einholte, denn mal ehrlich – warum sollte man einem Mönch nach dem Leben trachten?

„Jonah, wovon redest du? Wer will dich töten?“

Anstatt mir zu antworten drehte er sich weg und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Jonah, bitte – wenn das wirklich wahr ist, müssen wir umgehend die Polizei informieren!“

„Ich kann niemandem trauen“, grummelte er, „Nicht einmal dir.“

Ich nickte resigniert, verletzt von seinem Misstrauen.

„Dann lass' ich dich jetzt besser allein.“

„Ja, geh.“ Seine Stimme, vorher nur ein leises Murmeln, wurde immer lauter. „Lasst mich einfach alle allein!“

„Ich sehe wieder nach dir, wenn du nüchtern bist.“

Zuvor gab es jedoch noch etwas, das ich dringend klären musste, sodass ich meine Schritte nun in Richtung Bibliothek lenkte. Und richtig – dort saß er, versteckt in einer Nische am hintersten Ende des Raumes, und wühlte hektisch in einem Stapel aus eng beschriebenen Papierbögen, fuhr mit dem Finger die Zeilen entlang, notierte sich etwas, griff nach einem Buch aus dem Stapel zu seiner Linken, blätterte darin, nahm ein anderes Buch zur Hand und schrieb erneut etwas auf. Scheinbar hatte er mich nicht kommen gehört, denn er zuckte heftig zusammen, als ich ihn ansprach.

„Können wir bitte kurz miteinander reden? Und bitte – hören Sie auf, mir gegenüber so zu tun, als würden Sie Ihr Schweigegelübde auf einmal ernst nehmen, das hält Sie ja ansonsten auch nicht davon ab, mit anderen Konversation zu betreiben.“

Wütend riss er sich die Lesebrille von der Nase und schleuderte sie mit einer Wucht auf den Tisch, dass ich beinahe befürchtete, dass die Gläser zersplittern müssten.

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich neben ihn, den Kopf geradezu verschwörerisch zu ihm hinübergebeugt.

„Wenn ich schon verdächtigt werde, irgendetwas getan zu haben, dann möchte ich nur zu gerne wissen, was Sie mir überhaupt vorwerfen.“

„Halten Sie sich aus Dingen heraus, die Sie nichts angehen, Doktor.“

„Ach, auf einmal soll ich mich raushalten? Nachdem doch Sie es waren, der mitten in der Nacht in mein Zimmer geschlichen ist, weil ich Ihr 'Interesse geweckt' habe? Nachdem Sie beim Abwaschen meine Hand gehalten haben? Und mich Honig von Ihrem Finger haben lecken lassen?“

Mir war selbst klar, dass ich mit zunehmender Empörung immer lauter geworden war, aber den Ordensbruder schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Und?“, fragte er nur. Seine Augen waren mir noch nie so eiskalt erschienen.

„Und? Das ist alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?“

„Was hatten Sie denn erwartet? Dass ich, nachdem ich aufgrund besonderer Umstände gegen mein Schweigegelübde verstoßen habe, auch alle anderen Verpflichtungen über Bord werfe, die zu befolgen ich gelobt habe? Glauben Sie mir, dazu besteht nicht die geringste Veranlassung. Ich werde zu gegebener Zeit für meine Verfehlungen Buße tun, aber es sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass es nicht an Ihnen ist, über mein Handeln zu urteilen. Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“

„Das sehe ich anders“, erwiderte ich, auf einmal ganz ruhig. „Immerhin haben Sie mir unterstellt, Bruder Jonah etwas angetan zu haben, dabei habe ich nur versucht, ihm zu helfen.“

Er schob auf eigenartige Weise die Unterlippe vor und erinnerte mich dabei fast ein wenig an ein trotziges Kind.

„Selbst ich kann mich irren.“

Fassungslos schnappte ich nach Luft.

„Na, und wie Sie sich geirrt haben! Trotzdem möchte ich endlich wissen, was hier für ein Spiel gespielt wird!“

„Sie halten das alles für ein Spiel?“

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und ich rückte unbewusst ein Stück von ihm ab; er machte mir in diesem Moment tatsächlich Angst.

„Sie sollten gehen, bevor Sie in Dinge verwickelt werden, deren Ausmaß Sie nicht abschätzen können.“

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht.“

„Sie können nicht?“

Sein durchdringender Blick ruhte auf mir, seine Stirn lag vor Anstrengung in Falten; es schien, als wolle er in meine Gedanken eindringen, um dort nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage zu suchen. Plötzlich entspannten sich seine Züge und seine Lippen öffneten sich, hauchten ein leises 'Oh'.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah mich nachdenklich an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Damit fallen Sie als Verdächtiger wohl endgültig weg.“

Ich verstand nicht. Was glaubte er, in mir gesehen zu haben und wieso ließ das seinen Verdacht entfallen, den er kurz zuvor noch mir gegenüber gehegt hatte?

„Als Verdächtiger?“, fragte ich und versuchte dabei möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.“

„Sondern?“

Er blickte mich fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Ich auch nicht. Genau das ist ja mein Problem. Sie tun hier ständig so geheimnisvoll mit Ihrem angeblichen Schweigegelübde und Ihren...Deduktionen und den heimlichen Treffen in der Kirche, mitten in der Nacht...“

Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Ich wusste es. Sie haben mir hinterherspioniert! Was fällt Ihnen ein!“

Er sprang auf und für einen Moment fürchtete ich, er würde mich erneut angreifen, da hörte ich ein lautstarkes Räuspern von der Tür her.

Beide drehten wir uns um und erblickten Prior Lambert, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand und vorwurfsvoll zu uns hinübersah.

„Bruder William – in mein Büro. Sofort.“


	15. Kapitel 14

Der Ordensbruder schnaubte abfällig, folgte seinem Vorgesetzten, der mir einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, dann jedoch ohne Widerworte aus dem Raum. Mir war bewusst, dass er sich durch unser Gespräch einigen Ärger eingehandelt hatte und dass ich daran nicht ganz unschuldig war – aber andererseits war von Anfang an er es gewesen, der immer wieder gegen sein Gelübde verstoßen hatte. Niemand hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, sich selbst eine solche Pflicht aufzuerlegen; konnte man von einem erwachsenen Mann nicht erwarten, dass er eine weitreichende Entscheidung wie diese mit Bedacht traf? Ich schämte mich für diesen Gedanken, aber innerlich erfüllte es mich mit Genugtuung, dass ihm endlich jemand den Kopf zurechtrückte. So sanft und freundlich er zuvor zu mir gewesen war, so arrogant und abweisend hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden gegeben, ohne dass ich selbst mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber grundlegend verändert hätte. Und ja, es ärgerte mich, dass er mich so behandelte, dass er mich sogar eines Verbrechens verdächtigte, obwohl ihm durch seine Fähigkeiten, was Menschenkenntnis betraf, längst bewusst sein musste, dass Bruder Jonah und ich uns – auf freundschaftliche Art und Weise, wohlgemerkt! - nahestanden.

Seine seltsame Reaktion während unseres Gespräches kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Was mochte er in mir gesehen haben, das seinen Verdacht gegen mich hatte schwinden lassen? War es...oh nein. Ich spürte, wie mir die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss und mir gleich darauf am ganzen Körper der Schweiß ausbrach. Er konnte unmöglich erkannt haben, dass ich...Andererseits hatte ich ihn vermutlich selbst auf diesen Gedanken gebracht, indem ich auf die sehr intimen Momente zu sprechen gekommen war, die wir miteinander geteilt hatten. Er wusste es. Er wusste, was ich für ihn empfand, und seine einzige Reaktion hatte in einem gehauchten 'oh' bestanden. Aber was sollte das bedeuten? War er einfach nur erleichtert, dass mein Gehirn sich anderen Dingen widmete als der Planung eines Mordanschlages auf seinen Mitbruder, oder...

„Das ist unmöglich...“

Wie betäubt erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und verließ die Bibliothek, um ziellos durch die Gänge zu streifen. Es war fast Mittag und ich fühlte mich ein klein wenig schuldig, weil ich Bruder Elijah mit den Essensvorbereitungen allein gelassen hatte, doch mir war selbst klar, dass ich in meinem Zustand wohl keine große Hilfe gewesen wäre. Viel zu viele wirre Gedanken bevölkerten meinen Kopf und sorgten dafür, dass ich meine Umgebung so weit vergaß, dass mich beinahe eine sich öffnende Tür an der Stirn getroffen hätte. Ich schrak auf und trat beiseite, nur um Zeuge zu werden, wie Bruder William das Büro des Priors verließ und mit gesenktem Haupt und zusammengepressten Lippen an mir vorbeischlich, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu mir hinüberzusehen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er wohl tatsächlich gerade eine kräftige Standpauke erhalten und so sehr mir zuvor noch der Sinn danach gestanden hatte, dass er für sein Verhalten gerügt würde – jetzt tat er mir auf einmal leid. Ich war so abgelenkt davon, ihm nachzusehen, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Prior Lambert vor mich trat.

„Doktor Watson, könnte ich Sie bitte auch kurz sprechen?“

Ich schluckte. Offenbar war Bruder William nicht der Einzige, dem heute Ärger ins Haus stand. Ich folgte ihm in sein Büro und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Der Prior seufzte, legte die gefalteten Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und sah mich an.

„Ich schätze es nicht, zu viel Zeit mit unnützem Gerede zu verschwenden, daher will ich gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ich weiß nicht, was da zwischen Ihnen und Bruder William vorgeht und es geht mich grundsätzlich auch nichts an. Anders liegt die Sache jedoch, wenn dadurch Belange des Ordens tangiert werden und genau diese Befürchtung habe ich momentan.“

Ich wollte Einspruch erheben, doch Prior Lambert hob die Hand und gebot mir damit, ihn ausreden zu lassen.

„Bruder Elijah hat mir berichtet, dass Bruder William Sie hart angegangen ist, als Sie sich um Bruder Jonah gekümmert haben und für diesen Zwischenfall möchte ich mich im Namen unserer Gemeinschaft ausdrücklich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Allerdings stellt sich für mich die Frage, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Ich hatte Sie ja bereits bei Ihrer Ankunft darüber informiert, dass Bruder William seine Berufung sehr ernst nimmt – und dazu gehört auch das Schweigegelübde, welches er mir gegenüber abgelegt hat und gegen das er noch nie verstoßen hat. Er hat nie auf eine andere Weise kommuniziert als durch sein Geigenspiel – und plötzlich muss ich mit ansehen, wie Sie beide sich mit gegenseitigen Vorwürfen geradezu überschütten! “

Das Gefühl, vor Scham im Boden versinken zu wollen, wurde mit einem Mal übermächtig. Gegenseitige Vorwürfe – wie lange hatte Prior Lambert schon in der Tür gestanden? Hatte er gehört, wie ich Bruder William auf seinen nächtlichen Besuch in meinem Zimmer angesprochen hatte? Oder auf den Honig...? Oh mein Gott. Mein ganzes Gesicht schien zu glühen und ich hätte am liebsten umgehend die Flucht ergriffen. 

„Ich...werde dann mal meine Sachen packen gehen...“, murmelte ich und erhob mich, zutiefst beschämt, „Richten Sie Bruder Jonah und...den Anderen meine Grüße aus, ja?“

„Ich möchte Sie nicht hinauswerfen, Doktor Watson.“

Erstaunt blickte ich mich um. Der Prior hatte zwar die Stimme erhoben, saß aber ansonsten noch immer genauso ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch wie zuvor. 

„Ich kann Sie nicht dafür bestrafen, dass Bruder William einen Fehler begangen hat. Allerdings wäre mir sehr daran gelegen, dass sich so etwas in Zukunft nicht mehr wiederholt. Wenn Sie mir das zusichern können, dann steht einem weiteren Aufenthalt Ihrerseits zumindest von meiner Seite aus nichts entgegen.“

Ich nickte stumm, unsicher, was ich antworten sollte. Mir lag die Rechtfertigung, dass nicht ich es gewesen war, der Bruder Williams Nähe gesucht hatte, bereits auf der Zunge, doch ich schluckte die Worte hinunter. Ich wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Ärger bereiten, als er vermutlich ohnehin schon hatte. Und im Übrigen wollte ich dem Großmut des Priors nicht mit einer Lüge begegnen. Jener warf mir noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er sich den auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreiteten Papieren widmete.

„Gehen Sie etwas essen, Doktor. Es war für Sie schließlich auch kein einfacher Tag.“

*

An Essen war für mich nach diesem Gespräch nicht mehr zu denken; mein Magen krampfte sich noch immer zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, was Prior Lambert wohl alles von meinem Gespräch mit Bruder William mitbekommen hatte. So, wie jener ausgesehen hatte, konnte es ihm selbst allerdings nicht viel anders gehen. Ein wenig Abstand würde uns vermutlich beiden nicht schaden und so gelobte ich innerlich, mich in Zukunft zurückzuhalten und damit aufzuhören, Kontakt zu ihm herstellen zu wollen. Letztendlich siegte doch die Vernunft – und die besagte eindeutig, dass es sich nicht geziemte, einen Mann Gottes zu umwerben. Auch wenn ich mich nach wie vor fragte, wie weit er gegangen wäre, wären die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage nicht gewesen. War es ihm mit seinem Glauben tatsächlich so ernst, dass er alles Zwischenmenschliche ohne Weiteres ausblenden konnte? Hatte er keine schwachen Momente, in denen er an seiner Berufung zweifelte? Niemals? Zweifel waren nur menschlich, ebenso wie die Emotionen, die ihn am heutigen Tage offenbar völlig überraschend übermannt hatten. Er schien mir nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, der mit solchen Gefühlsregungen gut umgehen konnte. Mir kam ein völlig neuer Gedanke – was, wenn er nur deshalb ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hatte, um sich von anderen distanzieren zu können? Wenn das der Grund war – und nicht, wie er alle anderen glauben ließ, sein Wunsch, eine tiefere Beziehung zu Gott aufbauen zu können – dann würde das zumindest erklären, warum er sein Schweigen einigen wenigen Menschen gegenüber brach. Solchen Menschen, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise nahestanden. Was Jonah anging, so war mir durchaus bewusst, dass die beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, immerhin war William sein Mentor. Nur was bedeutete es dann, dass er mich ebenfalls zu dem kleinen Kreis der Menschen zählte, denen er zu vertrauen schien? 

Gedankenverloren wanderte ich den Kreuzgang entlang, betrachtete das Mosaikmuster der Bodenplatten, die Säulen und Bögen aus Sandstein und den dahinterliegenden Garten mit seinen bunten Blumen, die langsam aber sicher dem Herbst weichen mussten. Ganz am anderen Ende dieses idyllischen Fleckchens Erde sah ich die Bienenstöcke unter den Apfelbäumen und dachte erneut sehnsüchtig an die Zeit zurück, als ich mich mit Sherlock - Bruder William, schalt ich mich zum wiederholten Male – um diese faszinierenden Wesen gekümmert hatte. Es war erst zwei Tage her, doch mir erschien dieses Episode wie ein Traum oder der Nachklang eines anderen Lebens. Sherlock...SHERLOCK! Es fiel mir urplötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum war mir das vorher nicht bewusst geworden? Bruder Jonah hatte ihn mit dem Namen 'Sherlock' angesprochen, anstatt ihn William zu nennen, wie er es ansonsten zu tun pflegte! Er war sein Mentor und so verwunderte es mich nicht unbedingt, dass Jonah seinen 'richtigen' Namen, den Namen, den seine Eltern ihm gegeben hatten, kannte. Aber war es nicht gerade der Sinn eines Ordensnamens, dass man von seinem alten Leben Abschied nahm, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen? Jonah war sturzbetrunken gewesen – in diesem Zustand machte man sich um solche Dinge keine Gedanken, sondern man handelte instinktiv. Wählte durch die alkoholinduzierte Beeinträchtigung des Sprachzentrums Worte – und Namen – die einem vertraut waren, einfache Worte, die man regelmäßig gebrauchte und über die man daher nicht lange nachdenken musste. Wie wahrscheinlich war es da, dass man in einem solchen Zustand jemanden mit einem Namen ansprach, den derjenige eigentlich nicht mehr nutzte? Noch dazu, wenn es ein solch ungewöhnlicher Name wie 'Sherlock' war? So etwas tat man nur, wenn man diesen Namen häufiger gebrauchte, da war ich mir sicher.

Immer drängender wurde die Frage, ob die beiden Männer sich vielleicht schon früher gekannt hatten. Konnte ich es wagen, Bruder Jonah ein wenig auszuhorchen, ohne dass er gleich misstrauisch wurde? Der Gedanke, ich könnte eifersüchtig auf Bruder Jonah sein, war doch völlig abwegig. Warum sollte ich auch? Darum musste ich mir nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen...


	16. Kapitel 15

Ich beschloss, erst am Abend nach Bruder Jonah zu sehen; er brauchte Ruhe, um wieder gesund zu werden – und hinreichend Zeit, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen, sonst wäre jeder Versuch eines Gespräches von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erschien ich nun zunächst zur Vesper; viel zu früh, wie ich feststellte, denn außer einem Novizen, der die Kerzen anzündete, die in ihren Haltern an den Säulen befestigt waren, die die Seitengänge vom Kirchenschiff abgrenzten, befand sich noch niemand in dem spärlich beleuchteten Gotteshaus. Wir kannten einander vom Sehen, doch mir wollte sein Name nicht mehr einfallen, sodass wir uns nur kurz anlächelten und einander zunickten, bevor ich mir einen Platz am Rand suchte. Die Stille, die ich sonst immer als friedlich empfunden hatte, schien mich heute geradezu zu erdrücken. Von außerhalb des Gemäuers vernahm ich ein Rauschen, das zunehmend an Lautstärke gewann, während es im Inneren der Kirche immer dunkler wurde – eine Regenfront zog über den Ort und schien ihn mit ihren Wassermassen ertränken zu wollen. In der Ferne grollte leiser Donner. Ich fuhr zusammen, als die Glocken zu läuten begannen. Noch immer waren die Bänke um mich herum unbesetzt. Ich schauderte; dieser Ort, der mir in den vergangenen Tagen so vertraut geworden war, verströmte auf einmal eine fast schon bedrohliche Atmosphäre, verursacht durch das Unwetter, das sich draußen ankündigte und die Ereignisse des schwindenden Tages, die mich noch immer nicht losließen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, woran genau es lag, doch ich fühlte mich zunehmend unwohl. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Ordensbrüder, angeführt von Prior Lambert, zogen in die Kirche ein. Zu meinem Erstaunen musste ich feststellen, dass Bruder William als Letzter eintrat und auch nicht seinen gewohnten Platz im Chorgestühl einnahm, sondern sich am äußersten Rand niederließ, während sich alle übrigen Männer auf ihre üblichen Plätze begaben. Ich beschloss, mich nicht weiter davon irritieren zu lassen; mein Interesse an dem jungen Mann hatte sowohl mir als auch ihm selbst schon viel zu viel Ärger eingebracht. Dennoch fiel auf, dass er auch sonst nur passiv an der Messe teilnahm; erst vor Kurzem hatte ich entdeckt, dass es auch für die liturgischen Dienste einen Plan gab, der den einzelnen Brüdern bestimmte Aufgaben wie das Vortragen von Psalmen oder den Dienst am Altar zuteilte und der jeweils für eine Woche galt. Bruder William hätte diese Woche dem Priester assistieren sollen, der die Eucharistiefeier leitete, was er an den vorangegangenen Tagen auch bereits getan hatte – heute jedoch blieb er auf seinem Platz, hielt den Blick gesenkt und schien seine Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen. War es Sorge um seinen Schützling Jonah, oder steckte noch etwas anderes dahinter?

Nach dem Ende des Gottesdienstes zogen die Brüder wieder in Zweierreihen aus der Kirche aus und sammelten sich zum Abendessen vor dem Refektorium – Bruder William allerdings fehlte. Erst dachte ich, er hätte sich auf den Weg zu Bruder Jonah begeben, um ihm sein Essen zu bringen, doch da sah ich bereits einen der Novizen mit einem Holztablett, auf dem sich eine Suppenschale und ein Wasserglas befanden, in Richtung des Krankenzimmers davonhuschen. Im Speisesaal angekommen sah ich mich erneut um und konnte nicht die geringste Spur des von mir fast schon schmerzlich vermissten Mannes entdecken. Langsam begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen und sehnte das abendliche Zusammensein im Freizeitraum geradezu herbei; ich wollte mich zumindest kurz nach dem Verbleib Bruder Williams erkundigen und hoffte, dass meine Frage kein allzu großes Aufsehen erregen würde.

Die Antwort fiel allerdings anders aus, als ich es erwartet hätte. Bruder Francis, an den ich mich gewandt hatte, weil er mir aus dem Novizenunterricht bekannt war, schien geradezu peinlich berührt, als ich ihn danach fragte, ob es einen Grund habe, dass Bruder William weder zum Essen erschienen war noch jetzt anwesend war. Er wich mir aus, murmelte, er wisse nicht genau, was vorgefallen sei und zog sich dann schnell hinter der aufgeschlagenen Tageszeitung zurück.

„Bruder William tut Buße für eine Verfehlung, die er begangen hat. Er ist bis zum Ende der Woche von der aktiven Teilnahme am Gottesdienst und von den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten ausgeschlossen. Wobei er momentan zu fasten scheint, jedenfalls habe ich ihn heute Abend nicht mehr in der Küche gesehen“, erklärte ein älterer Mönch mit schütterem blonden Haar, der mich nun plötzlich sehr aufmerksam ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sind auf einmal so blass...“

„Kreislauf“, murmelte ich und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl in meiner Nähe niedersinken, „Muss die Gewitterluft sein...“

Die Züge des Mannes entspannten sich und er lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Kenn ich. Mir macht mein künstliches Kniegelenk auch immer Probleme, wenn das Wetter umschlägt.“

Ich nickte höflich.

„Zuverlässiger als jede Wettervorhersage, was?“

„Davon können Sie ausgehen, mein Junge.“

Es fiel mir schwer, mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Bruder Williams Verhalten für ihn so schwerwiegende Folgen hatte, noch ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Jetzt tat er mir tatsächlich leid, insbesondere, da ich selbst so glimpflich davongekommen war. Ich fragte mich, ob die anderen Brüder seinem zeitweiligen Ausschluss ebenso gleichgültig gegenüberstanden wie mein Gesprächspartner; zumindest Bruder Francis hatte ja zuvor recht verstört gewirkt, aber das mochte auch andere Gründe haben.

Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen gab ich mich noch ein wenig dem Smalltalk hin, bevor ich mich erhob und damit einige Blicke auf mich zog. 

„Ich schaue noch einmal nach Bruder Jonah“, erklärte ich mein abruptes Verschwinden und erntete allenthalben nachgiebige Blicke. Grüße und Segenswünsche wurden mir mit auf den Weg gegeben, dann verschwand ich in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür, um den jungen Mann nicht zu wecken, sollte er gerade schlafen – was tatsächlich der Fall war. Ich schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm hinüber, um ihn zumindest oberflächlich zu begutachten und zu schauen, ob es Anzeichen für eine Verschlechterung seines Zustandes gab. Erleichtert nahm ich kurz darauf zur Kenntnis, dass er ruhig atmete und keine Auffälligkeiten erkennbar waren. Das Tablett, auf dem sich sein Abendessen befunden hatte, stand noch nahezu unberührt auf dem kleinen hölzernen Nachttisch. Immerhin war der Löffel benutzt worden, sodass ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass er zumindest ein wenig Suppe zu sich genommen hatte. Gerade wollte ich das Geschirr abräumen und das Zimmer wieder verlassen, als ich hinter mir ein leises Rascheln vernahm. Jonah hatte sich umgedreht und die Augen einen winzigen Spaltbreit geöffnet, um mich anzusehen.

„Schlaf weiter“, flüsterte ich, „Ich wollte nur kurz nach dir sehen, ich komme morgen noch einmal wieder.“

„Bleib doch noch“ erwiderte er leise, „Ich bin schon den halben Tag alleine, ein bisschen Gesellschaft wäre schön.“

„Aber du hast doch gerade noch geschlafen, willst du dich nicht lieber ausruhen?“

„Du klangst vorhin so, als hätte ich dazu noch viel Zeit.“

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich an sein Bett.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, wie lange es dauert, bis du wieder ganz gesund bist, aber du solltest noch mindestens drei bis vier Tage im Bett bleiben.“

Jonah seufzte auf.

„Kannst du mir dann wenigstens etwas zu lesen besorgen? Ich langweile mich zu Tode...“

Ich zögerte.

„Jonah, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, da ist es keine gute Idee, wenn du jetzt liest – du überanstrengst dein Gehirn damit. Es wäre besser, wenn du viel schlafen würdest. Und wenn du etwas essen würdest, du hast die Suppe kaum angerührt.“

„Mir ist immer noch so übel...“, klagte er und riss in plötzlicher Erkenntnis die Augen auf. „Kann es sein, dass ich mich vor deinen Füßen übergeben habe?“

Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Leider nicht nur vor meinen Füßen...“

Eine dunkle Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und bewog ihn dazu, sich abzuwenden.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid...“, murmelte er, die Worte halb vom Kissen verschluckt.

„Schon gut“, beruhigte ich ihn, stand auf und ging zu den Schränken an der Wand hinüber. Die gängigen Medikamente waren vorhanden und so fand ich recht schnell, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Ich setzte mich wieder an den Bettrand, öffnete die große orange Plastikdose und schüttete zwei kleine weiße Tabletten heraus, die ich dem Novizen zusammen mit dem Wasserglas reichte.

„Nimm das, das hilft gegen die Übelkeit. Ich kann dir auch noch etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben, dann kannst du sicher auch besser schlafen.“

Wie schon während seiner Migräneattacke lehnte er allerdings auch jetzt ab und ließ Zweifel in mir aufkommen. Was mochte er nur für einen Grund haben, sich so hartnäckig gegen jede Form von Medikamenten – oder auch gegen einen Krankenhausaufenthalt – zu wehren? Ich entschied mich, ihn einfach zu fragen.

Jonah zögerte seine Antwort so lange wie möglich hinaus, doch als er merkte, dass ich nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, seufzte er.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass das unter uns bleibt?“

„Natürlich.“

„Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich mein Studium abgebrochen habe, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war.“ Er zögerte. „Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit für mich. Ich habe keine Geschwister und mein Vater ist vor Trauer in Depressionen verfallen, er war kaum noch ansprechbar und ich habe es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Anstatt für meine Prüfungen zu lernen, habe ich mich rumgetrieben. Zunächst haben meine Freunde noch versucht, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber sie mussten auch an ihre Zukunft denken und hatten irgendwann keine Zeit und wahrscheinlich auch keine Lust mehr, jeden Abend mit mir um die Häuser zu ziehen. Ich lernte neue Leute kennen – die Sorte Menschen, die dir das Blaue vom Himmel versprechen und dabei genau wissen, dass sie ihre Versprechen nicht einhalten können. Ich versuchte meinen Schmerz zu betäuben, indem ich die Nächte durchfeierte. Aber irgendwann kam immer ein neuer Tag und mit ihm all die Gedanken, die ich so hartnäckig zu verdrängen versuchte. Ich wollte einfach nur noch vergessen. Und wenn man vergessen will und noch dazu mit den falschen Leuten verkehrt, dann kann es passieren, dass einem Heroin als willkommene Alternative erscheint.“

Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert. Ich nickte verständnisvoll und griff nach seiner zitternden Hand.

„Und jetzt hast du Angst, wieder rückfällig zu werden, wenn du Schmerzmittel nimmst.“

Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Ich gebe zu, es besteht ein gewisses Risiko, da sollten wir tatsächlich nichts riskieren, solange du es irgendwie aushältst. Die Tabletten gegen die Übelkeit kannst du allerdings ruhigen Gewissens einnehmen, die haben eine andere Wirkungsweise.“

Dankbar griff der Novize nun doch nach den Pillen und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter. Doch schon kurz darauf schienen die Zweifel zurückzukehren.

„Verurteilst du mich für das, was ich getan habe?“

Verwundert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich dich verurteilen?“

„Weil ich so bin wie dein Vater. Und ich habe dir doch angehört, wie sehr du ihn verabscheust.“

Ich schon die Unterlippe ein Stück hervor und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, plötzlich überfordert von dem ganzen Thema.

„Du bist nicht wie er“, erklärte ich dann bemüht ruhig, „Du hast bewiesen, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Du hast es geschafft, deine Sucht zu besiegen. Und jetzt schau an, was aus dir geworden ist!“

Ein unsicheres Lächeln.

„Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass aus mir mal ein Mönch werden würde. Wozu so eine Nahtoderfahrung doch gut sein kann...“

Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin gewährte er mir erneut einen Blick in seine Vergangenheit.

„Das Heroin, das mir mein Dealer verkauft hat, war stark verunreinigt. Ich habe das Bewusstsein verloren und bin erst im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Die Ärzte sagten, ich sei drei Minuten lang klinisch tot gewesen. Aber als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, hatte ich das überwältigende Gefühl, Gott hätte mich gerettet, weil er noch etwas mit mir vor hat – ich weiß, für dich muss das absurd klingen, weil es dein Job ist, Leben zu retten, aber...“

„Keineswegs. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass ein Patient entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit überlebt, obwohl schon alle die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben. Und das ist selbst für mich jedes Mal wieder wie ein Wunder.“

„Jedenfalls war das der Moment, in dem ich beschlossen habe, mein Leben Gott zu weihen – schließlich hätte ich es ohne seine Hilfe verloren. Ich habe einen Entzug gemacht und als es mir wieder besser ging, habe ich noch ein paar private Angelegenheiten geregelt und dann um Aufnahme in den Orden gebeten. Und ich habe es keine Sekunde lang bereut.“

Ich lächelte zufrieden.

„Das sieht man dir auch an.“

„Ich bin hier mit offenen Armen empfangen worden, obwohl alle wussten, dass ich in meiner Vergangenheit massive Probleme gehabt habe. Aber mir wurde von Anfang an versichert, dass es völlig in Ordnung sei, wenn ich mein früheres Leben hinter mir lassen würde. Niemand hat je von mir verlangt, dass ich davon erzähle, was für Probleme es waren, die mich geplagt haben, aber ich hätte jederzeit ein offenes Ohr gefunden, wenn ich darüber hätte reden wollen.“

„Und dann wurde Bruder William zu deinem Mentor bestimmt?“

„Ja. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber, obwohl es anfangs etwas ungewohnt war, als er sein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat.“

„Aber ihr kanntet euch schon länger, oder?“

Jonah zog die Stirn kraus, als verstehe er nicht, wie ich zu dieser Annahme kam.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du hast ihn 'Sherlock' genannt, als wir auf dem Flur standen.“

Jonah zuckte die Schultern, als verstünde er den Sinn der Frage nicht.

„Das ist sein Name. Sein Taufname.“

„Aber ihr sprecht euch doch sonst untereinander mit euren Ordensnamen an...“

Anstatt mir zu antworten, wechselte der Blonde das Thema.

„Weißt du, was der Name 'Sherlock' bedeutet?“

„Nein.“

„'Der mit dem kurz geschnittenen Haar'. Ich bin froh, dass er seinem Namen keine Ehre macht, wäre doch schade um diese Locken...“

„Vermutlich.“

Offenbar würde es doch nicht so einfach werden, von ihm noch weitere Informationen über den immer mysteriöser werdenden Bruder William zu erhalten, wie ich gedacht hatte.

„Will er mich gar nicht besuchen kommen?“, fragte Jonah nun, sein Blick schwankend zwischen Hoffnung und einem Anflug von Traurigkeit.

Ich räusperte mich, wusste nicht genau, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Er hatte eine solch hohe Meinung von seinem Mentor, dass ich das Streitgespräch, das seinem Ausschluss vorangegangen war, nicht erwähnen wollte und so entschloss ich mich, ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Er war so schockiert, als er gesehen hat, dass du verletzt bist, dass er gegen sein Gelübde verstoßen hat – und dafür will er jetzt Buße tun. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er vorbeikommen wird, sobald er mit sich selbst wieder im Reinen ist.“

„Oh...“, murmelte Jonah, „Das wollte ich nicht...“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dich schließlich nicht absichtlich verletzt.“

„Aber ich habe mich absichtlich betrunken.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein oberster Vorgesetzter darüber hinwegsehen wird“, schmunzelte ich und deutete in den Himmel, was dem jungen Mann ein Lächeln entlockte. Er wirkte langsam schläfrig, sodass ich beschloss, mich zurückzuziehen.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen.“

„Kommst du mich morgen wieder besuchen? Sonst sterbe ich tatsächlich noch an Langeweile.“

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich komme morgen wieder zu dir. Schlaf gut!“

Ich blieb in der Tür stehen und sah mich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Wie ist denn eigentlich dein richtiger Name?“

„Victor.“


	17. Kapitel 16

Ich hielt das Versprechen, das ich Bruder Jonah gegeben hatte und besuchte ihn am nächsten Morgen erneut. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, sah ich ihn in seinem weißen Untergewand vor seinem Bett knien, das aufgeschlagene Stundenbuch vor sich auf der Bettdecke liegend und, den Blick auf das an der Wand über der Schlafstatt hängende Kruzifix gerichtet, leise Gebete murmelnd. Gerade wollte ich mich abwenden und leise wieder das Zimmer verlassen um ihn nicht zu stören, als er die ineinander verschränkten Finger löste, sich bekreuzigte und sich langsam erhob, wobei ihm die Kopfschmerzen offensichtlich noch immer starke Schwierigkeiten bereiteten.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du trotz Gehirnerschütterung die Gebetszeiten einhältst.“

Jonah zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Meine Güte, John, hast du mich erschreckt...“

Er ließ sich auf die Matratze niedersinken, reckte sich nach dem Holzstuhl, auf dem ich am gestrigen Abend bereits gesessen hatte, und bot mir an, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich meine das ernst, Jonah“, fuhr ich unbeirrt fort, „Du brauchst Ruhe, es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du alle paar Stunden aufstehst und hier eine halbe Stunde auf dem kalten Boden kniest.“

„Mir ist das aber wichtig“, erwiderte er trotzig, „Das ist nicht wie bei einem normalen Job, wo man sich krankschreiben lässt und sich einfach auf die faule Haut legt. Es ist nicht nur mein Beruf, sondern...“

„...Deine Berufung, ich weiß. Aber wenn du dich jetzt nicht richtig auskurierst, kann es sein, dass du deinem Schöpfer eher gegenüberstehst als dir lieb ist. Also – ab ins Bett. Soll ich kurz rausgehen?“

Der Blonde blickte mich fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Ich dachte nur...falls du dein Gewand ablegen willst, bevor du zu Bett gehst...“

Zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit erklang wieder sein glockenhelles Lachen.

„Da mach' dir mal keine Sorgen, es ist hier absolut nicht üblich, unbekleidet zu schlafen, wir legen unsere Gewänder nur zum Duschen ab.“

Abrupt verstummte er und presste eine Hand gegen die rechte Schläfe. Alarmiert sprang ich auf, drückte seinen Oberkörper auf das Bett und hob auch seine Beine auf die Matratze. Auf dem Nachttisch lag noch immer die kleine silberne Stabtaschenlampe, mit der mein Kollege am Tag zuvor die Pupillenreflexe unseres Patienten überprüft hatte – und genau das würde ich nun erneut tun. 

„Jonah, sieh mich bitte an und versuch', nicht die Augen zuzukneifen.“

Ich beugte mich über ihn und leuchtete ihm erst in das eine, dann in das andere Auge, wobei sich die Pupillen gleichmäßig zusammenzogen – ein gutes Zeichen, immerhin. Ich bat ihn, die Arme seitlich auszustrecken und dann zunächst mit dem linken und anschließend mit dem rechten Zeigefinger seine Nasenspitze zu berühren. Die rechte Hand verfehlte ihr Ziel knapp.

„Das konnte ich als Kind schon nicht“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Schon gut, die Befunde sind unauffällig. Obwohl es mir nach wie vor lieber wäre, wenn du einer Computertomographie zustimmen würdest...“

„Nein.“

„Warum denn nicht?“

Ich hatte hilflos die Hände in die Luft geworfen und starrte ihn verständnislos an. 

„Bis zum nächsten Krankenhaus sind es etwa 45 Minuten Fahrt, die Untersuchung dauert noch einmal circa 20 Minuten und dann hättest du es auch schon hinter dir. Du musst doch gar nicht dort bleiben, aber wir hätten dann Gewissheit, dass keine Hirnblutung vorliegt.“

„John, bitte -“ seufzte er kraftlos, „Ich möchte das Kloster nicht verlassen.“

„Wir wären doch in ein paar Stunden zurück!“

Trotz der offensichtlichen Schmerzen, die er dabei empfand, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ob ich diesen Konvent verlasse – und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden – steht nicht zur Diskussion. Es tut mir leid, John. Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du für mich tust, aber dieser Punkt ist nicht verhandelbar.“

Ich gab es auf; bei diesem Thema ließ er scheinbar wirklich nicht mit sich reden. Doch ich wollte zumindest den Grund erfahren.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Jonah? Wer bedroht dich?“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass mich jemand bedroht?“

„Du hast es mir gestern Mittag selbst gesagt.“

„John, ich habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen und ich war betrunken – ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich gesagt haben soll, aber ich denke nicht, dass du es, was auch immer es war, ernst nehmen solltest.“

„Es ist nicht nur das, was du gestern gesagt hast.“

Entgeistert blickte er mich an.

„Sondern?“

Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit für ein Geständnis.

„Dienstagnacht konnte ich nicht schlafen und habe mich in die Kirche gesetzt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und dabei habe ich...aus Versehen, es wir nie meine Absicht, irgendwen zu belauschen...“

Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Novizen ab, das gerade alle Farbe zu verlieren schien, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren und sprach weiter. Er hatte mir Dinge aus seinem Leben erzählt, die man sonst vermutlich nicht einmal seinem besten Freund anvertraute. Er verdiente es, dass auch ich ehrlich zu ihm war. Ich holte tief Luft und wappnete mich für das, was kam.

„Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Bruder William mitbekommen. Es tut mir leid, Jonah, ich wollte weder deine noch seine Privatsphäre verletzen...“

Scheu sah ich zu meinem Gesprächspartner hinüber. Er lag stumm da, die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie fast bläulich schimmerten; eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem rechten Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange hinab, bevor sie im Kissen versickerte.

„Hast du irgendwem davon erzählt?“, fragte er tonlos, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Nein. Und ich werde auch niemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich möchte dir helfen. Aber das kann ich nur, wenn du mich helfen lässt.“

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, John, du magst ein guter Arzt sein, aber bei dieser Sache kannst du mir nicht helfen.“

„Das kann sein, aber wenn du bedroht wirst, warum schaltest du dann nicht die Polizei ein?“

Der Blonde schnaubte abfällig.

„Die Polizei...Als ob die mir helfen könnte. Die haben es nicht mal geschafft, den Mörder meiner Mutter zu verhaften, dabei gab es mehrere Zeugen, die sich das Autokennzeichen der Täter notiert haben...“

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich auf diesen Vorwurf reagieren sollte, konnte aber in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen, woher seine Verbitterung rührte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, hier wäre ich in Sicherheit...ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie mich hier finden würden.“

Kurz dachte ich nach, um die neuen Informationen verarbeiten zu können.

„Das heißt, du weißt, wer sie sind?“

„Nicht genau, nein.“

„Aber sie bedrohen dich. Weshalb?“

„Ich schätze, sie wollen sich an mir rächen. Ich habe gegen einen von ihnen ausgesagt...gegen meinen Dealer, der mir den schmutzigen Stoff verkauft hat. Es sollte für mich so eine Art Abschluss meines alten Lebens werden, aber offensichtlich hat die Polizei in diesem speziellen Fall besser ermittelt als jemals zuvor, jedenfalls stand ein paar Tage später in der Zeitung, dass sie die ganze Bande hochgenommen hätten. Sie bekamen einen anonymen Hinweis, durch den sie binnen kürzester Zeit genügend Beweise hatten, um selbst die Hintermänner zu fassen und für Jahre ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Ich selbst habe bloß meine Aussage gemacht und bin dann hierher gekommen, um mit alldem abschließen zu können.“

„Und dann hat Bruder William dich unter seine Fittiche genommen.“

Ich tat so, als hätte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Bruder Jonah bei dieser Mutmaßung die Luft angehalten hatte, und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Warum glaubst du, dass ausgerechnet er dir helfen kann? Was qualifiziert ihn gegenüber allen anderen? Was kann er besser, als die Polizei es könnte?“

„Er war es, der der Polizei den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hat.“

„Also kanntet ihr euch doch schon vorher.“

Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und krallte die Finger wie von einem Krampfanfall erfasst in das Laken.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, ich dachte nur, dass du es vielleicht loswerden möchtest...“

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und massierte sanft seine Fingerknöchel, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut, Jonah, es ist alles gut. Beruhige dich. Schlaf ein wenig, es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich aufregst. Ich gehe dir einen Tee kochen, und dann...“

„Wir waren ein Paar.“

Ich musste mich verhört haben. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Alles nur ein Traum, eine Ausgeburt meines gehetzten Geistes, der in den letzten Tage nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den scheuen Blick den der Blonde mir zuwarf.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du so darauf reagieren würdest...Du musst dich nicht weiter um mich kümmern, wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Geh ruhig, ich bin daran gewöhnt.“

Jetzt war es an mir, einige Dinge klarzustellen.

„Nein Jonah, du hast da etwas völlig missverstanden. Ich habe nicht das geringste Problem damit, ich bin nur...überrascht. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum es euch beide ins Kloster verschlagen hat, wenn ihr doch eine funktionierende Beziehung hattet. Ich meine...das ist so endgültig...“

„Ich wollte es. Ich wollte ein neues Leben beginnen. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass mein altes Leben mich selbst hier einholen würde...“

„Aber er ist bei dir geblieben. Bruder William. Sherlock.“

„Nein, anfangs nicht. Wir haben uns gestritten, weil er meinen Entschluss nicht akzeptiert hat. Ich habe noch im Krankenhaus meine Aussage gemacht und ihn gleich darauf über meine Entscheidung, mein Leben Gott zu weihen, in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und er ist ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen. Während des gesamten Entzuges und auch danach habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört, niemand wusste, wohin er gegangen war, er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich war unendlich traurig, weil ich mich nicht von ihm verabschieden konnte, aber dann begann ich, es als Chance zu begreifen. Die abrupte Trennung machte es mir leichter, von all dem Abstand zu nehmen. Ich vermisste ihn – allerdings als Freund, nicht als...nun ja, du weißt schon...“

Ich nickte.

„Ging es ihm denn genauso? War es für ihn leichter, auf Abstand zu gehen, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen?“

Geistesabwesend strich Jonah mit einer Hand sanft über die Kordel, die seine Taille umschlang – das Zingulum, wie ich inzwischen wusste – und berührte der Reihe nach fast schon zärtlich die drei Knoten. Ich erinnerte mich ganz deutlich daran, bei wem und unter welchen Umständen ich genau diese Geste schon einmal gesehen hatte. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, sah Jonah zu mir auf.

„Ihm war Sex nie wichtig“, flüsterte er.

„Aber dir schon?“, zog ich den Umkehrschluss und fragte mich im selben Moment, ob ich nicht gerade eine Grenze überschritt.

„Ich war damals ein anderer Mensch. Jetzt zählen für mich andere Dinge.“

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen hat, ins Kloster zu gehen – noch dazu hierher, er musste doch wissen, dass er dich hier wiedersehen würde.“

Jonah zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Er hat es mir nie gesagt. Und ich habe nie gefragt. Wenn es ihm mit seiner Berufung ernst ist und er den für sich richtigen Weg gefunden hat, dann werde ich ihn dabei nach Kräften unterstützen. Was zwischen uns war ist nicht mehr wichtig.“

„Denkst du denn nie an eure gemeinsame Zeit zurück?“

„Natürlich tue ich das, ich verdanke ihm schließlich mein Leben! Wenn er mich damals nicht gefunden hätte, wäre ich jämmerlich verreckt. Wenn nicht an den Drogen, dann an irgendeiner Krankheit.“

Ich blickte ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich habe sowieso schon viel zu viel gesagt...herrje, wenn ich es recht bedenke, weißt du jetzt wahrscheinlich mehr über mich als mein Beichtvater!“

Ich erwiderte sein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Möglich, aber der Vorteil daran ist, dass mein Aufenthalt hier zeitlich begrenzt ist und du mich danach nicht mehr wiedersehen musst, solltest du es doch irgendwann bereuen, mir diese Dinge anvertraut zu haben.“

„Solange ich mich auf dein Stillschweigen verlassen kann habe ich keinen Grund es zu bereuen.“

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. In jeder Hinsicht.“


	18. Kapitel 17

Nach meinem Besuch bei Bruder Jonah brauchte ich nun vor allem eines: Ruhe und Zeit für mich. Zeit, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren und das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Ich beschloss, mir den Vormittag freizunehmen, da ohnehin alle davon auszugehen schienen, dass ich mich – ganz der Arzt, der ich nunmal war – um den verletzten Ordensbruder kümmern würde. Ich ging den anderen Mönchen ganz bewusst aus dem Weg und nahm freiwillig größere Umwege in Kauf, sodass ich erst eine gute Viertelstunde später mein Zimmer erreichte. Es gelang mir, ungesehen hineinzuschlüpfen und die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss zu drücken. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, war kurz versucht, hinter mir abzusperren, überlegte es mir dann aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich momentan der einzige Gast war, noch einmal anders – wer sollte schon kommen, um mich zu stören? Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett sinken und starrte geraume Zeit nur vor mich hin.

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass Jonahs Geständnis mich in meinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte; mein Herz schlug schneller, wann immer ich den Gedanken daran zuließ, dass er und Bruder William ein Paar gewesen waren. Ein Gedanke, der mir noch immer völlig abwegig erschien, der aber nun einmal der Wahrheit entsprach – denn warum sollte der Novize mich in dieser Angelegenheit anlügen? Es war offensichtlich gewesen, wie unwohl er sich gefühlt hatte, als er sich mir anvertraut hatte, fast als würde er jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass ich mich angewidert von ihm abwenden würde. Ach, wenn er nur wüsste, dass er beileibe nicht der Einzige war, der, wenn schon nicht mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung an sich, so doch zumindest mit den Reaktionen seiner Mitmenschen auf selbige zu kämpfen hatte! Vielleicht gereichte es mir zum Vorteil, dass man mir als Arzt und ehemaligem Soldaten einen gewissen Respekt entgegenbrachte; dennoch fragte ich mich, wie ich reagieren würde, sollte man mich anfeinden, weil ich einen Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts liebte. Würde ich so reagieren, wie Jonah es getan hatte? Resigniert, aber verständnisvoll? Würde ich wütend werden? Mich rechtfertigen? Und hätte ich möglicherweise anders reagieren müssen, als er mir davon erzählte? Hätte ich vielleicht selbst ehrlicher zu ihm sein sollen, ihm von den Erfahrungen erzählen sollen, die ich in Afghanistan gemacht hatte, wenn die Nächte lang und einsam waren? Hätte ich Harriet erwähnen sollen? Nein, kein gutes Beispiel. Zwar hatte ich Jonah bereits erzählt, dass wir kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten und sie mir nach wie vor Beziehungsunfähigkeit unterstellte, aber hätte er mich gefragt, ob ihr Coming-Out Einfluss auf unser geschwisterliches Verhältnis gehabt hätte, so hätte ihn entweder anlügen oder zugeben müssen, dass ich sie nicht unterstützt hatte, als sie meine Hilfe am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, schämte ich mich noch immer dafür, dass ich mich in meinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte, anstatt sie vor unserem Erzeuger in Schutz zu nehmen. Da half es auch nicht, dass nach ihrem Auszug ich zum bevorzugten Opfer für dessen Wutausbrüche geworden war; mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte mich nach wie vor.

Wieder kehrten meine Gedanken zu den Worten des Novizen zurück. Wir waren ein Paar. Und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Vielleicht war genau das das winzige Detail, das mich jetzt in die Krise gestürzt hatte, bot es doch Anlass für so viele offene Fragen, die jetzt wieder mit aller Gewalt auf mich einstürmten und auf die mir niemand eine Antwort geben konnte. Wenn Bruder William tatsächlich homosexuell war – wie sollte ich es dann einordnen, dass er mich Honig von seinem Finger hatte ablecken lassen? Ich hatte mich immer gesträubt, der Geste einen sexuellen Beiklang zuzugestehen, aber konnte es jetzt noch eine andere Interpretation geben? Mein Bild vom unschuldigen, gottesfürchtigen Mönch war jedenfalls dahin und ich selbst mehr denn je überzeugt, dass dieser Mann genau wusste, was er tat – nur was er damit bezweckte wollte sich mir einfach nicht erschließen.

Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt. Auch diese Worte gingen mir immer wieder durch den Kopf, allerdings stellte sich mir nun zusätzlich die Frage, welcher Art dieses Interesse genau war. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er – ein Mann, der sich freiwillig zu einem Leben in Stille und Keuschheit verpflichtet hatte – mir zärtliche Avancen machte. Und dann war da natürlich noch diese leise, gehauchte Oh, als ich ihn in der Bibliothek zur Rede gestellt und er mich mit seinen Blicken durchbohrt hatte, als wolle er bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele vordringen. Irgendetwas musste er in mir gesehen haben, vielleicht sogar etwas, das zu sehen ich selbst nicht in der Lage war. Er hatte bei unserer zweiten Begegnung binnen weniger Augenblicke meine gesamte Vergangenheit aus den wenigen Fakten herausgelesen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen; hatte er nun womöglich erkannt, dass ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich abermals und meine Haut begann zu glühen, ich atmete schwer, der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und ich rannte fast schon panisch zum Fenster hinüber, riss es auf, beugte mich aus dem Rahmen hinaus und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Mein Blick fiel nach unten in den Garten mit den Apfelbäumen und zum ersten Mal schaute ich bewusst hinunter. Ich war nun schon über eine Woche hier und dennoch hatte ich noch kein einziges Mal nachgesehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Fensters befand, da ich bisher nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Gebäudeteil geworfen hatte, der sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand und dessen Fassade aus hellem Stein recht eintönig wirkte. Ich rief mir den Grundriss des Klosters ins Gedächtnis; erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es sich bei den Räumen, die meinem Zimmer gegenüberlagen, um die Zellen der Ordensbrüder handeln musste. Ich versuchte mich gedanklich in den Flur zurückzuversetzen, den ich mit Bruder Jonah zusammen entlanggegangen war, als ihn die Migräneattacke außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und in dem ich als Gast eigentlich nicht das Geringste zu suchen hatte. Wir waren aus dem Seminarraum der Novizen im Dachgeschoss gekommen, eine steinerne Wendeltreppe hinuntergegangen und dann in den Korridor eingebogen, der von meinem Fenster aus gesehen auf der linken Seite lag; von dort aus waren wir nach rechts abgebogen und hatten den Flur betreten, der den Brüdern als privater Rückzugsbereich vorbehalten war. Bruder Jonahs Zimmer war das – ich zählte in Gedanken noch einmal nach – fünfte Zimmer auf der linken Seite gewesen, jener Seite, die vom Innenhof abgewandt war. Bruder Williams Zimmer hatte sich schräg gegenüber befunden, einige Meter weiter weg; es musste der siebte Raum auf der rechten Seite sein. Mein Blick wanderte an der gegenüberliegenden Mauer entlang, während ich tonlos, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen die Fenster durchzählte. Bildete ich es mir nur ein, dort drüben, circa 50 Meter Luftlinie von mir entfernt, einen dunklen Lockenkopf im Fensterrahmen zu sehen? Ich beugte mich ein Stück weit vor, kniff die Augen zusammen, um so gegen die Sonne etwas mehr erkennen zu können, aber jetzt schien die dunkle Silhouette, die ich eben noch zu sehen geglaubt hatte, wieder verschwunden zu sein.

Ich seufzte. Was machte ich mir hier eigentlich vor? Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, ich konnte der Erkenntnis nicht entkommen, dass ich diesen Mann begehrte – jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass ihm gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nicht fremd waren, vielleicht noch mehr als jemals zuvor. Immer wieder versuchte ich mir einzureden, wie falsch es war, was mein Geist sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihn ausmalte, doch irgendwo in meinem Innern war diese leise Stimme zu neuem Leben erwacht, die mich wie das berühmte Teufelchen auf der Schulter dazu anstachelte, dennoch mein Glück zu versuchen.

Er ist nur hier, um seinen Geliebten zu beschützen, schien die Stimme mir zuzuflüstern, Aber sein Geliebter will ihn nicht mehr, weil er jetzt Gott liebt...Bruder William ist so einsam....warum gehst du nicht zu ihm?

„Verdammt!“

Wütend schlug ich mit der geballten Faust auf die Fensterbank, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Wieder starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Eine Frage blieb und ließ mir keine Ruhe: Nach dem, was mir Bruder Jonah erzählt hatte, war die Trennung der beiden eine Folge seiner Entscheidung gewesen, ins Kloster einzutreten – Bruder William war damals alles andere als begeistert von seinem Entschluss gewesen und hatte sich von ihm losgesagt, den Kontakt abgebrochen und war seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden. Und dann, nur wenig mehr als ein Jahr später, war er wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen – als voll ordinierter Mönch. Selbst wenn man unterstellte, dass er direkt nach der Trennung nach Frankreich gegangen, dort einem Konvent beigetreten, das Noviziat absolviert und seine zeitliche Profess – die zunächst auf einige Jahre begrenzte Bindung an einen Orden – abgelegt hatte, erklärte dies dennoch weder seine Beweggründe, noch die erstaunliche Geschwindigkeit, in der er seine klösterliche Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte – und schon gar nicht die Tatsache, dass er direkt danach nach England zurückgekehrt und ausgerechnet der Gemeinschaft beigetreten war, der auch sein ehemaliger Partner angehörte. Zugegeben, ich zog mein detektivisches Wissen lediglich aus den Romanen von Agatha Christie, aber das hier kam selbst mir reichlich merkwürdig vor. Auch zweifelte ich nach wie vor an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Gelübde – gut, vielleicht mochte der Aspekt der Ehelosigkeit für ihn tatsächlich keine Rolle spielen, wenn er schon laut Jonahs Aussage kein wirkliches Interesse an...nun ja...körperlicher Interaktion gezeigt hatte. Doch so sehr sowohl er selbst als auch seine Mitbrüder mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen gewillt schienen – dass er sich nach dem Gespräch mit Prior Lambert von nun an wieder konsequent an sein Schweigegelübde halten würde erschien mir mehr als zweifelhaft. Er wirkte auf mich einfach nicht wie der Typ Mensch, der lange den Mund halten konnte, insbesondere, wenn er sich anderen gegenüber ihm Recht wähnte. 

Wenn ich den Worten des älteren Bruders Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Bruder William noch bis einschließlich morgen Abend von den gemeinsamen Aktivitäten der Ordensleute ausgeschlossen – mir blieb also noch reichlich Zeit für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Und auf eines konnte er sich verlassen: Ich würde hartnäckig bleiben.


	19. Kapitel 18

Ich vermutete Bruder William in der Bibliothek, doch dort traf ich nur Pater Andrew an, der offenbar seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitete. Er schaute von seinen Notizen auf und blickte mich fragend an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, John? Sie wirken, als würden Sie etwas suchen.“

„Eher jemanden“, antwortete ich und fügte, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, rasch hinzu: „Bruder William hatte mir ein Buch ausgeliehen und ich würde es ihm gerne zurückgeben.“

Pater Andrew lehnte sich zurück und legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Normalerweise würden Sie ihn um diese Zeit hier antreffen, es sei denn, er widmet sich gerade der Kräuterkunde, dann könnten Sie ihn möglicherweise im Garten finden. Es gibt dort auch einen kleinen Anbau, direkt neben der Küche, wo er hin und wieder an der Entwicklung pflanzlicher Heilmittel forscht – so eine Art Labor, wissen Sie?“

Der Pater lächelte; offenbar erschien ihm die Vorstellung eines pharmazeutisch tätigen Ordensbruders ein wenig abwegig. Mir schossen bei dem Gedanken daran ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf – zum Beispiel, dass ich diesen Anbau bereits kannte. Es handelte sich zweifelsohne um den Raum, in dem sich auch die Honigschleuder befand. Bei meinem letzten Besuch waren mir bereits die getrockneten Kräuter aufgefallen, die in kleinen Bündeln von der Decke gehangen hatten, aber vor allem dachte ich an das, was sich in diesem Raum zwischen Bruder William und mir abgespielt hatte. An seinen honigbenetzten Finger in meinem Mund. Unbewusst fuhr ich mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Da der Pater mich noch immer anblickte, beeilte ich mich, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne den Raum. Falls ich ihn dort nicht finde kann ich ihm das Buch ja auch heute Abend nach dem Essen zurückgeben...“

Der Novizenmeister räusperte sich, als sei ihm das, was er nun zu sagen hatte, nicht sonderlich angenehm.

„John, Sie wissen, dass Bruder William derzeit nicht an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teilnimmt?“

„Ja, ich...“

Jetzt war es an mir, mich zu räuspern. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es behagte mir nicht, über dieses Thema zu reden. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Sache erschien mir furchtbar falsch. Ich fühlte mich, als schnürte mir irgendetwas die Kehle zu; vielleicht war es bloß mein Unwohlsein, das ich angesichts dieser Disziplinarmaßnahme empfand, vielleicht waren es aber auch Schuldgefühle, weil ich dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Bruder William nicht mehr zusammen mit den anderen Brüdern essen und seine Freizeit mit ihnen verbringen durfte. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Einer der Brüder hat mich über seinen Ausschluss informiert.“

Der Pater seufzte.

„Ausschluss ist vielleicht das falsche Wort, auch wenn es de facto darauf hinausläuft. Er soll Gelegenheit bekommen, sein Verhalten zu überdenken und in Zukunft anders zu handeln. Sie sollten es allerdings nicht als Strafe betrachten, sondern eher als...Erziehungsmaßnahme.“

Ich nickte, auch wenn ich nicht der Meinung war, dass 'Erziehungsmaßnahmen' bei einem erwachsenen Mann notwendig oder überhaupt angebracht waren.

„Gut, dann...werde ich mich jetzt mal auf die Suche nach ihm machen“, verkündete ich und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg. Sie können das Buch sonst aber auch mir mitgeben, ich reiche es gerne an Bruder William weiter, falls er sich in seine Zelle zurückgezogen hat. Sie wissen ja, dass ich Ihnen zur Klausur keinen Zugang gestatten kann.“

„Natürlich, das würde ich auch niemals verlangen. Ich, ähm...versuche es erstmal im Garten, ein bisschen frische Luft kann ja nicht schaden...“

Pater Andrew nickte mir zum Abschied zu, während mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss – es konnte ihm nicht verborgen geblieben sein, dass ich gar kein Buch bei mir hatte...

*

In dem großen, vom Kreuzgang umgebenen Garten wurde ich tatsächlich fündig; allerdings hielt sich Bruder William nicht im Kräuterbeet auf, sondern dort, wo ich ihn schon viel früher hätte suchen sollen – er war bei seinen Bienen. Einen beinahe endlosen Moment lang betrachtete ich ihn einfach nur, wie er mit Imkerhut, Handschuhen und Pfeife vor den Bienenstöcken stand, eingehüllt in weißen Rauch und den schwarzen Stoff seines Habits. Dunkle Locken auf heller Haut, umgeben vom zarten Schleier des Hutes. Eine Symphonie in schwarz-weiß. In seiner Geschäftigkeit hatte er mich nicht kommen sehen und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich neben ihn trat und mich räusperte.

„Bruder William, ich würde gerne kurz mit Ihnen reden.“

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Tieren zu, die emsig um uns herumflogen. Ich duckte mich kurz weg, als eines der kleinen gestreiften Wesen meiner Wange gefährlich nahe kam, doch ansonsten blieb ich standhaft. Es erstaunte mich selbst, dass ich keinerlei Angst vor Stichen verspürte, aber vielleicht war es auch einfach die Anwesenheit dieses faszinierenden Mannes, die mir ein solches Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelte, dass jeglicher Gedanke an mögliche Gefahren sofort wieder aus meinem Bewusstsein verschwand – sogar angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mich konsequent ignorierte. Ich genoss diesen Moment, solange ich konnte – nur wir zwei, die Bienen und der würzige Geruch brennender Kräuter, der der Pfeife meines Gegenübers entstieg, weiße Rauchschwaden und erstes Herbstlaub. Es hätte geradezu romantisch sein können. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wischte ich diesen Gedanken beiseite und richtete noch einmal das Wort an den Ordensmann.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig.“

Sein Blick huschte in alle Richtungen, als habe er Sorge, man könne unser Gespräch belauschen. Zwei Ordensbrüder gingen gerade den Kreuzgang entlang, offenbar in eine Diskussion vertieft, wie die ausufernden Gesten des einen Mannes vermuten ließen. Er blickte ihnen nach, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, doch auch danach schüttelte er nur erneut seinen Kopf, ganz leicht, als wäre bereits diese Geste zu viel der Kommunikation. Ich seufzte. Warum verhielt er sich auf einmal so? Was mochte der Prior zu ihm gesagt haben, dass er jetzt geradezu scheu, fast schon verängstigt wirkte? Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Bisher hatte ich ihn freundlich, schlagfertig und sogar wütend erlebt – aber ängstlich? War es die Sorge um Bruder Jonah, die ihm noch immer zusetzte? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das Alleinsein war, das ihm aufs Gemüt drückte, schließlich lebte er auch sonst eher zurückgezogen. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären und es erschien mir unpassend, jetzt das Thema anzuschneiden, das mir eigentlich auf der Seele brannte. Aber es gab noch etwas anderes, worüber ich mit ihm sprachen wollte.

„Würden Sie mir dann wenigstens zuhören?“

Ich erhielt auch jetzt keine Antwort. Stattdessen schien er die Fassung wiedergewonnen zu haben und widmete sich weiterhin in einer fast schon meditativen Ruhe seiner Arbeit, wobei er hin und wieder die Hand hob, wenn ich versuchte mich zu nähern, was allerdings – so redete ich es mir zumindest ein – eher dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass ich keine Schutzkleidung trug, als der Tatsache, dass er weder mit mir reden noch mich in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

„Wenn Bruder Jonah Hilfe braucht, dann möchte ich dazu beitragen, dass er sie bekommt – also warum lassen Sie es nicht zu, dass ich helfe? Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Fremder bin, der mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun hat, aber vielleicht könnte das ja gerade hilfreich sein? Vielleicht kann ich das alles objektiver betrachten als Sie oder Bruder Jonah selbst es könnten?“

Endlich horchte er auf, sah sich noch einmal um, blickte diesmal sogar zu den Fenstern über unseren Köpfen hinauf. Als er feststellte, dass die Luft rein war und niemand uns beobachtete, ergriff er meinen Arm und zog mich durch eine verwitterte Holztür in den mir wohl bekannten Raum – sein „Labor“, wie Pater Andrew es genannt hatte. Noch immer hingen dort diverse kleine Bündel verschiedener Kräuter an dünnen Bastfäden von der Decke; einige erkannte ich auf Anhieb, bei anderen fiel es selbst mir als Mediziner deutlich schwerer. Kamille war dabei, Johanniskraut, Schafgarbe – und eine Pflanze, die wohl an keinem anderen Ort passender erschienen wäre als in einem Kloster.

„Oh, ernsthaft, Bruder? Nimmt man heutzutage immer noch Mönchspfeffer zu sich, um den Geschlechtstrieb zu dämpfen?“ 

Ich konnte mir ein abfälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wirkte das alles auf mich doch wie die Bestätigung eines althergebrachten Klischees. Der Ordensmann ging nicht darauf ein, legte stattdessen seinen Imkerhut und die Handschuhe ab und verstaute alles in einem Schrank. Als ich schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete und mich zu fragen begann, warum er mich überhaupt hierher gebracht hatte, wenn er nach wie vor nicht mit mir sprechen wollte, ergriff er überraschend das Wort.

„Wenn ich Ihre Tür auch heute Nacht unverschlossen finde, werden wir reden. Bis dahin tun Sie gut daran, es mir gleichzutun und sich im Schweigen zu üben.“

Ohne meine Reaktion abzuwarten rauschte er mit wehendem Habit davon und ließ mich mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurück. Aber das kannte ich ja bereits...


	20. Kapitel 19

Zwei Sätze. Es waren nur zwei Sätze gewesen, gesprochen in seiner angenehm tiefen, vom seltenen Gebrauch ein wenig rau klingenden Stimme; und dennoch brachten sie mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Warum tat er immer so geheimnisvoll? Warum bestand er darauf, erst in der Nacht, wenn alle schliefen, mit mir zu reden? Und warum forderte er mich auf, ebenfalls zu schweigen? Fühlte er sich von meinen ständigen Nachfragen belästigt oder hatte er Angst, dass ich etwas ausplaudern würde? Hatte Jonah ihm vielleicht sogar erzählt, dass ich ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte? Es war erst später Nachmittag und ich wusste nicht, wie ich die Zeit bis zum Abend rumbringen sollte. Zur Ablenkung beschloss ich, meinem Patienten erneut einen Besuch abzustatten, damit jener sich nicht wirklich zu Tode langweilte, wie er es mir bereits prophezeit hatte. Als ich allerdings das Krankenzimmer betrat, fand ich ihn selig schlafend in seinem Bett vor und zog mich sofort wieder zurück, um ihn nicht zu wecken – bei ihm musste man froh sein über jede Minute, die er tatsächlich ruhte.

Nur halbherzig begab ich mich nach der Vesper ins Refektorium und kaute lustlos an einem Käsebrot herum; ich verspürte keinen Hunger und obendrein schnürte mir allein der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Gespräch die Kehle zu. Mein ungewöhnliches Verhalten musste Aufsehen erregt haben, denn auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum nahm mich Bruder Elijah beiseite.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie wirken so abwesend.“

Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht schon. Ich habe gestern schlecht geschlafen und jetzt überkommt mich langsam die Müdigkeit...“

Damit schien er sich zufrieden zu geben, denn abgesehen davon, dass er mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, reagierte er nicht weiter auf meine Ausrede. Ich setzte mich, mehr der Form halber, in den Aufenthaltsraum und studierte die Tageszeitung, um meine Ruhe zu haben. Direkt nach dem Ende der sich an die freie Zeit anschließenden Komplet zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Sollten doch alle glauben, dass ich müde war und ins Bett wollte, so würde mich zumindest keiner stören.

Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief ich in dem kleinen Raum umher; jeglicher Versuch, die Wartezeit bis zu Bruder Williams mutmaßlichem Erscheinen zu überbrücken, war gescheitert und langsam wurde ich das Warten leid. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt und kam gar nicht mehr! Es war immerhin schon nach halb zehn und mein Plan, vor der Vigil noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, war in weite Ferne gerückt. Ich blickte auf meinen Wecker und sah dabei zu, wie sich der Minutenzeiger immer weiter auf die Zwölf zubewegte. Er würde nicht mehr kommen, da war ich mir inzwischen sicher. Die Komplet hatte um 20:40 Uhr ihren Abschluss gefunden, danach waren die Brüder zu Bett gegangen. Selbst wenn er noch abgewartet hätte, bis auf dem Flur Ruhe eingekehrt war, um unbemerkt verschwinden zu können, hätte er längst hier sein müssen. Entweder war ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen, oder – wahrscheinlicher – er hatte sich einfach umentschieden. Mit einem leisen Klick sprang der Stundenzeiger des Weckers auf die Zehn und ich beschloss, mich ins Bett zu begeben. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und ich selbst zu müde, um meine Augen noch länger aufzuhalten, also schlüpfte ich in meinen Pyjama und unter die Decke. Ich war kurz davor, ins Land der Träume hinüber zu gleiten, als ich leise Geräusche vernahm, gefolgt von einem flackernden Lichtschein, der das Zimmer erleuchtete. Ich blinzelte und wollte mich gerade aufsetzen, als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss gedrückt und der Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde.

„Seid wie Menschen, die auf die Rückkehr ihres Herrn warten, der auf einer Hochzeit ist, und die ihm öffnen, sobald er kommt und anklopft!“, zitierte die mir wohlbekannte Baritonstimme und ich sah fasziniert dabei zu, wie Bruder William die Kerze, die er in den Händen hielt, auf der Kommode abstellte, sich dagegen lehnte und mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ansah.

„Sie hätten auch einfach eine Taschenlampe nehmen können“, knurrte ich verschlafen und setzte mich auf.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So wirkt es dramatischer.“

„Dramatische Auftritte bei Nacht sagen Ihnen zu, was?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen

„Möglicherweise.“

Ich schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und sah zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf.

„Können Sie sich nicht vielleicht setzen? Ich bekomme sonst einen steifen Nacken.“

„Solange es nur der Nacken ist...“, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige lapidar, zog sich dann aber doch einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich mir gegenüber, sodass unsere Knie sich beinahe berührten.

Ich stieß die Luft aus wie nach einem Dauerlauf, warf die Hände in die Luft und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie, das ist der Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen reden wollte.“

„Was – Ihr steifer Nacken?“

„Nein – Ihre anzüglichen Bemerkungen! Das und die Art, wie Sie mit mir spielen.“

„Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen spielen?“

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst deuten, dass Sie mich Honig von Ihrem Finger haben ablecken lassen?“

Der Lockenkopf seufzte.

„Und deswegen glauben Sie jetzt, ich würde Ihnen dasselbe auch im Hinblick auf andere Körperteile gestatten?“

Ich konnte ihn nur fassungslos anstarren; sämtliche Luft schien aus meinen Lungen entwichen zu sein und ich fühlte mich, als müsse ich jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Bruder William hatte davon offensichtlich nichts mitzubekommen - oder störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Anstatt noch länger von meinem Zustand Notiz zu nehmen zog er das Bündel Mönchspfeffer, welches zuvor noch zum Trocknen aufgehängt gewesen war, aus den Tiefen seines Gewandes und warf es zu mir auf das Bett.

„Ich denke, Sie brauchen das dringender als sonst jemand hier.“

„Mich zwingt niemand zur Enthaltsamkeit“, konterte ich, ohne die Kräuter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Mich auch nicht“, erwiderte er und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Ach?“

Ich hatte die Fassung wiedergewonnen und griff nach dem um seine Taille gewundenen Strick.

„Und was ist damit?“

„Das ist ein Zingulum, kein Keuschheitsgürtel.“

„Sollte aber einen ähnlichen Effekt haben, oder? Zumindest mental.“

Bruder William schnaubte belustigt.

„Ich tue das alles aus freiem Willen. Und dass ich dafür keine Unterstützung gleich welcher Art benötige sollten Sie ja inzwischen wissen.“

Ich verstand gar nichts mehr, was man meinen Gesichtsausdruck offenbar auch ansah, denn er setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an:

„Sie dachten wohl, Sie wären der Einzige, der sich seine Informationen auf moralisch nicht ganz einwandfreie Weise beschafft, was? Nun, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen – zumindest sollten Sie das nächste Mal, wenn Bruder Jonah Ihnen sein Herz ausschüttet und dabei auch über meine Vergangenheit spricht, vielleicht darüber nachdenken, das Fenster zu schließen oder zumindest nachzusehen, ob sich jemand im daruntergelegenen Garten aufhält.“

„Sie haben...gelauscht?“

„Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so entrüstet. Sie sollten möglicherweise selbst einmal darüber nachdenken, den Beichtstuhl seinem eigentlichen Zweck entsprechend zu nutzen.“

„Dann sind wir jetzt wohl quitt.“

„Vermutlich.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, während ich mich im selben Moment ein Stück weit nach vorn beugte und dabei mit einer Hand gegen sein Knie stieß. Ich zuckte zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt.

„'Tschuldigung...“, murmelte ich, doch er winkte ab.

„Schon gut.“

Er lächelte sein unergründliches Lächeln und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte. 

„Ich werde aus Ihnen nicht schlau“, gestand ich resigniert.

Das Lächeln wurde wenn möglich noch breiter.

„Gut so. Das verleiht dem Ganzen die nötige Spannung.“

Ich schnaubte, wenig verständnisvoll, erwiderte aber nichts. Sollte er doch selbst einmal den ersten Schritt machen und endlich Klartext mit mir reden – allerdings war das wohl etwas, was er nicht beherrschte oder aber nicht beherrschen wollte. Jetzt allerdings blickte er mich nur im warmen Licht der Kerze an, neigte ganz leicht seinen Kopf und studierte meinen Gesichtsausdruck, als seziere er einen Frosch – nur nutzte er dazu in meinem Fall glücklicherweise kein Skalpell.

„Und? Was sehen Sie?“, fragte ich nun doch, da ich die Anspannung einfach nicht mehr ertrug.

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen, John?“

Seine Stimme war auf einmal ganz sanft, ebenso wie sein Blick, der im Schein der flackernden Kerze auf mir ruhte, die Pupillen durch das fehlende Licht unnatürlich geweitet.

Nur durch das fehlende Licht?

Ich schluckte verunsichert, auch weil die ganze Situation plötzlich so persönlich und vertraut erschien, was sicherlich nicht bloß daran lag, dass er auf die förmliche Anrede verzichtet hatte.

„Sag es mir, John.“

„Um mich selbst zu finden.“

„Hast du dich denn verloren?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als ich beschämt den Blick abwandte; ich konnte ihm keine Sekunde länger in die Augen sehen. Bruder William allerdings ließ mir nun keine Ruhe mehr – nur war jetzt er derjenige, der seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin, um dir solche Ratschläge zu geben, aber ich bezweifle, dass du das, was du suchst, hier finden wirst.“

„Wie...meinen Sie das?“

„Ich glaube, dass du Dinge auf andere Menschen projizierst, dass du gedanklich ein Bild von ihnen zeichnest, das deinen Wunschvorstellungen entspricht – aber das heißt nicht notwendigerweise, dass die Dinge, die du dir vorstellst auch wirklich real sind.“

„Ich wollte doch nur...“, stotterte ich, vermutlich nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, von Bruder William als nervliches Wrack abgestempelt zu werden.

„Ich weiß genau, was du wolltest – genauso wie du weißt, dass es nicht geht.“

„Ich will nur helfen! Wenn Bruder Jonah wirklich bedroht wird, dann...“

Bruder William hob abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass es nie wirklich um Jonah ging.“

„Sie tun so, als sei das alles für Sie nur ein Spiel“, flüsterte ich verbittert.

„Das ist es weiß Gott nicht“, erwiderte er, seine Stimme nun ungewohnt scharf, „Die Sache ist todernst. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben. Es ehrt dich, dass du helfen willst, aber deine Hilfe ist völlig nutzlos, solange du selbst nicht bei klarem Verstand bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein guter Arzt und ein ebenso guter Soldat bist, aber wenn du wirklich helfen willst, dann muss ich mich darauf verlassen können, dass du deine Gaben ohne jegliche Beeinträchtigungen einsetzen kannst – und daran habe ich im Moment starke Zweifel.“

Das hatte gesessen. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so nutzlos, so gedemütigt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Die Gesichtszüge des Dunkelhaarigen wirkten noch immer ganz weich und fast schon ein wenig traurig, aber man sah ihm zugleich an, dass es ihm ernst war mit seiner Aussage.

Ich schniefte leise, doch dann gelang es mir endlich, ihn anzusehen.

„Sie sind es doch, der mich in diese Situation gebracht hat!“, klagte ich ihn mit heiserer Stimme an, wohl wissend, wie ungerecht und trotzig meine Vorwürfe klingen mussten.

Es schien mir eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass er sein breites Lächeln zur Schau gestellt und anzügliche Sprüche von sich gegeben hatte – jetzt hingegen fiel die Fassade langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zusammen.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass ich Sie mit meinem Verhalten derart aus der Bahn geworfen habe“, erwiderte er leise und mit einem Mal äußert distanziert, erhob sich und griff nach dem Kräuterbündel, um es wieder in den Falten seines Habits verschwinden zu lassen, „Ich werde mich bemühen, Ihnen in Zukunft keine solchen Sorgen mehr zu bereiten. Gute Nacht.“

Bevor ich überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas zu erwidern, hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen und war verschwunden. Ich sprang auf und stürzte ihm hinterher. Er war mir mit seinen langen Beinen weit voraus, doch als er gerade um die Ecke des Flurs biegen wollte, sprang ich nach vorne, versuchte, seinen Habit zu fassen zu bekommen, rutschte aber auf den glatten Steinfliesen aus und riss ihn mit mir zu Boden. Die Kerze schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf, erlosch aber nicht, so dass ich Bruder William zumindest noch schemenhaft erkennen konnte, als er sich gerade wieder aufsetzte.

„Bitte....“, hauchte ich, „Wollen Sie wirklich sagen, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe?“

Zögernd erhob er sich und half auch mir wieder auf die Beine, dann bückte er sich, hob die Kerze auf und hielt sie zwischen uns, wobei er mir aufmerksam in die Augen sah. Diesmal hielt ich seinem Blick bewusst stand. Seine Lippe zuckte kurz, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch stattdessen seufzte er leise und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Ach John....“, flüsterte er und strich mir mit einem Mal zärtlich über das Haar, „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid...“

Dann entschwand er in die Dunkelheit.


	21. Kapitel 20

Hastig war ich nach Bruder Williams ungewöhnlichen Abschiedsworten in mein Zimmer zurückgeeilt und hatte fast schon sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster gestarrt, in der bangen Hoffnung, das flackernde Kerzenlicht im noch immer dunklen Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes aufleuchten zu sehen – doch entweder hatte er die Flamme gelöscht und war im Dunkeln in seine Zelle zurückgeschlichen, oder er war gar nicht erst dorthin zurückgekehrt. Mein Blick fiel auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch noch immer unschuldig vor sich hin tickte. Kurz vor elf. Ich ließ mich mit einem Seufzen auf die Bettkante zurücksinken und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch das Gesicht; mir fiel auf, dass meine Fingerspitzen nass geworden waren. Nass von den Tränen, die ich seinetwegen vergossen hatte.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es mich so treffen könnte, von einem Mann zurückgewiesen zu werden, der für mich von Anfang an unerreichbar gewesen war. Mein Verstand wusste das. Aber mein Herz widersprach auch jetzt noch vehement. War er wirklich nicht an mir interessiert? Nicht das kleinste bisschen? Es schien mir, als könnte ich noch immer seine Hand in meinen Haaren spüren, die Wärme, die seine Berührung auf meiner Kopfhaut hinterlassen hatte – und die plötzliche Kälte, jetzt, wo er weg war.

Es tut mir aufrichtig leid.

Was tat ihm leid? Dass er in mir Hoffnungen geweckt hatte, die er nicht zu erfüllen im Stande war? Oder dass er mich verließ? Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass es das Letztgenannte war...Hatte es vielleicht etwas zu bedeuten, dass er das Sträußchen Mönchspfeffer wieder mitgenommen hatte? In meinem Kopf nahm die Vorstellung Gestalt an, wie er jetzt, ebenso wie ich, auf seinem Bett saß, in den Händen einen frisch aufgegossenen Tee aus den zerstoßenen Früchten der Pflanze. Wie er an mich dachte und schnell einen Schluck zu sich nahm und kurz zurückzuckte, weil er sich an der heißen Flüssigkeit die Lippe verbrannt hatte. Vielleicht schaute auch er gerade auf die Uhr und dachte daran, dass wir uns in einer knappen Stunde in der Kirche zur Vigil wiedersehen würden. Was mochte er beim Gedanken daran empfinden? Sah er der Begegnung mit Sorge entgegen oder freute er sich?

Für ihn war das Erscheinen Pflicht – ich hingegen war letztendlich nur ein Gast, dem es vermutlich niemand wirklich übel nehmen würde, wenn er nach einem anstrengenden Tag die nächtliche Gebetszeit trotz Glockenläuten einfach verschlief...Wieder glitt mein Blick zu der gegenüberliegenden Fensterfront – alles dunkel. Noch einmal erhob ich mich, schob die Vorhänge vollständig zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster, um die Beeinträchtigung meiner Sicht durch das sich spiegelnde Licht meiner Nachttischlampe zu beseitigen. Die Nacht war kühl und die Luft roch nach moderndem Laub, nach Nässe, nach Rauch – es wurde Herbst. Leise wehte der Wind durch die Äste und entlockte ihnen ein leises Knarzen, irgendwo in der Ferne konnte ich das leise Rauschen eines Baches hören. Am Himmel blitzten Millionen von Sternen, zwischen ihnen leuchtete der Vollmond mit all seiner Kraft und tauchte den Garten unter mir in ein gespenstisches, weißes Licht. Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes jedoch herrschte nach wie vor undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Ich seufzte, schloss das Fenster und stand unentschlossen in der Mitte des Zimmers. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm heute nicht mehr begegnen, ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, um dieser Situation gewachsen zu sein.

Ach, was sollte das alles? Ich würde die Vigil schwänzen, punktum. Ich verkroch mich wieder unter meine Bettdecke und drehte mein Gesicht der Wand zu, weg vom Fenster; ich wollte gar nicht erst in Versuchung kommen, erneut hinüber zu starren. Vielleicht lag William selbst längst wieder im Bett, um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Oder – und der Gedanke nagte nun äußerst hartnäckig an mir – er war gar nicht dort angekommen. Konnte es sein, dass ihn jemand auf dem Weg abgefangen hatte? Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Zwar war es nicht verboten, nachts über die Gänge zu schleichen, doch gerade bei ihm, der sowieso gerade unter Beobachtung zu stehen schien, könnte es zu unangenehmen Nachfragen führen. Aber warum sorgte ich mich überhaupt? Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er konnte schon selbst auf sich aufpassen. Und ich würde ja morgen früh sehen, ob es ihm gut ging...

Der nächste Morgen verlief ereignislos. Bruder William war wie üblich zur Frühmesse erschienen und hatte ein letztes Mal am äußersten Rande des Chorgestühls Platz genommen. Insgeheim war ich heilfroh, dass seine Verbannung mit dem heutigen Abend enden würde, da er auf mich äußerst verloren wirkte, wenn er nicht zwischen den anderen Brüdern saß, sondern bei den Novizen, die teilweise erst seit wenigen Monaten dem Konvent angehörten. Auch befand er sich dort in meinem direkten Blickfeld, sodass es mir nicht entgehen konnte, wie abwesend er heute morgen wirkte. Müde einerseits, andererseits aber auch geistig nicht bei der Sache; mehrfach stimmte er erst mit kurzer Verzögerung in die Psalmengesänge ein und wirkte geradezu schwerfällig, als er sich zum stillen Gebet auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Zum Frühstück erschien er erwartungsgemäß ebenfalls nicht. Als ich jedoch nach der Mahlzeit beim Abräumen der Tische half, sah ich ihn in die Küche huschen und kurz darauf mit einem einzelnen grünen Apfel wieder verschwinden. Fassungslos wandte ich mich Bruder Elijah zu, der gerade ins Refektorium trat.

„Ein Apfel? Davon wird doch niemand satt...“

Der ältere Mönch schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er weigert sich, etwas anderes zu sich zu nehmen. Ich war schon froh, dass er gestern wenigstens etwas Reis und Gemüse gegessen hat, so langsam mache ich mir nämlich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Wird Zeit, dass er wieder mit uns anderen zusammen isst.“

Ja, das wurde es allerdings...

Im Laufe des Vormittags beschloss ich, Bruder Jonah einen Besuch abzustatten und war froh, ihn im Bett vorzufinden – diesmal war er allerdings wach, saß gegen sein Kissen gelehnt aufrecht im Bett und hielt einen Zeichenblock in den Händen. Als er das leise Knarzen der Tür vernahm, sah er zu mir auf und lächelte mir zu.

„Hallo John, schön dich zu sehen!“

„Hallo Jonah. Dir scheint es ja schon besser zu gehen...du zeichnest?“

Er lächelte schüchtern.

„Na ja, zeichnen kann man es wohl nicht nennen...ich kritzel' ein wenig herum, nichts Großartiges...“

„Darf ich mal sehen?“

„Klar.“

Er reichte mir seinen Block und ließ mich einen Blick auf die Bleistiftzeichnungen werfen, mit denen er sich die Langeweile vertrieben hatte. Auf den ersten Blättern fanden sich überwiegend Motive aus der Natur – Skizzen von Blumen aus dem Klostergarten und eine äußerst detailreiche Darstellung eines Igels, der neben dem Stamm eines Baumes saß und sich an einem Stück Fallobst gütlich tat. Weiter ging es mit einem Bildnis der Jungfrau Maria, die den Betrachter mit ausgebreiteten Armen gütig ansah, offenbar ein Abbild jener Statue, die im Unterrichtsraum der Novizen auf einem hölzernen Podest zwischen den beiden großen Fenstern stand. Das nächste Bild verschlug mir fast den Atem, zeigte es doch Bruder William, der mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen dem Kamin und dem Bücherregal im Aufenthaltsraum stand und auf seiner Geige spielte. 

„Das ist...außergewöhnlich“, flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig und zog mit einem Finger sanft die weichen Bleistiftlinien nach.

„Es gehört dir“, erwiderte Jonah lächelnd, „Als kleine Erinnerung an deinen Aufenthalt hier.“

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen!“

„Doch, du kannst und du wirst.“

Er nahm mir den Block aus der Hand, trennte das Blatt heraus und hielt es mir auffordernd entgegen.

„Das wäre doch nicht-“, setzte ich an, besann mich dann jedoch eines Besseren. „Vielen Dank.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass sich unter dem Papierbogen, den er mir gerade überreicht hatte, noch ein weiteres Bild befand. Offenbar war das die Zeichnung, an der er gearbeitet hatte, als ich zu ihm ins Krankenzimmer gekommen war, denn sie war noch nicht ganz fertig; dennoch konnte man genau erkennen, wen sie darstellen sollte.

„Ist das ein Bild von...“

„...dir, ganz genau.“

Der Blonde blickte zu mir auf, musterte die Zeichnung in seinen Händen kritisch und sah mich dann erneut an.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Hochmut eine Todsünde ist, aber du musst zugeben, dass ich dich ganz gut getroffen habe“, fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, „Vielleicht schenke ich es Bruder William, wenn ich damit fertig bin.“

Ich schnappte nach Luft; wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort über meine Lippen, während Jonah mich einfach nur mit einem unergründlichen Blick bedachte.

„Ich bin nicht blind, weißt du?“

Es klang keineswegs wie ein Vorwurf, dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen – nur fehlten mir noch immer die Worte.

„Ich sehe, wie er dich anschaut, wenn er denkt, du würdest es nicht bemerken – und ich sehe auch, wie traurig er dann wirkt. Wenn ihr euch früher begegnet wärt...“

„Und...das macht dir nichts aus?“, fragte ich skeptisch, auch wenn ich mir im Klaren darüber war, dass ich damit indirekt eingestand, dass ich etwas für den dunkelhaarigen Mönch empfand.

„Nein. Mein Leben ist gut so wie es ist. Ich bin hier glücklich. Und ich möchte, dass er auch glücklich ist.“

Seine Güte und die Empathie, die er an den Tag legte, beschämten mich geradezu, zeigten sie mir doch auf, wie unvollkommen ich im Vergleich zu ihm war. Ich blickte mich ein wenig im Zimmer um, froh über jede Ablenkung, die sich mir bieten mochte. Erst jetzt fiel mir der kleine Blumenstrauß auf, der auf Jonahs Nachttisch stand – einfache Gartenblumen in verschiedenen Farben, liebevoll arrangiert in einer schlichten, hellblauen Keramikvase. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte der Blonde.

„Die haben die anderen Novizen mir heute morgen gebracht, bevor sie zum Unterricht gegangen sind. - Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich noch gar nicht für dein Geschenk bedankt habe! Bitte entschuldige, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, es ist nur so...“

Verstört hob ich eine Hand und fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Moment mal – welches Geschenk?“

Er sah mich an, als verstünde er nicht, wovon ich redete.

„Die Pralinen! Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du dich reingeschlichen hast, muss wohl ziemlich fest geschlafen haben...Und vor allem war mir gar nicht klar, dass du weiß, wann ich Geburtstag habe.“

„Jonah, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist! Glaub mir, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir nur zu gerne ein Geschenk besorgt, aber ich wusste es nicht...und ich habe dir auch keine Pralinen geschenkt, tut mir leid. Ich wünsche dir natürlich alles Gute, aber...“

„Aber...wenn die Pralinen nicht von dir sind – von wem dann? Wir schenken uns hier normalerweise nichts zum Geburtstag, abgesehen von Blumen oder Kuchen – einfache Dinge eben, die man nicht kaufen muss.“

„Kann ich sie mal sehen?“

„Leider nicht, das wollte ich dir doch gerade sagen – ich bin hochgradig allergisch gegen Nüsse und die sind in Pralinenmischungen fast immer enthalten, deswegen habe ich sie William gegeben, er sah heute morgen irgendwie so aus, als könnte er einen kleinen Stimmungsaufheller gebrauchen.“

Ein winziges Detail machte mich stutzig.

„Wenn sie so schlimm ist, dann wissen doch bestimmt auch deine Mitbrüder von deiner Allergie, oder?“

„Bis auf einige wenige, mit denen ich nicht viel Kontakt habe, ja.“

Als er merkte, worauf ich hinaus wollte, riss er die Augen auf und sprang mit Schwung aus dem Bett.

„Wir müssen zu ihm!“

Kurz versuchte ich, Jonah zurückzuhalten, doch er befreite sich mit ungeahnter Kraft aus meinem Griff.

„Nun komm doch endlich, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!“, stieß er panisch aus und erfasste nun seinerseits meinen Arm, um mich mit sich zu ziehen, „Er darf nicht davon essen, solange wir nicht wissen, von wem die Pralinen sind!“

Ich sah ein, dass die Zeit drängte und folgte ihm, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er eilte mir voran, stieß dabei fast einen älteren Mitbruder um, der ihm auf dem Flur begegnete, und zog mich mit sich in den Bereich der Klausur, in dem ich als Gast eigentlich nichts verloren hatte. Ohne zu klopfen riss er die Tür zu Bruder William Zelle auf, dabei so stark abbremsend, dass ich geradewegs in ihn hineinlief. Verunsichert schaute ich ihm über die Schulter – vor uns saß der dunkelhaarige Mann an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute von seinem Notizbuch auf, in das er gerade etwas eintragen wollte.

„Gott sei Dank!“, entfuhr es Jonah; er stürzte zu seinem Mentor hinüber und fiel ihm um den Hals, was den anderen sehr zu verwirren schien.

Sofort nachdem er sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, sah der Novize sich hektisch im Raum um, fand aber offenbar nicht, wonach er suchte.

„Die Pralinen“, keuchte er, nun wieder mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, „Wo hast du die Pralinen?“

Ganz gemächlich öffnete William eine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine unscheinbare, hellgrüne, quadratische Geschenkverpackung heraus, die er dem Blonden aushändigte.

Fast schon erleichtert griff jener danach und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel.

„Gelobt sei der Herr, ich dachte schon, du hättest -“

Er verstummte mitten im Satz, seine Augen schreckgeweitet. Drei Pralinen fehlten.

„Das muss nichts heißen“, versuchte ich den jungen Mann zu beruhigen und legte ihm dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Vielleicht ist das ja alles nur ein Missverständnis...“

Und daran glaubte ich tatsächlich. Warum sollte es denn ausgeschlossen sein, dass jemand Jonah zu seinem Geburtstag eine Freude machen wollte? Gerade jetzt, wo er – eigentlich – verletzt danieder lag? Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass das Geschenk von einem der anderen Ordensbrüder auf seinem Nachttisch deponiert worden war und er nicht erkannt werden wollte, um nicht den Anschein zu wecken, der Novize würde bevorzugt behandelt werden. Trotz der Bedrohungslage wollte ich einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand ihn mit vergifteten Pralinen aus dem Weg räumen wollte – das klang einfach viel zu sehr nach einem schlechten Krimi, sowas passierte im realen Leben einfach nicht. Zur Sicherheit wandte ich mich aber nun doch an Bruder William.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden? Magenschmerzen, Verdauungsprobleme, Übelkeit, Schwindel? Motorische Einschränkungen? Vielleicht ein Kribbeln in den Extremitäten?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte mich aufmerksam an, als würde er auf weitere Fragen warten. Ich räusperte mich, unsicher, was meine nächste Frage anging, aber ich wollte, dass Jonah beruhigt war.

„Dürfte ich Ihren Puls nehmen?“

Ohne zu zögern – und vor allem, ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen – schob er den Ärmel seines Habits ein Stück weit nach oben und streckte mir seinen blassen, sehnigen Arm entgegen. Ich spürte bereits jetzt das Zittern meiner Hände, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich meine Finger um sein schmales Handgelenk legte und den Daumen auf der Arterie ruhen ließ, während ich den Blick starr auf meine Armbanduhr gerichtet hielt. 

„Leicht erhöht“, murmelte ich, seltsam außer Atem.

„Das kann auch andere Gründe haben“, erwiderte er ebenso leise und sah mir in die Augen.

„John, was ist mit ihm?“

Jonahs Stimme holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart und brachte mich dazu, mich ihm zuzuwenden. 

„Ich kann soweit nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen“, antwortete ich bewusst unpräzise, da ich selbst nicht recht wusste, ob William das, was er mir gerade zugeraunt hatte, auch tatsächlich so meinte, wie ich es deutete.

Jonah fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Türrahmen.

„Das wird mir grad alles ein wenig zu viel...“, flüsterte er, was den Lockenkopf dazu veranlasste, sich zu erheben und zu ihm hinüberzugehen. Er fasste ihn sanft am Arm und geleitete ihn zum Bett hinüber, damit er sich dort hinsetzen konnte, während William zu seiner Linken Platz nahm, ich zu seiner Rechten. Der Dunkelhaarige strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken, während ich eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm ruhen ließ. Er brauchte jetzt einfach ein wenig Nähe und Geborgenheit, das war selbst mir klar, der ich ihn doch erst seit Kurzem kannte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des stillen Trostes war der Novize wieder so weit zur Ruhe gekommen, dass er aufschaute und ein leises 'Danke' hauchte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sein Blick auf Bruder William fiel und sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schreckens erstarrte. Er presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken und erst da erkannte ich, was ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte:

Aus Bruder Williams rechtem Ohr floss Blut.


	22. Kapitel 21

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, führte William eine Hand an die Stelle, auf die sowohl Jonah als auch ich selbst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten, tauchte die Spitze seines Fingers in die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit und blickte dann darauf, als verstünde er nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Ich konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen.

„Sie müssen ins Krankenhaus. Sofort.“

„Das kann alle möglichen Gründe haben...“, erwiderte der Ordensmann träge, erhob sich und suchte nach einem Taschentuch, mit dem er zunächst seinen Finger reinigte und dann, in einen kleinen an der Seite seines Schrankes angebrachten Spiegel blickend, auch das in seiner Ohrmuschel und an seinem Hals befindliche Blut entfernte. 

„Kann es“, entgegnete ich, „Oder man hat Sie vergiftet. Und deswegen werde ich jetzt umgehend einen Rettungswagen anfordern und Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen lassen.“

„Unsinn, ich brauche keinen...oh.“

Der Lockenkopf starrte aus dem Fenster, schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und blinzelte noch mehrmals.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Jonah verängstigt, stellte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht....es ist alles so verschwommen, ich kann nicht mehr richtig sehen...“

Er wandte sich mir zu, doch sein Blick war auf einen Punkt gerichtet, der sich minimal neben meinem Kopf befinden musste.

„John, vielleicht haben Sie Recht – es wäre möglicherweise doch besser, wenn Sie einen Krankenwagen rufen würden...“

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Ich fasste ihn beim Arm und geleitete ihn zum Bett hinüber, so wie er es selbst zuvor noch bei Jonah getan hatte. Bruder Williams Zustand schien sich mit jeder Minute zu verschlechtern und es war mir lieber, wenn er sich hinlegte, sollte sein Kreislauf schlappmachen.

Ich wies Jonah mit einem kurzen Blick über meine Schulter an, Hilfe zu holen, während ich mit William zu tun hatte, der darauf beharrte, auf der Bettkante sitzen bleiben zu wollen.

„Ich glaube mir wird schlecht, wenn ich mich hinlege“, murmelte der Lockenkopf und fuhr sich nervös durch die mittlerweile schweißnassen Haare. Erneut war seine Hand blutverschmiert, als er sie zurückzog und der Ausdruck der Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht wuchs stetig.

„Es ist wieder das Ohr“, flüsterte ich und reichte ihm das Taschentuch, das er zuvor achtlos auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hatte. Ich blickte auf.

„Jonah, warum bist du immer noch hier? Er braucht dringend ärztliche Hilfe!“

„Aber...“, stammelte er verunsichert, „Du weißt doch viel besser, was ihm fehlt, willst du nicht vielleicht...“ 

Der junge Mann zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch mir fehlte in diesem Moment die Geduld, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„RUF EINFACH EINEN RETTUNGSWAGEN! Beschreib' ihnen die Symptome und sag, dass alles auf eine Vergiftung hindeutet, dann können sie sich entsprechend vorbereiten.“

„Ist gut...“

Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und ich hörte nur noch das sich rasch entfernende Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Holzfußboden.

„Sie dürfen nicht so hart mit ihm sein, er hat schon seine Mutter durch die Hand eines Fremden verloren.“

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Und deswegen will ich nicht, dass er Sie jetzt auch noch verliert.“

Einen Moment lang schwiegen wir beide; es war ein unangenehmes Schweigen und ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er war nicht einfach irgendein Patient, er war...ja, was denn eigentlich? Ich sah ihn an. War er schon immer so furchtbar blass gewesen? Die Ringe unter seinen Augen schon immer so dunkel? Die Haare so zerzaust, die Augäpfel von feinen roten Äderchen durchzogen?

„Bitte, legen Sie sich doch hin...“, flehte ich und legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern, um ihn mit sanftem Druck dazu zu veranlassen, meiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. 

Er blinzelte noch immer, offenbar nach wie vor nicht vollständig in der Lage, seinen Blick zu fokussieren; seine Lippen waren nicht mehr als ein schmaler Strich und schienen alle Farbe verloren zu haben.

„Müssen Sie sich übergeben?“

Keine Antwort, nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, dann ließ er sich in das Kissen zurücksinken. Ich blieb an seiner Seite, um im Ernstfall eingreifen zu können. Ernstfall, dachte ich bitter – könnte es noch ernster werden?

„Wie lange ist es her, dass Sie die Pralinen zu sich genommen haben?“

„Noch nicht lange, die letzte vielleicht vor einer halben Stunde.“

Ich seufzte leise. Bei einer Vergiftung zählte jede Sekunde, da konnte selbst eine halbe Stunde schon zu lang sein. Immerhin gab es noch einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Haben Sie sich seitdem erbrochen?“

„Natürlich nicht“, fauchte der Dunkelhaarige mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das ihm noch verblieben war, „Bis vor kurzem hatte ich ja auch noch keinerlei Symptome, die auf eine Vergiftung hätten hindeuten können.“

Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt – in meinem Fall befand sie sich allerdings gerade eindeutig im Todeskampf. Die Symptome waren zu unspezifisch, als dass ich es riskieren konnte, dass er seinen Mageninhalt wieder von sich gab – zu groß war die Gefahr, dass das Gift Speiseröhre und Rachen, womöglich sogar die Atemwege verätzte. Ich wollte etwas tun und die Gewissheit, dass ich es nicht konnte, ließ mich geradezu verzweifeln. Es schien mir wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben, die ich nicht durchdringen konnte; stattdessen musste ich hilflos mit ansehen, wie er immer schwächer wurde.

Urplötzlich richtete er sich auf, geschüttelt von einem heftigen Hustenanfall. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rückte ich näher und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, stützte ihn und rieb ihm über den Rücken, bis er wieder ruhiger atmen konnte. 

Er tupfte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die Lippen – und hinterließ darauf neue Blutflecken.

„Mir ging es doch bis eben noch gut...“, murmelte er und sah mich erschrocken an, als wäre ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden, wie schlecht es um ihn stand, „Was passiert mit mir?“

„Das Gift hat vermutlich begonnen, sich in Ihrem Körper zu verteilen, als Sie aufgestanden sind und sich bewegt haben.“

„So fühlt es sich also an zu sterben...“, sinnierte er in einem Tonfall, der in keinster Weise darauf schließen ließ, was gerade in ihm vorging; sein Blick war ziellos in den Raum gerichtet.

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, du wirst wieder gesund“, flüsterte ich und zog ihn noch enger an mich.

Wen interessierten noch gesellschaftliche Konventionen, wenn es um Leben und Tod ging? Der Gedanke, dass dies das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass ich ihn so nahe bei mir würde spüren können, machte mir furchtbare Angst. Ihm schien es allerdings nicht anders zu gehen, denn er lehnte nun seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und ließ die Berührung bereitwillig zu; selbst durch die dicken Baumwollschichten seines Habits konnte ich spüren, wie er zitterte. Unwillkürlich kehrten die Erinnerungen an meine Zeit beim Militär zurück; auch dort hatte ich Männer gesehen, die sonst nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte, die aber ab einem gewissen Punkt, des nahenden Todes angesichtig, in Panik verfielen, die schrien und weinten und sich nicht mehr beruhigen ließen – und fast immer hatte sich ihre Verängstigung als berechtigt herausgestellt und das Schlimmste war eingetreten. Ich versuchte, nicht mehr daran zu denken, um dem Mann an meiner Seite Beistand leisten zu können. Noch immer ruhte sein Kopf an meiner Schulter; meinen eigenen hatte ich leicht dagegen gelehnt, sodass ich seine vollen Locken durch mein dünner werdendes Haar spüren konnte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“ fragte ich ihn in dem hilflosen Versuch, das Gespräch im Gange zu halten.

Er verneinte mit schwacher Stimme, doch man musste kein ausgebildeter Mediziner sein um zu bemerken, dass er log. Er klang vom Husten noch ganz heiser und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen. Sein Atem ging schwer und jedes Wort schien ihn unglaublich anzustrengen, so als hätte mit jedem Tropfen Blut ein kleines Stück seiner Lebenskraft seinen Körper verlassen. Was wäre, wenn er in meinen Armen sterben würde, bevor der Rettungswagen hier sein würde? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um die aufwallenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und grub meine Hand noch fester in seinen Oberarm.

„Ich habe mich vor ein paar Tagen erkundigt, das nächste Krankenhaus ist ungefähr zwanzig Minuten von hier entfernt, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand hier ist...halt einfach durch, du hast es bald geschafft“, redete ich auf ihn ein und war ganz erschrocken vom Klang meiner eigenen Stimme – so verängstigt, wie ich mich anhörte, konnte ich doch niemanden beruhigen! Der junge Mönch begann unvermittelt vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Was soll denn aus Jonah werden, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Ich habe doch versprochen, dass ich ihn beschützen würde...“

„Und das wirst du auch“, versicherte ich ihm, „Du wirst wieder ganz gesund, das verspreche ich dir.“

Der Blick, den er mir daraufhin zuwarf, drückte all die Hoffnungslosigkeit aus, die auch ich mittlerweile empfand.

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst.“

Bevor ich ihm widersprechen konnte, vernahmen wir beide das Geräusch herbeieilender Schritte auf dem Parkettboden des Flurs.

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelte ich und stand auf, damit die Sanitäter sich sofort um ihren Patienten kümmern konnten. Noch während ich mich erhob, spürte ich die leichte Berührung an meinem Arm, als der junge Mönch mit letzter Kraft versuchte, mich festzuhalten, bevor er resigniert die Hand sinken ließ. Es war das Traurigste, was ich jemals gesehen hatte.


	23. Kapitel 22

Der Notarzt und zwei Sanitäter stürmten in den Raum, von denen einer eine Trage hereinrollte. Sie schritten sofort zur Tat, überprüften Bruder Williams Vitalfunktionen, hievten ihn auf die Trage und schoben ihn aus dem Zimmer, während ich nur danebenstehen und ihnen zusehen konnte; eine Rolle, die mir absolut nicht lag.

„Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte ich den Rettungsmediziner, der ihn zusammen mit einem der Sanitäter den Gang entlang schob, doch er hatte nur einen kritischen Blick für mich übrig.

„Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?“

„Nein, ich...“

„Dann nicht.“

„Ich bin sein Arzt!“, log ich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, doch auch dieses Argument ließ der Mann nicht gelten.

„Im Moment bin ich sein Arzt. Sie können im Laufe des Tages in der Klinik anrufen, sofern es ihm bis dahin wieder besser geht wird man Sie sicherlich zu ihm durchstellen oder Ihnen Auskunft geben – sofern Sie Ihre Behauptung, sein Arzt zu sein, bis dahin zumindest ansatzweise belegen können. Sie wissen ja selbst, wie das mit dem Datenschutz ist.“

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, wäre ich wegen der rüden Zurückweisung des Mediziners erbost gewesen; so aber sah ich den Dreien nur hinterher, während sie um die Ecke bogen und sich damit abmühten, die Trage mit dem darauf liegenden Ordensbruder die schmale Treppe hinunterzubefördern, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen. Schon bald waren sie vollständig aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden und ich wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was ich jetzt tun sollte – in mir herrschte eine so vollkommene Leere, wie ich sie seit meiner Heimkehr nach London nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Ganz unabhängig von meinen unangebrachten Gefühlen für ihn war mir Bruder William in den letzten Tagen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass mich der bloße Gedanke, er könnte in irgendeinem Krankenhaus hier in Südengland sterben, ohne einen vertrauten Menschen an seiner Seite, innerlich zerriss. Natürlich konnte ich nicht abstreiten, dass ich selbst gerne der vertraute Mensch an seiner Seite gewesen wäre, aber das war im Moment absolut zweitrangig.

„Wir sollten zu Prior Lambert gehen, damit er seine Familie benachrichtigt.“

Die leise Stimme in meinem Rücken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ mich heftig zusammenzucken. Hinter mir stand Jonah, in der einen Hand einen kleines, ledergebundenes Notizbuch, die andere krampfhaft in den Stoff seines Habits gekrallt, als müsse er sich an etwas festhalten.

Ich nickte zustimmend; daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Dann leben seine Eltern noch?“, fragte ich und hätte mich im nächsten Moment selbst ohrfeigen können – nicht nur war das bei einem Mann Anfang dreißig nicht ungewöhnlich, ich hatte auch völlig vergessen, dass dies bei dem blonden Novizen im Gegensatz dazu nicht der Fall war. Er ging jedoch nicht weiter auf meinen Fauxpas ein und begann in dem Büchlein zu blättern.

„Ja, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo sie sich derzeit aufhalten. Er hat hier nur die Anschrift und die Telefonnummer seines Bruders notiert.“

Dass William noch einen Bruder haben sollte erstaunte mich zutiefst – jemanden, der solche Charakterzüge aufwies wie jene, die er mir gegenüber offenbart hatte, hätte ich eher für ein klassisches Einzelkind gehalten. Doch der Eintrag in der eleganten Handschrift des von mir so leidenschaftlich verehrten Mönchs bewies das Gegenteil – Mycroft Holmes stand dort ganz schlicht, darunter eine Mobilfunknummer und eine Londoner Adresse; Hampstead, wenn ich nicht irrte. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, die Augenbrauen ein wenig anzuheben. Wenn sein Bruder sich eine Wohnung in einem solch noblen Stadtteil leisten konnte, schien die Familie äußerst gut betucht zu sein. Noch ein Grund mehr sich zu fragen, warum William all dem entsagt hatte und ins Kloster gegangen war.

Bevor wir gingen wollte ich mich allerdings davon überzeugen, dass es Jonah wirklich gut ging, denn noch immer wirkte er schrecklich blass; und gesund war er nach seiner Gehirnerschütterung auch bei Weitem noch nicht.

„Willst du dich nicht lieber wieder hinlegen? Zu viel Stress ist für dich alles andere als gesundheitsfördernd.“

Der Blonde schnaubte.

„Es gibt im Moment Wichtigeres, John.“

Ich wusste genau was er meinte, dennoch musste ich an seine Vernunft appellieren, wollte ich mir nachher nicht vorwerfen müssen, nicht alles getan zu haben, um seine vollständige Genesung sicherzustellen.

„Du kannst im Moment doch genauso wenig tun wie ich. Er ist in guten Händen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr vom Prior spätestens heute Abend die Information bekommen werdet, dass es William gut geht und er bald wieder bei euch sein wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Jonahs gesamter Körper versteifte sich und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?“, erwiderte er mit schneidender Stimme, „Ernsthaft, John? Ohne mich wäre er niemals in dieser Lage, ohne mich müsste er nicht um sein Leben kämpfen – es ist meine verdammte Schuld, dass er vergiftet wurde, hörst du? Wenn ich ihm nicht diese verfluchten Pralinen gegeben hätte, wäre er jetzt noch vollkommen gesund. Wenn er stirbt, dann ist es einzig und allein meine Schuld!“

Er stand nur da, völlig verkrampft, und ließ die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen geschossen waren, seine Wangen hinunterrinnen, ohne die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, sie abzuwischen.

Ich wollte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legen, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schlug sie weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!“

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich die von ihm gesetzte Grenze nicht überschreiten würde.

„Schon gut“, erwiderte ich ruhig, „Es tut mir leid, Jonah, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen.“

Einen Moment lang blieb ich ganz ruhig stehen und beobachtete ihn, ließ ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann entspannte er sich ein kleines bisschen, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen atmete wieder gleichmäßiger – für mich das Zeichen, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen.

„Lass uns zum Prior gehen, ja? Er muss schließlich auch wissen, was hier passiert ist.“

Der Novize nickte, ließ den Kopf hängen und sank in sich zusammen, als würde das Schlimmste ihm jetzt noch bevorstehen. Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her zu dem Teil des Gebäudes, in dem die Büros der Verwaltung untergebracht waren und in dem sich auch das Amtszimmer Prior Lamberts befand. Vor der Tür blieb Jonah stehen und blickte mich zögerlich an.

„Ich würde das gerne allein klären, schließlich bin ich für den ganzen Ärger verantwortlich.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte ich und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, „Aber hör auf, dir die Schuld daran zu geben – du kannst nichts dafür, dich hätte es ebenso gut erwischen können. Schuld daran ist nur derjenige, der dir die Pralinen geschickt hat. Und genau deswegen solltest du jetzt auch endlich die Polizei einschalten.“

„Ich werde mal sehen, was der Prior von der ganzen Sache hält“, wich er mir aus und klopfte an die Tür. Ein leises Herein erklang und veranlasste mich dazu, mich zurückzuziehen.

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun sollte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in das Krankenzimmer, um die Rückkehr des Novizen abzuwarten; die Ruhe und Konzentration, jetzt einer Alltagsaufgabe nachzugehen, mochte sie auch noch so simpel sein, war mir völlig abhanden gekommen. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem zerwühlten Bett lag noch immer seine Zeichenmappe und ich dachte wehmütig daran zurück, wie harmonisch dieser Tag doch begonnen hatte – und wie sehr ich mich über die Zeichnung von Bruder William gefreut hatte! Doch Moment – wo war die Zeichnung, die Jonah von seinem Mitbruder angefertigt und mir geschenkt hatte? Ein leichter Anflug von Panik ergriff mich; was, wenn ich sie verloren hatte? Hektisch blickte ich mich im Raum um, versuchte mich zu erinnern, wo ich sie abgelegt hatte, als wir zusammen das Zimmer verlassen hatten...da war sie ja! Lag ganz unschuldig auf der Fensterbank, beschienen von der tiefstehenden Herbstsonne, die sich im Glas des Fensters brach und merkwürdige bunte Muster auf das Papier malte. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrte ich auf die perfekten Bleistiftlinien, die in ihrer Gesamtheit das Abbild eines Mannes ergaben, der so sehr mit sich selbst im Einklang zu stehen schien, dass es fast nicht von dieser Welt war. Ich hatte ihn nur einmal auf seiner Geige spielen gehört, doch noch immer erklang die Melodie in meinem Kopf, als würde er in just diesem Moment vor mir stehen und seinem Instrument diese bezaubernden Töne entlocken. Ich begann leise zu summen, wiegte vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig im Takt und merkte dabei kaum, wie sich mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Wie ein Mantra murmelte ich seinen Namen und strich mit meinen Fingern über das Papier bis ich es endlich schaffte, meinen Blick abzuwenden und in den Garten hinauszublicken. Das Laub hatte sich rötlich verfärbt und wurde vom lauen Wind durch die Luft gewirbelt. Mein Blick fiel auf die Bienenstöcke in der hintersten Ecke des Gartens. Es hätte alles so schön sein können; wir hätten eine wundervolle Zeit miteinander verbringen können...aber das Leben war selten fair.

Ich hörte, wie hinter mir die Tür geöffnet wurde. Jonah trat ein und setzte sich grußlos auf die Bettkante; sein Schweigen alarmierte mich.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ich darf nicht zu ihm.“

„Du hast mit dem Arzt gesprochen?“

„Nein, mit dem Prior. Er lässt mich nicht zu ihm.“

„Aber warum denn nicht?“

„Er denkt, ich wäre momentan nicht in der Verfassung dafür.“

Zugegeben – damit lag der Prior wohl nicht gerade falsch. Dennoch empfand ich es als äußert ungerecht, ihm den Kontakt zu seinem mutmaßlich schwerkranken Mitbruder zu untersagen.

„Und wenn du trotzdem gehst?“

Jonah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Gehorsam gelobt – wenn Prior Lambert mir verbietet, ihn zu besuchen, dann bleibe ich eben hier.“

So, wie er jetzt dasaß, den Blick auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände gerichtet, war er ein einziges Bild des Jammers. Es war so ungerecht! Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, warum sich jemand so etwas freiwillig antat. Ich sah ja ein, dass ein solches Zusammenleben gewisse Regeln erforderte, ebenso wie jemanden, der selbige durchsetzte – aber das hier ging in meinen Augen eindeutig zu weit. Was wäre, wenn der schlimmste aller Fälle eintrat und für William wirklich jede Hilfe zu spät kam? Wenn er starb, ohne dass Jonah die Möglichkeit hatte, sich von ihm zu verabschieden? Wut sammelte sich in meinem Magen und brannte wie glühende Kohlen. Diese Entscheidung würde ich nicht einfach hinnehmen. Energisch baute ich mich vor ihm auf.

„Mein Auto steht auf dem Besucherparkplatz. Ich fahre dich hin, wir sind heute Abend wieder da, keiner wird merken, dass du weg warst.“

Ich war so überzeugt von meiner Idee, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, warum der Blonde mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, John.“

Keine weitere Erklärung, einfach nur ein schlichtes Nein.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht“, gab ich zu und setzte mich neben den Novizen.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Für den Moment würde es mir reichen, wenn du mir helfen würdest, meine Sachen zurück in mein Zimmer zu bringen. Ich fühle mich hier so isoliert, ich möchte wieder andere Menschen um mich herum haben.“

Zwar konnte ich dieses Argument verstehen, doch gleichzeitig bedeutete es, dass ich Jonah dann nicht mehr besuchen konnte, da ich zur Klausur nach wie vor keinen Zutritt hatte. Und gerade jetzt schien er mir mein einziger Halt zu sein. Ich war mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, wie selbstsüchtig mein Verhalten war, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, zu einer List zu greifen.

„Bleib wenigstens noch ein, zwei Tage hier. Du musst schlafen, da hilft es nicht gerade, wenn mitten in der Nacht so ein Aufruhr auf dem Flur ist, weil alle anderen in die Kirche laufen.“

„Das bekommt man kaum mit.“

„Nein Jonah – ärztliche Anordnung. Bleib hier und ruh dich aus. Wenigstens noch heute und morgen. Bis...na ja, bis wir genauer wissen, wie es William geht.“

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte leise.

„Wenn es sein muss...aber vorher werde ich in die Kirche hinübergehen und für ihn beten – das lasse ich mir von niemandem verbieten.“

*

Während Jonah sich auf den Weg machte, ging ich in mein Zimmer, um die Zeichnung sicher zu verstauen – sie war immerhin die einzige Erinnerung an Bruder William, die mir bleiben würde, wenn ich wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde – heim in mein langweiliges, eintöniges Leben und zu meinen oberflächlichen Freunden, die diesen Namen nicht verdienten. Hier war alles ganz anders. Menschen, die mich kaum kannten, hatten mich bei sich aufgenommen, mich ohne Zögern in ihr Alltagsleben integriert und mir ihre Herzen geöffnet. Wenn ich allerdings an mein letztes Gespräch mit Jonah zurückdachte, wurde mir wieder schmerzlich bewusst, welchen Preis dieses Miteinander manchmal haben konnte – die Bedürfnisse des Einzelnen waren zweitrangig, was zählte, war einzig das Wohl der Gemeinschaft. Auf Dauer wäre wohl auch das keine Alternative für mich gewesen.

Ich wartete noch bis zum Läuten der Glocke, dann begab auch ich mich zum Mittagsgebet in die Kirche. Der Ablauf unterschied sich nicht von den anderen Tagen, bis Prior Lambert nach dem Schlussgebet noch einmal vortrat und das Wort an die anwesenden Ordensbrüder richtete. Er erklärte kurz und ohne Umschweife, dass Bruder William am Morgen mit starken gesundheitlich Beschwerden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war und nun dort behandelt würde. Ein leises Murmeln ging durch die Reihen; einzig Jonah saß mit versteinerter Miene auf seinem Platz und starrte auf den Boden. Der Prior räusperte sich, um sich noch einmal Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Liebe Brüder, ich möchte euch alle um euer Gebet für Bruder William bitten. Sein Zustand ist ernst und es ist ungewiss, wann und ob er überhaupt zu uns zurückkehren kann.“

Gänzlich unerwartet erhob sich Jonah und richtete das Wort an den Prior.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'ob er zurückkehren kann'?“

„Bruder William liegt im Koma.“


	24. Kapitel 23

Fast fürchtete ich, dass diese Nachricht Jonah endgültig den Todesstoß versetzen würde – doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Äußerlich völlig ruhig ließ er sich auf seinen Platz zurücksinken, seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Oberschenkeln und seine Gesichtszüge ließen nicht die geringste Regung erkennen. Um ihn herum hatte wieder ein leises Gemurmel eingesetzt, wobei den anderen Mönchen der Schock geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Kaum einer von ihnen hatte mitbekommen, was sich im Laufe des Vormittags zugetragen hatte und nun war naturgemäß die Verunsicherung groß. Was mochte mit dem stillen Bruder geschehen sein? Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt? Litt er an einer Krankheit, von der niemand wusste?

Während alle anderen sich erhoben und die Kirche verließen, blieb Jonah auf seinem Platz, unbeweglich wie die Statur des heiligen Benedikt, die in einer Nische nahe des Altarraums stand, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet, wo sich jedoch nichts befand außer der gegenüberliegenden Reihe des Chorgestühls. Noch überlegte ich, ob ich zu ihm gehen und mich um ihn kümmern sollte, als er in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, einer Ohnmacht nicht unähnlich, nach vorne rutschte – die Frage, ob ich einschreiten sollte, hatte sich damit erledigt und ich stürzte ohne darüber nachzudenken zu ihm. Erst als ich direkt vor ihm stand und ihm gerade eine Hand in den Rücken legen wollte, um ihn zu stützen, erkannte ich, dass er keineswegs bewusstlos war, sondern sich auf die Knie hatte herabsinken lassen und betete. Lateinische Worte, so leise gesprochen, dass ich nur Bruchteile verstehen konnte. In mir wuchs der dringende Wunsch, ihm beizustehen, ihn zu trösten, obwohl ich mich selbst so fühlte, als könnte ich ein paar tröstende Worte dringend gebrauchen; dennoch wagte ich nicht, seine Gebete zu unterbrechen. Wenn das etwas war, das ihm half, das ihm in einem solchen Moment den nötigen Halt gab, dann würde ich der letzte sein, der ihn dabei störte. Gerade wollte ich mich von ihm abwenden, als ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen mich erstarren ließ – sie waren leer und starr wie die eines Toten. Jonah stand eindeutig unter Schock und in solch einer Situation musste ich handeln, auch wenn das hieß, seine Andacht zu stören. Vorsichtig fasste ich ihn an der Schulter und sprach ihn ganz ruhig mit seinem Namen an. Er jedoch reagierte nicht, murmelte nur weiter vor sich hin und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, meine Hand abzuschütteln. Alles gute Zureden half nicht; er schien wie in Trance, völlig weggetreten und nicht mehr ansprechbar. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie mich selbst jemand am Arm berührte.

Neben mir stand einer der Patres, die zuvor in der Messe gedient hatten, ein Mann um die vierzig mit ebenmäßiger, dunkler Haut, kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer goldgerahmten Brille, die von derselben schlichten Eleganz war wie sein übriges Erscheinungsbild. Er bedeutete mir mit einer unauffälligen Geste, ihm in eine seitlich gelegene Kapelle zu folgen, was ich, einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Jonah werfend, auch tat.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie so einfach entführe...“, setzte er an. Seine Stimme war warm und sanft und der leichte indische Akzent verlieh ihm eine sehr sympathische Ausstrahlung.

„Schon gut, ich...es geht um Jonah, oder?“

Er nickte betrübt.

„Allerdings. Sie sehen ja, wie es um ihn bestellt ist...Aber es stand ohnehin zu vermuten, dass er dem Druck irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten würde...“

Fragend blickte ich den Pater an.

„Dem Druck?“

Der Mann schüttelte unbestimmt den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung, immer darauf bedacht, dass ich in Hörweite blieb.

„Er war in den letzten Tagen schon so...nun, wie mag man diesen Zustand beschreiben? In sich gekehrt, jedoch nicht im positiven Sinne. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir schon seit seinem Unfall Sorgen um ihn mache, aber...“

Er schwieg und ließ mir Zeit, mir über die ungewöhnliche Betonung des Wortes 'Unfall' klar zu werden. Dann sah er mir direkt in die Augen.

„Dr. Watson, ich will Sie nicht dazu verleiten, gegen Ihre Schweigepflicht zu verstoßen, aber...Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich – etwas, das wir alle tun können, um ihm zu helfen, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie es mir sagen würden.“

Mein Zögern war ihm offenbar Antwort genug, denn sofort hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, ich merke ja auch, dass ich Sie damit in eine schwierige Situation bringe. Das war nicht meine Absicht, entschuldigen Sie bitte.“

„Kein Problem.“

„Worum es mir eigentlich geht, ist...nun ja...halten Sie es für ratsam, wenn er seine Probleme immer nur mit sich selbst ausmacht? Bis heute morgen hatte er immerhin noch Bruder William, der ihm zur Seite stand, aber jetzt – nach dieser schrecklichen Nachricht?“

„Fragen Sie mich gerade, ob ich ihm zu einer Therapie raten würde?“

„Nein. Ich hätte nur gerne eine Einschätzung von Ihnen, ob Sie es befürworten würden, wenn Bruder Jonah wieder zu uns zurückkehren würde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ihm gut tut, so oft allein zu sein – gerade jetzt, ohne Bruder William.“

Ich war äußerst erstaunt, dass der Ordensmann bereits zum zweiten Mal das Verhältnis zwischen Jonah und William ansprach; wie viel mochte er über die beiden wissen? Ich beschloss, mich betont gelassen danach zu erkundigen; alles andere wäre zu auffällig gewesen und solange mir nicht klar war, wie der Pater und der Novize zueinander standen, konnte ich nicht so offen mit ihm reden, wie es vielleicht notwendig wäre.

„Sie scheinen ihn gut zu kennen...“, sinnierte ich und warf ihm dabei einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin sein Beichtvater.“

Das erklärte allerdings so einiges. Doch konnte ich angesichts von Jonahs Frömmigkeit davon ausgehen, dass er diesem Mann auch von seiner früheren Beziehung zu Bruder William erzählt hatte? Wenn es ihm mit seinem Glauben wirklich ernst war, hätte er diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit im Beichtgespräch nicht einfach unterschlagen dürfen. Allerdings hätte er damit auch William in arge Bedrängnis gebracht, wenn jener nicht dasselbe getan hätte. Ich merkte, dass ich mich bei diesem Thema auf sehr dünnes Eis begab und so beschloss ich, möglichst elegant davon abzulenken.

„Na, dann müssen wir wohl beide aufpassen, dass wir unserer Schweigepflicht gerecht werden, was?“ scherzte ich, doch ich spürte im selben Moment, dass das Lächeln meine Augen nicht erreichte.

Der Pater zog die Mundwinkel ein Stück weit nach oben, doch auch ihm stand die Sorge nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was würden Sie denn aus ärztlicher Sicht anraten?“

Ich zögerte, entschloss mich dann aber doch, ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

„Ich würde es für das Beste halten, wenn er – und sei es nur ganz kurz – Bruder William im Krankenhaus besuchen könnte. Ich glaube, hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können...“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, unsicher, wie ich diesen Satz zuende bringen sollte, ohne auf das einzugehen, was ich im Vertrauen von dem jungen Novizen erfahren hatte.

Mein Gesprächspartner nickte bestätigend.

„Ganz meine Meinung.“

„Aber der Prior lässt ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren.“

„Nun, wenn über diese Frage bereits entschieden ist, dann können wir nicht mehr viel tun.“

„Könnten Sie ihn nicht vielleicht darum bitten...?“

Der Pater schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, für Bruder Jonah um etwas zu bitten, was ihm zuvor bereits verwehrt wurde. Es tut mir leid, Dr. Watson, aber so sind die Regeln.“

„Und was soll jetzt mit ihm passieren? Ich meine – sehen Sie ihn sich doch an! Er steht unter Schock, er...“

„Deswegen wollte ich Sie sprechen. Wie ich schon sagte glaube ich nicht, dass es ihm guttut, so oft allein zu sein – ich weiß, dass Sie sich rührend um ihn kümmern, aber selbst Sie können nicht ständig auf ihn aufpassen. Was denken Sie, wann er wieder in der Lage sein wird, am Ordensleben teilzunehmen?“

Ich schluckte. Mein überaus egoistischer Plan, ihn zu einem fortgesetzten Aufenthalt im Krankenzimmer zu überreden, um ihn weiterhin in meiner Nähe haben zu können, würde nicht aufgehen – und vielleicht war das auch gut so. Der Pater hatte letztlich recht, ich konnte nicht den ganzen Tag an Jonahs Bett sitzen, damit er sich nicht langweilte – und ich selbst mich nicht einsam fühlte. Nicht umsonst hatte er darum gebeten, wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehren zu können, weil er sich isoliert fühlte.

„Ich schätze, es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn er ab morgen wieder seinem gewohnten Alltag nachgeht, ich weiß nur nicht genau, was für heute die beste Vorgehensweise ist – er will ja offenbar seine Ruhe haben, aber ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass er in seinem Zustand nicht allein sein sollte. Gibt es jemanden, der sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern könnte, wenn er wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrt?“

„Ich kann gerne hin und wieder nach ihm sehen, Pater Andrew sicherlich auch und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die anderen Novizen um ihn kümmern werden. Gibt es denn vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus noch etwas zu beachten?“

„Es wäre gut, wenn er noch nicht wieder an der Vigil teilnehmen würde, er braucht immer noch viel Ruhe, da sollte er nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen werden.“

„Das versteht sich von selbst.“

„Und wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Ein Wir gab es zwischen mir und dem Pater eigentlich nicht, schließlich war ich hier nur Gast und hatte nicht das Recht, mich in die Angelegenheit des Konvents einzumischen. Mein Gesprächspartner schien jedoch ganz angetan zu sein von meiner Sorge um den jungen Mönch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm heute seine Ruhe lassen. Das war alles sehr hart für ihn...Bruder William war...ist sein Mentor und Bruder Jonah muss zutiefst erschüttert sein von dieser schrecklichen Nachricht – aber ihn zu bedrängen ist in meinen Augen der völlig falsche Weg, ich fürchte, dass er sich dann nur noch weiter zurückziehen wird. Wenn wir ihm signalisieren, dass wir für ihn da sind und er sich jederzeit an uns wenden kann, wenn er reden möchte, dann machen wir vermutlich nicht viel falsch.“

Auch mir schien das eine gute Lösung zu sein und so nickte ich dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zustimmend zu. In stillem Einverständnis traten wir aus der kleinen Seitenkapelle hinaus; Jonah kniete noch immer an der selben Stelle wie zuvor, als wir zurück in den Hauptraum der Kirche gingen. Wir wandten uns, unserer Absprache gemäß, dem Ausgang zu, als völlig unerwartet seine Stimme erklang, laut und klar, als habe er sich nach langer Überlegung zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen.

„Pater Christopher“, rief er, ohne uns seinen Blick zuzuwenden, „Ich möchte beichten.“


	25. Kapitel 24

Während der Pater mit Bruder Jonah im Beichtstuhl verschwand, verließ ich die Kirche und streifte ohne jeden Plan umher, ratlos, was ich jetzt tun sollte. An einer langen Fensterreihe blieb ich stehen und blickte hinaus in einen strahlend blauen Himmel ohne die kleinste Wolke; wäre er nicht von solch schrecklichen Ereignissen geprägt gewesen, hätte es ein wunderschöner, klarer Herbsttag werden können, einer von der Art, wie man sie nur selten erlebte. Schlagartig fiel mir ein, dass heute auch Jonahs Geburtstag war – vermutlich hätte er trotz der latenten Bedrohung nie damit gerechnet, dass sein Ehrentag einen solch tragischen Verlauf nehmen würde. Er tat mir unsäglich leid. Mehr noch aber bedauerte ich Bruder William, der jetzt wahrscheinlich mutterseelenallein im Krankenhaus lag und um sein Leben kämpfte – ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er diesen Kampf nicht mittlerweile verloren hatte. Mein Blick fiel auf die Kirchturmuhr – es war erst Viertel nach eins. Selten hatte ich einen Entschluss in kürzerer Zeit getroffen als jetzt. Ich rannte die Stufen hinab, lief die Gänge mit einer Sicherheit entlang, als wäre dies mein Zuhause und stürzte zum Eingangstor. Der an der Pforte diensthabende Bruder sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen, als ich ihm ein gehetztes „Ich muss kurz weg, ein Notfall“ zurief. Nur wenige Minuten später raste ich mit meinem alten Volvo die Straße hinunter, unbeirrbar meinem Ziel entgegen – dem St Mary's Hospital in Aldershot.

Erst als ich mein Auto auf dem Kiesparkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus zum Stehen gebracht hatte, machte ich mir erstmals Gedanken darüber, wie ich weiter vorgehen würde. Ich konnte selbstverständlich nicht einfach zur Tür hereinspazieren, nach Bruder William fragen und erwarten, dass man mich so ohne weiteres zu ihm lassen würde – einen anderen, erfolgversprechenden Plan hatte ich allerdings auch nicht. Vielleicht ließ sich das Klinikpersonal von meinem Argument überzeugen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit kurzfristig seine medizinische Behandlung übernommen hatte und mich jetzt nach seinem Zustand erkundigen wollte? Ich musste es versuchen – einen anderen Weg gab es nicht.

Am Empfangstisch hinter der gläsernen Eingangstür saß eine desinteressiert wirkende Frau mit rot gefärbten, dauergewellten Haaren, einer pinken Brille und farblich darauf abgestimmten Fingernägeln, die erst zu mir aufsah, als ich mich mit beiden Händen auf den kleinen Tresen abstützte und mich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Ich...möchte jemanden besuchen. Sein Name ist Holmes.“

Zumindest ging ich davon aus, dass er und sein Bruder denselben Nachnamen trugen – möglicherweise war ich in dieser Hinsicht etwas konservativ, aber selbst wenn sein Bruder verheiratet sein sollte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er den Namen seiner Frau angenommen hatte, doch eher gering. Die Möglichkeit, dass er den Namen seines Ehemannes angenommen haben könnte, verdrängte ich gekonnt. Ich konnte schließlich nicht automatisch davon ausgehen, dass es in anderen Familien ebenso lief wie in der meinen.

„Vorname?“

Tja – und nun? Wenn ich diese Frau glauben machen wollte, dass ich ein Recht hatte, Bruder William zu sehen, dann sollte ich jetzt besser eine einleuchtende Antwort geben. Ich versuchte es ganz unkonventionell mit der Wahrheit.

„Sherlock. Aber er gehört einem Mönchsorden an, daher könnte es auch sein, dass er bei Ihnen unter seinem Ordensnamen geführt wird. William.“

Sie tippte etwas in den zu ihrer Rechten stehenden PC ein und zog dabei die Stirn kraus.

„Ich kann hier niemandem mit diesem Namen finden...Können Sie mir das Geburtsdatum sagen?“

Verdammt. Damit hatte sie mich kalt erwischt. 

„Ja, also...“

„Ach – da haben wir ihn. Sherlock Holmes. Liegt offenbar auf der Intensivstation, das heißt Sie müssten sich dort zunächst im Schwesternzimmer anmelden. Fünfter Stock, linker Gang.“

Bisher lief es gut für mich. Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und schnellen Schrittes bewegte ich mich zu den Aufzügen am Ende der Eingangshalle und fuhr in den fünften Stock hinauf, wo ich mich nach wenigen Metern vor einer breiten Tür aus Metall und Milchglas wiederfand. Links davon entdeckte ich einen kleinen Raum, der durch ein Schiebefenster vom Gang abgetrennt war. Es war niemand zu sehen, aber am seitlichen Rahmen des Fensters entdeckte ich einen Klingelknopf, den ich mit zitternden Händen betätigte. Jetzt ging es um alles oder nichts.

Eine unscheinbare junge Frau in Schwesterntracht trat in den Raum und schob die Glasscheibe beiseite; das kleine Plastikschildchen am Revers ihrer Uniform wies sie als Lernschwester Tessa aus.

„Ähm...entschuldigen Sie, ich...“ 

Ich räusperte mich, in Gedanken meine Chancen abwägend. Konnte ich es wagen? Nun, es war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte...

„Ich möchte meinen Bruder besuchen – Sherlock Holmes. Er wurde heute morgen mit einer Vergiftung bei Ihnen eingeliefert.“

Fast erwartete ich, dass sie verlangen würde, dass ich mich auswies, doch stattdessen lächelte sie nur schüchtern, nahm ein großformatiges Buch aus dem Regal hinter sich und legte es mir vor.

„Sie müssen sich hier in die Besucherliste eintragen.“

Schnell überflog ich die Seite, die in der linken Spalte das Datum, in der rechten Spalte die Namen der Besucher auswies. Sollte dieser Mycroft Holmes bereits hier gewesen sein, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn meine Unterschrift der seinen möglichst ähnlich sehen würde. Am heutigen Tage waren allerdings nur vier Besucher verzeichnet und keiner davon trug den Namen Holmes. Ich versuchte, möglichst ordentlich zu schreiben, da zu meinem Bild vom reichen Bruder nur eine elegante Schrift zu passen schien. Ich musste dringend daran arbeiten, meine Vorurteile über Bord zu werfen.

Als ich das Buch zu ihr hinüberschob lächelte sie dankend und wies auf die Tür, vor der ich eben gestanden hatte. 

„Zimmer 11, ich öffne Ihnen.“

Ein Summen ertönte und ich beeilte mich, die schwere Tür aufzuziehen; im Gehen nickte ich ihr noch einmal dankend zu und sah, dass sie ein klein wenig errötete.

Krampfhaft versuchte ich, meine schnellen Schritte zu verlangsamen – ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt, es ging ihm gut, er würde wieder aufwachen...es gab keinen Grund, sich so zu beeilen. Es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Ich blickte auf die Zahlen, die auf kleinen viereckigen Edelstahlschildern in der oberen rechten Ecke einer jeden Tür angebracht waren – 5.09, 5.10...und schließlich 5.11. Wie bei allen anderen Zimmern auf diesem Gang befand sich auch neben dem seinen eine Glasscheibe, durch die man von außen in den Raum hineinblicken konnte; allerdings wurde die Sicht größtenteils von einem halb zugezogenen Lamellenvorhang blockiert, hinter der nur ein von einer beängstigenden Anzahl von Geräten umgebenes Krankenbett zu sehen war. Ich schluckte; eigentlich sollte mir ein solcher Anblick bedingt durch meinen Beruf vertraut sein, aber jetzt wäre ich am liebsten einfach davongelaufen. Ich atmete tief durch. Ich war so weit gekommen, jetzt konnte ich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen – und so legte ich die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür, die mich von Bruder William trennte.

Sein Anblick ließ mich mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Um sein Bett herum verteilt sah ich nicht bloß die üblichen Gerätschaften zur Überwachung der Vitalparameter, nein, weit gefehlt – mir wurde erst vollends bewusst, wie ernst die Lage war, als ich das Beatmungsgerät, die Magensonde und das Dialysegerät sah. Minutenlang stand ich nur in der Tür und starrte auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der zwischen all diesen Maschinen auf einmal so klein und zerbrechlich wirkte. Ich näherte mich seinem Bett, schob mich am Herzmonitor vorbei und blieb auf Höhe seines Oberkörpers stehen. Bisher hatte ich ihn nie in anderer Kleidung als in seinem Habit gesehen und ich musste zugeben, dass es äußerst ungewohnt war, ihn jetzt nur mit einem Krankenhaushemd bekleidet zu sehen, die nackten Arme von Kanülen zerstochen, durch die ihm Medikamente zugeführt und Blut in das Dialysegerät geleitet wurde.

Der Drang, ihn zu berühren, war noch nie so stark gewesen, doch obwohl ihn jetzt äußerlich nichts mehr als Ordensbruder auswies, hatte ich Skrupel. So sehr ich es tief in meinem Inneren wollte, so kostete es mich dennoch einige Überwindung, meine Hand auf die seine zu legen und sachte über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln, immer darauf bedacht, weder die Kanüle noch das Pulsmessgerät zu berühren. Studien hatten eindeutig belegt, wie wichtig es war, Komapatienten sinnliche Reize zu bieten, indem man sie ansprach, sie berührte, ihnen ihre Lieblingsmusik vorspielte oder ihnen aus einem Buch vorlas, das sie mochten – kurz gesagt, indem man eine vertraute Atmosphäre schuf, die der Genesung dienen und dem Geist des Patienten den nötigen Anstoß geben konnte, wieder ins Leben zurückzufinden.

„Sherlock...“, flüsterte ich, hoffend, dass dieser Name etwas in ihm auslöste, „Ich bin's, John. Erinnerst du dich an mich?“

Ich kam mir bei dieser Frage unglaublich dumm vor, insbesondere, da ich ohnehin keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte. Dennoch zwang ich mich, weiterzusprechen.

„Sherlock, ich...ich weiß nicht, wie viel du im Moment von dem wahrnimmst, was um dich herum geschieht, aber vielleicht hast du ja mitbekommen, dass du im Krankenhaus bist...Ich sage das nicht, um dich zu erschrecken, aber deine Ordensbrüder und ich machen uns große Sorgen um dich, weil du nicht aufwachst...ich verstehe natürlich, dass dein Körper sich jetzt erstmal erholen muss, aber...“

Ich schluckte schwer. Die Worte lagen mir auf der Zunge, doch ich brachte es nicht über mich, sie auszusprechen, hatte fast ein wenig Angst, sein Schicksal zu besiegeln, wenn ich meine größte Sorge in Worte fasste. Mein Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich so sehr, dass ich bereits meine Fingernägel in seine Haut grub; als mir bewusst wurde, was ich dort tat, ließ ich ruckartig los, als hätte ich mich verbrannt, doch er reagierte weder auf den mutmaßlichen Schmerz noch auf die unerwartet unterbrochene Berührung. Außer dem regelmäßigen Piepen der Kontrollinstrumente gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

„Sherlock“, murmelte ich und griff erneut nach seiner Hand, verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen und sah in sein bleiches Gesicht, auf seine geschlossenen Augen und das wirre Haar, „Du darfst nicht sterben, bitte wach doch auf!“

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Herzmonitor, doch die Werte zeigten keinerlei Veränderung an. Wahrscheinlich nahm er mich überhaupt nicht wahr – und genau das machte mir am meisten Angst. Ich hatte im Rahmen meiner beruflichen Laufbahn oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Antwort auf die bange Frage, ob das Leben eines Komapatienten weiterging oder nicht, innerhalb weniger Tage oder Wochen feststand: Entweder erwachte der Patient wieder – oder der Hirntod trat ein. Erneut ließ ich meine Augen über den Körper des jungen Ordensmannes gleiten. Zu welcher Gruppe würde er gehören? 

Einen Moment lang blieb ich einfach nur an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand, schaute zwischenzeitlich immer wieder neben mich, um zu sehen, ob sich Puls oder Herzfrequenz veränderten – aber es geschah nichts. Je länger ich dort neben seinem Bett stand, desto verzweifelter wurde ich. So, wie es jetzt um ihn stand, war er dem Tode näher als dem Leben und auch wenn ich ihn kaum kannte, war mir der Gedanke, dass es jeden Moment mit ihm zuende gehen könnte, unerträglich. So sinnlos und unerwidert meine Gefühle für ihn auch waren, das alles änderte nichts daran, dass ich angesichts seines Zustandes unsägliche Qualen litt. Nie zuvor hatte ich so für einen anderen Menschen empfunden, fast war es mir wie ein Fingerzeig des Himmels erschienen, ausgerechnet in einem Kloster auf einen Mann zu treffen, mit dem ich vom ersten Moment an so tief verbunden fühlte, als hätte das Schicksal uns füreinander bestimmt. Und nun hatte es eben beschlossen, uns wieder auseinanderzureißen. Der Herr hat's gegeben, der Herr hat's genommen. Für mich jedoch stand nur eines fest - sein Verlust würde mir das Herz brechen.

Ich schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund, um die aufwallenden Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, mit der anderen hielt ich ihn weiterhin fest. So weit war es also schon gekommen, dass ich bei einem Mann Halt suchte, dem selbst jegliches Bewusstsein fehlte und der weder meine Berührungen spürte noch meine Worte vernahm. Ich war zu verängstigt, seine geschlossenen Augenlider hochzuziehen, um seine Pupillenreaktion zu überprüfen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich auch dort kein Anzeichen von Leben mehr entdecken würde. Stille Tränen tropften von meinem Gesicht auf seine Bettdecke und ich bemühte mich nicht mehr, sie abzuwischen. 

„Wenn du noch irgendwo da drinnen bist“, flüsterte ich und strich ihm zärtlich über das aschfahle Gesicht, „Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann bitte, Sherlock – gib nicht auf. Wach doch bitte endlich auf...ich...ich will dir das nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, ob du mich überhaupt hören kannst...“

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, diese Worte einmal bei Kerzenschein und einem Glas edlem Wein zu sprechen – nicht am Krankenbett eines Mannes, der darauf nichts erwidern konnte. Dennoch, solange nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass ich damit zu ihm durchdringen konnte, würde ich es versuchen. Ihm noch immer über die Wange streichelnd beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter, bis meine Lippen beinahe seine Nase berührten.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt“, wisperte ich und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Hatte es jemals einen Menschen gegeben, bei dem diese Worte so traurig geklungen hatten? Meine Hände zitterten und mein Herz schlug wild in meiner Brust – seines hingegen widmete meinem Geständnis nicht einen einzigen zusätzlichen Schlag.


	26. Kapitel 25

Ich hatte fast eine Stunde an seinem Bett verbracht, ihn immer wieder sanft berührt und leise zu ihm gesprochen, doch irgendwann ertrug ich es nicht mehr, ihn so hilflos daliegen zu sehen, auch wenn ich mich zutiefst für diesen Gedanken schämte. Erst als ich wieder auf den leeren Gang hinaustrat wandelte sich dieses Gefühl in Wut – Wut darüber, dass ich der Einzige war, der ihn hier besuchte. Wo war seine Familie? Wo war der ominöse Bruder, den Prior Lambert verständigen sollte? Langsam begann ich, dem Ordensoberen zu misstrauen – hatte er die Information, dass Bruder William ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, etwa gar nicht weitergeleitet?

Als ich den Eingangsbereich passierte, erblickte ich Tessa, die gerade mit einem Mann mittleren Alters mit streng zurückgekämmten, rötlichen Haaren diskutierte, der, einen Regenschirm neben sich hin und her schwenkend, die Einträge in der Besucherliste durchzugehen schien. Sie bemerkte mich und nickte unauffällig in meine Richtung, woraufhin der in einen eleganten, schwarzen Dreiteiler gekleidete Mann sich zu mir umdrehte und mich von oben bis unten zu mustern begann. Er kam auf mich zu und blieb so nah vor mir stehen, dass ich die fehlende Distanz als äußert unangenehm empfand.

„Sie sind Mycroft Holmes?“ fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Das war's. Ich hatte mich so sehr darauf verlassen, dass schon alles gut gehen würde, dass ich nun für meine Sorglosigkeit im Umgang mit dem falschen Namen würde bezahlen müssen, so viel stand fest. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, das mich gerade erfasste, richtete mich auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wer will das wissen?“

„Jemand, der durch einen unwahrscheinlichen Zufall genau denselben Namen trägt wie Sie. Kommen Sie, Doktor, gehen wir ein Stück.“

„Woher...?“

Er blickte mich an und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Bruder Ihnen bereits auseinander gesetzt hat, an welchen Details sich Ihre Profession ablesen lässt, also kommen wir doch gleich zum Thema.“

„Das da wäre?“

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollten Sie im Zimmer meines Bruders?“

„Ich bin ein Freund.“

„Mein Bruder hat keine Freunde.“

„Ich schätze, da irren Sie sich.“

„Ach ja?“

Wieder diese hochgezogene Augenbraue. Schon jetzt ging mir dieser eingebildete Anzugträger gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Ja. Und wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten, würde ich unser Gespräch jetzt gerne beenden, ich habe noch zu tun.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass man Sie im Kloster schon schmerzlich vermissen wird.“

„Woher wissen Sie das nun wieder?“

Er schnaubte abfällig und verzog zugleich die Mundwinkel, als hätte ich einen besonders schlechten Witz erzählt.

„Wo sonst sollten Sie die Bekanntschaft meine Bruders gemacht haben, wenn er sich seit fast einem Jahr hinter Klostermauern versteckt?“

Wenn ich einen solchen Bruder hätte, würde ich mich ebenfalls verstecken, ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich hielt den Mund.

„Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Also: Was wollten Sie im Zimmer meines Bruders?“

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht und wollte sehen, ob es ihm gutgeht.“

„Empfinden Sie das nicht als ein wenig überheblich? Wo Sie ihn doch kaum kennen?“

„Nun“, gab ich mit hasserfülltem Unterton zurück und blickte ihm trotz des Größenunterschiedes herausfordernd in die Augen, „Seine Familie hatte es ja offensichtlich nicht so eilig damit, nach ihm zu sehen.“

„Sie haben doch selbst gesehen, dass ihm im Moment niemand helfen kann.“

„Nur weil er im Koma liegt, heißt das nicht, dass er nichts mehr empfindet. Wir können nicht wissen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgeht und ich finde es absolut unmenschlich, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt sich selbst zu überlassen.“

„Es ist nicht an Ihnen, das zu beurteilen. Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, sich in Zukunft von ihm fernzuhalten.

„Nein.“

Ich war selbst ganz erschrocken über den Klang meiner Stimme und den Trotz, der deutlich aus ihr sprach.

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. Er – braucht mich.“

Der ältere Mann lachte laut auf.

„Er braucht Sie? Das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich jemals gehört habe. Sherlock braucht niemanden, der einzige Mensch, der für ihn wichtig ist, ist er selbst.“

„Sie mögen zwar sein Bruder sein, aber Sie wissen nicht das Geringste über ihn.“

Ich spie die Worte geradezu aus, voller Abscheu gegenüber diesem furchtbaren Mann, dessen Anwesenheit ich keine Sekunde länger ertrug. Ich würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes und strebte dem Ausgang entgegen, jedoch nicht, ohne ihn dabei anzurempeln. Mir war bewusst, wie kindisch mein Verhalten war, aber er hatte es einfach nicht anders verdient. Fast rechnete ich damit, dass er mir folgen würde, doch ich vernahm keine Schritte die mir folgten.

Während der gesamten Rückfahrt zum Kloster dachte ich über meine merkwürdige Begegnung mit Mycroft Holmes nach. Dieser Mann war mir nicht bloß unsympathisch, sondern er machte mir regelrecht Angst. Sein Rat, mich von seinem Bruder fernzuhalten, klang für mich eindeutig nach einer Drohung und ich zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass er Mittel und Wege finden würde, mir den Kontakt in Zukunft zu verwehren.

Mir blieb allerdings keine Zeit, länger über dieses Thema nachzudenken, denn kaum dass ich mein Auto wieder auf dem Besucherparkplatz des Klosters abgestellt hatte, erblickte ich an der Pforte ein mir nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht. Mit weichen Knien stieg ich aus, ging hinüber und blieb vor dem grauhaarigen Mann stehen, der die Hände über dem goldenen Kreuz auf seiner Brust gefaltet hielt und mich über den Rand seiner Nickelbrille ernst ansah.

„Wir haben Sie schon vermisst, Dr Watson.“

Ich räusperte mich unsicher. Würde ich jetzt meine Sachen packen müssen?

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, Herr Prior, ich hätte mich abmelden sollen.“

„Würden Sie mich bitte einen Moment in mein Büro begleiten?“

Ich fügte mich und folgte ihm, obwohl das so ziemlich das Letzte war, wonach mir derzeit der Sinn stand. Erneut fand ich mich auf der Besucherseite des Schreibtisches wieder und wartete darauf, dass der Ordensobere erneut das Wort an mich richtete.

„Ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen, Dr Watson – haben Sie Bruder Jonah ins Krankenhaus zu Bruder William gebracht?“

Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Nachfrage. Jonah? Was war mit Jonah? War er denn nicht mehr hier im Kloster? Anstatt dem Mann vor mir eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben, begann ich regelrecht zu stottern.

„Aber...er sollte doch hier sein...Er ist nicht im Krankenhaus, ich...“

Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern und sah Prior Lambert an.

„Wo ist Bruder Jonah?“

Der Ordensmann blickte mich ebenso ratlos an wie ich ihn.

„Auf jeden Fall ist er nicht hier. Seit dem frühen Nachmittag hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Und da Sie ebenfalls verschwunden waren, lag der Verdacht natürlich nahe, dass Sie beide sich zusammen auf den Weg zu Bruder William gemacht haben.“

„Ich war bei Bruder William, aber ich war alleine dort. Und ich bin im Krankenhaus auch niemandem begegnet...nun ja, abgesehen von seinem Bruder.“

„Dr Watson, können Sie mir sagen, wann Sie Bruder Jonah zum letzten Mal gesehen haben? Und wo?“

„Heute Mittag, in der Kirche. Er hat gebetet und dann Pater Christopher gebeten, ihm die Beichte abzunehmen. Vielleicht könnte er Ihnen weiterhelfen...“

Der Prior schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Sie sind sich doch hoffentlich über die Bedeutung des Beichtgeheimnisses im Klaren, oder?“

„Aber das meinte ich doch gar nicht, ich dachte nur, dass er dem Pater vielleicht erzählt haben könnte, wohin er gehen wollte...“

„Hätte er das Kloster tatsächlich verlassen wollen, dann wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, sich zuvor bei mir abzumelden. Das weiß Bruder Jonah auch und es ist nicht seine Art, sich den Regeln zu widersetzen.“

„Das sagten Sie auch über Bruder William.“

Ich hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass ich ihn damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Andererseits – größere Schwierigkeiten als die, in denen er momentan steckte, konnte er ohnehin kaum bekommen.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie damit andeuten wollen?“

„Nichts. Ich gebe nur zu bedenken, dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen.“

Prior Lambert bedachte mich mit einem kalten, fast schon herablassenden Lächeln.

„Glauben Sie mir, Doktor, das ist mir durchaus bekannt.“

Weder er noch ich sprachen daraufhin ein Wort, sodass ich mich erhob und mich gerade verabschieden wollte, als mich der grauhaarige Mann noch einmal ansprach, seine Stimme diesmal sehr viel weicher als zuvor. 

„Wie geht es Bruder William?“

„Sein Zustand ist unverändert...schlecht. Ich habe zwar mit keinem Arzt gesprochen, aber...so, wie es jetzt aussieht...“

Ich schluckte, unfähig, meinen Satz zu beenden.

„Wird er durchkommen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte ich, bemüht, wenigstens jetzt die Fassung zu bewahren, „Ich weiß es nicht...“

*

Nachdem Bruder Jonah weder zur Vesper noch zum Abendessen erschien, begann auch ich, mir um ihn ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Vermutlich konnte es nicht schaden, wenn ich mich einmal unauffällig bei Pater Christopher nach dem Verbleib des Novizen erkundigte, nachdem dieser sich zuvor selbst an mich gewandt hatte, weil er sich Sorgen um den jungen Mann machte. Ich blickte auf die Uhr; es war kurz vor sieben, sodass ich den Pater wahrscheinlich im Aufenthaltsraum antreffen würde. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür, schob mich möglichst unauffällig in den von einem Großteil der Ordensbrüder bevölkerten Raum und blickte mich um. Inzwischen waren mir die meisten Gesichter vertraut, auch wenn ich nicht sofort jedem den richtigen Namen zuordnen konnte. Dort war Bruder Eljah, der Koch, der ein Gespräch mit einem der Novizen führte, der ihm schon häufiger in der Küche geholfen hatte und diesbezüglich wohl auch einiges Interesse aufwies; Pater Andrew stand mit zwei anderen Patres am Kamin und erzählte etwas, was seine Gesprächspartner zum Schmunzeln brachte...und da war auch Pater Christopher. Er saß in einem der Sessel und studierte die Tageszeitung. Just als ich zu ihm hinübersah, schaute er auf, sodass sich unsere Blicke trafen. Bereits als ich mich in Bewegung setzte, um auf ihn zuzugehen, legte er seine Lektüre beiseite und erhob sich.

„Da sind Sie ja“, begrüßte er mich und streckte mir die Hand entgegen, „Ich war schon besorgt, weil...“

Ich räusperte mich und unterbrach ihn mitten in seiner kleinen Ansprache.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich bin ebenfalls besorgt...“

Mich mit großen Augen betrachtend setzte er sich wieder und wies mir den Platz zu seiner Rechten an.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Man sagte mir, Bruder Jonah sei verschwunden.“

Der Mann, der sonst so ruhig und gelassen wirkte, zog die Stirn kraus.

„Dann ist er also nicht mit Ihnen gegangen?“

„Nein, ich habe mich auf den Weg gemacht, während Sie ihm die Beichte abgenommen haben. Und deswegen dachte ich, dass Sie mir vielleicht sagen könnten...“

Seine Reaktion war dieselbe wie die des Priors – er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden, was er mir im Rahmen des Bußsakramentes anvertraut hat. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Sie anwesend waren, als er mich darum gebeten hat, dürfte ich Ihnen nicht einmal sagen, dass dieses Gespräch überhaupt stattgefunden hat.“

„Ich will doch auch gar nicht wissen, was Bruder Jonah gebeichtet hat, ich möchte nur wissen, wohin er danach gegangen ist.“

„Er ist nirgendwo hin gegangen, er ist wieder auf seinen Platz im Chor zurückgekehrt und hat gebetet. Genauso wie zuvor auch. Deswegen dachte ich, Sie wären noch einmal zurückgekommen und hätten ihn mit ins Krankenhaus genommen.“

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen, obwohl sowohl Sie als auch Bruder Jonah selbst mir gegenüber deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, dass das nicht geht?“

„Es tut mir leid“, erwiderte der Pater betroffen, „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht unterstellen, dass Sie ihn dazu angestiftet hätten, die Regeln zu brechen...“

„Könnte er von sich aus dorthin gefahren sein?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie er das bewerkstelligt haben sollte – allein bis zum nächsten größeren Ort sind es fast zehn Kilometer Fußmarsch und Geld für ein Busticket hat er nicht.“

„Könnte er vielleicht per Anhalter gefahren sein?“

Trotz der angespannten Situation schnaubte Pater Christopher belustigt.

„Ein trampender Mönch?“

„Wirkt zumindest vertrauenerweckend, oder?“

Der Pater schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er diese Möglichkeit nicht wahrhaben.

„Dafür scheint er mir einfach nicht der Typ zu sein. So ein großer Aufwand, nur...“

„...um seinen schwerkranken Freund vielleicht ein letztes Mal zu sehen?“

„Hätte er Sie dann nicht ebenso gut begleiten können?“

„Hätte man ihn gehen lassen, wenn er einfach zum Tor hinaus spaziert wäre?“

Das Gespräch entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen mir und dem jungen Geistlichen, doch ich war sicher, dass ich als Sieger daraus hervorgehen konnte.

„Das hier ist kein Gefängnis, Dr Watson“, erklärte mein Gegenüber beinahe fassungslos angesichts meiner Unterstellung.

„Äußerlich nicht, nein. Und trotzdem kann hier ohne die Erlaubnis des Priors niemand einfach so das Kloster verlassen, ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.“

Der Pater lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Sie waren doch bei der Armee, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist richtig.“

„Hätte man Sie dort einfach gehen lassen?“

Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich, gab aber keine Antwort, weil ich bereits ahnte, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch sich entwickelte.

„Nehmen wir an, einer Ihrer Kameraden – ein guter Freund – wäre im Gefecht schwer verwundet worden. Hätten Sie so ohne Weiteres Ihren Posten verlassen und ihn ins Lazarett begleiten dürfen, bis er wieder genesen wäre?“

„Das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge“, erwiderte ich heiser.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Jede Gemeinschaft – sei es nun die Armee oder ein Konvent – lebt davon, dass sich ihre Mitglieder aufeinander verlassen können. Dass jeder seinen Platz und die ihm zugewiesene Aufgabe kennt und seine Pflicht nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen erfüllt. Und das setzt sowohl das Bestehen hierarchischer Strukturen voraus als auch die Bereitschaft, sich in selbige einzufügen. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass das immer einfach sein würde, aber es ist nun einmal notwendig, zum Wohle aller.“

„Inwiefern sollte es dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft hinderlich sein, wenn ein Novize für einen Tag das Kloster verlässt? Vor allem, wenn es vielleicht das letzte Mal ist, dass er den Menschen sehen kann, der für ihn eine seiner wichtigsten Bezugspersonen ist?“

„Denken Sie nicht, dass das den anderen Brüdern gegenüber ungerecht wäre? Bruder Jonah ist nicht der Einzige hier, der Bruder William gern hat und möglicherweise den Wunsch hegt, ihm Lebewohl zu sagen – auch wenn wir natürlich alle hoffen und beten, dass der Herr ihn noch nicht zu sich rufen wird. - Doktor, was ist mit Ihnen...?“

Ich blickte zu ihm auf und merkte erst an meiner verschwommenen Sicht, dass sich meine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Unschlüssig schüttelte ich den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ich durch das lautstarke Öffnen der Tür von dieser Verpflichtung entbunden wurde.

„Unser verlorener Sohn ist nach Hause zurückgekehrt“, erklärte der ältere Mönch, der mittags an der Pforte Dienst getan hatte – auf seine Schulter gestützt trat Bruder Jonah in den Raum und auch wenn er humpelte und sein Habit an der Seite aufgerissen war, schien er doch bis auf einige kleinere Schrammen im Gesicht wohlauf zu sein. Sofort scharrten sich seine Mitbrüder um ihn, geleiteten ihn zu einem Platz am Kamin und drückten dem frierenden Mann eine Tasse Tee in die Hände.

„Jonah, um Gottes Willen, geht es dir gut?“

„Wo warst du nur, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht...“

„Wo hast du bloß diese Verletzungen her?“

„Wir dachten schon, dir wäre etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen...“

Der Blonde saß zunächst nur da und nippte an seinem Tee, doch als die Nachfragen endlich verstummten, ergriff er das Wort.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Kummer bereitet habe. Es war dumm von mir und ich verspreche euch, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen wird.“ Er stellte die Tasse ab, verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß und senkte demütig den Kopf. „Bitte vergebt mir.“

Die anderen Mönche murmelten zustimmend, während sie noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, ihn zu umsorgen; einer von ihnen legte Jonah eine Wolldecke um die Schultern, ein anderer zog ihm die schmutzverkrusteten Schuhe von den Füßen und schob ihm einen Schemel unter die Beine, damit er es bequemer hatte. Dem Novizen selbst war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich unangenehm und er ließ sie eher über sich ergehen als dass er sie genoss; umso stärker konnte man ihm die Erleichterung ansehen, als die Glocke schlug und die Brüder zum abendlichen Gebet zusammenrief. Mein Versuch, Jonah davon abzuhalten, sich trotz seiner Verletzung in die Kirche zu schleppen, anstatt mich seine Wunde verarzten zu lassen, wurde von ihm im Keim erstickt.

„Später“, winkte er ab und schritt an mir vorbei, während er mir leise zuraunte, er würde von sich aus auf mich zukommen. „Bis dahin wache und bete mit mir, John.“


	27. Kapitel 26

Wieder saß ich in meinem Zimmer und erwartete den nächtlichen Besuch eines Mannes, der um diese Zeit an jedem anderen Ort hätte sein sollen – nur nicht hier. Die Glocke hatte gerade neun Uhr geschlagen, als sich die Tür unmittelbar nach einem leisen Klopfen öffnete und ein Büschel blonder Haare im Türspalt sichtbar wurde.

„Jonah!“ rief ich mit gedämpfter Stimme aus und erhob mich. Er jedoch legte nur einen Finger an seine Lippen und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Als ich die Kerze in seinen Händen sah fühlte ich mich schmerzlich an Bruder William erinnert, aber ich entschied, die Gedanken an ihn zunächst so weit wie möglich beiseite zu schieben und abzuwarten, wohin der Novize mich führen und was er mir mitteilen wollte.

„Komm mit“, raunte er mir zu als wir nebeneinander im dunklen Gang standen und griff nach meiner Hand. Noch immer hinkte er, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, in Windeseile mit mir die Korridore entlang und mehrere Treppen hinauf zu laufen. Er führte mich nach oben bis unter das Dach, wo er eine unscheinbare Holztür am Ende des Ganges öffnete – als er das Licht einschaltete, war ich mehr als erstaunt. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein großer, heller Raum mit bodentiefen Fenstern, hellem Parkettboden und naturbelassenen Dachbalken, die die holzverkleideten Dachschrägen stützten. An den Seiten des Raumes waren Wolldecken und Kissen in leuchtenden Rot- und Orangetönen zu sehen, alle ausgerichtet auf ein niedriges Tischchen an der Stirnseite des Raumes, auf dem sich eine eine blumengeschmückte Ikone der Gottesmutter mit dem Jesuskind befand, davor zwei schlichte weiße Kerzen, die jetzt aber selbstverständlich nicht brannten. Von der Decke hing ein schlichter, modern wirkender Leuchter mit einem Dutzend milchiger Glühbirnen, die den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht tauchten. Staunend sah ich mich um.

„Wo sind wir hier?“

„Das ist unser Meditationsraum. Normalerweise wird er für Seminare genutzt, an denen unsere Gäste teilnehmen oder auch für Exerzitien in Kleingruppen. Natürlich soll er auch dem privaten Gebet dienen, aber die meisten von uns bevorzugen es, entweder in aller Stille in ihrer Zelle oder vor dem Allerheiligsten zu beten. Da du momentan unser einziger Gast bist und der nächste Exerzitienkurs erst für die Adventszeit angesetzt ist, kommt hier im Augenblick kaum jemand her, auch weil insbesondere die älteren Brüder nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf sind, bis ins Dachgeschoss hinaufzusteigen.“

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“

„Weil ich mit dir reden muss. Unter vier Augen.“

Er bedeutete mir, auf einer der Decken Platz zu nehmen und ließ sich mir direkt gegenüber nieder, sodass sich unsere Knie beinahe berührten.

Neugierig betrachtete ich ihn, während er es sich bequem zu machen versuchte, ohne sein verletztes Bein zu belasten, den Stoff seines Habits glattstrich, um den Riss nicht noch weiter zu vergrößern und seine Brille zurechtrückte. Er atmete tief ein, dann sah er mir direkt in die Augen.

„John, du...hast mir vor ein paar Tagen deine Hilfe angeboten...und jetzt würde ich sie gerne in Anspruch nehmen.“

Ich zögerte keine Sekunde.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich...habe dir ja erzählt, dass es William...“ Er blickte wie im Traum aus dem großen Fenster hinaus und betrachtete den Mond, der über den Baumwipfeln hing und alles unter sich in ein silbriges Licht tauchte, bevor er sich mit sanfter Stimme korrigierte. „...dass Sherlock derjenige war, der der Polizei geholfen hat, den Drogenhändlerring zu sprengen und die Beteiligten ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Du hast mich gefragt, warum er in dieses Kloster gekommen ist, obwohl ihm klar sein musste, dass wir hier aufeinander treffen würden.“

Ich nickte bestätigend, um ihn zum Weitersprechen zu animieren.

„Ich habe dich angelogen“, gestand er nun, „Und ich glaube, dass ich damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht habe. Sherlock...ist meinetwegen hergekommen. Um mich zu beschützen.“

Seine Aussage überraschte mich nicht; wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich fast schon damit gerechnet, dass das Wiedersehen der beiden alles andere als ein Zufall gewesen war. Dennoch wollte ich es genauer wissen – wenn ich ihm helfen sollte, dann musste ich wissen was passiert war. Die ganze Wahrheit.

„Vor wem wollte er dich beschützen? Du sagtest, die Beteiligten seien alle verhaftet und verurteilt worden...“

„Ja, das dachten wir zunächst auch alle...aber dann erhielt Sherlock eine Nachricht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was es für eine Nachricht war und unter welchen Umständen sie ihn erreicht hat, aber kurz darauf tauchte Sherlock zusammen mit seinem Bruder und zwei seltsamen Typen in der Klinik auf und sie sagten, es sei erforderlich, mich umgehend außer Landes zu schaffen.“

„'Zwei seltsame Typen'?“ 

Meine Neugier war geweckt, nicht zuletzt, weil mir Mycroft Holmes selbst wie ein äußerst 'seltsamer Typ' vorgekommen war, als ich das Vergnügen hatte, ihn kennenzulernen.

Jonah schüttelte abwehrend mit dem Kopf.

„Die zwei wirkten wie Geheimagenten oder so...wie aus einem schlechten Film entsprungen. Ich habe nie erfahren, wer sie waren und ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sonderlich scharf darauf es zu wissen.“

„Wohin haben sie dich gebracht?“

„Nirgendwo hin. Ich habe mich geweigert, das Land, ja überhaupt das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Mein Entschluss stand damals bereits fest – ich wollte Gott dienen. Hier, in diesem Land und in diesem Kloster. Etwas anderes stand für mich nicht zur Debatte.“

Zweifelnd blickte ich den jungen Novizen an.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass deine Reaktion den Herrschaften nicht unbedingt gefallen hat...“

„Sherlock war außer sich vor Wut. Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor so erlebt. Er hat mich angeschrien und versucht, mich aus dem Bett zu zerren und gewaltsam ins Auto seines Bruders zu schaffen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen.“

Fragend blickte ich den Blonden an, der sich nun ein kleines Lächeln gestattete, das allerdings nicht gerade fröhlich wirkte.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht sonderlich kräftig, aber ich kann mich durchaus zur Wehr setzen, wenn es notwendig ist. Wenn man auf der Straße überleben will lernt man das verdammt schnell.“

„Und er hat tatsächlich nachgegeben?“ 

Eine leichte Röte trat auf Jonahs Wangen, als er sich beschämt abwandte.

„Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, nachdem ich ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte...“

In ungläubigem Staunen starrte ich den jungen Mann an, der jedoch sehr erpicht darauf war, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Jedenfalls hat ihn das dazu gebracht, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Er ist gegangen, ohne sich noch einmal von mir zu verabschieden und ich habe monatelang nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Kurz vor meiner Abreise hierher habe ich Mycroft kontaktiert, weil ich mich gerne noch von Sherlock verabschiedet und mich bei ihm entschuldigt hätte, aber er hat mir nur mitgeteilt, dass sein Bruder derzeit nicht verfügbar sei und ich nicht weiter versuchen solle, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Und daran habe ich mich gehalten.“

„Aber dann ist Sherlock hier aufgetaucht. Als 'Bruder William'.“

„Bei dir klingt das alles, als wäre es für ihn nur Scharade – als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der Pirat spielt.“

„Kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es das nicht ist? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, wohin er gegangen ist, seit ihr euch im Krankenhaus gesehen habt und dass du auch nicht wüsstest, warum er sich plötzlich für ein Leben als Mönch entscheiden sollte. Könnte es nicht genauso gut sein, dass er nur eine Rolle spielt, um nicht aufzufallen, während er dich heimlich im Auge behält?“ 

Jonah schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nein. Du kennst ihn nicht. Er kann ein sehr guter Schauspieler sein, wenn er es darauf anlegt, aber niemand könnte mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit ein Leben wie das unsere führen, wenn er nicht mit ganzem Herzen hinter dieser Entscheidung stehen würde.“

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht, meine Zweifel vollends zu zerstreuen; es gab einfach zu viele winzige Details, die nicht zusammenpassen wollten – seine lange Abwesenheit, nachdem er zuvor noch so erpicht darauf gewesen war, Jonah in Sicherheit zu bringen, sein plötzliches Auftauchen hier im Kloster und allem voran jenes Detail, das so augenfällig war, dass es nicht nur mir aufgefallen sein konnte.

„Selbst wenn er sich direkt nach eurem Streit für diesen Weg entschieden hätte, könnte er jetzt noch kein voll ordinierter Mönch sein. Ich weiß ebenso wie du, dass allein das Noviziat mindestens ein Jahr dauert und dass er zuvor noch das Postulat hätte durchlaufen müssen, um überhaupt als Novize zugelassen zu werden. - Jetzt schau mich nicht so entsetzt an, Pater Andrew war so freundlich, mir gleich zu Beginn meines Aufenthaltes zu erklären, wie die 'Laufbahn' eines Mönches sich gestaltet... Wie lange bist du jetzt Novize – ein halbes Jahr?“

Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen änderte er seine Sitzposition, streckte die Beine lang aus und schob den Saum seines Habits nach oben. Ein breiter Streifen Heftpflaster kam zum zum Vorschein, der verwendet worden war, um die Verletzung an seinem Bein notdürftig abzudecken – obwohl ich ihm mehrfach angeboten hatte, seine Wunde zu versorgen, hatte er mich immer wieder auf 'später' vertröstet, fast als wolle er die Begegnung mit mir so weit es ging hinauszögern. Jetzt jedoch begann er an einer Ecke des Pflasters herumzuzupfen, bekam es mit seinen auffallend kurzen Fingernägeln aber nicht zu fassen. 

Er hat angefangen, an den Nägeln zu kauen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, lenkte ein lautes Zischen, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen, meinen Blick wieder auf das Bein meines Gesprächspartners, der gerade das Pflaster abgerissen und damit die noch immer leicht nachblutende Wunde offenbart hatte.

„Was in aller Welt tust du da?!“

Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Verletzung.

„Jonah!“

„Das Pflaster hat an den Haaren geziept“, nuschelte er und betastete vorsichtig die Wundränder, als habe er meine Anwesenheit vollkommen ausgeblendet.

„Du weichst mir aus“, stellte ich fest und ergriff seine Handgelenke, bis er in der Bewegung innehielt. Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hände in meine, strich sanft über die feingliedrigen Finger und die weiche Haut des Handrückens, während ich versuchte, das Gespräch wieder auf das vorherige Thema zu lenken.

„Ich möchte es doch nur verstehen“, flüsterte ich versöhnlich und wartete, bis er mich endlich ansah und mit einem tiefen Seufzer begann, weiterzusprechen.

„Du hast recht, John. Anfangs war es tatsächlich alles nur inszeniert. Einige Wochen, nachdem Sherlock verschwunden war, hat Mycroft Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen und mich in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Sherlock würde sich in Frankreich, wo ihn niemand kannte, die theologischen Grundlagen aneignen und sich mit mir in Verbindung setzen, sobald alles Notwendige in die Wege geleitet wäre. Kirchenrechtlich gesehen liegst du richtig mit deinem Verdacht – Sherlock hat nie die Gelübde abgelegt, die für die Ordination erforderlich sind. Dass er die letzten Monate vor seiner Rückkehr in einem Kloster in der Bretagne verbracht hat ist allerdings wahr.“

Er zögerte einen Moment und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Ich würde mir für ihn nichts sehnlicher wünschen als eine glückliche, harmonische Beziehung mit einem Menschen, der ihn glücklich macht, aber er weigert sich, von seinem einmal gefassten Plan Abstand zu nehmen. Selbst wenn das für ihn bedeutet, dass er auf die Liebe jenes Mannes verzichten muss, zu dem er sich aufrichtig und aus der Tiefe seines Herzens hingezogen fühlt.“

„Ihr könntet immer noch zusammen fortgehen“, murmelte ich, tief getroffen von seinen ehrlichen Worten.

Verständnislos blickte Jonah mich an.

„Ich habe nicht von mir gesprochen, John – sondern von dir.“

Scharf zog ich die Luft ein und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

„Du irrst dich, Jonah. Zwischen uns war nie etwas und da wird auch nie etwas sein.“

Weil es ihm wichtiger war, seine Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten, selbst als ihm klar wurde, dass er seinen Freund auch dadurch nicht würde schützen können.

„Ich habe doch gesehen, wie er dich ansieht – wie er dich immer wieder angesehen hat, er konnte ja kaum den Blick von dir abwenden...“

„Wenn er tatsächlich Gefühle gleich welcher Art für mich hegen würde, dann hätte er sich mir gegenüber anders verhalten. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er kein richtiger Mönch ist, er ist also an keinerlei Gelübde gebunden – und selbst wenn dem so wäre hat er ja mehr als deutlich gemacht, was er von deren Einhaltung hält.“

„Wenn du das Schweigegelübde meinst – das diente seinem eigenen Schutz.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Wenn er nicht spricht, kann ihm auch niemand Fragen über seine Vergangenheit stellen und warum er jetzt hier ist.“

„Und warum hat er es dann mir gegenüber gebrochen? Einem Mann, den er überhaupt nicht kennt?“

„Eben, John. Genau das versuche ich dir doch die ganze Zeit klarzumachen – du bist für ihn viel mehr als irgendein Fremder, der hier ein paar Wochen verbringt, um sich von seinem Alltag zu erholen.“

„Nein“, erwiderte ich ebenso überzeugt wie verbittert, „Das alles...war ebenso gelogen wie die Geschichte vom tiefgläubigen Mönch. Er wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur aushorchen, um zu sehen, ob ich eine Gefahr für dich darstelle.“

„Es war nicht gelogen. Er wollte dir einfach nur nahe sein.“

Ich schnaubte. Eigentlich widerstrebte es mir, so über einen Mann zu reden, der noch immer mit dem Tode rang und an dessen Bett ich noch kurz zuvor bittere Tränen vergossen hatte, aber die Erkenntnis, dass er mir von Anfang an nur etwas vorgemacht hatte, schmerzte.

„Er hätte mir nahe sein können, als er mich mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer besucht hat. Er wusste, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde, aber anstatt sich mir anzunähern, hat er mir einen Bund Mönchspfeffer aufs Bett geworfen, damit ich wieder zu klarem Verstand kommen könnte. Wenn alles so wäre, wie du sagst, dann wäre das für ihn doch die ideale Gelegenheit gewesen – wir waren allein und er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr ich ihn begehre...Und ich dachte, er hätte mich nur wegen seines Keuschheitsgelübdes zurückgewiesen...wie dumm von mir!“

Man sah Jonah an, dass er sich im Moment alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Es ist nicht dumm, John. Ich sagte doch schon – niemand könnte sich über einen so langen Zeitraum so gut verstellen, wenn er nicht in irgendeiner Weise Gefallen an einer solchen Lebensform gefunden hätte. Er hat sich mit dem Leben hier arrangiert, weil es gewissermaßen seinem Naturell entspricht. Vielleicht mal abgesehen von dem Gehorsamsversprechen.“

„Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben.“

„Hier kann er sich in Ruhe seinen Studien widmen, ohne dass ihn jemand dabei stört, kann seine Experimente durchführen...“

„Experimente?“

„Er hat Chemie studiert und geht dieser Wissenschaft mit ungebrochener Leidenschaft nach – auch wenn sein Hauptaugenmerk derzeit auf der Pflanzenheilkunde liegt. Sein Schweigegelübde bewahrt ihn vor unnötigem Smalltalk, was ihm sehr gelegen kommt. Man respektiert ihn, behelligt ihn aber nicht weiter. Er braucht sich um nichts zu kümmern, weil für die Befriedigung seiner Grundbedürfnisse gesorgt ist – alles andere ist überflüssiger Luxus, den er ohnehin verabscheut. Sein Bruder war in dieser Hinsicht immer ein abschreckendes Beispiel dafür, wie zu viel Geld einen Menschen verändern kann. Und was die Sexualität angeht...“

Jonah räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach. Natürlich war das ein heikles Thema, insbesondere, wenn man selbst der Ex-Partner der Person war, um die es ging und so erwartete ich nicht, dass der Novize weitersprechen würde – umso überraschter war ich, als er es dennoch tat, wenn auch äußert zögerlich.

„Ich hatte dir ja bereits gesagt, dass es ihm während unserer Beziehung nie wichtig war, dass wir Sex miteinander hatten – ich glaube das, wonach er sich hauptsächlich sehnte, war Nähe. Geborgenheit. Jemand, der ihn auffing, sollte er fallen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen wollen zu sagen, dass er es als notwendiges Übel betrachtete, mit jemandem zu schlafen, wenn es ihm dazu verhalf, zu bekommen, was er wirklich wollte – jemanden, der nicht bloß die Nacht mit ihm verbrachte, sondern der am nächsten Morgen immer noch da war und ihn im Arm hielt. Der ihm Tee kochte und ihn für diese wenigen, kostbaren Momente glauben ließ, dass alles gut werden konnte...“

„Und dieser jemand warst du?“

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Anfangs ist mir das wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, aber...“

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Erinnerung wieder aufleben ließ.

„Jemand wie Sherlock ist es durchaus wert, auf die Freuden des Geschlechtsverkehrs zu verzichten – vor allem, weil er einem auf so unendlich viele andere Weisen zeigen kann, dass man durchaus begehrenswert ist. Vielleicht entwickelt man dieses Fähigkeit ja ganz automatisch, wenn man zwar asexuell ist, aber nicht auf eine Beziehung verzichten möchte...“

Das leise Schnauben war mir herausgerutscht, bevor ich mich hatte zügeln können. Fragend sah der Novize mich an.

„Problem?“

„Du glaubst, dass er asexuell ist?“

„Das glaube ich nicht nur, sondern ich bin fest davon überzeugt. Und ich sollte es wohl am besten wissen, oder? Das klösterliche Leben ist das Beste, was ihm in dieser Hinsicht passieren konnte, weil es ihn von einer Last befreit, die zu tragen er nie gewillt war.“

„Er hat mich Honig von seinem Finger lecken lassen – wenn das keine Geste mit eindeutiger sexueller Färbung ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht.“

Jonah starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Er hat was?!“

„Draußen im Schuppen bei seinen Bienen. Ich habe ihm bei der Honigernte geholfen und er hat mich den fertigen Honig kosten lassen. Von seinem Zeigefinger. Und glaub' mir – der Blick, den er mir dabei zugeworfen hat, war alles andere als keusch.“

Einen Moment lang schwieg Jonah; es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Als es ihm jedoch gelungen war, blickte er wieder zu mir auf.

„Dann wollte er dich vielleicht wirklich nur testen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe...“

Ich schüttelte abwehrend mit dem Kopf, aber ich konnte nicht verbergen, wie sehr diese Schlussfolgerung des Novizen schmerzte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte ich tatsächlich darauf gehofft, dass der dunkle Lockenkopf meine Gefühle zumindest erwidern würde, wenn er auch nicht offiziell dazu stehen konnte. Nun jedoch...

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen“, schlug ich vor, um nicht weiter über die Konsequenzen dessen nachdenken zu müssen, was ich soeben erfahren hatte. „Du sagtest, du bräuchtest meine Hilfe – also: Wie kann ich dir helfen?“

Er nickte zustimmend und kam anschließend sofort zur Sache.

„Sherlock hat versucht herauszufinden, wer mir den Drohbrief gesendet hat. Nachdem du unser Gespräch in der Kirche mitgehört hast, weißt du ja bereits, dass in dem Brief Orangenkerne enthalten waren, die Sherlock als typisch für einen nordirischen Drogenhändlerring identifiziert hat. Sicherlich ist dir inzwischen auch bewusst, dass man hier nicht einfach so ein- und ausgehen kann, wie es einem beliebt, weshalb Sherlock natürlich einen naheliegenden und zugleich schlimmen Verdacht hatte.“

„Er hat vermutet, dass es einer eurer Mitbrüder sein muss.“

„Richtig. Da bis vor einem Jahr niemand wusste, dass ich mich hierher flüchten würde, gibt es wiederum nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wurde einer der älteren Brüder bestochen oder gar erpresst – was ich persönlich jedoch nicht glaube – oder...“

„...es ist einer der Novizen.“

„Nur zwei von ihnen sind nach mir dem Orden beigetreten. Und nur einer von ihnen hat einen leichten Dialekt, der mir nicht nach Südengland zu passen schien...“

„Bruder Francis“, murmelte ich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis. 

Aber konnte das wirklich sein? Abgesehen davon, dass sie gemeinsam den Novizenunterricht besuchten und sowohl im Chor als auch bei Mahlzeiten nebeneinander saßen, schienen sie mir kaum Berührungspunkte zu haben. Nach allem, was ich bisher von Bruder Francis mitbekommen hatte, strebte er nach der zeitlichen Profess ein Theologiestudium an, um anschließend zum Priester geweiht werden zu können, weshalb er schon jetzt viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und mit jenen Ordensbrüdern verbrachte, die ebenfalls diese Laufbahn gewählt hatten.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte ich und fixierte Jonah mit fragendem Blick.

„Nicht mit letzter Gewissheit. Und genau deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sherlock bereits in dieser Richtung ermittelt hat und da er sehr gründlich vorgeht, was Beweissicherung angeht, vermute ich, dass es in seiner Zelle irgendetwas geben muss, das auf den Täter hindeutet.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir da helfen kann – ich habe keinen Zutritt zur Klausur.“

„Offiziell nicht, nein.“

„Ich glaube ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst...“

„Das ist doch ganz einfach: Wenn ich plötzlich verschwinde fällt das auf. Wenn du allerdings nach einem anstrengenden Tag einmal das Morgenlob verschläfst...nun ja...“

Er lächelte hintergründig, führte seinen Plan aber nicht weiter aus – was ohnehin unnötig war, denn ich hatte auch so verstanden, was er von mir wollte und willigte ein. Eine Frage blieb jedoch noch – und es erschien mir widersinnig, sie nicht zu stellen, jetzt, wo wir ohnehin über Dinge geredet hatten, die die Grenze zur Privatsphäre seit langem überschritten hatten.

„Jonah, wo bist du eigetnlich heute Nachmittag gewesen?“

„Ich habe über einen seiner Männer Kontakt zu Mycroft aufgenommen und ihn über alles informiert, was ich über die Vorkommnisse hier weiß, damit er alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen treffen kann, um für Sherlocks Sicherheit zu sorgen. Obwohl er das vermutlich ohnehin bereits getan hat...“

„Seine Männer? Was macht dieser Typ eigentlich beruflich? Arbeitet er für die britische Regierung oder sowas in der Art?“

„Er ist die britische Regierung. Und mit ihm ist nicht zu spaßen, also sei auf der Hut, wenn du ihm einmal begegnen solltest.“

„Danke, ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen.“

„Dann weißt du ja sicherlich, was ich meine.“

Ich nickte zustimmend, löste meine Beine aus der langsam unbequem gewordenen Sitzposition und streckte mich, während Jonah sich ebenfalls ein wenig schwerfällig erhob. Auf meinen Blick hin beantwortete er mir auch die Frage, die ich ihm vermutlich als nächstes gestellt hätte:

„Du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass ich zu diesem Treffen nicht einfach durch das Haupttor gehen konnte...“

„Sondern...?“

„Ich bin über die Gartenmauer geklettert – was ich leider als Kind schon nicht sonderlich gut konnte. Und warum man an einer Außenmauer, die niemand jemals passiert, Rosenbüsche pflanzen muss, wird mir auch ewig ein Rätsel bleiben...“

Ich konnte mir ein schmales Lächeln trotz der ernsten Lage nicht verkneifen.

„Dann kommst du jetzt am besten erstmal mit und lässt mich die Wunde ordentlich verbinden. Okay?“ fragte ich und wies auf sein verletztes Bein. Diesmal erhob er keine Einwände.


	28. Kapitel 27

Nach all diesen Geständnissen fiel es mir schwer, in den Schlaf zu finden. Immer wieder wälzte ich mich rastlos umher, nickte kurz ein, wachte auf, schaute auf meine Uhr und drehte mich wieder herum. Als am nächsten Morgen die Glocken läuteten, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Ich gähnte ausgiebig, vergrub meine Nase noch einmal im Kissen und wäre am liebsten einfach liegen geblieben, doch es half nichts – die Pflicht rief, auch wenn meine Aufgabe dieses Mal eine andere war als sonst. Ich wartete, bis die Glocke ein letztes Mal geschlagen hatte und ich sicher sein konnte, dass die Brüder sich jetzt alle in der Kirche befanden, bevor ich mich in den Flur schlich, der Sherlocks Zelle beherbergte. Bruder Williams Zelle, korrigierte ich mich. Auch wenn Jonah und ich am vergangenen Abend dazu übergegangen waren, ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen, durfte ich diese Ansprache keinesfalls beibehalten, wollte ich seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen und ihn dadurch in noch größere Gefahr bringen. Dennoch war sein Taufname wie ein Mantra für mich, das mich bestärkte. Wie ein Liebesschwur kam er mir über die Lippen, als ich das Zimmer betrat, die Vorhänge zuzog und die Nachttischlampe anschaltete, die ihr warmes Licht über das weiße Leinen der Bettwäsche und das Kissen mit dem Union Jack ergoss, das noch immer neben seinem Kopfkissen lag. Sherlock. Schon als ich den Raum zum ersten Mal betrat, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass hier ein ganz besonderer Mensch lebte; was Jonah mir über ihn erzählt hatte, bestätigte diese Vermutung nur noch. Wie zuvor fiel mein Blick auch diesmal wieder auf den Totenschädel, der das Zimmer vom Regal aus zu beobachten und sich mit einem starren Grinsen über mich lustig zu machen schien. Mir war unverständlich, wie jemand sich so etwas ins Regal stellen konnte. Memento mori - gedenke des Todes – war zwar von jeher ein Satz, der in Verbindung mit dem mittelalterlichen Mönchstum stand, aber warum ausgerechnet jemand, für den das Mönchsdasein nur eine Rolle war, einen zweifelsfrei echten menschlichen Schädel in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte, noch dazu an einer derart exponierten Stelle, blieb mir schleierhaft.

Ich begann mich im Zimmer umzusehen. Zwar wusste ich nicht, wonach genau ich überhaupt suchen musste, aber da es in dem nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestatteten Raum wahrlich nicht viele Möglichkeiten gab, um etwas verstecken können, beschloss ich, einfach systematisch nach etwas zu suchen, was fehl am Platze wirkte. Wo hätte ich einen Gegenstand oder Notizen versteckt, die nicht für anderer Leute Augen bestimmt waren? Einer Eingebung folgend warf ich einen Blick unter das Bett, fand aber an der Stelle, an der sich in meiner Londoner Wohnung ein Karton mit nicht unbedingt jugendfreien Magazinen befand, nur eine fast leere Packung Nikotinpflaster. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jeder Mensch hatte irgendein Laster – auch der Mann, der sich mir zuvor immer als auf geradezu übernatürliche Weise perfekt präsentiert hatte. Sorgsam schob ich die Pappverpackung wieder an ihren Platz zurück und setzte meine Suche fort. 

In die Nachttischschublade warf ich nur einen kurzen Blick; zum einen, weil ich dabei urplötzlich das Gefühl hatte, auf unangemessene Weise in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, zum anderen, weil sie außer der von ihm bei der Untersuchung des Briefes benutzten Lupe, einer Nagelfeile und einigen handbeschriebenen Notenblättern nichts enthielt. Letztere hätte ich mir zu gerne näher angesehen, denn der Gedanke, dass er nicht nur hervorragend Geige spielte, sondern auch noch selbst komponierte, ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Der Kleiderschrank, dem ich mich als nächstes widmete, war penibel sortiert: Im oberen Fach hingen zwei weiße Untergewänder, ein schwarzes, angenehm nach Waschmittel duftendes Obergewand und ein langer schwarzer Wollmantel, der durch ein mit rotem Faden gesäumtes Knopfloch merkwürdig keck wirkte; die zwei Fächer darunter beherbergten neben einigen Langarmshirts und Strümpfen fast ausschließlich schwarze und – wie ich errötend feststellte – äußerst körperbetont geschnittene Unterwäsche. Wie ein Kind, das bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden war, schlug ich schnell die Schranktür zu und versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die mir durch den Kopf schossen. Ich hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, von dem zu viel abhing, als dass ich mich jetzt ablenken lassen durfte.

Ich setzte meine Suche am Schreibtisch fort, an dem ich Bruder William in den letzten Tagen so oft hatte sitzen sehen, zog eine Schublade nach der anderen auf, ging die losen Blätter auf der Tischplatte durch...Fehlanzeige. Die Dokumente, die er dort aufbewahrte, widmeten sich ausschließlich religiösen Themen oder der Bienenzucht. Auch der Brief, den Jonah erhalten hatte, war nicht mehr auffindbar. Frustriert wandte ich mich dem letzten Einrichtungsgegenstand zu, den ich bisher noch nicht unter die Lupe genommen hatte – dem Bücherregal. Leider fiel mir auch dort nichts ins Auge, das mir einen Hinweis hätte geben können – nur der Schädel starrte mich nach wie vor aus leeren Augenhöhlen an und schien mich noch immer zu verhöhnen. 

„Du bist mir auch keine große Hilfe“, grummelte ich in seine Richtung, zog ein paar zufällig gewählte Bücher aus dem Regal, blätterte sie kurz durch und stellte sie dann zurück. Nichts. Unschlüssig sah ich mich im Zimmer um. Hatte ich irgendetwas übersehen? Aus schierer Verzweiflung hob ich die Matratze an, doch auch dort befand sich nichts außer dem Lattenrost. Hinter dem Spiegel und unter den Sockeln der beiden Leselampen war das Ergebnis ebenso ernüchternd. Ratlos ging ich noch einmal die Bücher durch, die auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt waren, aber mir fiel abermals nichts Besonderes auf, abgesehen von einem kleinen handgeschriebenen Zettel, der als Lesezeichen in ein Buch über die verschiedenen Bienenarten gelegt worden war, an einer Stelle, die sich mit der Holzbiene beschäftigte, einer Insektenart, die sich durch ihre schwarze Körperfarbe und die schwarz-violett glänzenden Flügel auszeichnete:

„Wir verlangen manchmal so sehr, Engel zu sein, dass wir darüber vergessen, gute Menschen zu sein.“ 

Ein wahrhaft schönes Zitat, aber leider nicht das, wonach ich suchte.

So schnell gab ich jedoch nicht auf. Die an der Wand hängende Uhr verschaffte mir die Gewissheit, dass mir noch zehn Minuten blieben, bis die Brüder vom Morgenlob zurückkehrten – genug Zeit, um zumindest einen kurzen Blick in die Zelle von Bruder Francis zu werfen. Ich huschte über den Flur und schlüpfte in das Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Wieder ging ich so vor wie bereits im Zimmer von Bruder William und zog erst die Vorhänge zu, bevor ich das Licht einschaltete. Von den Einrichtungsgegenständen her unterschied sich dieser Raum nicht von den anderen, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, nur standen die Möbel hier spiegelverkehrt. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich aus den Zimmern von Jonah und William gewohnt war, wirkte es hier fast schon chaotisch; das Bett war nicht gemacht, der Schreibtisch war mit theologischen Lehrbüchern übersät und überall flogen Notizzettel umher, von denen jedoch kein einziger Jonahs Verdacht bestätigte. Ich öffnete auch hier sämtliche Schubladen, obwohl mir selbst klar war, dass ich wohl kaum auf eine Braunglasflasche stoßen würde, die mit einem Schild beklebt war, das einen Totenkopf mit gekreuzten Knochen zeigte. Andererseits hatte Bruder Francis auf mich immer einen so souveränen Eindruck gemacht, dass er – vorausgesetzt, er war tatsächlich der Täter – sicherlich der festen Überzeugung gewesen wäre, dass man ihm niemals auf die Schliche kommen würde. Und Menschen, die sich ihrer selbst zu sicher waren, wurden unvorsichtig. Nachdem ich jedoch auch hier nichts Verdächtiges hatte finden können, blieben nur zwei mögliche Schlussfolgerungen: Entweder war er einer der wenigen Menschen, die in der Lage waren, ein Verbrechen zu begehen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen – oder er war unschuldig. 

Das erneute Läuten der Glocken ließ mich hastig das Licht löschen, die Vorhänge wieder beiseite schieben und schleunigst den Bereich des Klosters verlassen, in dem mich besser niemand erwischen sollte. Auch wenn die Lage ausweglos erschien, war ich nicht bereit aufzugeben. Es gab noch einen weiteren Ort, an dem ich meine Suche fortsetzen konnte – aber das musste bis nach der Vesper warten, wenn die Brüder sich zum Abendessen zurückzogen und ich sicher sein konnte, dass mir niemand in die Quere kam.

*

Das schlechte Gewissen beschlich mich, als ich inmitten der Dämmerung durch den Garten schritt, vorbei an den Apfelbäumen, die jetzt fast vollständig abgeerntet waren, und an den Blumen, deren Blütenpracht langsam verblasste und durch buntes Herbstlaub ersetzt wurde. Die kühle Abendluft drang mir bis in die Knochen ließ mich erschaudern, aber als ich endlich mein Ziel erreichte, wurde mir sofort warm ums Herz. Die Außenmauer und die Bäume mit ihren tiefhängenden Ästen boten den Bienenstöcken ein wenig Schutz vor der Witterung und trotz der fortgeschrittenen Jahreszeit war noch das eine oder andere Tier in der Luft zu sehen. Dieselbe meditative Ruhe, die mich bereits bei der gemeinsamen Arbeit mit William ergriffen hatte, erfasste mich auch jetzt wieder, als ich die Schutzausrüstung aus dem Schuppen holte, sie anlegte und die Bienen mit Nährlösung versorgte. Ich würde mich um seine Tiere kümmern, bis William es wieder selbst tun könnte. Es erschien mir wie ein Deal mit einer höheren Macht: Wenn ich es schaffte, dass keine seiner Bienen starb, dann würde auch er am Leben bleiben. Es war ein völlig unsinniger Gedanke, aber im Moment war es das Einzige, das mich davon abhielt, vor Angst verrückt zu werden.

Gerade als ich die langen, wattierten Handschuhe ablegen wollte, sah ich, wie eines der winzigen Tierchen meinen Arm hinaufkrabbelte. Ich war kurz davor, sie einfach abzuschütteln, doch je länger ich sie betrachtete, desto mehr zog sie mich in ihren Bann. Bienen waren schon erstaunliche Wesen und ich begann zu verstehen, warum sie William so sehr faszinierten. Was würde ich dafür geben, das hier mit ihm gemeinsam tun zu können... 

Irgendwann, flüsterte ich in den Wind und blickte wehmütig auf das kleine Insekt. Wenn er endlich aufwacht... Mir schien es, als wisse dieses winzige Wesen genau, was gerade in mir vorging; ganz ruhig saß es auf meinem Arm und schien mich fragend anzusehen. Gewöhnten sich Bienen eigentlich an die Anwesenheit des Imkers? Entwickelten sie gar eine Beziehung zu ihm? Und wenn das der Fall war – fehlte er ihnen? Ich merkte erst, dass mir schon wieder die Tränen kamen, als eine von ihnen auf den Stoff des Handschuhs tropfte. Die Biene flog davon und ließ mich allein im Garten zurück, wo ich nun in aller Stille meine Arbeit beendete, bevor ich in den kleinen Anbau neben der Küche hinüberging und die Tür sorgsam hinter mir schloss. Ich durfte mich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen, wollte ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Dies hier war der einzige Ort außerhalb von Williams Zelle, an dem er seine Aufzeichnungen oder etwaige Beweise hätte verstecken können – wenn ich hier nicht fündig wurde, dann war alles umsonst gewesen. 

Gemächlich schritt ich durch den kleinen Raum, atmete den Duft der getrockneten Kräuter ein, die von der Decke hingen und schaute mich um. In den Regalen an der Wand befanden sich allerlei Gläser mit Kräutermischungen und Tinkturen, alle sorgsam beschriftet, der schwungvollen und zugleich filigranen Handschrift nach zu urteilen von Bruder William selbst. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wonach ich suchen musste! Ein Gefäß mit der Aufschrift Vitex agnus-castus fiel mir ins Auge: Mönchspfeffer. Ich dachte daran, wie er mir ein Bündel der getrockneten Pflanzen hingeworfen hatte, als er mich in der Nacht aufgesucht hatte. Hatte er damit gar nicht auf meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber anspielen, sondern mir einen Hinweis geben wollen? Immerhin hatten wir an dem Abend darüber geredet, wie es möglich wäre, Jonah zu helfen...Hastig griff ich nach dem Behältnis, drehte den Schraubverschluss auf – und starrte lediglich auf ungefähr 500 Gramm feingemahlenen Mönchspfeffer. Das konnte nicht sein, ich war mir so sicher! Am Rande der Verzweiflung schob ich meine Hand hinein und suchte nach einem versteckten Hinweis, den ich jedoch nicht fand. Jetzt war ich tatsächlich mit meinem Latein am Ende; mir fiel kein weiterer Ort mehr ein, an dem ich meine Suche noch hätte fortsetzen können. Krampfhaft dachte ich über die Gespräche nach, die ich mit ihm geführt hatte, versuchte mir insbesondere ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er zu mir gesagt hatte, als er vor wenigen Tagen in mein Zimmer gekommen war, doch schon bald stellte ich fest, dass es bei diesem Gespräch nur vordergründig um Jonah gegangen war – anstatt darüber zu reden, wie man ihm helfen konnte, sich vor der latenten Bedrohung durch den Verfasser des Briefes zu schützen, hatten wir herauszufinden versucht, wie wir zueinander standen. Ob Gefühle im Spiel sein könnten, die an diesem Ort vollkommen fehl am Platz waren. Auch wenn ich auf diese Frage noch immer keine Antwort hatte, so konnte ich eines ganz klar sagen: Was auch immer hinter diesem Gespräch gesteckt haben mochte – ein versteckter Hinweis auf einen potentiellen Giftmörder innerhalb der Klostermauern war es nicht gewesen. 

Missmutig kehrte ich in das Innere des Klosters zurück und wanderte ziellos durch die schwach beleuchteten Gänge. Die Mönche waren jetzt vermutlich gerade im Aufenthaltsraum zusammengekommen oder hatten sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen, um zu lesen oder sich vor der Komplet noch ein wenig auszuruhen. Es herrschte eine fast schon unheimliche Stille und ich hätte mich am liebsten ebenfalls in den gemütlichen Raum mit dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer zurückgezogen und die Gesellschaft der anderen Männer genossen, nachdem ich heute so viel auf eigene Faust unternommen hatte, aber als ich gerade an den Türen zur Bibliothek vorbeilief, beschloss ich, auch dort noch einmal nachzuschauen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas herausfinden konnte. 

Wie sich jedoch bald darauf herausstellte, sollte ich nicht weit kommen.


	29. Kapitel 28

Ich hatte kaum die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm die abendliche Stille zerriss, als sei ein schwerer Gegenstand zu Boden gefallen und in tausend Teile zersprungen. Dem Geräusch folgend lief ich zum Aufenthaltsraum und stieß dort in meinem Lauf ungebremst gegen einen älteren Mönch, der, ebenso wie mindestens zehn seiner Mitbrüder, im Eingangsbereich stand und in das Zimmer hinein starrte. Ich versuchte, mich durch die Menge der Anwesenden zu schieben, um sehen zu können was passiert war, als jemand nach meiner Hand griff.

„Doktor Watson, gut, dass Sie hier sind, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe – wieder einmal.“

Der mir unbekannte Bruder zog mich in den Raum hinein bis in die hinterste Ecke, wo üblicherweise nur einige Stühle um einen Glastisch herum standen – jetzt war die Glasplatte dieses Tisches zerborsten und inmitten der blutgesprenkelten Scherben lag Bruder Francis und rührte sich nicht, während Pater Andrew zusammen mit zwei weiteren Brüdern versuchte, ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, ohne ihm weitere Verletzungen zuzufügen. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die umherstehenden Mönche und half dabei, den Novizen zunächst aufzurichten und ihn dann so vorsichtig wie möglich von den Stoffschichten seines Habits zu befreien, um seine Haut nach darin streckenden Glassplittern absuchen zu können. Bereits der schwarze Überwurf hatte einige feuchte Flecken aufgewiesen – das Untergewand jedoch war bis zur Taille blutgetränkt. Der junge Mann musste sich beim Aufprall schwerste Schnittverletzungen zugezogen haben, die dringend der Behandlung bedurften.

„Wie konnte das passieren?“, fragte ich an den Blonden gewandt, der aber zu schwach zu sein schien, um mir zu antworten und nur ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich gab. An seiner Stelle mutmaßte Pater Andrew, dass er wohl auf den Fliesen ausgerutscht und gefallen sein mochte. Als er diese Worte vernahm, schien Bruder Francis kurz aus seiner Schockstarre zu erwachen, blinzelte und sah sich mit unruhigem Blick im Raum um. Anschließend hob er einen zitternden Arm und deutete auf Bruder Jonah, der besorgt dreinblickend an eine Wand gelehnt stand und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Das war kein Unfall“, krächzte Francis, „Er hat mich gestoßen!“

Laute ungläubigen Staunens und eines kollektives Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollens erfüllten die Menge der versammelten Brüder, als sie zurücktraten und sich dem Beschuldigten zuwandten, einen Halbkreis um ihn herum bildend.

„Rechtfertige dich!“, befahl Pater Andrew mit donnernder Stimme, der von dem verletzten Novizen abgelassen und sich vor Jonah aufgebaut hatte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick so unerbittlich, wie ich es noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ich....ich habe es nicht getan!“, stammelte der Blonde und sah sich hilfesuchend um; allerdings schien ihm keiner der Anwesenden zur Seite stehen zu wollen. Noch einmal setzte er dazu an, sich zu verteidigen: „Ich war doch überhaupt nicht im Raum als es passiert ist, ich habe mit euch zusammen das Zimmer verlassen, als die Glocke geschlagen hat! Was hätte ich für einen Grund, ihn anzugreifen?“

„Du bist als Vorletzter gegangen, du warst der Einzige, der sich außer Bruder Francis noch in diesem Raum befunden hat, bevor es passiert ist.“

Der ältere Mönch, der diese Feststellung getroffen hatte, sah Jonah mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Mitleid an; man konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, welche Emotion überwog.

„Ich bin unschuldig“, murmelte der Novize und blickte seinen blutüberströmten Mitbruder verbittert an, „Warum tust du das?“

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen strebte Pater Andrew dem Ausgang entgegen.

„Ich rufe die Polizei. Es ist in den letzten Tagen zu viel vorgefallen, als dass wir mit diesen Dingen allein zurechtkommen könnten.“

„Warum haben Sie nicht die Polizei gerufen, als Bruder William vergiftet wurde?“

Die Worte waren mir herausgerutscht, bevor ich es hatte verhindern können.

„Das hat der Herr Prior selbstverständlich sofort getan, nachdem man ihn über die Ereignisse in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Die Ermittlungen laufen bereits.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, bis sich einer der Männer ein Herz fasste und die Frage stellte, die ihnen allen auf der Seele zu brennen schien: „Bruder William wurde...vergiftet?“

„Das steht noch nicht fest“, versuchte Pater Andrew die Anwesenden zu beschwichtigen, „Aber wir dürfen diese Möglichkeit ebenso wenig außer Betracht lassen wie die, dass es sich um einen tragischen Unfall handelt. Im Moment können wir nur darauf hoffen, dass Bruder William aus dem Koma erwacht und vielleicht Licht ins Dunkel bringen kann. Und wir sollten einen Rettungswagen für Bruder Francis anfordern, oder wie sehen Sie das, Doktor?“

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Novizen, erfasste das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen und nickte geistesabwesend; ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Sorge im Moment vornehmlich Jonah galt, der in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden kauerte und der Dinge harrte, die da kommen mochten. Es konnte nicht sein. Jonah würde so etwas niemals tun. Genauso wenig wie er...William...die Pralinen...

Nein...Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nicht Jonah. Er, der so ehrlich und so grundgütig war und der gerade William von Herzen gern hatte, ja, ihn einst sogar innigst geliebt hatte – warum sollte ausgerechnet er irgendjemandem etwas zuleide tun? Waren die Anschuldigungen, die Francis erhoben hatte, lediglich ein Versuch, den Verdacht von sich selbst abzulenken? Oder war alles ganz anders, als es aussah? War es möglich, dass Jonah die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, mich aufs Glatteis zu führen? Weil er selbst der Täter war? Konnte ich mich so in ihm getäuscht haben? Ich beschloss, mich vorerst möglichst neutral zu verhalten und hielt mich im Hintergrund, bis die Sanitäter eintrafen und Bruder Francis mit sich nahmen, um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, benötigte möglicherweise sogar eine Transfusion. Drei teilweise schwer verletzte Ordensbrüder in nur einer Woche – wo war ich hier bloß hineingeraten?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die Polizei eintraf, ein Detective Inspector und ein Sergeant, die offenbar bereits zuvor mit den Ermittlungen im Kloster betraut gewesen waren, da der Prior die beiden Männer bei ihrer Ankunft mit ihren Namen ansprach, ohne dass sie sich zuvor vorgestellt hätten. Er ging zusammen mit Pater Andrew voraus in sein Büro, Jonah folgte, flankiert von den beiden Polizeibeamten. Ich selbst wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte; auf den Novizen zu warten wäre vermutlich zu auffällig gewesen, Francis wurde sicherlich bereits im Krankenhaus behandelt und William...nun, vielleicht sollte ich morgen noch einmal zu ihm gehen, auch wenn er mich wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wahrnehmen würde wie bei meinem letzten Besuch. Nur würde ich mich dieses Mal an die Regeln halten und mich abmelden, bevor ich das Kloster verließ; notfalls konnte ich immer noch vorgeben, Bruder Francis einen Krankenbesuch abstatten zu wollen, so wie ich es auch bei Jonah und William getan hatte.

Ich begann zu grübeln; möglicherweise war das gar keine schlechte Idee... Ich kannte den blonden Novizen kaum, hatte nur ein, zweimal mit ihm zusammen den Küchendienst verrichtet und während des Novizenunterrichts neben ihm gesessen, aber ansonsten wusste ich nichts über den Mann, dessen Zimmer ich am Morgen heimlich durchsucht hatte. Vielleicht war das meine einzige Chance, einen Hinweis darauf zu erlangen, ob er tatsächlich hinter dem feigen Anschlag auf William stand. Allein die Tatsache, dass er seinem Dialekt nach zu urteilen aus Nordirland stammte, von wo aus nach Williams Aussage auch der Drogenhändlerring operierte, den er und Jonah hatten auffliegen lassen, war noch kein Beweis. Jonah selbst klang so, als würden seine Wurzeln im Norden Englands liegen, dennoch hatte er sich genau diesen Ort ausgesucht, um hier sein Leben zu verbringen – warum sollte es bei Bruder Francis nicht ähnlich gewesen sein? Auch dass er erst nach Jonah und William ins Kloster eingetreten war, bestätigte die Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn nicht, sondern mochte ein bloßer Zufall sein. Es blieb dabei: Alles, was ich bisher über seine mögliche Verwicklung in diese Ereignisse wusste, hatte ich von Jonah erfahren und mir fehlten handfeste Beweise.

Jonah...

Unschlüssig wanderte ich den Gang auf und ab und dachte über meine Gespräche mit ihm nach. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er Bruder Francis geschubst und dadurch dessen Sturz durch die Glasplatte verursacht hatte? Es passte einfach nicht zu dem Bild des friedfertigen jungen Mönchs, der so sehr in seinem Glauben aufging, dass nichts anderes mehr für ihn zählte; wie ich es auch drehte und wendete – ich traute ihm eine solche Tat nicht zu. Andererseits galt das auch für alle anderen Ordensbrüder. Aber fest stand nun einmal, dass irgendjemand die Pralinen, die William zu sich genommen hatte, mit einem starken Nervengift versetzt hatte und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser jemand hier im Kloster lebte, war hoch.

Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und logisch an die Sache heranzugehen. Hätte ich ihn nicht gekannt, so wäre mein Verdacht vermutlich als erstes auf Jonah gefallen – immerhin war er es gewesen, der William die Pralinen gegeben hatte. Die zwei Männer kannten sich von früher, waren lange Zeit ein Paar gewesen und hatten wahrscheinlich auch bis vor ein paar Tagen noch einen engeren Umgang miteinander gepflegt, als allgemein unter Ordensleuten üblich war. Außerdem schien Jonah in der letzten Zeit eine gewisse emotionale Instabilität aufzuweisen – konnte etwas zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen sein, das ihn zu einer solchen Tat hätte treiben können? 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen; es war einfach unsinnig. Was für ein Motiv sollte Jonah haben? Gift war doch im allgemeinen eher bei eifersüchtigen Frauen die Waffe der Wahl...Ich stockte. Eifersucht. Wie oft hatte Jonah in den letzten Tagen mit mir über William gesprochen und über die Gefühle, die dieser angeblich für mich hegte? Immer wieder war er darauf zu sprechen gekommen, dass er mir heimlich sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfen würde; hatte mir eine Zeichnung von William geschenkt und mir immer wieder klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass dessen Interesse eindeutig dem eigenen Geschlecht galt. Hatte er nur testen wollen, ob und gegebenenfalls wie ich darauf reagierte? Hatte ich irgendetwas gesagt, was Jonahs Eifersucht hätte wecken und ihn zu einer solch hinterhältigen Tat animieren können? So lange ich auch nachsann, mir fiel nichts ein, das meinen Verdacht hätte bestätigen können. 

Nun...außer der Tatsache, dass er nach der Erkenntnis, dass William durch das Gift ins Koma gefallen war, völlig verstört seinen Beichtvater aufgesucht hatte. War da etwa ein mutmaßlicher Racheakt aus dem Ruder gelaufen und furchtbar schiefgegangen? Das Schreckensszenario, das in meinem Kopf Gestalt annahm, war nicht völlig abwegig – dennoch hatte ich mich immer auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen können wenn es darum ging, wem ich vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Und bei Jonah war ich mir sehr sicher, dass mein Bauchgefühl mich nicht im Stich ließ. Konnte ich es wagen, das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen und ihn möglichst subtil auf meine Verdachtsmomente anzusprechen? Seine Reaktion würde sicherlich Klarheit bringen, wie auch immer das Ergebnis ausfallen mochte. 

So unauffällig wie möglich trieb ich mich in einem Seitengang nahe der Klausur herum und wartete darauf, dass Jonah endlich von dem mutmaßlichen Verhör zurückkehrte, um sein Bett aufzusuchen. Als ich hörte, wie sich Schritte auf dem Steinboden näherten, drückte ich mich in eine dunkle Nische und verhielt mich mucksmäuschenstill. Drei Männer erschienen in dem Gang, alle bekleidet mit dem inzwischen so vertrauten Habit, wobei der erste von ihnen zusätzlich ein goldenes Kreuz über der Brust trug – Prior Lambert. Als sie näherkamen, erkannte ich auch Jonah und Pater Andrew; letzterer hielt den Novizen an einem Arm fest, als wolle er ihn stützen, was recht verwunderlich war, da der junge Mann nicht so wirkte, als benötige er Hilfe beim Laufen. Der Prior hielt die Glastür auf, die den Bereich der Klausur vom Rest des Klosters abtrennte, und ließ die beiden anderen Männer hindurchgehen. Langsam und immer darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu verursachen, der meine Anwesenheit verraten hätte, schlich ich bis zur Tür hinterher und spähte durch das Glas. Sie waren vor Jonahs Zelle stehen geblieben und warteten, bis er im Zimmer verschwunden war, woraufhin Prior Lambert einen Schlüsselbund aus den Untiefen seines Habits zutage förderte und die Tür verschloss. Dann kehrten die beiden Männer auch schon um und traten den Rückweg an, weshalb ich schnell wieder in der dunklen Nische verschwand. Meinen Plan, das Gespräch mit Jonah zu suchen, konnte ich mir jetzt wohl aus dem Kopf schlagen. Und ich vermutete bereits jetzt, dass ich ihn in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht mehr in der Kirche oder bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten sehen würde...


	30. Kapitel 29

Bereits am nächsten Morgen folgte eine offizielle Erklärung zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Nachdem das Frühstück beendet worden war, erhob sich Prior Lambert von seinem Platz und richtete das Wort an die anwesenden Brüder.

„Wie ihr vermutlich mitbekommen habt, wurde unser Bruder Francis gestern Abend durch einen schweren Sturz verletzt und musste zur Behandlung ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Möge der Herr ihm in seiner Güte eine rasche Genesung gewähren.“

Ein einstimmig gemurmeltes 'Amen' erklang aus den Reihen der Anwesenden, bevor der Prior fortfuhr.

„Bruder Francis hat geäußert, von Bruder Jonah gestoßen worden zu sein, weshalb wir uns verpflichtet sahen, die Polizei zu benachrichtigen. Zum Stand der Ermittlungen möchte ich mich hier nicht äußern, insbesondere möchte ich niemanden vorschnell verurteilen. Dennoch erforderten es die Umstände, Bruder Jonah bis zum Abschluss des Ermittlungsverfahrens unter Arrest zu stellen und ein Kontaktverbot zu verhängen, um die Ermittlungen nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Pater Andrew, Pater Christopher und ich selbst werden ihm als Ansprechpartner zur Seite stehen und ihm, sollte es notwendig werden, einen Rechtsbeistand vermitteln, aber wir hoffen natürlich alle, dass dies nicht erforderlich sein wird. Im Übrigen werden wir es so halten, dass derjenige, der für den Tischdienst eingeteilt ist, die Aufgabe übernimmt, Bruder Jonah etwas zu essen zu bringen. Heute morgen wäre das...“

Er setzte seine Brille ab und nahm eine Liste zur Hand, die er kurz überflog, bevor sein Blick auf mich traf.

„Doktor Watson. Wenden Sie sich doch bitte an Pater Andrew, er wird Sie dann begleiten.“

Nachdem der Prior seine Brille wieder auf der Nase platziert und den Anwesenden für ihre Aufmerksamkeit gedankt hatte, erhoben sich alle und gingen wieder ihrem gewohnten Tagesablauf nach, während ich mich in die Küche zurückzog, wo Bruder Elijah bereits begonnen hatte, für Bruder Jonah eine kleine Kanne Kräutertee nebst Tasse auf einem Tablett zu platzieren. Eine Schüssel Porridge folgte und wurde zum Abschluss mit drei aufgefächerten Apfelscheibchen garniert; es war eindeutig, dass der Koch dem Novizen mit dem liebevoll hergerichteten Frühstück eine Freude machen wollte.

„Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Jonah so etwas getan haben könnte“, knurrte er, schlug einen silbernen Esslöffel in eine Serviette ein und legte ihn neben die Schale.

„Dann glauben Sie, dass Bruder Francis lügt?“, fragte ich ihn, auf einmal ganz Ohr.

„Ich halte es wie der Herr Prior und werde niemanden vorschnell verurteilen. Aber würde man mich vor die Wahl stellen, wem von beiden ich eher glauben würde, dann müsste ich nicht lange zögern. - Und nun gehen Sie, John, sonst ist das Essen kalt bevor Sie die Küche verlassen haben.“

Die Worte Bruder Elijahs gaben mir zu denken. Durch seine Aufgabe kannte er die einzelnen Brüder vermutlich besser als so manch anderer – beim Kochen wurde nun einmal gerne geschwatzt. Und wenn er sich so eindeutig für Jonah aussprach und trotz aller Objektivität andeutete, dass er Francis zutraute, es mit der Wahrheit nicht so ernst zu nehmen...nun, vielleicht trog mich mein Bauchgefühl doch nicht. 

Durch die volle Teekanne war das Tablett erstaunlich schwer und ich war dankbar, Pater Andrew bereits auf dem Flur wartend anzutreffen und nicht noch bis zu seinem Büro laufen zu müssen.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er und nickte mir freundlich zu, „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Doktor Watson – Sie sind hierher gekommen, um Ruhe zu finden und stattdessen werden Sie mit den Abgründen der menschlichen Seele konfrontiert, wenn ich das einmal so ausdrücken darf.“

Bedrückt schüttelte er den Kopf und ging mir voraus; er schien in den letzten Tagen um Jahre gealtert zu sein, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte. Auch wenn er noch gestern Abend den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als habe er alles unter Kontrolle, so sah man ihm seine Erschöpfung nun doch deutlich an. 

„Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen“, erwiderte ich und sah zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf, „Die Dinge sind nun einmal so, wie sie sind – und ich bin dankbar, wenn ich wenigstens ein wenig von Nutzen sein kann, nachdem ich hier so herzlich aufgenommen wurde. Auch wenn ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, warum Jonah unter Arrest gestellt wurde.“

Der Pater nickte verständnisvoll.

„Sie und Bruder Jonah verstehen sich recht gut, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“, antwortete ich schlicht, „Und deswegen fällt es mir auch so schwer zu glauben, dass er in der Lage sein sollte, einen anderen Menschen vorsätzlich zu verletzen. Er muss doch irgendetwas zu den Vorwürfen gegen ihn gesagt haben...“

„John...Ich darf Sie doch John nennen? - Gut. Wie der Prior bereits gesagt hat, sind die Ermittlungen noch nicht abgeschlossen. Bruder Jonah ist noch gestern Nacht von der Polizei vernommen worden, die Befragung von Bruder Francis steht noch aus. Und bis eindeutig geklärt werden konnte, was gestern passiert ist, soll nichts zu diesem Thema nach außen dringen. Deswegen muss ich auch darauf bestehen, dass Sie nicht mit Bruder Jonah sprechen.“

„Ich dachte, es sollte niemand vorschnell verurteilt werden – und trotzdem sperrt man ihn ein, als stünde seine Schuld bereits fest. Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich schon wieder in Dinge einmische, die mich nichts anzugehen haben, aber das klingt für mich, als hätte die Vernehmung bereits mit einem eindeutigen Ergebnis geendet.“

Pater Andrew blieb stehen und musterte mich mit ernstem Blick, bevor er mir mit gesenkter Stimme antwortete.

„John, ich weiß, dass das alles für Sie schwer nachvollziehbar sein muss. Aber in diesem Fall blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als Bruder Jonah unter Arrest zu stellen. Die beiden Polizeibeamten waren nach all dem, was in den letzten Tagen in unserem Konvent geschehen ist, äußerst erpicht darauf, endlich Ergebnisse vorweisen zu können. Es ist nur der Intervention des Priors zu verdanken, dass Bruder Jonah nicht verhaftet wurde und deswegen müssen wir alles dafür tun, dass die Polizei ihre Entscheidung nicht noch einmal überdenkt. Wir sind zwar finanziell nicht gerade schlecht aufgestellt, aber es dürfte dennoch schwer werden, eine mögliche Kaution aufzubringen, sollte man Bruder Jonah anklagen – und ich muss Ihnen sicherlich nicht erklären, warum wir unbedingt zu verhindern suchen, dass ein junger Ordensbruder in Untersuchungshaft genommen wird.“

Ich schluckte. Ja, das erschloss sich mir durchaus.

„Ich werde ihn nicht ansprechen“, versprach ich und blieb stehen, bis der Pater den Schlüssel herausgesucht und mir Jonahs Zimmertür geöffnet hatte.

Ich entdeckte den Blonden nicht sofort, da er in einer Ecke des Raumes vor einem an der Wand hängenden hölzernen Kruzifix kniete und betete – wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Wieder begannen die Zweifel an mir zu nagen. Ich hatte ihn von Anfang an als sehr fromm erlebt, aber konnte es nicht ebenso gut sein, dass seine Abwendung vom Irdischen und die gleichzeitige Hinwendung zu Gott einen völlig anderen Hintergrund hatte? Schuldgefühle zum Beispiel? Oder den Wunsch, durch seinen extensiv zur Schau getragenen Glauben zu verbergen, dass auch er seine dunklen Seiten hatte, die zu kontrollieren ihm immer schwerer fiel? Hatte es Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass er zu einer solchen Tat fähig sein konnte? Nachdem er sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte, war er äußert unleidlich gewesen, aber andererseits stand er zu dieser Zeit auch unter massivem Alkoholeinfluss – und ich wusste ja aus meinen Kinder- und Jugendtagen nur zu gut, wie Alkohol einen Menschen verändern konnte. Gestern jedoch war er vollkommen nüchtern gewesen, da war ich mir absolut sicher.

Ich schalt mich selbst dafür, einem meiner engsten Vertrauten hier in diesem Kloster solche Dinge zu unterstellen, denn je länger ich ihn ansah, desto schwerer wurde mir das Herz. Ich begann zu verstehen, dass er kaum etwas anderes tun konnte, als sich in seine Gebete zu versenken, wollte er in dem kleinen Zimmer, das sonst kaum andere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten bot, geistig nicht völlig abstumpfen.

Als der Novize uns bemerkte, erhob er sich, kam auf uns zu, blieb kurz vor mir stehen und nahm mir das Tablett mit einer kurzen, stillen Verbeugung aus den Händen. Anstatt sich aber damit an den kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster zu setzen, blieb er stehen und wartete ab, ob Pater Andrew ihm noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Jener kündigte jedoch nur an, dass wir in zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück kommen würden und führte mich aus dem Raum.

Ich kümmerte mich während dieser Zeit um den Abwasch und kehrte im Anschluss zusammen mit dem Novizenmeister zurück zu Jonahs Zelle, um das Geschirr abzuholen. Wieder wurde die Übergabe des Tabletts von einer Verbeugung begleitet, die ich dieses Mal erwiderte. Kurz berührten sich unsere Hände und ich spürte, wie ein winziges Stück Papier zwischen meine Finger geschoben wurde, ließ mir allerdings wohlweislich nichts anmerken. Nur zu gerne hätte ich mit ihm gesprochen, doch sein eigenes Schweigen machte es mir relativ leicht, das meine zu wahren. Selbst als der Pater ihn fragte, ob er ins Bad wolle, nickte er nur, nahm ein sauberes Gewand und Waschutensilien aus dem Schrank und folgte seinem Lehrmeister in aller Stille hinaus auf den Flur, wo jener mich mit einem kurzen, aber herzlichen 'Danke, John' aus meiner Pflicht entließ.

Kaum war ich um die Ecke gebogen und damit außer Sichtweite, stellte ich das Tablett auf einem Fenstersims ab und entfaltete in Windeseile den kleinen Zettel, den der Blonde mir zugesteckt hatte. Seine Schrift war klein, das Schriftbild geradezu mädchenhaft – kein Vergleich zu dem Gekritzel, das ich selbst als meine Handschrift bezeichnete. Was mich aber viel mehr erstaunte als die äußere Form der Botschaft war ihr Inhalt. Jonah hatte nur einen einzigen Satz geschrieben, ja genaugenommen nur zwei Worte – und dennoch sagten sie so viel mehr, als eine ganze Abhandlung es hätte tun können:

Rette Sherlock.


	31. Kapitel 30

„Und jetzt wollen Sie Bruder Francis besuchen, verstehe ich das richtig?“

Der Prior lehnte sich in seinem antik anmutenden Stuhl zurück und blickte mich prüfend an, während ich mich weiterhin betont locker gab.

„Er ist doch noch immer im Krankenhaus, oder etwa nicht?“

„Ja natürlich, seine Wunden mussten genäht werden und er wird noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung bleiben müssen, obwohl er glücklicherweise nicht so schwer verletzt ist, wie es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Ich verstehe nur Ihr Ansinnen nicht so recht – dass Sie das Bedürfnis hatten, nach Bruder William zu sehen, nachdem Sie quasi Zeuge seiner Vergiftung waren und dafür gesorgt haben, dass er schnellstmöglich in medizinische Behandlung kommt, erschließt sich mir ja noch. Aber mit Bruder Francis hatten Sie doch kaum jemals näheren Kontakt, oder irre ich mich da?“

Ich räusperte mich unsicher, beschloss dann aber, es mit der Wahrheit zu versuchen.

„Ich würde den Besuch vermutlich damit verbinden, auch noch einmal kurz nach Bruder William zu sehen...Es ist genau so, wie Sie sagen, Herr Prior – ich war dabei, als er vergiftet wurde und irgendwie fühle ich mich für ihn verantwortlich...ich weiß, wie seltsam das für Sie klingen muss, aber...“

Prior Lambert schüttelte mit dem Kopf und unterbrach meine mühseligen Erklärungsversuche. 

„Nein, Dr Watson, das klingt überhaupt nicht seltsam. Auch wenn wir generell sehr viel Wert darauf legen, die Berührungspunkte zwischen unserem Konvent und...nun ja...der 'äußeren Welt', wenn Sie so wollen, nicht unnötig ausufern zu lassen, kann ich Ihre Intention durchaus nachvollziehen. Gerade Sie als Arzt haben sicherlich auch so etwas wie ein berufliches Interesse, wenn Sie in einen solchen Fall involviert werden...“

Er seufzte und sah auf den Wandkalender, der neben dem Fenster an der Wand hing. 

„Das ist Ihre letzte Woche hier bei uns, richtig?“

Als er diese Tatsache so deutlich aussprach, wurde mir zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder bewusst, dass ich hier nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum als Gast verweilte – und dass meine Zeit sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende näherte. Würde ich danach noch weiterhin Kontakt zu Jonah und all den anderen liebgewonnen Menschen halten können? Vorausgesetzt, Jonah war tatsächlich der, der er zu sein vorgab...aber daran konnte ich im Moment nicht ernsthaft zweifeln. All diese Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, als ich die Frage des Priors mit einem traurigen Nicken beantwortete.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie diese ganzen schlimmen Dinge miterleben mussten, die sich hier in den letzten Wochen zugetragen haben.“ 

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

„Normalerweise ist es hier friedlicher. Vielleicht sollten Sie in der Weihnachtszeit noch einmal zu uns zurückkehren und uns eine zweite Chance geben, damit wir uns von unserer besten Seite zeigen können.“

Auch ich musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen.

„Ich komme gerne auf Ihre Einladung zurück. Auch wenn ich das, was ich gesucht habe, längst gefunden habe.“

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er mich, als wartete er auf eine weitere Erklärung, ohne mich jedoch dazu drängen zu wollen, eine solche abzugeben.

„Gemeinschaft“, ergänzte ich. „Einen solchen Zusammenhalt kannte ich bisher nur aus der Armee. Und ich glaube, das ist es, was mir seitdem immer gefehlt hat.“

Der Prior nickte verständnisvoll.

„Es freut mich, dass wir Ihnen dieses Gefühl für eine kurze Zeit zurückgeben konnten.“

Einen Moment lang schwiegen wir beide, dann ergriff der Ordensobere erneut das Wort.

„Richten Sie Bruder Francis unsere Genesungswünsche aus. Und natürlich auch Bruder William, selbst wenn er davon vielleicht nichts mitbekommt“, fügte er, fast ein wenig unsicher, hinzu.

„Das werde ich“, versprach ich und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Wir erwarten Sie zur Vesper zurück!“, rief er mir noch hinterher und grinste breit, als ich daraufhin scherzhaft salutierte.

Das Gespräch war entspannter verlaufen, als ich jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte und so machte ich mich kurz vor dem Mittag auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus.

*

Zielsicher steuerte ich zunächst die Intensivstation an – Jonahs Nachricht hatte mich zu sehr verunsichert, als dass ich die nötige Ruhe gehabt hätte, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Bruder Francis zu führen, bevor ich sicher sein konnte, dass es Bruder William gut ging. Nun ja, so gut es einem Mann, der unter der Einwirkung eines unbekannten Giftes im Koma lag, eben gehen konnte...

Dieses Mal musste ich nicht klingeln, um Zutritt zur Station zu erbitten, da das kleine Büro neben der Tür heute besetzt war.

„Ich möchte zu Sherlock Holmes“, bat ich und griff schon nach dem Stift, um mich in das ausliegende Besucherbuch einzutragen, als die diensthabende Schwester mir eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte, um mich davon abzuhalten.

„Könnten Sie bitte ein anderes Mal wiederkommen? Mr Holmes hat gerade einen Besucher und ich denke nicht, dass Sie da jetzt reingehen sollten...“

„Warum nicht? Ist sein Bruder bei ihm?“

„Nein, nicht sein Bruder...ein Priester.“

„Ein Priester? Warum? Er liegt doch noch immer im Koma, wieso sollte...“

Die Schwester warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu und endlich verstand ich.

„Um ihm die Sterbesakramente zu spenden.“

Sie nickte nur.

„Aber hat sich sein Zustand denn so drastisch verschlechtert? Oder hat seine Familie entschieden...“

...die Geräte abzustellen? Für eine solche Entscheidung war es meiner Meinung nach noch viel zu früh. Sherlock war jung und körperlich fit, seine Überlebenschancen konnten nicht so schlecht sein, wie man mir hier weismachen wollte. Ich stürmte zurück in die Eingangshalle und zu den öffentlichen Telefonen; mein Handy lag schließlich noch immer in meiner Wohnung in London, wo ich es anlässlich meines Klosteraufenthaltes zurückgelassen hatte. Erst als ich den Finger zum wählen erhoben hatte, fiel mir ein, dass ich die Nummer von Mycroft Holmes überhaupt nicht besaß. Und jemand wie er stand natürlich nicht im Telefonbuch. Mir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich ließ mich ins Kloster durchstellen.

„Hier ist John Watson“, meldete ich mich atemlos, „Könnte ich bitte Prior Lambert sprechen? Oder Pater Andrew? Es ist wichtig!“

„Es tut mir leid, aber der Herr Prior ist momentan in einer Besprechung und Pater Andrew unterrichtet gerade, da würde ich ihn nur ungern stören...“

„BITTE!“ schrie ich in den Hörer, „Es geht vielleicht um Leben und Tod!“

„Einen Moment bitte.“

Etwa eine Minute später meldete sich der Pater am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„John, was ist los? Mir wurde gesagt, Sie seien im Krankenhaus...“

„Bin ich auch, aber hier gehen Dinge vor sich, die mir größte Sorgen bereiten....“

„Ist etwas mit Bruder William?“ unterbrach er mich, kaum dass ich zu einer Erklärung angesetzt hatte. Seine Stimme klang jetzt ebenso besorgt wie meine.

„Pater, ich würde Sie nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wirklich von entscheidender Bedeutung wäre – haben Sie eine Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu Mycroft Holmes herzustellen?“

Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Warum fragen Sie nach Mycroft Holmes?“

„Weil man mich nicht zu seinem Bruder lassen will, weil angeblich gerade ein Priester bei ihm ist um ihm die Sakramente zu spenden. Und nach meiner Begegnung mit Mycroft Holmes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Bruder Williams Familie war, die diesen Priester hat rufen lassen, deswegen habe ich die Befürchtung, dass...“

„Seine Familie ist nicht religiös, ich denke nicht, dass einer von ihnen auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, jemanden mit der Sakramentenspendung zu beauftragen. Solche Handlungen fallen bei einem Ordensbruder ja naturgemäß auch eher in die Zuständigkeit des Konvents...“

Dass Pater Andrew genauso besorgt klang wie ich selbst war für mich der entscheidende Punkt, der mich zum umgehenden Handeln trieb. Ich würde einen Weg finden, mir Zutritt zu Sherlocks Zimmer zu verschaffen.

„Ich muss auflegen“, murmelte ich und ließ den Hörer auf die Gabel fallen, nur um Sekunden später die Treppen in den fünften Stock hinauf zu laufen; selbst die Zeit, die ich mit dem Warten auf den Fahrstuhl verbracht hätte, erschien mir in diesem Moment zu kostbar. Keuchend und mit schweißnasser Stirn kam ich wieder vor der Krankenschwester zum Stehen, die vor dem Eingang zur Intensivstation Dienst tat. 

„Sie müssen mich zu Mr Holmes lassen, bitte, es ist ein Notfall!“

„Mr ...“

„Doktor Watson – und ich bitte Sie eindringlich, meinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Mr Holmes ist in größter Gefahr! Dieser Priester...“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Niemand hat einen Priester hierher bestellt! Da ist irgendjemand in seinem Zimmer, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach darauf aus ist, ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Mr Holmes liegt im Koma, weil jemand versucht hat, ihn zu töten – bitte lassen Sie nicht zu, dass es diesmal gelingt!“

Ohne zu zögern betätigte die Schwester den Summer und gewährte mir Zugang zur Station. Ich nickte ihr dankend zu und rannte dann den Flur hinunter bis zum Zimmer 5.11. Die Lamellenvorhänge vor dem Beobachtungsfenster waren zugezogen, sodass mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als das Zimmer zu betreten ohne zu wissen, was mich erwartete. Solche Situationen kannte ich zur Genüge aus meiner Armeezeit – allerdings war ich damals bewaffnet gewesen. Ich atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und öffnete so leise und unauffällig wie möglich die Tür. 

Mit dem Rücken zu mir stand ein hochgewachsener Mann mit auffallend gerader Körperhaltung und kurzen blonden Haaren, die er in einem strengen Seitenscheitel trug. Vor ihm, auf der Decke neben Sherlocks Beinen, lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, daneben befand sich ein kleines, goldenes Gefäß. Am auffälligsten war jedoch die Tatsache, dass der Mann den Habit der Ordensbrüder trug, ergänzt nur durch eine violette Stola, die um seine Schultern gelegt war. Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen. Jetzt bestand in meinen Augen kein Zweifel mehr daran, was hier geschah. Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgehend auf den Mann gestürzt, doch da er mich bisher nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, beschloss ich abzuwarten; es gefiel mir nicht, dass er so dicht bei Sherlock stand, wer konnte schon wissen, was er anstellen würde, sollte ich ihn angreifen. Er starrte mit gefalteten Händen auf seinen bewusstlosen Mitbruder hinab und ergriff dann mit einer langsamen, bedächtigen Bewegung das Gefäß, schraubte den Deckel ab, legte ihn auf den Nachttisch und trat wieder näher an das Bett heran. Langsam tauchte er seinen Daumen in die ölige Flüssigkeit und bezeichnete Stirn und Handflächen des jungen Mannes mit dem Kreuzeszeichen.

„Durch diese heilige Salbung helfe dir der Herr in seinem reichen Erbarmen, er stehe dir bei mit der Kraft des Heiligen Geistes. Der Herr, der dich von Sünden befreit, rette dich, in seiner Gnade richte er dich auf." 

Fast schon zärtlich strich er Sherlock danach durch die wirren Locken und ich wäre fast versucht gewesen, meinen Verdacht als unbegründet abzutun – hätte er sich nicht nach dem Auftragen des Salböls einen Latexhandschuh von den Händen gezogen und ihn eilig im Papierkorb entsorgt. Kurz zuvor hatte ich noch halb versteckt in dem kleinen Windfang hinter der Tür gestanden, aber jetzt stürzte ich nach vorne, packte den Mann am Kragen seines Habits und schleuderte ihn mit aller Macht gegen die Wand, wobei er einen gellenden Schmerzensschrei von sich gab, als sein Rücken mit einem lauten Krachen auf die harte Oberfläche traf. Vor Zorn fast von Sinnen starrte ich in die blauen Augen von Bruder Francis, der, obwohl er von dem Aufprall benommen war, seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzog.

„Immer wieder eine Freude, Sie zu sehen, Doktor“, nuschelte er und versuchte, sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, was mich allerdings nur dazu veranlasste, ihn mit dem Kopf erneut gegen den hellen Putz zu schmettern, der danach einen dunkelroten Blutfleck aufwies.

Als ich sicher war, dass zumindest für den Moment keine Gefahr von ihm ausging, ließ ich ihn kurz los, woraufhin er kraftlos zu Boden sackte, während ich an Sherlocks Bett trat, den Alarmknopf betätigte und versuchte, mit einer Handvoll Papiertücher aus einem Spender an der Wand so viel Öl wie möglich von seiner Haut zu entfernen. 

Nicht reiben, ermahnte ich mich selbst dabei immer wieder. Francis musste etwas verwendet haben, das seine potenziell tödliche Wirkung bereits bei bloßem Kontakt mit der Haut entfaltete – und Kontaktgifte durfte man niemals durch Reiben zu entfernen versuchen, weil man sie so nur noch tiefer in die Poren einmassierte und ihr Eindringen in den Blutkreislauf beschleunigte. 

Ich nahm eine Blumenvase von der Fensterbank, schüttete das abgestandene Wasser aus, füllte sie an dem kleinen Waschbecken an der Seite des Raumes erneut auf, gab etwas von der flüssigen Handseife aus dem an der Wand hängenden Spender dazu, um das Öl besser lösen zu können und goss das Wasser erst über seine Hände, dann über seine Stirn, immer darauf bedacht, weder die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken noch den Beatmungsschlauch zu berühren; keinesfalls durfte etwas von dem unbekannten Stoff in seinen Blutkreislauf oder an seine Schleimhäute geraten. Gerade als ich laut um Hilfe schreien wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Frauen – eine Schwester, eine Ärztin – , ein Pfleger und drei Männer in Polizeiuniform stürmten den Raum. Ich versuchte die Lage in zwei Sätzen zusammenzufassen und wurde daraufhin prompt vom medizinischen Personal beiseite geschubst, die Sherlocks Bett samt aller notwendigen Geräte in Windeseile aus dem Raum schoben, während die Polizeibeamten sich dem Ordensmann widmeten. Auch ich war jetzt wieder zu ihm hinübergelaufen und versuchte ihn erneut zu packen, was die anderen Männer jedoch verhinderten.

„Was hast du ihm verabreicht?“, schrie ich immer wieder, doch er lächelte daraufhin nur noch breiter als zuvor.

„Schweigen ist oft die beste Antwort, Doktor.“

Hätten die Polizisten ihn nicht abgeführt, hätte ich ihn vermutlich totgeschlagen. Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben war ich so beseelt von Hass gewesen wie in diesem Moment und gleichzeitig so ohnmächtig wie nie zuvor. Ich musste etwas tun, um meinen Zorn zu kanalisieren, sonst würde ich in diesem Zimmer alles kurz und klein schlagen. Mein Blick fiel auf das goldene Gefäß, das noch immer auf dem Nachttisch stand. Geistesgegenwärtig wickelte ich es in zwei weitere Tücher und rannte damit ins Schwesternzimmer, um mich nach dem Weg zum Labor zu erkundigen – wenn man wusste, was dem Öl beigemengt worden war, konnte man Sherlock vielleicht ein Gegengift verabreichen.

Nachdem ich alles getan hatte, was in meiner Macht stand, konnte ich nurmehr abwarten. Die Schwester, die mir zuvor Einlass gewährt hatte, kam zu mir, drückte mir einen Becher Tee in die Hand und setzte sich zu mir.

„Mr Holmes kann froh sein, einen Freund wie Sie zu haben.“

Ich konnte nichts darauf erwidern und starrte in die bräunliche Flüssigkeit in dem weißen Plastikbecher. Wenn es nur noch nicht zu spät war...Ein Gedanke beschäftigte mich dennoch:

„Wo kamen eigentlich die Polizisten so plötzlich her?“

Die zierliche Frau an meiner Seite zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sie deuteten an, dass jemand einen Mordanschlag auf Mr Holmes planen würde, deswegen habe ich die Polizei gerufen.“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als anerkennend zu lächeln und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Tee, bevor ich mich erschöpft zurücklehnte und für einen Moment die Augen schloss.


	32. Kapitel 31

Ich musste eingenickt sein, denn als ich die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, spürte ich sofort die Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen – neben mir saß Mycroft Holmes, den Griff seines Regenschirms in den Händen drehend und an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrend.

„Das Gift konnte vollständig entfernt werden. Für den Fall, dass es zuvor bereits Schaden angerichtet haben sollte, hat man ihm zur Sicherheit ein Antidot verabreicht. Vermutlich ist es Ihrem unverzüglichen Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass mein Bruder noch am Leben ist.“

So, wie er die Worte aussprach, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich als Kompliment gemeint waren oder Ausdruck seines allgegenwärtigen Zynismus. Das, was er nun jedoch sagte, ließ mich erstarren:

„Danke.“

Hatte er...? Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an, während er selbst keine Miene verzog. Ich schluckte und beschloss, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt war um die Frage zu stellen, die mir wie ein Eisklotz im Magen lag.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

Der ältere Mann seufzte und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, sah mich dabei allerdings nach wie vor nicht an.

„Er liegt noch immer im Koma. Sein Zustand ist unverändert.“

„Darf ich zu ihm?“

„Da Sie offenbar gerade zum zweiten Mal verhindert haben, dass mein kleiner Bruder einem Giftmord zum Opfer fällt, kann ich Ihnen diesen Wunsch wohl kaum abschlagen.“

Endlich sah er mich an. Ich schrak kurz zurück, als ich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen registrierte.

„Passen Sie auf ihn auf, Dr Watson. Versprechen Sie es mir.“

„Ich verspreche es.“

*

Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat ich das Zimmer, in dem es mit dem Mann, dem mein Herz gehörte, beinahe ein tragisches Ende genommen hätte. Jetzt allerdings lag er wieder in seinem Krankenbett, als hätten diese schlimmen Ereignisse nie stattgefunden. Alles schien wie vor ein paar Tagen. Das Dialysegerät filterte Giftstoffe aus seinem Blut, der Herzmonitor piepste monoton vor sich hin, das Beatmungsgerät zischte bedrohlich – und Sherlock lag still in seinem Bett und bekam von alledem nichts mit. Seine frisch gewaschenen Haare verteilten sich wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf herum auf dem weißen Kissen. Wären da nicht noch die Überreste des Blutfleckes an der hellen Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes gewesen, hätte man die Szenerie fast schon als friedlich bezeichnen können. Wenn man den Umstand außer Acht ließ, dass der blasse junge Mann nicht schlief, sondern für Außenstehende nicht sichtbar um sein Leben kämpfte. 

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich“, flüsterte ich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen sehnigen Unterarm. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die immer noch...Und du könntest mir meine Angst ganz einfach nehmen, weißt du das eigentlich? Du müsstest nur...aufwachen.“

Das letzte Wort war nicht mehr als Lufthauch und ebenso schwach wie sein Klang war seine Wirkung. Sherlocks Brust hob und senkte sich in dem Rhythmus, den das Beatmungsgerät vorgab und erst, als ich meine Hand über den Rippen ruhen ließ, konnte ich spüren, wie sein Herz schlug. Schwach, aber gleichmäßig. Hatte ich beim vorherigen Besuch noch gezögert, so schien es jetzt, als wolle mein Körper all das nachholen, was ihm beim letzten Mal versagt worden war; ich wollte ihn berühren, über seine Haut streichen, ihm durch die dunklen Locken fahren und seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Statt mich aber weiterhin meinen Träumen hinzugeben, die ohnehin niemals wahr werden würden, besann ich mich eines besseren und begann zu reden. Ich erzählte Sherlock von allem, was seit seinem unfreiwilligen Weggang im Kloster geschehen war, von Jonahs 'Ausflug' in den Ort, der in den Dornbüschen vor der Mauer geendet hatte, von seinem Verdacht gegen Bruder Francis, von meinen Ermittlungen – wobei ich wohlweislich die Tatsache unerwähnt ließ, dass ich dabei auch einen Blick auf Sherlocks Unterwäsche geworfen hatte – und von Francis' 'Unfall', der offenkundig nur dem Zweck gedient hatte, sich auf perfide Weise Zugang zu eben jenem Krankenhaus zu verschaffen, in dem sich, wie er sicherlich gewusst hatte, auch sein Mitbruder befand.

Bisher hatte ich in meiner Erzählung einen Großteil des Gespräches verschwiegen, das ich mit Jonah in dem Meditationsraum auf dem Dachboden geführt hatte, doch wollte ich Sherlock auch meine diesbezüglichen Gedanken nicht länger verheimlichen.

„Jonah hat mir erzählt, warum du ins Kloster eingetreten bist. Dass du ihn beschützen wolltest. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich dich dafür bewundere, dass du bereit warst, ein solches Opfer für ihn zu bringen...Nur frage ich mich...nun ja...jetzt, wo das – hoffentlich! - alles vorbei ist und Jonah nicht mehr in Gefahr ist...ob du wieder ins Kloster zurückkehren wirst oder ob du...also...ich weiß nicht...wieder ein 'normales' Leben führen willst...?“

Mit einem Partner, zum Beispiel? Jemandem, der dir die Geborgenheit schenken kann, nach der du dich sehnst? 

Hätte ich behauptet, dass es mir ohnehin egal wäre, ob mein Partner Interesse an sexueller Interaktion hätte, es wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Aber kam es auf so etwas denn überhaupt noch an, wenn man sich sicher war, den Richtigen gefunden zu haben? Ein einziger Blick auf seinen zierlichen Körper genügte, um mir erneut Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen, aber wer sagte denn, dass man immer bis zum Äußersten gehen musste? Im Moment hätte es mir schon genügt, einfach nur seine Stimme zu hören oder ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie einen die äußeren Umstände dazu bewegen können, das eigene Leben noch einmal komplett zu überdenken und alles in Frage zu stellen... 

Ich schaute auf meine Armbanduhr – es war kurz vor 17 Uhr. 

„Hey Sherlock“, setzte ich noch einmal an und strich ihm über den nackten Unterarm, „Eigentlich sollte ich um halb sechs wieder im Kloster sein...deinetwegen komme ich jetzt zu spät.“

Ich wollte es scherzhaft klingen lassen, aber es gelang mir einfach nicht; ein einziger Blick auf den reglosen Körper vor mir genügte, um jeden Anflug eines Lächelns von meinen Lippen zu wischen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte ich mich weiter vor und vergrub das Gesicht in den Falten seines Krankenhaushemdes, spürte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag und die Wärme seines Körpers.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein“, flüsterte ich und klammerte mich an ihn, als könne ich ihn dadurch dem drohenden Tod entreißen. Ich lauschte immer weiter dem Schlagen seines Herzens, wurde langsam immer ruhiger, bis ich irgendwann völlig erschöpft an seine Brust geschmiegt einschlief.

*

Etwas hatte mich geweckt, doch ich konnte nicht einordnen, was es war. Auch wenn mein Nacken schmerzte, wollte ich den Kopf nicht anheben, denn das bedeutete, dass ich den direkten Körperkontakt mit Sherlock unterbrechen musste. War es ein Geräusch gewesen, das ich gehört hatte? Etwas, das ich gesehen hatte, das mein Hirn aber noch nicht verarbeiten konnte? Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich realisierte, was sich verändert hatte. Es war kein Geräusch und es waren auch nicht die der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit geschuldeten veränderten Lichtverhältnisse – es war die Hand, die auf meinen Haaren ruhte. Sherlocks Hand.

„Oh mein Gott....“, hauchte ich, so überwältigt, dass mir Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, wobei allerdings seine Hand wieder zurück auf die Decke rutschte und dort liegen blieb, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Fast fürchtete ich, mir das alles nur eingebildet zu haben, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Seine Hand hatte auf meinem Kopf gelegen und niemand sonst konnte sie dort abgelegt haben. Ich ergriff sie und durchbohrte ihn geradezu mit meinem Blick.

„Sherlock, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du mich hören kannst. Bitte, gib mir ein Zeichen, dass du wach bist...“

Nichts geschah. Seine Hand lag schlaff in der meinen und seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Aber ich gab nicht auf. 

„Sherlock, ich bin's, John! Ich bin bei dir. Komm zurück, ich halte dich. Niemand kann dir mehr wehtun. Komm schon, wach auf!“

Ich hob seine Hand an meine Lippen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Knöchel seiner Finger.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe, als ich das letzte Mal hier bei dir war? Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort genau so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Nur würde ich es dir gerne noch einmal sagen, wenn du wach bist. Kannst du mir diesen Gefallen tun, hm? Wach auf, dann wird alles wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir...“

Ich starrte ihn an, als könne ich ihn so dazu bringen, die Augen zu öffnen, doch die Reaktion war dieselbe wie schon zuvor: Es gab keine. Fast war ich soweit, dass ich aufgeben wollte, doch dann geschah das Wunder, auf das ich so lange gehofft hatte: Ganz sanft, fast schon zärtlich, schlossen sich sein Zeigefinger und sein Mittelfinger um meine Hand. Die Berührung war kaum zu spüren, so schwach war sie, aber sie war eindeutig da. Ebenso wie das minimale Erzittern seiner Wimpern, sanft wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings – ein Blinzeln, und man hätte diesen wunderbaren Moment verpasst. So lange ich konnte, genoss ich das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass meinen ganzen Körper durchströmte, als ich Zeuge seines langsamen Erwachens wurde; es sollte Stunden dauern, bis ich es wagte, mich von ihm loszureißen, damit er seine Kräfte schonen konnte. Es fiel mir zunächst schwer, ihn wieder allein zu lassen, aber das Wissen, dass er auf dem Wege der Besserung war und dass jetzt alles gut werden konnte, machte es mir wiederum ungleich leichter, zu meinem Auto zurückzukehren und zum Kloster zurückzufahren, nachdem die diensthabende Schwester mich zum wiederholten Male darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass die Besuchszeit seit langem abgelaufen war und ich Mr. Holmes nun doch bitte endlich ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen möge. Mittlerweile war es nach 22 Uhr und man würde im Konvent nicht sonderlich erfreut über meine Verspätung sein. Andererseits: Wenn man so gute Nachrichten überbrachte, durfte man sich auch einmal verspäten.

Diesmal wurde ich nicht erwartet. Das Kloster lag in nächtlichem Schweigen da und auch die Pforte war nicht besetzt. Dennoch dachte ich nicht weiter nach und betätigte mehrfach kurz hintereinander die Klingel, bis ich sah, dass in einem entfernten Gang das Licht eingeschaltet wurde und eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt sich langsamen Schrittes auf die Tür zubewegte und sie einen Spaltbreit öffnete. Freudestrahlend blickte ich in das Gesicht von Bruder Elijah, der sich erst ein wenig griesgrämig den Schlaf aus den Augen wischte und mich dann überrascht musterte.

„Dr Watson...“

Kaum dass er mir die Tür geöffnet hatte, musste ich die gute Nachricht auch schon herausschreien; ich konnte keine Sekunde länger abwarten:

„ER IST AUFGEWACHT!“


	33. Kapitel 32

Bruder Elijah hatte umgehend den Prior über die neuesten Ereignisse in Kenntnis gesetzt, der die guten Nachrichten noch während der Vigil verkündete, verbunden mit der Aufforderung, weiter für Bruder William zu beten, damit er sich rasch von seinen Verletzungen erholen und wieder vollständig genesen möge. Bruder Francis hingegen erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Ob sich wohl inzwischen herumgesprochen hatte, dass er einen Mordanschlag auf seinen Mitbruder unternommen hatte und vermutlich auch hinter den vergifteten Pralinen steckte? Unauffällig sah ich mich um und entdeckte Jonah in einer der hinteren Reihen des Chorgestühls – dass er wieder auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz saß, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn fallen gelassen worden waren. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. In den wenigen Stunden meiner Abwesenheit schien sich einiges getan zu haben. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, Jonah nach Abschluss des nächtlichen Gebetes noch einmal anzusprechen, doch er schien meine Gedanken bereits erraten zu haben und flüsterte mir im Vorbeigehen ein leises, aber von einem Lächeln begleitetes „Morgen“ zu. Ich begab mich zurück in mein Zimmer, fest davon überzeugt, dass ich nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages kein Auge zutun würde – kaum hatte jedoch mein Kopf das Kissen berührt, fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen fing mich Jonah direkt nach der Morgenmesse auf dem Flur ab und nahm mich beiseite.

„Erzähl' mir alles!“, drängte er mit leuchtenden Augen und lauschte gebannt meinem Bericht der gestrigen Ereignisse, wobei er sich immer wieder vor Erstaunen oder – als ich ihm von Bruder Francis' Anschlag auf Sherlock erzählte – auch Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich“, hauchte er, nachdem ich geendet hatte, „Dann hast du ihm ja schon zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet!“

„Zum dritten?“ fragte ich einigermaßen verwirrt.

„Na ja...“, erwiderte er zögerlich, „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aufgewacht...“

„So ein Unfug“, konterte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt. Ich wollte nicht grob zu ihm sein, aber Lob für etwas anzunehmen, das nicht mein Verdienst war, lag nicht in meiner Natur. So schnell wie möglich versuchte ich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Und du bist jetzt also vollständig rehabilitiert?“

„Besser noch!“

Über Jonahs Gesicht huschte ein verschmitztes Grinsen, bevor er sich verschwörerisch zu mir herüberbeugte.

„Mein Noviziat endet übernächste Woche und ich möchte mich danach weiterhin an den Orden binden. Dazu ist es allerdings erforderlich, dass die anderen Brüder und der Prior ihre Zustimmung erteilen. Die Abstimmung hätte eigentlich längst stattfinden sollen, aber durch das ganze Chaos in den letzten Wochen hat sich alles verzögert, sodass sie erst heute Nachmittag zusammentreten und ihre Entscheidung treffen werden. Wenn alles gut geht, werden sie mir heute Abend mitteilen, wie sie sich entschieden haben.“

Der Blonde wirkte äußert nervös, was angesichts der zuvor gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe auch durchaus verständlich war. Aber würden sich die Brüder bei ihrer Entscheidung tatsächlich von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage leiten lassen und diese zum Anlass nehmen, ihm die vollständige Aufnahme in den Orden zu verweigern? Ich konnte nur mit ihm hoffen, dass dem nicht so sein würde.

„Gehst du Sherlock heute wieder besuchen?“

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich war gestern schon länger bei ihm, als es von den Ärzten und Schwestern gutgeheißen wurde, das wurde mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Ich sollte ihm wohl heute lieber etwas Ruhe gönnen, vielleicht darf ich mich dann morgen noch einmal im Krankenhaus blicken lassen, ohne dass man mir von allen Seiten kritische Blicke zuwirft. Und sicherlich kann ich ihm dann auch gleich die gute Nachricht überbringen, dass du bald ein voll ordinierter Mönch sein wirst – es sei denn, du möchtest das lieber selbst tun. Ich kann dich gerne mitnehmen, wenn du es willst...“

In einer fast schon zärtlichen Geste nahm Jonah meine Hände in die seinen und sah mir in die Augen; sein Blick war so voller Sanftheit, dass ich es kaum aushielt.

„John – es war deine Gegenwart, die ihn aus dem Koma zurückgeholt hat, deine Nähe, der Klang deiner Stimme...Du bist derjenige, den er jetzt braucht. Nicht ich. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und sie ist auf dich gefallen.“

Abwehrend schüttelte ich den Kopf, wollte nicht wahrhaben, was Jonah mir zu sagen versuchte. Sollte das tatsächlich den Tatsachen entsprechen, würde es alles verändern – nicht nur Sherlock würde dann seine weitere Lebensplanung neu überdenken müssen, sondern natürlich auch ich selbst. So sehr ich mich auch nach seiner Nähe sehnte, quälte mich dennoch die Frage, ob ich überhaupt für eine Beziehung bereit war. Und was würde aus Jonah und seiner Freundschaft zu Sherlock werden? Selbst wenn ein Leben als Ordensbruder das war, wonach er sich sehnte, so würde es ihn doch sicherlich einiges an Kraft kosten, zu akzeptieren, dass sein Ex-Freund, der immer an seiner Seite gestanden und ihn beschützt hatte, dann einen neuen Lebensmittelpunkt haben würde, weit weg von ihm – noch dazu mit einem Menschen, mit dem ihn selbst einige aufreibende Erlebnisse verbanden. Sie könnten einander vermutlich nur noch äußerst selten sehen und...

„Ich bin dir nicht böse“, flüsterte der Novize, als sei er sich meiner Zweifel nur zu bewusst und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich möchte nur, dass ihr zwei so glücklich werdet, wie ihr es verdient.“

„Aber...was ist mit dir?“

„Ich hatte eine wunderschöne Zeit mit Sherlock, die ich niemals vergessen werde und er wird immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen – aber das ist nicht das Leben, das für mich bestimmt ist. Ich gehöre hier her. Hier bin ich glücklich. Und ich möchte, dass Sherlock auch glücklich ist. Ebenso wie du.“

Von seinen Worten zutiefst gerührt, wusste ich nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte und nickte nur stumm an seiner Schulter. Eine Hürde war genommen – jetzt galt es jedoch zu klären, was genau eigentlich Sherlocks Wille war. Aber solange er noch in einem so schlechten gesundheitlichen Zustand war, brauchte ich mir darüber wohl keine Gedanken machen.

Als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen, löste sich Jonah von mir.

„Warte kurz hier!“, bat er und huschte den Gang hinunter in Richtung seines Zimmers. Er kehrte nur wenig später mit einem ledergebundenen Buch zurück, das so wirkte, als sei es schon oft und gerne gelesen worden.

„Kannst du ihm das bitte von mir geben, wenn du ihn morgen besuchen gehst?“

Ich nahm das Geschenk von ihm entgegen und las erstaunt den in goldenen Lettern geprägten Titel.

„Detektivgeschichten?“ 

„Ich habe dieses Buch als Kind geliebt und selbst als Erwachsener noch oft darin gelesen – ich denke, ihm wird es gefallen. Und bitte grüß' ihn ganz herzlich von mir. Ich seh' dich beim Frühstück!“, rief er mir noch zu, dann war er auch schon wieder um die Ecke verschwunden.

*

Nach einem angenehm ereignislosen Tag war ich vor der Vesper noch einmal in den Garten gegangen, um nach den Bienen zu schauen. Viel war zu dieser Zeit des Jahres nicht mehr zu tun, aber ich wollte mich dennoch regelmäßig davon überzeugen, dass es den kleinen Tierchen gut ging. Was wohl mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn Sherlock nicht mehr ins Kloster zurückkehren würde? Auf meinem Rückweg stieß ich im Kreuzgang auf Jonah, der unruhig hin und her schritt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Kurz sah er auf, als er mich bemerkte, hielt aber nicht in seiner Bewegung inne. Seine Nervosität war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen.

„Wartest du noch auf die Entscheidung des Konvents?“

„Hmm...“

So einsilbig kannte ich ihn nicht; er schien wirklich besorgt zu sein und ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich ihm seine Sorge nehmen konnte, hatte ich doch selbst keine Ahnung davon, nach welchen Kriterien die Ordensmänner über die Aufnahme eines neuen Mitbruders in ihre Reihen entschieden. Das Einzige, das ich tun konnte, war, ihn ein wenig abzulenken, indem ich mit ihm über unverfängliche Themen wie die Schönheit der Natur im Herbst, über die Faszination, die Sherlocks Bienen auf mich ausübten und über die beeindruckende Architektur des Klosters sprach. Jonah musste die Intention hinter diesem Gespräch längst bemerkt haben, ließ sich aber bereitwillig darauf ein. Gerade hatte er meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein von Ast zu Ast springendes Eichhörnchen gelenkt, als hinter uns im Gang Schritte erklangen. Schlagartig versteifte sich die Haltung des Novizen und er drehte sich ängstlich zu Prior Lambert um, der sich uns rasch näherte, bis er und Jonah sich direkt gegenüberstanden.

Der Prior sagte zunächst kein Wort und blickte den jungen Mann vor sich nur durchdringend an, bis sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl und er ihm die rechte Hand entgegenstreckte. 

„Wenn es noch immer dein Wille ist, dann darfst du am Sonntag in drei Wochen deine zeitliche Profess ablegen.“

Überglücklich hauchte der Blonde ein leises 'Danke', ergriff die dargebotene Hand und verneigte sich sogar kurz. Freundschaftlich klopfte ihm der ältere Mann auf die Schulter und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als sei die frohe Kunde für ihn nur eine Formalität gewesen; seinem beschwingten Schritt war aber durchaus anzusehen, dass auch er sich sehr über die Entscheidung freute.

Jonah hatte sich währenddessen nicht vom Fleck bewegt und stand noch immer da wie vom Donner gerührt. Als ich das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen sah, wollte ich ihn schon entsetzt fragen, was los sei, bis ich merkte, dass es Freudentränen waren.

„Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder so etwas wie eine Familie“, flüsterte er gerührt, bevor er sich aufrichtete, seinen Habit glattstrich und kampfeslustig das Kinn in die Luft reckte. 

„Meine Brüder sollen ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Und Sie, Dr Watson -“

Er wandte sich mir zu und bohrte mir einen Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„-sehen zu, dass Sie am Tag meiner Profess anwesend sind und nicht in der Notaufnahme Ihres Krankenhauses herumlaufen!“

Ich nahm Haltung an und salutierte grinsend.

„Sehr wohl, ehrwürdiger Bruder!“


	34. Kapitel 33

Seit die Entscheidung des Konvents feststand, wirkte Jonah wie ausgewechselt – endlich waren Angst und Trauer von ihm gewichen und sein altes, lebenslustiges Ich kam wieder deutlich zum Vorschein. Ihm schien alles viel leichter von der Hand zu gehen, jetzt, wo es so aussah, als würde sich endlich alles zum Guten wenden. Wenn Sherlock jetzt noch vollständig genesen würde, dann wäre sein Leben nahezu perfekt, da war ich mir sicher.

Nachdem ich mich nach dem Mittagessen ordnungsgemäß abgemeldet hatte, machte ich mich mit zahlreichen guten Wünschen für den Erkrankten auf den Weg in die Klinik. Auch dieses Mal wurde ich nicht sofort zu Sherlock vorgelassen, sondern musste einen Moment lang in dem kleinen Wartebereich vor dem Eingang der Station verharren. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kam Mycroft Holmes den Flur hinunter und schien ein wenig erstaunt darüber, mich schon wieder in der Klinik zu sehen. Kurz musterte er mich von Kopf bis Fuß, dann hielt er mir jedoch die Hand hin.

„Sie wollen ihn besuchen?“, fragte er ohne weitere Begrüßung.

Ich räusperte mich verlegen.

„Ja, wenn nichts dagegen spricht...?“

„Nun...“

Der Mann, den sonst nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, zögerte auffallend. War es dann vielleicht doch ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass Sherlock noch immer intensivmedizinisch betreut wurde, obwohl er eigentlich das Gröbste hinter sich haben sollte, nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte? Ich versuchte mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“

„Beherrschen Sie die Gebärdensprache, Dr Watson?“

„Ein wenig, aber...ich verstehe nicht, was das jetzt zur Sache tut.“

„Falls Sie beabsichtigen, mit meinem Bruder zu kommunizieren, werden Sie diese Fähigkeit benötigen – oder einen entsprechenden Übersetzer.“

„Was soll das heißen?“ fragte ich atemlos; mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.

„Er wurde gestern morgen extubiert und dabei wurde eine Schädigung der Stimmbänder und des Kehlkopfes festgestellt, die offenbar durch das Gift verursacht wurde und die es ihm derzeit unmöglich macht, etwas anderes als unverständliche Laute von sich zu geben.“

„Und ist diese Schädigung...“

„Irreparabel? Das lässt sich im Moment noch nicht feststellen. Wir werden abwarten müssen, ob sich seine Stimmbänder wieder regenerieren, aber ich will Sie nicht in falschen Hoffnungen wiegen – seine Ärzte sind der Ansicht, dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn er sich ohne jegliche Spätfolgen von seinen Verletzungen erholen würde. Aber für Wunder sind wohl eher Ihre derzeitigen Gastgeber zuständig, ich persönlich muss in dieser Hinsicht passen.“

Es fühlte sich an, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden. Heftige Übelkeit überkam mich und ich wollte am liebsten davonlaufen, zwang mich aber, so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben und mir meine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass mein Gegenüber genau merkte, was in mir vorging. Endlich sprach er die Worte, die mich aus meiner Schockstarre erlösen sollten:

„Wenn Sie zu ihm gehen möchten – nur zu.“

„Danke.“

Ich nickte ihm kurz zu und schlich dann mit hängenden Schultern zu Sherlocks Krankenzimmer hinüber. Kurz bevor ich die Klinke herunterdrücken konnte, rief Mycroft mich allerdings noch einmal zurück.

„Stehen Sie eigentlich noch in engerem Kontakt zu Mr Trevor?“

„Wem?“

Der Name sagte mir beim besten Willen nichts.

„Bruder Jonah“, erklärte er und malte dabei mit seinen klauenähnlichen Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft, während er die Augen verdrehte, als halte er den Brauch, zu Beginn des Noviziates einen Ordensnamen zu wählen, für eine der größten Dummheiten, die ihm jemals untergekommen waren.

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Es wäre hilfreich, wenn Sie Sherlocks Zustand ihm gegenüber nicht allzu dramatisch darstellen würden.“

„Soll ich ihn vielleicht anlügen?“

„Je mehr Selbstvorwürfe er sich wegen dieses...Vorfalls macht, umso unvorsichtiger wird er. Und solange wir nicht sicher sein können, dass die Gefahr endgültig gebannt ist, wäre es sicherlich das Beste, wenn er in seinem Kloster bleiben und für unser aller Seelenheil beten würde, nicht wahr?“

Der abwertende Unterton, der in der Stimme des Regierungsbeamten lag, machte mich wütend, aber ich wollte jetzt keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Wenn er doch nur endlich gehen würde!

Als habe er meine stumme Aufforderung vernommen, nickte er mir ein letztes Mal zu und verließ, seinen Regenschirm schwingend, die Station.

An den Anblick, der mich in dem lichtdurchfluteten Raum empfing, in dem Sherlock in seinem Krankenbett lag, hatte ich mich auch jetzt noch nicht gewöhnt. Zu irreal fühlte es sich an, diesen starken Mann so schwach und hilfebedürftig zu sehen. Immerhin konnte er jetzt wieder selbstständig atmen; man freut sich ja über jede Kleinigkeit, ging es mir in einem Anflug von Zynismus durch den Kopf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem stetigen Rhythmus, begleitet vom gleichmäßigen Piepen des Herzmonitors. Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben seinem Bett Platz. 

„Hallo Sherlock“, flüsterte ich und griff ein wenig unschlüssig nach seiner Hand. 

Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, aber er sollte wissen, dass ich bei ihm war. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die Augen aufschlug und ein wenig gegen das helle Sonnenlicht anblinzelte. Als er mich direkt ansah, verzog er die Lippen zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und drehte seinen linken Unterarm ganz leicht, sodass meine Hand nun direkt in seiner lag; seine Bewegungen waren noch recht schwerfällig, aber es gelang ihm, seine Finger um die meinen zu schließen. Von dieser Geste ermutigt tat ich es ihm gleich und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Es war schön, einfach miteinander zu schweigen und nur durch die Berührung unserer Hände zu kommunizieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten wir den ganzen Nachmittag einfach so verharrt, wäre Sherlock nicht plötzlich von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt worden. Ich stützte ihn und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, damit er sich nicht verschluckte.

„Hier, trink etwas“, forderte ich ihn auf, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen war und hielt ihm ein Wasserglas hin, das auf seinem Nachttisch gestanden hatte. Er jedoch schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wollte ablehnen, brachte dabei aber nur ein tonloses Krächzen zustande. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er auf seinen Hals deutete, erneut den Kopf schüttelte und die Schultern zuckte. Man sah ihm regelrecht an, wie kurz davor er war, an diesem Handikap zu verzweifeln. Ich entschied mich, den ersten Schritt zu machen und begann ihm unter Verwendung der Gebärdensprache mitzuteilen, dass wir auf diese Weise miteinander kommunizieren könnten. Die ersten Versuche waren noch recht holprig und ich war mir sicher, den einen oder anderen Fehler gemacht zu haben, aber Sherlock schien mich zu verstehen. Natürlich hätte ich auch einfach mit ihm sprechen können, sein Gehör war schließlich nicht beeinträchtigt. Dennoch wollte ich unbedingt, dass er sah, wie sehr ich mich bemühte; wollte, dass er wusste, dass er es mir wert war, nicht den einfachsten Weg zu wählen.

Seine verkrampften Gliedmaßen begannen sich zu lockern und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, woraufhin ich das Kopfteil seines Bettes ein Stück weit nach oben stellte und sein Kissen richtete, um es ihm bequemer zu machen. Erleichtert seufzte er, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen an sein Kinn, von wo aus er sie nach unten und von sich weg führte – 'Danke'.

Zu gerne hätte ich mit ihm über die Zukunft gesprochen. Ich hatte so viele Fragen und er allein hätte sie mir beantworten können – aber wie sollte das gehen? Sollte ich ihn in Gebärdensprache fragen, was er nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus tun wollte? Ob er zurück ins Kloster gehen würde? Oder ob er...mit mir... So gerne ich es gewusst hätte – jetzt war wohl einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Abgesehen davon, dass mir die Gebärde für 'Kloster' nicht bekannt war und ich, wenn ich ehrlich war, zu feige war, diese Frage laut auszusprechen, aus Angst, eine unerwünschte Antwort zu bekommen.

Ganz unverfänglich fragte ich ihn stattdessen, ob er im Krankenhaus weiter behandelt werden würde oder außerhalb.

„Außerhalb“, antwortete er, „Mein Bruder kümmert sich um einen Platz in einer Klinik, wo man mir helfen kann, wieder zu sprechen und zu laufen.“

„Zu laufen?“

Ich musste furchtbar entsetzt gewirkt haben, denn nun hob Sherlock in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände.

„Die Nerven in meinen Armen und Beinen reagieren nicht mehr so, wie sie es sollten. Die Arme sind nur manchmal etwas steif, aber meine Beine...“

„Kannst du sie bewegen?“

Er wandte sich ab, sodass ich seinen Blick nicht sehen konnte, und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sein Bruder wird ihm die besten Ärzte besorgt haben, redete ich mir ein. Die Möglichkeit, dass sein Zustand so bleiben könnte, versuchte ich aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, was angesichts der Angst, die Sherlock selbst nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, alles andere als leicht war.

Erst als er begann, sich ein Stück weit auf die Seite zu drehen, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich meine Hand unbewusst auf seinem Oberschenkel abgelegt hatte, wo sie noch immer ruhte.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte ich, zuckte zurück und wollte mich gerade von meinem Platz neben seinem Bett erheben, als er nun seinerseits nach meinem Arm griff.

Er warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte, wirkte gleichzeitig bittend und fordernd. Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Stuhl zurücksinken und ließ zu, dass er mich weiter zu sich zog, seine Bewegungen noch immer ein wenig schwerfällig, meine Hand an seine Lippen führte und einen so leichten Kuss auf meine Handknöchel hauchte, dass ich es kaum spürte.

„Sher...“

Doch er führte nur seinen anderen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und gebot mir zu schweigen. Meine Hand hielt er noch immer, strich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen darüber und dann langsam meinen Arm hinauf, zog an meinem Hemdsärmel und bedeutete mir, mich zu ihm hinabzubeugen. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er vorhatte, gab ich seinem Drängen nach und lehnte mich über seinen Oberkörper, näherte mich ihm immer weiter, bis er mein Kinn mit seiner Hand ergriff, sich unter größter Anstrengung aufrichtete und seine Lippen auf die meinen legte. Wie konnten sie nach der langen Zeit im Koma bloß so weich und zart sein?

Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich jemals wieder von mir löste, aber irgendwann geschah es doch und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal kalt und leer, wagte nicht einmal, ihn anzusehen, da ich fürchtete, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte, ausgelöst durch den tiefen Wunsch in meinem Inneren, dass dieser einzigartige Mann meine Gefühle doch erwidern möge. Angsterfüllt hob ich den Kopf und sah direkt in Sherlocks Augen, die in der milden Nachmittagssonne in so vielfältigen Farben schimmerten wie ein Opal, sein Blick so klar und hoffnungsvoll, dass ich es kaum ertragen konnte. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus meinem Augenwinkel und versickerte in dem weichen Baumwollstoff seiner Bettdecke. 

Erschrocken riss Sherlock die Augen noch weiter auf, versuchte nach meiner Hand zu greifen, verfehlte sie und begann, seine Gedanken in Gebärden auszudrücken.

„Was ist los mit dir? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn in meine Arme.

„Nein, hast du nicht“, antwortete ich in leisen Worten, da mir im Moment einfach die Kraft fehlte, mich auf die entsprechenden Gebärden zu konzentrieren.

Eigentlich wollte ich das, was ich ihm jetzt zu sagen hatte, nicht mit Gesten ausdrücken, sondern es ihm sagen, so, wie ich es ihm zuvor versprochen hatte – jetzt konnte ich mir immerhin ganz sicher sein, dass er mich hörte. Ich löste mich von ihm, rückte aber so nah an ihn heran, dass wir uns problemlos anschauen konnten, ergriff seine Hände und drückte sie, als wolle ich sichergehen, dass niemand unsere enge Verbindung unterbrechen konnte. Noch zögerte ich und beinahe wäre ich damit zufrieden gewesen, einfach nur an seinem Bett zu sitzen, seine Hände zu halten und ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber das, was ich zu sagen hatte, musste endlich gesagt werden. Ich atmete tief durch und wollte gerade zu sprechen ansetzen, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er sah aus, als wüsste er bereits, was ich ihm offenbaren wollte, aber irgendetwas in seinem Blick hielt mich davon ab, es einfach auszusprechen. Meine Reaktion auf seinen Kuss hatte ihn verunsichert, hatte eine Distanz zwischen uns geschaffen, die wir beide nicht wollten und mir war klar, dass ich sie nur noch weiter vergrößern würde, wenn ich jetzt wieder von der Gebärdensprache zum normalen Sprechen wechselte.

Die Worte, die ich ihm nun gebärdete, kannte ich in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen, aber bei keinem anderen Menschen hatte ich sie jemals so ernst gemeint wie bei Sherlock – so ernst, dass sie mir fast schon zu naiv und kitschig erschienen, aber sie gaben nun einmal genau das wieder, was Herz und Seele immer wieder schrien, wenn ich an ihn dachte. Die Gesten waren schlicht und wären wahrscheinlich von den meisten Menschen verstanden worden, aber für mich bedeuteten sie in diesem Moment alles. Ich deutete auf mich selbst, legte meine Hände über meinem Herzen übereinander und deutete dann auf ihn: Ich liebe dich.

Ich wusste nicht, welche Reaktion ich von Sherlock erwartet hatte - was ich bekam, waren ein seliges Lächeln, ein weiterer Kuss von den so unsagbar zarten Lippen und endlich, endlich, nachdem ich schweren Herzens seine Hände losgelassen hatte, eine Gebärde:

„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	35. Kapitel 34

Meine letzte Woche hinter Klostermauern verlief ausgesprochen ruhig. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, Sherlock weiterhin zumindest jeden zweiten Nachmittag zu besuchen, aber bereits am Tag nach unserem Gespräch hinterließ Mycroft Holmes in der Telefonzentrale des Klosters eine Nachricht für mich, dass ich mich nicht erneut auf den Weg in die Klinik machen brauche; Sherlock befinde sich in einer Reha-Einrichtung in Sussex und würde voraussichtlich auf mich zukommen, wenn es ihm besser ginge. Der Ton seiner Nachricht war genauso kalt und emotionslos wie er selbst, aber ich war dennoch dankbar, dass er mich überhaupt informiert hatte. Zudem konnte ich jetzt ohne schlechtes Gewissen die mir noch verbleibende Zeit bei den Brüdern damit verbringen, ein wenig zu Ruhe zu kommen, was ja eigentlich von Anfang an mein vorrangiges Ziel gewesen war.

Zunächst war es für mich ein komisches Gefühl festzustellen, dass das Leben der Mönche genauso weiterging wie vor dem heimtückischen Anschlag auf Sherlock, den fälschlich erhobenen Anschuldigungen gegenüber Jonah und der Enttarnung des mörderischen Novizen Francis; niemand schien gewillt, hierüber auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, sein Verschwinden wurde offenbar einfach hingenommen und nicht weiter thematisiert, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass jeder in diesem Kloster genau wusste, was passiert war. In einem unbeobachteten Moment nahm ich Jonah beiseite, um ihn danach zu fragen. 

„Na ja...“, antwortete er zögerlich, „Uns wurde schon mitgeteilt, warum Francis nicht mehr zurückkommen wird, aber was genau er getan hat weiß ich erst, seit du es mir erzählt hast. Und natürlich weiß niemand, warum er es getan hat...“

„Francis wird aber wohl kaum der Drahtzieher hinter den Anschlägen gewesen sein und das heißt doch, dass ihr beide, du und Sherlock, noch immer nicht in Sicherheit seid...“

„Das werden wir voraussichtlich nie sein. Aber es ist ein Risiko, mit dem wir beide leben können.“

„Ihr könntet in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm gehen.“

Jonah schnaubte geradezu belustigt.

„Nein, John, das können wir nicht. Und das weißt du auch.“

„Und warum nicht?“

„Weil wir beide uns ein Leben aufgebaut haben, das wir nicht aufgeben werden.“

„Also setzt ihr es lieber aufs Spiel?“

„Lieber unser Leben als unsere Freiheit.“

Er blickte mich an und begann zu lächeln.

„Du hättest dich genauso entschieden, das weiß ich.“

Nun, vielleicht lag er damit gar nicht mal so falsch...

Tag um Tag verging, Normalität kehrte ein und es fühlte sich fast so an, als habe der Anschlag auf Sherlock nie stattgefunden, ja, als habe der schweigsame Lockenkopf nie hier gelebt. Einerseits war es seltsam, andererseits spürte ich, dass mir selbst die Ruhe guttat. Natürlich hatte auch seine Anwesenheit gutgetan, aber auf eine andere Weise, die es mir jetzt ermöglichte, die Stille und das Alleinsein zu genießen, wenn auch nur in dem Wissen, dass für Sherlock gesorgt wurde und unsere vorübergehende Trennung seiner Genesung diente.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um mich noch einmal den Geistlichen Übungen des Ignatius von Loyola zu widmen, während Jonah viel Zeit im stillen Gebet in der Kirche verbrachte, um sich auf seine Profess vorzubereiten. Die Bienen allerdings blieben vorerst in meiner Verantwortung; zu meiner großen Überraschung hatte Jonah zugegeben, dass er sich schon immer vor den kleinen Wesen gefürchtet hatte, seit er im Alter von drei Jahren von einer Biene gestochen und durch einen anaphylaktischen Schock beinahe gestorben wäre. Und dass mit Allergien nicht zu spaßen war musste er mir als Arzt schließlich nicht erklären. 

Schneller als es mir lieb war, war mein letzter Tag im Kloster gekommen; die Abreise sollte nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen stattfinden. Es war ein Freitag, an dem traditionsgemäß in Gedenken an das Leiden und Sterben Christi kein Fleisch serviert und auf Genussmittel wie Kaffee verzichtet wurde, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, bekam ich ohnehin nichts herunter. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mir der Abschied von den Brüdern so schwerfallen würde, aber es gab eben keinen anderen Weg, wir lebten in völlig verschiedenen Welten und selbst die schönste Zeit ging irgendwann einmal zuende.

„Wir sehen uns doch in zwei Wochen noch einmal wieder – und außerdem...“, versuchte Jonah mich aufzumuntern und lächelte dabei verschwörerisch, „...hast du ja jetzt Sherlock.“

Ich war nicht umhingekommen, zumindest Jonah zu berichten, dass wir einander unsere Liebe gestanden haben; womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass er mich seitdem immer wieder mit dem 'häuslichen Glück' aufzog, das mich erwarten würde, sobald 'mein Zukünftiger' aus der Reha zurückgekehrt und ich bei ihm eingezogen sei.

„Ihr müsstet euch natürlich eine neue Wohnung suchen, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er die Miete für sein Zimmer in der Montague Street weiter gezahlt hat, während er hier war...Natürlich könnte Mycroft...“

„Jonah!“

Er verstummte und blickte mich fragend an, bevor er auf meinen tadelnden Blick hin etwas murmelte, das wie 'geht mich ja auch nichts an...' klang.

„Doch, natürlich tut es das“, erwiderte ich, „Aber bis dahin wird noch viel Zeit ins Land gehen und wir wissen alle nicht, was dann sein wird...“

An der Art, wie der Blonde daraufhin schweigend nickte, bemerkte ich – leider viel zu spät – dass sein Enthusiasmus offenbar der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass er selbst sich noch immer große Sorgen um seinen Freund machte und mit seinen Visionen von Sherlocks und meiner Zukunft versuchte, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Leider wusste ich selbst nur zu gut, dass das alles andere einfach war...

Nachdem Prior Lambert mich zu einem abschließenden Gespräch in sein Büro gebeten, mich nach meinen Erfahrungen in den letzten Wochen gefragt und seine Einladung, doch noch einmal über Weihnachten oder Ostern für ein oder zwei Wochen zurückzukehren, wenn angesichts der beiden Hochfeste alles 'ein wenig feierlicher und hoffentlich auch friedlicher' sei, wiederholt hatte, reichte er mir die Hand zum Abschied und entließ mich. Ein Großteil der Brüder hatte sich im Eingangsbereich des Klosters versammelt, um mir ebenfalls auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie viele verschiedene Menschen ich in den Wochen, die ich hier verbracht hatte, kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte: Bruder Elijah, der mir versichert hatte, Sherlocks Bienen im Auge behalten zu wollen, Pater Christopher, der mir noch einmal dafür dankte, dass ich mich nach seinem Sturz um Jonahs Kopfverletzung gekümmert und ihn gepflegt hatte, Pater Andrew, der seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck brachte, dass sein Unterricht mich nicht allzu sehr gelangweilt hatte und der mir anbot, sich jederzeit bei ihm zu melden, sollte mir einmal der Sinn nach einem geistlichen Gespräch stehen, Bruder Thomas, der Kirchenmusiker, dessen Orgelspiel jeden Gottesdienst zu einem besonderen Ereignis hatte werden lassen, Bruder Matthew, der Bibliothekar, der den Standort jedes einzelnen der mehr als 60.000 Bücher zu kennen schien, ohne auch nur einen Blick in sein Register werfen zu müssen, und natürlich Jonah – sie alle waren gekommen, um mir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und mir einen guten Heimweg zu wünschen. 

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen!“, rief mir Letzterer noch hinterher, als ich schon auf dem Parkplatz stand und mein Auto aufschloss.

„Versprochen!“, antwortete ich und winkte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, bevor ich mich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Heimweg machte.

*

Der erste Tag zurück in meinem 'alten' Leben war seltsam, aber nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Meine Kollegen stellten mir neugierige Fragen, die ich so neutral wie möglich beantwortete – dass ich mich zwischenzeitlich in einen vermeintlichen Mönch verliebt hatte, der meine Gefühle tatsächlich erwiderte, behielt ich wohlweislich erst einmal für mich. Ansonsten hatte sich nicht viel verändert, abgesehen vielleicht davon, dass ich – den Schlafrhythmus der Ordensbrüder noch im Blut – mich freiwillig für die sonst allgemein so unbeliebten Nachtschichten meldete. Meine Umgebung war noch dieselbe wie vor meiner Auszeit, aber ich spürte, dass ich selbst ein anderer Mensch geworden war.

Zwei Wochen später war der Tag gekommen, der für Jonah einen wichtigen Wendepunkt in seinem Leben markieren würde: Der Tag, an dem er seine zeitlichen Gelübde ablegen und sich damit zunächst für drei Jahre an den Orden binden würde. Wie er zwischenzeitlich herausgefunden hatte, war die Entscheidung, ihn in die Reihen der Brüder aufzunehmen, ohne eine einzige Gegenstimme gefallen, was angesichts der zuvor gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe und all der Querelen, in deren Zentrum er gestanden hatte, keineswegs selbstverständlich gewesen war. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war für Jonah an diesem Tag, dass Sherlock diesem für ihn so bedeutsamen Ereignis nicht beiwohnen konnte, auch wenn er sich ganz offensichtlich freute, dass zumindest ich mein Versprechen gehalten hatte und noch einmal ins Kloster zurückgekehrt war.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung“, hatte er erwidert, als ich ihn auf Sherlocks Abwesenheit ansprach, „Es ist jetzt wichtiger, dass er gesund wird. Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit Mycroft telefoniert und er sagte mir, dass Sherlock schon ein paar winzige Fortschritte gemacht habe, dass ihm aber vermutlich eine langwierige Rehabilitation bevorsteht, weil er seine Stimme trainieren muss und Physiotherapie benötigt, weil das Gift seine Nerven angegriffen hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich noch einmal melden wird, wenn es ihm besser geht...- oh, ich muss los!“

Ich nahm in einer der vorderen Kirchenbänke Platz, um einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen im Altarraum zu haben – schließlich war so eine Professfeier nichts, was man jeden Tag erlebte, auch wenn Jonah mich bereits darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass es sich eher um eine kleine Feier handeln würde, da es eben „nur“ die zeitliche, nicht die ewige Profess war. Mir war das einerlei – für Jonah bedeutete dieses Ereignis einen großen Schritt und ich fühlte mich geehrt, dabei sein zu dürfen, auch wenn wir uns erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannten.

Wie üblich zogen die Brüder in Zweierreihen in die Kirche ein und feierten die Heilige Messe, wie sie es auch sonst taten. Die Predigt des Priors hatte die Bedeutung der Gelübde zum Thema, die Jonah gleich ablegen würde und stellte diese in den Kontext der Evangelien und der gelebten Nachfolge Christi, bevor es dann endlich so weit war: Jonah wurde vom Prior nach vorne gerufen, kniete vor dessen erhöhtem Sitz nieder und legte seine gefalteten Hände in die des Ordensoberen. Pater Christopher trat hinzu und hielt dem jungen Mann ein Schriftstück hin, von dem er den Text seines Gelübdes ablas. Als er geendet hatte, half der Prior ihm auf, reichte ihm einen Stift, mit dem er die Urkunde unterschrieb und gratulierte ihm; beide trugen ein breites Lächeln zur Schau.

Nach dem Abschluss der Messe zogen die Brüder wie gewohnt aus der Kirche und Jonah konnte das Strahlen, das seit dem Händedruck des Priors sein Gesicht zierte, kaum zurückhalten, so froh war er offenbar, jetzt endlich 'richtig' dazu zu gehören. Plötzlich jedoch stockte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sich ein Ausdruck ungläubigen Staunens auf sein Gesicht schlich und er mit leuchtenden Augen einer Person im Seitenschiff der Kirche zunickte. Neugierig blickte ich mich um und sah – Sherlock! Zwar im Rollstuhl und in Begleitung seines Bruders, aber er war gekommen. 

Sobald der offizielle Teil beendet war, stürmte Jonah zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Der Lockenkopf lächelte und erwiderte die Geste, aber es wurde schnell deutlich, dass seine Gliedmaßen ihm noch nicht richtig gehorchten. Gespannt näherte ich mich der kleinen Gruppe. Wie würden sie jetzt wohl miteinander kommunizieren? Trotz Mycrofts Appell, dies nicht zu tun, hatte ich Jonah nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Krankenhaus wahrheitsgemäß berichtet, wie es um Sherlock stand, da ich im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der seine Meinung als die einzig richtige betrachtete, sehr wohl davon ausging, dass jener die Wahrheit verkraften konnte – und ich hatte Recht behalten.

Noch bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken machen konnte, begann Jonah überraschend gewandt mit den Händen vor seinem Körper herumzuwirbeln, formte lautlose Worte mit seinen Lippen, veränderte hin und wieder seinen Gesichtsausdruck und ließ dabei Sherlock keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Fasziniert blickte ich erst zu ihm und dann zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Gesprächspartner, der daraufhin zunächst in ein seltsam klingendes, raues Lachen ausbrach und dann auf dieselbe Weise antwortete.

„Du beherrscht die Gebärdensprache“, stellte ich überflüssigerweise fest und sah Jonah erstaunt an, der mit den Schultern zuckte, als sei das alles das Normalste auf der Welt.

„Sherlock hat sie mir beigebracht, kurz bevor er sein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat, nur für den Fall, dass wir einmal unauffällig etwas besprechen müssen. Und nachdem du mir erzählt hast, wie es um seine Stimme bestellt ist, habe ich meine Kenntnisse noch einmal aufgefrischt.“

„Woher kannst du das eigentlich alles?“, wandte ich mich nun neugierig an den Lockenkopf. Er konnte sich doch nicht noch zusätzlich zu seiner theologischen Ausbildung eine derart komplexe Sprache angeeignet haben, oder?

Seine gebärdete Antwort war ebenso kurz wie prägnant:

„Mir war langweilig.“

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Du bist unglaublich!“

Ich sah mich um, auf der Suche nach der britischen Regierung, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Mycroft Holmes, den ich erst nach längerem Suchen in ein Gespräch mit dem Prior vertieft entdeckte. Fragend blickte ich mich zu Sherlock und Jonah um.

„Die beiden kennen sich?“

Betreten dreinblickend wandte Jonah sich ab.

„Er war in die ganze Sache eingeweiht“, nuschelte er, als schäme er sich dafür, erst jetzt mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

„Wir mussten schließlich meine Anwesenheit hier erklären und für seine Sicherheit sorgen, während ich in Frankreich war“, ergänzte Sherlock.

Ich nickte verstehend, auch wenn mir bis jetzt nicht bewusst gewesen war, welches Ausmaß das ganze Versteckspiel gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Jonah Recht damit, dass er und Sherlock sehr gut in der Lage waren, auf sich aufzupassen – oder dass sie zumindest die richtigen Leute kannten, die dafür sorgen konnten, dass ihnen nichts geschah. Ich gab es nicht gerne zu, aber gewissermaßen war ich doch froh darüber, dass Mycroft einen so großen Einfluss auf das Leben seines Bruders hatte.

Die kleine Feier endete mit einem gemeinsamen Essen, bei dem ich es mir nicht nehmen ließ, den Platz neben Sherlock zu besetzen. So selten, wie ich ihn in Zukunft sehen würde, wollte ich jede gemeinsame Minute auskosten, auch wenn es uns natürlich angesichts der Anwesenheit seiner ehemaligen Mitbrüder nicht möglich war, unsere neuentdeckte Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit zur Schau zu stellen. Jene waren ebenfalls mehr als erfreut, ihn wiederzusehen und nutzten die Gelegenheit für aufmunternde Worte und Genesungswünsche, die er höflich lächelnd erwiderte.

„Komm schnell wieder auf die Beine, deine Bienen vermissen dich schon“, scherzte Bruder Elijah und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er gutgelaunt hinzufügte: „Und wir anderen natürlich auch!“

Erneut reagierte Sherlock mit einem Lächeln, zuckte dann jedoch entschuldigend mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Jonah, der dem Koch die Gebärden übersetzte:

„Er sagt, dass er für längere Zeit zur Reha muss und danach wahrscheinlich wieder nach London gehen wird, weil er durch seine Verletzungen vermutlich auf regelmäßige Arzttermine angewiesen sein wird.“

Bruder Elijah wirkte enttäuscht, wünschte ihm aber dennoch von Herzen alles Gute, woraufhin Sherlock eine Hand über sein Herz legte und sich zum Dank leicht verneigte. Plötzlich schien ihm allerdings etwas eingefallen zu sein und er zupfte an Jonahs Ärmel, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, damit der noch einmal für ihn übersetzte.

„Er möchte wissen, was aus seinen Bienen wird.“

„Ich kümmere mich gerne um sie“, antwortete der Koch, „Ein paar Mal bin ich zwar schon gestochen worden, aber ich mag die kleinen Viecher.“

„Und ihren Honig“, ergänzte Jonah lachend.

„Ja, den natürlich auch.“

Während alle anderen noch ganz unbefangen miteinander scherzten und lachten, hatte ich nur Augen für Sherlock, achtete darauf, ob er noch etwas brauchte, bot ihm Tee und Scones an und hielt mich immer in seiner Nähe. Irgendwann spürte ich, wie er unter dem Tisch ganz unauffällig nach meiner Hand griff und drückte kräftig zurück. Wie sollte ich es bloß übers Herz bringen, jemals wieder loszulassen?

Die Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage kam in Form von Mycroft Holmes, der irgendwann hinter Sherlock auftauchte und verkündete, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. 

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?“, fragte ich hilflos, als der Dunkelhaarige bereits von seinem Bruder in Richtung Ausgang geschoben wurde.

„Bald.“

Ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche verzweifelt nach einem Stift und einem Zettel, auf dem ich meine Handynummer notierte und den ich Sherlock reichte.

„Bitte melde dich...“, hauchte ich noch, als er sich ein letztes Mal zu mir umdrehte und dann aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.


	36. Kapitel 35

Nach meiner Rückkehr nach London legte ich mein Handy nicht mehr aus der Hand; selbst bei der Arbeit trug ich es ständig bei mir und schaltete es nur aus, wenn mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Doch so sehr ich auch hoffte, so sehr ich auch versuchte, das Gerät mit verzweifelten Blicken zum Klingeln zu bewegen, es geschah – nichts. Woche um Woche verging und ich wartete weiterhin vergeblich auf einen Anruf. Ich redete mir ein, dass es an der Verletzung seiner Stimmbänder lag, daran, dass er noch nicht wieder reden konnte und daran, dass er die Bewegungen seiner Hände noch nicht gut genug koordinieren konnte, um mir eine Textnachricht zu schicken. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Reha, das war alles. Hin und wieder war ich versucht, im Kloster anzurufen und mich bei Jonah zu erkundigen, ob er etwas von Sherlock gehört hatte, aber das Wissen, dass solche Kontakte eigentlich nicht erwünscht waren, hielt mich zurück. Jonah selbst würde sich daran vielleicht gar nicht so sehr stören, aber dem Prior würde es sicherlich nicht gefallen, wenn ein ehemaliger Gast ständig Kontakt zu einem der Mönche suchte – legte man Wert auf einen regelmäßigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, dann entschied man sich nicht für ein Leben im Kloster, das musste ich wohl oder übel akzeptieren. 

Nachdem eine kurze Internetrecherche nichts ergeben hatte, blieb die einzige Information, die mir weiterhelfen konnte, Jonahs Bemerkung, dass Sherlock früher ein Zimmer in der Montague Street bewohnt hatte. Für Londoner Verhältnisse war die Straße recht kurz, sodass ich meinen freien Tag dazu nutzen wollte, einen kleinen Spaziergang am British Museum entlang zu unternehmen und nebenbei möglichst unauffällig auf die Klingelschilder der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu schielen.

„Oi! Kann man Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen, junger Mann?“

Soviel zum Thema unauffällig. Ich wandte mich zu dem Streifenpolizisten um, der mich kritisch beäugte und offenbar darauf brannte zu erfahren, warum ich hier in der Gegend herumschlich und immer mal wieder neugierige Blicke in die Hauseingänge und auf die Briefkästen warf.

Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf und hoffte, dass meine Erklärung den Polizisten davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich keineswegs einen Einbruch plante sondern weitaus ehrenwertere Motive hatte.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Mr Sherlock Holmes, der hier früher gewohnt haben soll.“

„Und wo genau soll dieser Mr Sherlock Holmes gewohnt haben?“

„Ich kenne seine genaue Adresse nicht, deswegen habe ich nachgesehen, ob ich seinen Namen auf einem der Klingelschilder finde.“

Der Beamte nickte, offenbar zunächst zufrieden mit meiner Antwort. 

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal bei einem der Anwohner klingeln und einfach fragen.“

„Danke für den Hinweis, Constable.“

Er ging seines Weges, während ich beschloss, seinem Rat zu folgen und an der nächstbesten Tür zu klingeln. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einem völlig nichtssagenden Gesicht öffnete mir und sah mich misstrauisch an. 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, ich bin auf der Suche nach Mr Sherlock Holmes, er soll in dieser Straße gewohnt haben, aber leider kenne ich die...“

Noch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde mir die Tür mit einem wütenden Schnauben vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

„...Hausnummer nicht“, ergänzte ich in Gedanken noch, bevor ich mich dem nächsten Haus zuwandte. Ich klingelte, aber niemand öffnete.

„Hey, Sie da!“

Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte erst jetzt einen jungen Mann mit wirrem blonden Haar und schmuddeligen Klamotten, der auf einer Bank vor dem British Museum lümmelte und unverfroren zu mir herüberstarrte.

Fragend sah ich ihn an und deutete auf mich selbst, unsicher einerseits, ob er wirklich mich meinte und andererseits, ob ich in diesem Fall überhaupt Lust darauf hatte, von ihm in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Sonderlich vertrauenerweckend wirkte er jedenfalls nicht.

„Ja, genau Sie. Sie suchen Sherlock Holmes?“

Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Frage und so ging ich zu ihm hinüber.

„Ja, kennen Sie ihn?“

„Der wohnt hier nicht mehr“, erwiderte der Blonde, ohne auf meine Frage zu antworten, zog gelangweilt an seiner Zigarette, die schon bis auf einen kleinen Stummel hinuntergebrannt war, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blies den Rauch in die Luft.

Irgendetwas an ihm gefiel mir nicht und ich wäre am liebsten sofort weitergegangen, wäre da nicht die Hoffnung gewesen, dass er mich zu Sherlock führen konnte.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?“

„Hier jedenfalls nicht mehr.“

Entnervt seufzte ich auf und wandte mich ab.

„Schönen Dank auch.“

„Hey!“ rief er mir noch einmal nach und obwohl ich fest entschlossen war, ihn zu ignorieren, drehte ich mich noch einmal um.

„Was?“

„Kennen Sie den Marylebone Farmers' Market?“

„Nein, was ist damit?“

„Ist schön. Sollten Sie sich mal ansehen.“

Ich konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Diese ganze Suchaktion war von vornherein sinnlos gewesen und nun ärgerte ich mich noch zusätzlich, mich auf ein Gespräch mit diesem seltsamen Kerl eingelassen zu haben. Dennoch schmerzte die langsam durchsickernde Gewissheit, dass ich Sherlock wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

*

Wieder verging Woche um Woche und ich versuchte den Mann, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens gewesen war, aus selbigem zu streichen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich mich doch dazu durchgerungen, Jonah zu kontaktieren, der mir, erzürnt darüber, dass jener sich nicht bei mir gemeldet hatte, Mycrofts Telefonnummer zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Ich zögerte nicht lange und wählte die Nummer direkt nachdem ich das Gespräch mit Jonah beendet hatte – bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Ungläubig starrte ich auf das Display meines Mobiltelefons, das ganz unschuldig „Anruf beendet“ verkündete. Ich versuchte es an diesem Tag noch zwei weitere Male und dann noch mehrfach an den folgenden Tagen, jeweils zu unterschiedlichen Uhrzeiten – das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe, abgesehen davon, dass ich nach dem letzten Versuch weinend auf meinem Bett zusammenbrach.

*

Der Schock über meinen schmerzlichen Verlust legte sich nur langsam. Immer wieder versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es dann eben nicht mehr gewesen war als eine flüchtige Affäre, schön, aber kurzweilig. Wir hatten vieles miteinander erlebt, vielleicht mehr, als einem anderen Menschen in seinem ganzen Leben widerfahren mochte – aber nun war es vorbei und ich musste es akzeptieren. Ich begann, mich wieder mit voller Kraft meiner Arbeit zu widmen, ging nach Feierabend mit Kollegen in den Pub konnte fast schon behaupten, so etwas wie Lebensfreude zurückgewonnen zu haben.

Eines sonnigen Tages im Frühsommer hatte ich beschlossen, meinen freien Tag für einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang im Regent's Park zu nutzen. Es war noch früh, sodass ich außer einigen älteren Leuten und Müttern mit kleinen Kindern kaum anderen Menschen begegnete. Anstatt mich jedoch in die nächste U-Bahn zu setzen, lief ich noch ein Stück weiter, die Marylebone High Street entlang, ohne Ziel, ohne Plan, einfach die ersten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf meiner Haut genießend. Als ich an einer Filiale von Daunt Books vorbeikam, beschloss ich spontan, dass ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gelesen hatte; ein gutes Buch wäre jetzt genau das Richtige! Ich stöberte ein wenig und entschied mich dann für einen fast 900 Seiten langen Roman über das Leben vierer Freunde in New York. Die Stadt hatte mich immer schon gereizt, dennoch war ich nie dort gewesen. Nun, ein weiterer Punkt, den ich auf meine To-Do-Liste setzen konnte. 

Beschwingt machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Café, um mich sogleich bei einer schönen Tasse Tee meiner neuen Lektüre widmen zu können, als ich an den bunten Ständen eines Marktes vorbeikam – der Marylebone Farmers' Market, von dem mir der seltsame Kerl in der Montague Street erzählt hatte. Immer wieder hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, was er mir damit hatte sagen wollen, war aber jedes Mal zu dem Ergebnis gelangt, dass sein Kommentar vermutlich nicht mehr war als das wirre Gerede eines Junkies. Vielleicht kannte er Sherlock nur, weil er Teil von dessen unrühmlicher Drogenvergangenheit war und hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich zu demütigen. Umso mehr widerstrebte es mir, nun seinem Rat zu folgen und mich auf dem Markt umzusehen, doch mein Magen gab mit einem lauten Knurren zu erkennen, dass er andere Pläne verfolgte. Nun, ein kleiner Bummel konnte nicht schaden; ich würde einen Happen zu mir nehmen, vielleicht ein bisschen frisches Gemüse einkaufen und mich dann auf den Heimweg machen.

Nachdem ich mich gestärkt hatte, wanderte ich durch die Reihen von Obst- und Gemüseständen und war in Gedanken schon mit der Planung des Abendessens beschäftigt, als in meinem Rücken eine tiefe, leicht raue Stimme erklang. 

„Sir, möchten Sie vielleicht einen Löffel Honig probieren?“

Ich bliebt stehen und spürte, wie mein ganzer Körper sich schlagartig verkrampfte. Allein die Erwähnung der süßen Flüssigkeit ließ die Erinnerung an Sherlock wieder zutage treten und mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wäre ich doch bloß niemals auf diesen verfluchten Markt gegangen.

„Nein danke“, presste ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ohne mich umzudrehen, aber der Verkäufer ließ nicht locker.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es der beste Honig sein wird, den Sie jemals probiert haben.“

Ruckartig wandte ich mich zu ihm um und hätte ihm am liebsten all meine Wut direkt ins Gesicht geschrien, wäre selbiges nicht vom Schleier eines Imkerhutes verdeckt gewesen. Auch sonst trug der Mann die übliche Imkerkleidung, passend zu dem Bienenkorb aus geflochtenem Stroh, der als Dekoration neben ihm auf dem Verkaufstisch stand. Erst als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass er sich auf einen Gehstock stützte und empfand schlagartig Mitgefühl mit ihm. Vielleicht war er ja auf den Erlös aus dem Verkauf des Honigs angewiesen, weil er ansonsten aufgrund seiner Verletzung keiner geregelten Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Und was konnte er schon dafür, dass das Produkt, das er feilbot, in mir schlimme Erinnerungen wachrief? Mit einem leisen Seufzen näherte ich mich dem Tisch.

„Was haben Sie denn anzubieten?“

„Apfelblütenhonig. Sehr delikat und garantiert biologisch – die Bäume wachsen in einem Kloster in Südengland.“

Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, mein Herz habe aufgehört zu schlagen. Ich sah zu dem Mann auf, der mich um fast einen Kopf überragte und der jetzt langsam, ein Bein ein wenig nachziehend, um den Tisch herumging, vor mir stehen blieb und mit einer quälend langsamen Bewegung den Schleier seiner Kopfbedeckung zurückschlug.

„Sherlock...“

Ich schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das sich meiner Kehle zu entwinden versuchte und warf mich im nächsten Moment in Tränen aufgelöst in seine Arme, während er selbst sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge presste.

„Es tut mir so leid, John“, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und fuhr mit den Händen durch meine Haare, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass das, was gerade geschah, tatsächlich real war.

„Aber...warum das alles?“, wollte ich wissen, als mir meine Stimme wieder gehorchte.

Er jedoch schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt, John. Bitte, lass uns irgendwann später darüber reden.“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich nie wieder loslassen werde, oder?“

Da war es endlich wieder, dieses schelmische Grinsen, das ich an ihm so sehr liebte.

„Meine Wohnung ist gleich um die Ecke.“


	37. Kapitel 36

Sherlock hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Die Wohnung, die er nach seiner Rückkehr nach London bezogen hatte, lag in der Baker Street, nur einen Katzensprung von der U-Bahn entfernt. Wir mussten ein seltsames Bild abgeben, wie wir so durch die Straßen Londons zogen, er noch immer in seiner Imkerkleidung, den Bienenkorb unter den einen Arm geklemmt, mit der anderen seinen Gehstock umklammernd, während ich einen Karton mit Honiggläsern schleppte. Sherlock selbst war geneigt gewesen, einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, aber mir waren die Erinnerungen, die ich mit diesen Dingen verband, zu wichtig, um sie einfach zurückzulassen. Noch bevor er seinen Schlüssel suchen konnte, wurde die schwarzlackierte Haustür, auf der in goldenen Lettern die Hausnummer '221B' prangte, von einer älteren Dame im geblümten Kleid geöffnet.

„Das ist Mrs Hudson, meine Vermieterin“, stellte er sie vor, bevor er an ihre Seite trat und mich mit liebevollem Blick ansah, „Mrs Hudson, das ist...John.“

Sie lächelte fröhlich und anstatt meine ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen, zog sie mich gleich in ihre Arme.

„Wie schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, John! Sherlock hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt...Wann werden Sie denn einziehen?“

Bevor ich, völlig überrumpelt, etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie bereits mit einem Zwinkern fort: „Im zweiten Stock gibt es noch ein weiteres Schlafzimmer – aber ich denke, Sie werden kein zweites Schlafzimmer brauchen, nicht wahr?“

Ich warf Sherlock einen fassungslosen Blick zu, aber er lächelte nur spitzbübisch und verschwand ins Innere des Hausflurs. Zwei Tage später war ich bei ihm eingezogen.

*

Eines Abends, als wir uns in den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem offenen Kamin niedergelassen hatten, brachte ich ein Thema zur Sprache, das mich schon seit langem umtrieb, das ich aber bisher nicht anzusprechen gewagt hatte:

„Was ist eigentlich aus dem Drogenhändlerring geworden?“

„Hm?“

„Die Typen, die Jonah bedroht haben und denen du auf der Schliche warst!“

„Ach, die...“

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und stützte sein Kinn darauf, still vor sich hin grübelnd.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, die – was ist denn nun mit ihnen?“

„Mycroft hat sich um die Angelegenheit gekümmert.“

„Aber woher wusste er denn auf einmal, wer hinter den Anschlägen steckt?“

„Francis war erstaunlich gesprächig, nachdem mein Bruder und seine Leute ihn...vernommen haben. Und nachdem Mycroft wusste, nach wem er zu suchen hat, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Verantwortlichen ihm ins Netz gegangen sind.“

„Ich möchte keine Details wissen, oder?“

Sherlock lächelte schmallippig. 

„Nein, ich glaube, das möchtest du nicht.“

„Wusstest du es?“

„Was?“

„Dass er es war? Dass Francis hinter den Drohungen steckt?“

„Natürlich.“

Ich konnte nur fassungslos schnauben.

„Wenn du doch wusstest, wer es auf Jonah abgesehen hatte, warum hast du ihn dann nicht gewarnt?“

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Wäre er nicht so vorsichtig gewesen, wäre es Francis vielleicht gelungen, ihn in einem unbeobachteten Moment anzugreifen. Aber ich war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht hundertprozentig im Klaren darüber, was er vorhatte. Und ich brauchte Beweise, um ihn und vor allem seine Auftraggeber hinter Gitter bringen zu können.“

„Beweise nützen nichts, wenn niemand weiß, wo sie sich befinden...Jonah hat mich geschickt, um in deinem Zimmer nach Hinweisen zu suchen, aber ich habe nichts gefunden.“ 

„Die Beweise waren genau vor deiner Nase, John. Die meisten Menschen sehen nur, aber sie nehmen nicht wahr. Ich habe alles, was mir bis zu Francis' Anschlag auf mich bekannt war, aufgeschrieben und es vor aller Augen versteckt – ich war so sicher, dass zumindest du den Zettel mit meinen Notizen finden würdest...“

„Du hast einen Zettel versteckt? Wo?“

Der Lockenkopf lächelte schief und nickte in Richtung eines Punktes zu meiner Linken. Mein Blick wanderte fassungslos zu dem Schädel, der jetzt seinen Platz auf dem Kaminsims gefunden hatte und mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zuzuwerfen schien.

„In dem Totenschädel?!“

„Sieh schon nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst“, lächelte Sherlock nachsichtig und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich das, was einst der Kopf eines Menschen gewesen war, vorsichtig in beide Hände nahm und genau inspizierte. Tatsächlich – zwischen den Backenzähnen blitzte ein von weitem nicht sichtbarer Papierfetzen hervor.

„Ich habe ihm sozusagen die entscheidenden Worte in den Mund gelegt“, witzelte Sherlock von seinem Sessel aus und freute sich offenbar selbst am allermeisten über seinen Scherz.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen entfaltete ich den Zettel, der inzwischen schon leicht vergilbt war, und las mir die stichpunktartigen Notizen durch, die er dort in winzigen, aber dennoch gut leserlichen Buchstaben niedergeschrieben hatte. Seinen Informationen zufolge war Francis als Kind von seinen Eltern misshandelt und vom Jugendamt in einem Kinderheim in Tralee untergebracht worden. Schnell hatte er sich die dort herrschende katholische Morallehre zu eigen gemacht und war – teils mit Gewalt – gegen jeden vorgegangen, der diesen Werten nicht entsprach. Er war ein guter Schüler, der seine Prüfungen mit Bestnoten bestand, aber es mangelte ihm eindeutig an Empathie. Über die Zeit zwischen seinem Abschluss und dem Eintritt ins Kloster war nichts bekannt – er hatte offenbar von sich aus nichts erzählt und es hatte ihn auch niemand gefragt. Sherlock hatte diesbezüglich die Vermutung angestellt, dass er in dieser Zeit mit einem der Dealer in Kontakt gekommen sein musste. Er erhielt hin und wieder Post aus seiner alten Heimat, angeblich von seinen Eltern, zu denen er jedoch, Sherlocks Ermittlungen zufolge, seit frühester Kindheit keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatte. Kurz nach Erhalt des letzten Briefes waren Jonah die Orangenkerne übersandt worden. Ein Wort auf dem Zettel war an den Rand geschmiert und eingekreist worden, sodass es mir schwerfiel, es zu entziffern.

„'Homophobie'“, erläuterte Sherlock und setzte, meinen fragenden Blick wahrnehmend, zu einer Erklärung an:

„Jonah kam eines abends zu mir und erzählte mir, dass er sich während des Novizenunterrichtes mit Francis gestritten habe. Sie hätten darüber diskutiert, ob man Homosexualität nach heutigen Maßstäben denn überhaupt noch als Sünde betrachten könne. Jonah hat sich naturgemäß dafür ausgesprochen, dass das Begehen von Sünden Vorsatz voraussetze, jedoch niemand seine sexuelle Orientierung frei wählen könne, sodass die diesbezügliche Lehrmeinung zumindest überdacht werden müsse, woraufhin Francis ihn zurechtgewiesen und ihm sämtliche Bibelstellen genannt hat, die gegen seine liberale Auffassung sprechen würden. Als Jonah daraufhin auf den Bund zwischen Ruth und Noemi verwiesen hat, der unserem heutigen Verständnis einer Ehe schon sehr nahe kommt, und zudem andeutete, dass es nachweislich homosexuelle Menschen gegeben habe, die von der katholischen Kirche heiliggesprochen wurden, legte Francis ihm nahe, sein Gewissen zu erforschen und seine Mitbrüder um Vergebung für seine Äußerungen zu bitten.“

„Widerwärtig.“

Mehr fiel mir dazu nicht ein. Ich erlebte gerade, wie schön es war, mit dem Menschen zusammen zu sein, den ich von Herzen liebte und doch gab es auch heute, im 21. Jahrhundert, noch solche rückständigen Personen, die unsere Liebe aus mehr als fragwürdigen Gründen ablehnten. Ich jedenfalls würde mich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen – jetzt, wo ich Sherlock endlich wieder an meiner Seite hatte, würde ich niemals wieder zulassen, dass uns jemand voneinander trennte. Im Moment jedoch beschäftigte mich noch etwas anderes.

„Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht – du sagst einerseits, Francis habe auf Geheiß dieser Drogenhändler gehandelt, andererseits bist du dir aber offenbar sicher, dass die Anschläge auf Jonah und auf dich Hassverbrechen waren.“

„Das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus!“

„Ich denke schon, dass es das tut.“

„Nein, John. Überleg' doch mal: Wenn du jemanden anheuern würdest, um einen Anschlag auf eine Person zu verüben, auf die du ansonsten keinen Zugriff hättest – was für eine Person würdest du wählen?“

„Jemanden, bei dem ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass er seinen Auftrag meinen Anweisungen entsprechend erfüllt und mich hinterher nicht verrät.“

„Richtig. Und wie stellst du das sicher?“

„Indem ich mir jemanden suche, gegen den ich etwas in der Hand habe, was ich notfalls gegen ihn verwenden kann, um ihn zu erpressen?“

„Möglich. Oder du suchst dir jemanden, der dasselbe Ziel verfolgt wie du und den du gar nicht erpressen musst, weil er sich freiwillig an der Tat beteiligt.“

Ich musste äußert entsetzt dreingeschaut haben, als ich verstand, was Sherlock damit andeuten wollte.

„Dann hatte Francis also nie etwas mit den Drogen zu tun und hat das alles freiwillig gemacht, weil er etwas gegen Schwule hat?“

„Zumindest dürfte das ein entscheidender Aspekt gewesen sein. Wobei er natürlich irgendwie mit diesen Leuten in Kontakt gestanden haben muss, sonst hätten sie sich für ihre Tat nicht seiner bedient.“

„Und Mycroft ist sich sicher, dass jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für Jonah besteht? Und für dich?“

„Mein Bruder war sehr gründlich.“

„Ja, offensichtlich“, schnaubte ich verbittert. Ich hatte nicht über dieses Thema reden wollen, aber jetzt ergriff es wieder mit ganzer Macht von mir Besitz.

„Was ist?“, fragte Sherlock mich plötzlich so erschrocken an, als befürchtete er, mich mit seiner Äußerung zutiefst gekränkt zu haben – was nicht ganz fernab der Wahrheit war. Wir mussten unbedingt darüber reden.

„Warum hast du dich die ganzen Monate über nicht bei mir gemeldet, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurdest? Ich habe dir doch extra meine Nummer zugesteckt...“

„...die Mycroft mir wieder abgenommen hat, noch bevor ich einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.“

„Was? Warum?“

„Er wollte den Kontakt zwischen uns unterbinden, bis alle Gefahren beseitigt sind.“

„Welche Gefahren? Es wusste doch niemand von unserer...Verbindung!“

„Doch. Francis wusste es. Zumindest glaube ich das. Jedenfalls schien er Dinge zu wissen, die er niemals hätte erfahren dürfen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Als ich im Koma lag hast du mit mir geredet. Warum?“

„Weil ich überzeugt war, dass du mich hören kannst.“

„Ich habe dich gehört. Jedes einzelne Wort. Und ich hätte dir so gerne gezeigt, dass ich dich höre...aber worum es mir eigentlich geht, ist, dass ich auch gehört habe, was Francis zu mir gesagt hat, als er an meinem Bett stand, bevor du gekommen bist. Noch heute höre ich seine Worte in meinem Kopf...“

„Was hat er gesagt?“

„'Wenn ein Mann sich mit einem anderen Mann wie mit einer Frau vergeht, haben beide Schändliches begangen. Sie sollen mit dem Tode bestraft werden; es lastet Blutschuld auf ihnen.'“

„Das heißt, er wusste von dir und Jonah...“

„...oder von uns.“

Ich schluckte und wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte – war letztlich ich schuld daran, dass Sherlock fast gestorben wäre?

„Er sagte, er würde mich von meiner Sündhaftigkeit befreien, indem er den Willen des Herrn an mir vollstrecke.“

Kurz zögerte er, bevor er verbittert hinzufügte: „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte er mich getötet – und ich hätte rein gar nichts dagegen tun können.“

„Solange ich lebe, wird dir niemals wieder jemand auch nur ein Haar krümmen, das verspreche ich dir“, flüsterte ich, trat hinter seinen Sessel und schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, während ich mein Gesicht in seinen seidenweichen Locken vergrub. Doch in meinem Inneren brodelte es noch immer.

„Wir haben jetzt nichts mehr zu befürchten“, beruhigte Sherlock mich, „Sie sind alle verhaftet worden, John. Jeder einzelne von ihnen.“

„Aber was ist, wenn sie noch genug Zeit hatten, noch so jemanden wie Francis ins Kloster einzuschmuggeln?“

„Sie haben Francis nicht eingeschmuggelt – einer von denen hat ihm von Jonah und mir erzählt, wohl um seinen Hass wissend. Und dann mussten sie nur noch abwarten. Aber sie hatten keine Gelegenheit, einen Ersatz für ihn zu schicken, nachdem Francis enttarnt wurde.“

„Dessen können uns aber nie ganz sicher sein.“

„Ich sagte es dir doch bereits, John - Mycroft hat jeden einzelnen Menschen in Jonahs und meinem Umfeld genauestens überprüft. Du bist heute übrigens nur hier, weil du seinen Test bestanden hast, sonst hätte er niemals zugelassen, dass ich Billy schicke, um dich auf meine Spur zu locken.“

„Billy?“

Da ging es mir auf.

„Der Junkie aus der Montague Street!“

Ich schlug mir mit einem gequälten Laut gegen die Stirn. So viele vergeudete Monate...Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? 

„Er ist eigentlich kein Junkie, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Nur ein bisschen...neben der Spur. Ich dachte, solche Leute würden deine Sympathie genießen!“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn auf die zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogenen Lippen zu küssen.

„Du bist unmöglich...“

„Ich weiß – genau deswegen liebst du mich ja...“

Langsam ließ ich meine Hände erst über sein Gesicht, dann über seinen Hals und ein kleines Stück weit in den Kragen seines Hemdes gleiten.

„Sag mal, Sherlock...“

„Hm?“

„Hast du deinen Habit eigentlich noch?“

„Warum fragst du?“

„Hast du?“

„Ja....?“

„Würdest du...ihn noch einmal anziehen? Für mich?“

„Aus welchem Grunde sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil ich ihn dir danach gerne ganz langsam ausziehen würde...“

„John!“

Er mochte noch so entrüstet tun – diesen speziellen Unterton in seiner Stimme kannte ich mittlerweile zur Genüge. Ich stellte mich vor ihn, ergriff seine Hände und zog ihn aus seinem Sessel.

„Geh schon“, flüsterte ich und schob ihn sanft in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, während ich selbst mir Wasser für eine Tasse Tee aufsetzte. Die Minuten verstrichen und ich wurde langsam unruhig. Wo blieb er denn so lange? Er war doch jetzt bestimmt schon mehr als eine Viertelstunde in seinem Zimmer...Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass er zum Umziehen sicherlich nur etwas länger brauchte – immerhin hatte sein Habit eine lange Knopfleiste und ich hatte in den letzten Tagen leider schon mehrfach miterlebt, dass seine Hände ihm manchmal einfach nicht gehorchen wollten. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er versucht hatte, sich morgens eine Zigarette anzuzünden und nicht in der Lage gewesen war, das kleine Rädchen am Feuerzeug zu drehen, hatte Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen aufsteigen sehen, als ihm auf der Treppe ein Bein wegknickte und er sich mit aller Kraft am Handlauf festklammerte, um nicht zu fallen. Ich wusste, wie sehr er unter diesen körperlichen Einschränkungen litt und wie sehr er es hasste, wenn jemand ihn in einem solchen Moment beobachtete, also entschloss ich mich, noch ein wenig zu warten. Nachdem eine weitere Viertelstunde verstrichen war, schlich ich ängstlich zu seiner Schlafzimmertür hinüber und legte ein Ohr an die weißlackierte Holztür.

„Komm herein, John!“

Wie hatte er mich hören können? Ich war immer wieder erstaunt über die Talente, die er an den Tag legte. Langsam legte ich eine Hand auf den Türknauf, drehte ihn herum und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, unsicher, was mich dahinter erwarten würde. 

Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass das gesamte Zimmer vom Schein mehrerer Dutzend Kerzen erleuchtet sein würde – und mittendrin Sherlock, genauso wie bei unserer allerersten Begegnung: Im schwarzen Habit, eine Lesebrille auf der Nase und ein ledergebundenes Buch in seinen Händen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er nun aufrecht vor mir stand – und selig lächelte.

„Du hast mir etwas versprochen“, flüsterte er, ließ das Buch achtlos auf den Boden gleiten und kam auf mich zu, bis uns nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.

Ich schluckte heiser, zu sehr in Anspruch genommen von seiner beeindruckenden Erscheinung.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja.“

Er nahm meine linke Hand und legte sie auffordernd auf den obersten Knopf seines Habits – und wartete dann einfach ab.

Ich verstand. Dieses Versprechen würde ich nur zu gerne einlösen. Ich nahm mir alle Zeit der Welt, als ich der Reihe nach jeden einzelnen Knopf seines Obergewandes öffnete, auch wenn ich es ihm dank seiner schlanken Statur spätestens auf Höhe seines Herzens auch einfach über die Schultern hätte streifen können. Dennoch arbeitete ich mich immer weiter in Richtung seiner Körpermitte vor, bis ich mich zum um seine Hüfte geschlungenen Zingulum vorgearbeitet hatte. Kurz hielt ich inne und blickte zu Sherlock auf, der mich die ganze Zeit über genauestens beobachtet hatte. Inzwischen waren fast zwei Wochen seit unserem Wiedersehen vergangen, aber trotzdem hatten wir kein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen – wir hatten uns geküsst und beständig die Nähe des jeweils anderen gesucht, doch weiter waren wir nie gegangen. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass sich da heute Nacht ändern würde.

„Ich schätze, du bist dir der Symbolkraft dessen, was ich gerade tue, durchaus bewusst, oder?“ fragte ich herausfordernd und zog versuchsweise an einem Ende der Kordel.

Sherlock beugte sich zu mir herunter und raunte mir mit heißem Atem etwas ins Ohr:

„Wenn du dieses Band löst, bin ich ganz dein, John Watson.“

Wer hätte mich jetzt noch aufhalten können? Es war nicht einfach, den für einen Laien recht kompliziert erscheinenden Knoten zu lösen – insbesondere, da Sherlock mich dabei die ganze Zeit mit einem hämischen Grinsen beobachtete, ansonsten aber keine Anstalten machte, mir auch nur ansatzweise behilflich zu sein. Endlich! Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ ich die Kordel zu Boden fallen und richtete mich wieder auf. 

„Trägst du eigentlich... irgendwas drunter?“ fragte ich in einer Mischung aus Zurückhaltung und Neugierde und ließ meinen Blick verstohlen über das weiße Untergewand wandern, das seinen Körper jetzt noch bedeckte und ihn wie eine seltsame Karikatur eines dunkel gelockten Weihnachtsengels wirken ließ.

„Diesmal nicht...“

Das genügte als Ansporn; ich würde ihn so schnell es mir möglich war aus diesem völlig unnötigen Stück Stoff herausschälen – wenn ich nur herausfand, wie! Als hätte er bereits mit meiner Unkenntnis religiöse Kleidung betreffend gerechnet, drehte er sich ein Stück weit zur Seite und offenbarte mir einen Reißverschluss an der Rückseite des Gewandes. Nun, das war im Gegensatz zu der langen Knopfreihe durchaus praktisch! Als endlich auch dieses letzte Stück Stoff zu seinen Füßen lag, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur anzustarren.

„Du bist so schön“, hauchte ich und störte mich nicht im Geringsten an der Plumpheit meiner Aussage, „Wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe...“

„Genauso lange wie ich...“

Er trat noch näher an mich heran und begann nun seinerseits, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wobei er sich nicht ansatzweise so viel Zeit ließ, wie ich es zuvor getan hatte. Jeans und Slip folgten und ich beeilte mich, meine Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen und sie samt Socken in eine Ecke des Zimmers zu treten. Es erschien mir vollkommen surreal, wie wir hier nackt voreinander standen und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich tatsächlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entblößt. Es gab nichts, wovor ich mich hätte fürchten müssen, jetzt, wo ich endlich am Ziel meiner Träume angekommen war – und dennoch schien mein Körper wie gelähmt und in meinem Kopf manifestierte sich der – zugegeben äußerst widersinnige - Gedanke, dass ich nicht würdig war, etwas so Reines wie den Körper des vor mir stehenden Mannes auch nur zu berühren. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch nicht dazu drängen sollen, seinen Habit noch einmal anzulegen, dann wäre ich vermutlich von solchen Gedanken verschont geblieben. 

Sherlock machte meiner Grübelei allerdings schnell ein Ende – auf eine Art und Weise, die ich später als typisch für ihn erkennen sollte: Er ging zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber, entnahm ihm eine Packung Kondome und eine Tube Gleitgel und drückte mir beides in die Hand, bevor er sich bäuchlings auf das breite Bett warf und mich über die Schulter auffordern ansah:

„Ich bin nicht gewillt, noch länger zu warten.“

Damit war der Bann gebrochen. Und ich würde mich nicht zweimal bitten lassen...

*

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Sherlock nicht mehr neben mir – dafür hörte ich aus dem Wohnzimmer leises Geigenspiel zu mir hinüberwabern.

Sherlock stand mit dem Rücken zu mir vor einem der bodentiefen Fenster, seinen Gehstock an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, und spielte mit geschlossenen Augen auf seiner Violine, wobei er sich mit geschlossenen Augen sachte im Rhythmus des Liedes bewegte. Was als langsame, getragene Melodie begonnen hatte, steigerte sich immer mehr zu schnellen, glockenhellen Tonfolgen, die einen Hauch von Frühling in die triste, winterliche Welt brachten. Ich wartete im Türrahmen, bis er das Stück beendet hatte und sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen“, erklärte er, „Habe ich dich geweckt?“

„Nein.“

Dass ich zu ihm hinüberging veranlasste ihn, die Geige beiseite zu legen, aber das war genau das, was ich zu verhindern suchte. Es war so lange her, dass ich ihn hatte spielen hören, so lange, seit es ihm das letzte Mal gelungen war, seine zitternden Hände lange genug unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um den Saiten seines Instrumentes solche wunderbare Töne zu entlocken.

„Wie geht es deinem Bein?“

„Besser.“

Er war einsilbig, aber inzwischen hatte ich gelernt, dass er immer so war, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken noch nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt angekommen war; eine Eigenart, die man auf keinen Fall persönlich nehmen durfte. Dennoch zögerte ich, unsicher, ob ich ihm mit der Bitte, die ich an ihn richten wollte, nicht zu viel abverlangte. Ich räusperte mich.

„Das Lied, das du gespielt hast...es war wunderschön. Würdest du es noch einmal spielen? Ich habe leider den Anfang verpasst...“

„Mhm“, nickte er, klemmte die Geige wieder zwischen Schulter und Kinn und begann erneut zu spielen.

Mich überkam eine Gänsehaut, während ich ihm lauschte und ich wagte es nicht, mich von der Stelle zu rühren, nicht gewillt, auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von diesem Stück zu verpassen. Es war, als spreche er mich durch die Musik direkt an.

Dieses Mal ging ich, nachdem er geendet hatte, zu ihm hinüber, schlang die Arme um seine Taille und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, die Wärme seines Körpers genießend und ganz versunken in den eigentümlichen Geruch von Schlaf, Sandelholz und Weichspüler, der von ihm ausging.

„A voi che amate*“, flüsterte Sherlock und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, meiner Berührung entgegen.

„Hm?“

„Das ist der Titel des Liedes. A voi che amate amare. A voi que siete amore.“

„Was heißt das?“

Er drehte sich in meiner Umarmung um, legte seine langen, sehnigen Arme um meine Schultern und flüsterte mir die Übersetzung ins Ohr:

„Für euch, die ihr liebt zu lieben. Für euch, die ihr Liebe seid.“

 

ENDE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

*Helium Vola: A voi che amate - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtDGihQS2m4


End file.
